The Demon and The Swallow
by DmCrebel25
Summary: Ciri's journey wasn't supposed to be a solitary one, so how will it change when the Swallow is paired with a witcher created as little more than an experiment, a curiosity to see how far the envelope could be pushed. Will the Swallow fall from the sky for him or will the Demon climb from hell for her.
1. Black Demon

**Chapter 1**

" **Black Demon"**

I moved as quickly as I could toward the cave I had heard the yell emanate from. I looked back several times to make sure the girl was still with me. I could feel the adrenaline kicking in as I heard the werewolf howl but then heard another sound as a sword was pulled free from somewhere in the cave.

"Stay back damn it! You're just gonna get in my way," a voice shouted from the cave, it was a man's voice. I charged in to find the werewolf slowly stalking towards two men, one a peasant and the other cleared my mind of thought and made me freeze in place. The way he stood, the blade in his hand with another just over his shoulder and his armor that seemed to fit like a second skin. I knew it better than anything.

"A witcher…" I heard myself whisper. The witcher noticed me but didn't linger before dodging to the side of the werewolf's attempt to rend him inside out. He managed to get a cut on the beast before rolling away. I shook off my shock and moved in for the attack, giving the beast a nasty gash across its back. It growled in anger whipping to face me eyes full of bloodlust. I ducked under a swipe and tried to get an artery but the werewolf moved its leg just in time.

I almost had to use my power to avoid an attack when the witcher cleaved its arm clean off. It howled in agony as the silver blade and likely blade oil burned the already grievous wound. But the beast wasn't dead yet, it rammed its shoulder into the witcher who was knocked off his feet by the sudden attack. It then returned its attention to me. It tried to grab me and I easily avoided the attack and gave it a second slash on its back. It howled again and whipped around but I didn't have time to avoid the swipe it came around with.

I avoided all but its middle claw that gave me a nice gash just above my shirt. I growled in frustration at my mistake but before the werewolf could try to latch onto me with its powerful jaws the witcher did something I never would have thought. He grabbed the beast's top jaw and gave a strong and sharp yank, the loud crack announced the broken neck of the now dead beast. It was a show of strength I had never seen, I doubted even Geralt could replicate it.

With the threat now eliminated the adrenaline wore off and the pain of my gash hit me. I hissed as the pain was more than I had expected. The witcher looked me over but seemed unconcerned with the wound. His gaze was a little unsettling he seemed more like he was appraising a monster or a shady client. When I looked him in the eye I was thrown for yet another loop.

His eyes didn't glow amber but instead an icy blue but I could still see his pupils, that while dilated in the dark of the cave, were still that of a witcher. I decided to give him an appraisal in return. Looking him over I saw his gear was well maintained and very well made, standard for a witcher; I was thrown for yet another loop when I saw his medallion. It wasn't from any of the schools. It was a screaming demonic skull with horns. Before I could look him over more he spoke up again.

"That wound is deep, likely will leave a thin scar, though judging from the one under your eye I doubt it would bother you. That other one however, I can't really tell. But, a more important question, where'd you learn to fight and move like one of us?" he asked, his shoulders and stance were tense. He was on edge.

"I was taught at Kaer Morhen, though I never became a full witcher like yourself," I answered truthfully. He nodded and the tension relaxed from his stance. I tried to get a good look at his face but with the dark of the cave it was difficult. Suddenly the other man stepped up no doubt the yell I heard came from him.

"Why… you two really gave him a drubbin'! Never seen anythin' like it!" the man said excitedly. I suddenly remembered my companion.

"Girl! You can come out now! Come on!" the little girl then filed out and stood close at my side in front of the two men. Next to the peasant I could see the witcher was very tall, at least six and half feet if I had to guess.

"We found someone far less fortunate in the forest you wouldn't happen to know him?" I asked.

"Oh, Yaren, must be. We was returnin' from Midscopse when the brute attacked. I managed to flee but Yaren-"

"The little one – no details," I interrupted, to which the peasant nodded. The witcher seemed uninterested as he looked over the werewolf.

"You've bandages at home? Some spirit? I would like to deal with these sooner than later." I asked voice taught from the sting of the wounds.

"I-I've naught, miss… but my lord – he's a powerful man. He's sure to help ye. I'm sure he's the one hired the witcher as well." The man assured.

"Very well. Lead us to your lord," I nodded.

"Not so fast, I still need proof," the witcher spoke up, before drawing a large dagger from his belt just under the small of his back. He knelt down by the large beast's head and raised his dagger up. I covered the child's eyes as the witcher did his grisly work before walking past with the head clutched in a gloved fist matting the black fur of its head.

"My horse isn't far, let's go before something worse shows up," he suggested stepping out of the cave. We followed him out and I finally got a good look at his face and couldn't help but be a bit surprised.

He wasn't like any witcher I'd met, he wasn't rugged looking. He had smooth, pale skin, contrasting with hair that was black as midnight. And cut in a style I had never seen; the sides of his head were shaved while he had bangs swept to the left that grazed his cheek and jaw while the back ran to his shoulders. He was a handsome man to be sure, high, well-defined cheekbones, and a jaw as straight as the edge of a blade. His icy blue eyes were darkened to help against the glare of the sun.

As with any good witcher, he had scars, one on his left eye splitting his eyebrow cutting into his cheek, and one on the right side of his mouth. He only looked a few years older than me but with a witcher unless they tell you there isn't much of a way to know. He brought his fingers to his scarred lips and let out a shrill whistle and up his horse trotted, a pitch-black stallion. He tied the head to his saddle then mounted up and held his hand down to me.

"Come on, you and the kid can fit up here. You could use the rest, especially with that wound," he offered. I hesitated, before handing the little girl up to him, he had obviously been expecting me to get up first so had to let go of the reins to grab the little girl with both hands and put her on the back of his horse. I then jumped up on my own. I wasn't one for help even in trivial matters. Call me stubborn…

"All set, you aren't leaving anything are you?" he asked looking back at me with those icy eyes.

"No, anything I have is on me," I assured.

"Alright then, you, lead the way," the witcher ordered of the peasant who began to walk. Silence gripped our small group in the ominous swamp that covered Velen, or more accurately No Man's Land. I felt the silence a bit awkward and broke it.

"So, what is your name?" I asked the black clad witcher.

"Alucard," he said simply, keeping his eyes to the misty swamps.

"Well, Alucard, my name is Cirilla, but you may call me Ciri. It's nice to meet you," I introduced with a small smile. He nodded at me which was all I needed.

"I know a few witchers, but you're quite different from them," I began.

"Not the usual response. Normally it's freak, mutant, or mutant freak, personally I prefer 'hey you' as my moniker," he stated cynically.

"Well, I take that back you're actually quite a bit like one of them I know," I rectified with a smirk. Dry cynicism clearly wasn't exclusive to Geralt. We went the rest of the way in silence, Alucard keeping a sharp eye towards the swamp surrounding us on all sides.

Something about the land was wrong, like we didn't belong there, that it was only by the grace of some unknown force we weren't attacked or swallowed by the swamp. Eventually though we came across a large settlement surrounded by wooden walls and on its own island plateau. I could make out a large manor poking out of the highest point no doubt the lord's home and some safety for now…

* * *

The woman, Cirilla, and the little girl, Gretka, sat at a table in the Bloody Baron's manor, eating as if both had never heard of the concept. The Baron looked at them fondly before turning to the peasant his face twisted up in irritation.

"Just who do you think you've brought me man? That's not me daughter!" he yelled. The peasant just stared with a dull eye.

Moron.

"And the little one?" he asked, still looking for a reward.

"Neither dammit! I think I'd know my own child." The Baron denied. The peasant stared at the young woman again.

"Well, er… mi-might not be yours, the older one, but you've gotsta admit the likeness. It's downright strikin!" he held out his hand expectantly, "So any chance for that reward?" the Baron went from irritated to angry.

"You'll not see one fucking copper!" he roughly smacked the hand away and pointed to the door. "Get out, before I set my hounds on you!" and with that the peasant made his exit with slumped shoulders and empty pockets. Couldn't say I felt sympathy for him.

"You'd better not be here for the same thing that fuckin' idiot was," He warned. Looking me up and down skeptically.

"I'm not. Here for the bounty on this," I dismissed, tossing the bloody werewolf head at the Baron's feet. There was a wet thud as it hit the ground before the last of its saliva oozed out of the mouth, pooling on the floor with some remaining blood.

"Aye, that I can do," he agreed grimacing, before heading to his desk where he grabbed a good size sack of coin. "Here, this was the amount on the bounty," the Baron held it out to me. I took the money giving it a toss to judge the weight and a rough estimate of how much. It would be enough.

"Have you any room yet, I could clear a space for you here?" he asked.

"Probably best I keep moving," I assured him.

"Nonsense, it's late, and it's dangerous even for a witcher to be out in them swamps at night," the Baron insisted.

"Fine, I won't turn down the free room and board," I shrugged.

"Good, come let's sit and get some food," the Baron said heading for the table with the girls. "So, stew any good?" he asked spreading his arms in a friendly manner. Cirilla took a moment to swallow and look up at the Baron with those striking emerald eyes of hers. I'd never seen eyes like them.

"Mhm, very, thank you," she assured before getting back to her food and continuing, "I'd not eaten in-"

"Clear to see. I'm pleased you like it," he tossed out a hand for emphasis, "Had them prepare a bath for you, once you've eaten. And you could do with some sleep. Gretka in the nook behind the hearth, you in the guest room opposite the kitchen. Cirilla had stopped again and began to try and articulate.

"Thank you. I-"

"Shh. Eat now. We'll speak once you've rested," the Baron halted any thanks. A minute later he and I joined the girls and ate. After the girls went off to bathe and I went straight to the room I was directed to to get some sleep. Once I was led there I peeled off my armor and swords to then clean and make sure to keep them sharp before leaving them next to the bed. My dagger went under the pillow. I eventually tucked in for the night. I would need the rest before setting off in the morning.

* * *

 **Updated Author's Note: The story has been improved, and brought into the new perspective, as the original plan didn't pan out quite like I… well, planned. However now things should be up to snuff.**

 **Author's Note: Not sure how popular this'll get since there are very few Witcher stories, but I had this idea and had to role with it. Also yes, I got the name Alucard from Castlevania but he is not supposed to be him the name just fit. So, till the next one…**


	2. The Look

**Chapter 2**

" **The Look"**

I awoke to the sounds of the manor awakening, pans being scraped and clinking together as breakfast was prepared. The jingling of steel from the men in armor and their weapons. I got up and took a bath before getting geared up and heading out of the room. Once in the hall I heard a soft thud followed by a whispered curse. It was the woman from the prior day and she appeared a moment later.

"Oh, Alucard, you're awake," she stated looking me up and down.

"Something you need?" I asked as she still held her wound. I wasn't a saint but I wouldn't ignore her if she needed help.

"Oh, no I just…" She sighed and looked down, "Well, I guess could use some help," she agreed. She clearly wasn't used to asking for help.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"Come on," Cirilla said and beckoned me to her room. Inside I found some clothes strewn on the floor and her sword lying on the ground slightly unsheathed, the thud I heard no doubt. "I could use some help strapping it on," she said. I looked her over. She was in pain but doing well in ignoring it.

"I don't believe you're well enough to be going Miss Cirilla. Definitely not enough to use a weapon," I voiced. She cocked her head at me.

"Miss? Please, you don't have to be so formal. But I'll be fine, just help me with this," she insisted.

"So be it," I agreed, picking up her sword and pushing it back into its sheath. I threw one of the leather straps over her shoulder while holding the sword to her back. She brought the straps together and buckled them.

"Thank you. Hopefully I can make good progress in leaving for Novigrad," she thanked, turning back towards me. I could see the tightness of her jaw, the way her eyes squinted ever so slightly. She wouldn't make it in her condition.

"Miss Cirilla, I really have to insist that you shouldn't be leaving. That wound could get worse out on the road and if you collapse from an infection there won't be anyone to save you. I'm not trying to say you're weak, I saw you fight and you clearly aren't. But you need to rest, I'm sure the witchers you know would tell you the same thing," I reasoned.

Cirilla looked like she was going to resist but touched one of her wounds and sagged, the pain showing in her expression.

"Fine… but you can unbuckle this," she said pointing to her sword. I nodded and undid the buckle and gently set the sword next to her bed.

"Well, take care, Miss Cirilla, and good luck on your journey," I wished with a slight bow of my head. But Cirilla stepped up to me and gave me a look I never wanted directed at me again. It was some form of sad eyes to break any man's will, but a hint of mischief gleamed in them to let you know you were being manipulated.

Didn't make it any less effective

"Hey, you can't make me stay and then run off. If I'm staying you should as well," she argued. I had never seen such a well-constructed weapon to defeat a man's will, I folded like a well-worn table cloth.

"Fine, I'll remain here until you recover, if you really want, but just know you're costing me money," I scolded in a rather sad attempt to win back some of my backbone. Her switch from The Look to a bright, beautiful smile broke it again.

"Good, now how bout we go get something to eat?" she asked. I dumbly nodded and we both headed out of her room and back into the Baron's manor.

* * *

"So, how did you end up here in Velen?" the Baron asked Cirilla after swallowing a mouthful of his breakfast. She paused in her eating as well.

"It just sort of came about, ran into some nasty folk when I first got here, they seemed nice enough at first but after patching up my wound spoke of eating me. Not something I'm used to. I escaped into the swamp where I ran into Gretka and then Alucard. Then we came here," Cirilla explained

I'd had enough men even in my short time try to cheat me that I saw the tells that she was either lying or not telling the whole truth. If the Baron knew as well he didn't show it.

"Well, hopefully the rest of your journey will work out better. Do you know where you'll be heading?" he asked next.

"When I've recovered I hope to make for Novigrad. Though I had planned to leave today, our witcher friend here convinced me otherwise," she said directing her pointed gaze at me. I merely lowered my own to avoid hers and continued eating.

"Good, it would have been a fool's errand to head out there alone and wounded. Velen is an unforgiving place," the Baron stated. The rest of breakfast was spent with pointless small talk. Once done the Baron bid us good day and went about his business.

I was outside the manor in the yard training when I heard the now familiar footsteps of Cirilla coming towards me. I stood up and turned to face her when she finished her approach.

"Oh, you don't have to stop. I only came to talk, only thing I can think to do with this," she assured, pointing to her wound.

"I was finished anyway. I probably would have just spent some time meditating," I dismissed looking down at her, she was a tall young woman, sure, but that didn't mean much with me. I then headed towards my weapons and armor I had discarded for my exercises. "So, what'd you want to talk about?" I asked.

"You."

"Anything specific?" I tried to clarify. She sat down on a crate next to me so I did as well.

"Where were you trained?" she didn't miss a beat.

"Don't know specifically. Somewhere in Nilfgaard from what I could tell, the few witchers that helped to train me wouldn't say where exactly, said that they were paid to train, nothing else. The Mages wouldn't either, they handled the mutations. When it came time for me to set off on The Path they teleported me to Cintra, never was too big a fan of those damn things," I grumbled at the thought of being teleported

A thought struck me when I thought back to Cintra though. "Come to think of it, have you ever been to Cintra?" I wondered. I could remember seeing a woman with ashen hair, but I only saw her in passing, not even where exactly in the city.

"Not since I was very young, why?" Cirilla gave a quirk of her brow and full lips.

"I swear I saw a woman who looked similar… Ah, probably nothing. Any other fun questions?" I asked.

"None for me?" Cirilla raised a brow.

"Not really, I don't expect I'll see you again once you can leave. You'll go do whatever you're after and I'll continue along The Path," I stated honestly.

"Then why not get to know each other best we can before then?" she insisted.

"You're stubborn you know that…" I grumbled again.

"That's what everyone tells me," she smirked her tone was light.

"Fine… what really happened in the swamp when you first got to Velen?" I asked laying a snare for her.

"I already told you and the Baron," She stated too quickly. Gotcha.

"No, you lied, or at least didn't give the whole truth as to what actually happened," I refuted, yanking the snare tighter around her pretty neck.

"Hmm, should have guessed one of you would figure that out… Well, I only lied about who found me, who or whatever found me in the swamp was definitely not human, but they did discuss eating me," Cirilla explained.

"Still didn't say how you ended up here," I didn't deviate from those emerald-green eyes of hers.

"I told enough on the how of it. I would appreciate it if we could move on to a different topic," she shifted under my gaze, breaking eye contact. Whether it was my eyes or the topic she was uncomfortable with I couldn't be certain, likely both.

"You wanted to talk, but if you so wish then fine, change the subject," I shrugged.

"Yeah, I know. So, who made the demon skull medallion?" she asked.

"The witchers who trained me came up with it, said I fought like a demon. They thought it was fitting," I said.

"The way you keep mentioning the witchers who trained you, it sounds like others who weren't did so as well," she observed.

"Good catch, no they weren't. But they were some of the best swordsman and mages in Nilfgaard, as well as the witchers," I answered.

"Sounds like you're very well trained. I can't help but wonder how you'd fare in a duel against the witchers I know," Cirilla mentioned with a small smile. She seemed quite fond of whoever they were.

"I may be better trained then they were just setting off but they've had years to gain new techniques and experience. It might be close but they're still more skilled and experienced," I stated.

"True," she agreed. We sat in silence for a moment before she spoke up again, "This is usually where you ask a question." I grunted and looked for an out, but when I turned back she was giving me The Look again.

Shit.

"These witchers you know, who are they?" I asked, figuring it seemed like the socially acceptable question at the moment. Her eyes lit up so I must have guessed right.

"Well, they're the witchers of Kaer Morhen, the School of the Wolf. Vesemir was the one who handled most of my training, always had some lecture ready but he's got your best interests in mind. Then there was Lambert and Eskel they offered some advice but they're no less of family, finally there's Geralt, you've probably heard of him. He's…" She had started off with rapid answers but when she mentioned Geralt she had a different look in her eyes and seemed at a loss for words on how to put her feelings.

"The White Wolf you mean." I answered. I knew plenty about him, especially since they used the mutations used on Geralt on me after tweaking to get far better results.

"Yeah, I've known him practically my whole life, he's… well he's my father, okay well HE isn't by blood but… well he's been there more than the one who is. I've never known anyone stronger than him. Yennefer might like to believe she is and I love her, but she really isn't. Oh, I'm rambling now, you probably have no idea who she is," Cirilla apologized.

"Yennefer of Vengerberg." I answered without missing a beat. She blinked.

"I guess you know more than I thought," she gave me a sheepish smile.

"You really look up to them, especially Geralt," I observed. It didn't take a genius to see that.

"Yeah… I do. Do you have anyone like that, someone you look up to?" She asked. I felt my heart sink and harden, I looked away from the expressive green eyes of the woman next to me.

"One person, but they've been dead a long time… Probably be disappointed in what I became…" I whispered to myself. _Mutant, freak, monster, no better than those you hunt_.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Cirilla began, but I got to my feet and began to throw my armor and weapons on.

"It's getting late, best get some rest so you heal more. Goodnight, Miss Cirilla." I wished absently, fastening a buckle. I walked to the stables after. I didn't look back but got to my horse, Midnight, and road out of the settlement of Crow's Perch. I needed some air, maybe something to kill.

* * *

"Stupid, stupid!" I berated myself, watching as Alucard rode off. I had seen it, he wasn't that comfortable with the questions. But what did I do? Pushed and pushed, a little further each time. Something's always gotta give. I sighed, he didn't have his saddlebags so I knew he was coming back. I needed to apologize but how to do so became the question.

I went back to my room in the Baron's manor to think on it. I didn't know what it was but just picturing those icy eyes of his made an apology shrivel up on my tongue. I grabbed a sheet of parchment and quill. Cheap though a note seemed, it was the only thing I could come up with that didn't involve those eyes of his that seemed to strip every layer away from me.

It took a bit but eventually I managed to put something down, hopefully it would smooth things over.

* * *

I patted Midnight's neck after our ride off into the swamps. It helped clear my head, well not as much as cutting down the group of Drowners I came across, but you can't have everything. I now felt the subtle sting of running off on Cirilla. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, especially when I felt she deserved better than that. I knew it was a sore spot, one that liked to jab at me whenever it could.

But I needed to move on, I'm stronger than that damn it. So, I steeled myself to apologize for my behavior when I could. I headed to my room and when I opened the door found what looked to be a note on the floor. Neat and clearly feminine handwriting, I noted Cirilla's name signed at the bottom. I read it over,

 _Alucard,_

 _I'm sorry. I saw you weren't comfortable with so many personal questions, and I kept pushing you. I hope you can forgive me, I don't always know when to keep quiet. Again, I'm sorry._

 _Ciri_

That certainly didn't help my already hurting conscience. I set it down on the night stand and prepared to get some sleep. I'd have to smooth this over…

* * *

 **Author's Note: I really didn't expect even this many people so early. I would have had this out earlier but Fallout 4. I thank you guys for the reviews and favs/follows. Anyway, till next time…**


	3. A Hunt

**Chapter 3**

" **A Hunt"**

I woke up after a dreamless sleep to get prepared for another day of nothing but sitting around. When I came out of my room I did so just as Cirilla did too. It seemed the universe wanted me to confront it first thing in the morning...

"Oh, hello, Alucard, I trust you slept well," Cirilla said looking up at me, with those expressive emerald-green eyes of hers.

"Yes, I did. Listen, I'm sorry for running off like that, Miss Cirilla," I apologized bowing my head.

"It's fine, but would you quit calling me Miss?" she requested with a somewhat stern expression. The request passed right over my head.

"Your wounds doing any better?" I asked. She let out an exasperated sigh before answering.

"Much, I should be fine by tomorrow," she guessed.

"That's… fast. It seemed like a more serious wound. How long were you in bed?" I asked, surprise likely showing in my tone.

"Long enough. I heal faster than most," she answered cryptically.

"Well then, we can both get moving soon," I said with a small smile.

"Yes, now how about we go and get some food?" Cirilla asked. I nodded and we went and had breakfast together, the Baron was only there for a moment before going off to handle some business. We ate in a comfortable silence and once done Cirilla said she would be getting a bit more rest so as to make sure she'd be ready to leave. I left the manor and exercised and trained in the yard.

When I picked up my blade to practice a bit it wasn't long before a group of the baron's men started a ring on the opposite side of the tree in the courtyard. Between swings I saw two men start beating each other down but neither looked truly angry despite the loud thuds echoing off from landed punches. Soon enough one took a knee and some of the men cheered while others groaned and swore. When I sheathed my steel sword one of them stepped over to me.

"Eh, witcher! How'd you like join in?" the man asked.

"I prefer not to gamble," I answered.

"Ah, you ain't gotta, you could always fight." The man pressed.

"Not sure that's such a good idea…" I trailed off cautiously.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" The man said. All the other men were watching and wondering if the witcher would join in.

"All right, I'm in," I finally agreed earning a grin.

"Ahhaha! That a boy!" the man said, clapping me on the back. I discard my gauntlets and went bare chested into the ring. The men all hooted and hollered as the man who would be my opponent stepped in. The man was tall, though not nearly as tall as me, likely a little beefier, with tattoos scattered across him. One of the men from the ring announced the fight with a grandiose I couldn't really grasp. It was a fist fight in a courtyard that stank like piss, horse shit and stale ale. Not sure how that warrants such a speech. But then it started.

I decided to play it defensive as I took a stance and waited, watching my opponent. Most men his size rely on that and a training similar to their own. None. The man didn't disappoint, swinging an overhand right at me. Wide, uncontrolled, not much better than a flailing limb if it weren't for the muscle behind it. A wonder the Temerians got their asses kicked…

I caught the wrist and wrenched it to the side so sharply that he flipped onto his side to avoid breaking it. I then backed off and the man stood back up. He watched me intently holding his wrist in surprise. I motioned him to bring it on, no point wasting time playing around. Again, he tried to use his size to his advantage charging at me and trying to take me to the ground. I sidestepped while going low to catch his arm in a lock with my own, bringing it around his back.

My free hand grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and drove his face into the dirt. I held him there a moment as he struggled. But finally finished it with one quick and precise punch to knock him out cold. The men all roared even the ones who lost money at the sound defeat. It grated on my hearing, there was a reason I tended to avoid the rowdy tavern scene.

They came in clapping me on the back or shoulder a few helping the other man regain his senses. Without missing a beat, they began placing bets for the next fight. I wouldn't deny somebody an ass kicking, especially not when it was decent training. The man seeking out said ass kicking was actually the Baron's Sergeant.

"Well, witcher, I'm the champion around these parts. Normally you'd have to bounce around to the villages to get a shot at me but I'm feelin' generous and will give you a free shot!" he exclaimed, arms spread theatrically. I showed no reaction merely motioned for him to bring it. I bobbed back from a quick left and right. He was faster than I expected, but not fast enough. I ducked under another right but came up with a sharp kick in the ribs. Which I followed up by driving a left into his gut. Surprisingly my right missed when the Sergeant ducked back.

I just managed to bob back from a close follow up right. The left that came next, I ducked under and slipped my hips behind him. I then came up and wrapped my right arm around his torso and hurled him to the ground with a hip toss…

* * *

I heard the men all yelling and cheering, it had been carrying on for close to half an hour so I finally decided to check out what was going on. When I stepped out onto the stairs I caught sight of a ring of men in the yard. But I was surprised to see Alucard at the center of the ring, missing anything to cover his upper body, throwing another man to the ground with what I guessed was a hip toss.

He then stood up straight and I got a long look at the lean muscles that covered him, his scars as well. I felt quite a sudden pang of longing at the sight but condemned my hormones immediately as the other man stood up. Alucard avoided hits like water, everything flowing around him easily as he dodged the man's attacks. He suddenly drove a kick to his opponent's leg and drove a lightning fast volley of punches to every weak spot in a man's torso.

He watched as the man staggered, back wheezing and hacking, feebly holding up his hands in defense. I waited for the finishing blow, and it came from the weakened man attempting to punch Alucard. He easily caught the wrist of the punch and yanked him close before his right hand closed around his face and the same leg swept his opponent's out from under him. His head rebounding off the ground with a wince inducing thud. The man was out cold.

The courtyard was silent, all seemed amazed, by the defeat. Or perhaps how soundly it happened. But soon enough many were swearing at lost winnings except a few who cheered loudly at their new coin. I made my way toward the ring and saw as the men clapped Alucard on the back. But he quickly pushed his way out of the ring. Barreling right into me.

I stumbled back and my heel found a wood board, preparing to plant my ass in the dirt, I even had my wince ready. But it never came. Instead Alucard grabbed me and suddenly I was pressed against his bare chest. I couldn't help but look up at him and blush. His face took on a similar shade. Alucard immediately let go and I stepped back out of his personal space… He rubbed the back of his neck under his hair awkwardly as he looked at the ground and the men who saw all whistled and laughed.

"So, uh… we should probably take this somewhere else," he avoided looking at me. Though my eyes remained glued to him.

"Yes… that would probably be good," I heard myself say before walking off, still feeling the blush. Glancing back, I saw Alucard grabbing his things. I walked back to the manor and my room where I found Gretka with her top.

"Ciri!" the girl called out happily.

"Gretka, is there something you need?" I asked.

"Just wanted to see if you would like to play," she stated simply.

"Why not?" I agreed with a smile and walked over to sit with her on the floor. I played with Gretka for a short time before there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I called in case it was someone other than Alucard.

"You wanted to talk," Alucard's voice emanated from outside.

"Come in," I answered. The door opened and the tall witcher entered wearing all of his gear including his weapons. Not surprising, you would have a better shot at raising the dead than getting a witcher to part with his blades. He stood in the center of the room not sure what to do.

"You can sit," I assured before going back to playing with Gretka. He walked over to us and sat down on the bed.

"So, what'd you want to talk about this time?" He asked.

"Same stuff as last time," I said without looking up.

"Alright, then shoot.," Alucard said.

"Okay… where are you from? You said you were trained somewhere in Nilfgaard but you don't have the accent. Are you from here in the North?" I asked, looking up at him and meeting his icy cat eyes.

"Village in the Blue Mountains. Nothing special, wasn't there long though as I'm sure you would know," He said simply. "You?"

"Cintra, I also spent time in the Skellige Isles. Eventually ended up with Geralt who took me to Kaer Morhen," I listed off. I then went back to the game with Gretka for a minute while I thought of another question.

"Your eyes, they're blue. Every other witcher's is amber. What's different with you?" I questioned looking back up at Alucard.

"Well, it's not as far out there as you might think. The mages that handled my mutations took the ones that your favorite witcher, Geralt, had been given and after some work made them better. How much better I couldn't tell you though. But they left me unchanged aside from my eyes shape," Alucard explained.

"But they were extremely dangerous for Geralt to undergo, what would they have done if they had killed you with them?" I asked.

"Kept trying, they weren't going to give up because of one failure. Lucky for them it only took one try," he said. Then Alucard looked off as if thinking of a question and so I waited patiently. "Your training at Kaer Morhen, how extensive was it. I mean obviously you didn't undergo the mutations but how far did they go otherwise?" He asked.

"Besides the mutations everything else was the same, sword fighting, monster identification, tracking, some alchemy. Oh! Except Signs, they taught me about them but, I never learned how they were performed," I stated.

"Don't feel bad it's not an exciting lesson," Alucard joked before looking into the fire, thinking. The way the flames danced in his eyes was a bit intoxicating, even if his eyes were inhuman and catlike, I had always thought witchers eyes were beautiful in their own way, though intimidating at times. I shook my head and blushed, were _his_ eyes beautiful?

"So, what's in Novigrad that's so important?" Alucard asked snapping me out of my own thoughts.

"Well, to be honest, I don't even know if they're there, but I'm hoping to find Geralt or Yennefer. I could use their help right now," I said honestly. Alucard seemed to get a sympathetic look at my expression.

"If they aren't there I'm sure you'll find them," he assured then looked down at Gretka and I. A small smile appeared on his face. He stood up from his spot, "I should leave you and the little one to your game. Get some rest, I'm sure you're eager to leave and the sooner you get better the faster you can get to Novigrad," he reasoned before leaving the room. I watched him go before turning back to Gretka.

"You like him, don't you?" the small girl asked.

"He's a nice man, of course I like him," I agreed with a smile.

"I meant like a mama likes a papa," she clarified, she was smarter than I gave her credit for. My cheeks heated up.

"No! He's… just nice, a friend," I defended.

"Papa says it's bad to lie," Gretka chided. I had to wonder if I was that easy to read all the time.

"Hush, let just go back to the game alright?" I deflected. The girl nodded and I let out a sigh before taking her turn.

* * *

I went to my room and decided to meditate for a while since I had run out of things to do. I kneeled and closed my eyes. I emptied my mind of thought, only the calm void. Simply staying like that. For how long I didn't know but I could hear practically everything in the manor, sense my surroundings perfectly. I could hear Cirilla and the little one laughing before the sound of heavy boot falls coming to my room interrupted it, I sensed a big man. The Baron.

"Come in," I called out as I felt the man raise his arm to knock. He opened the door and stepped in.

"They don't lie about you witchers having superhuman senses," he said with a laugh. I stood up and faced the Baron.

"No, they don't, but you came here for a reason not for small talk. So… speak," I said.

"Alright, I wanted to ask your help in something," The Baron paused a moment, "It's me wife and daughter. They've been missin', I was hoping that by chance you could find them. You witchers are the best trackers out there and I felt I'd be a fool not to ask you for aid. There's a reward in it for ya as well. I know you lot don't work for free," The Baron explained.

"Not sure you're ready for a witcher yet," I stated folding my arms over my chest.

"What'd ya mean, witcher?" the man asked.

"If you want me to look I need to know what I'm looking for. I need information, a scent to follow. That would mean you have to tell me everything that I ask-"

"I ain't got a problem with that," the man quickly interrupted.

"I'd also have to go through their personal things. Look for clues, I doubt you want me rummaging through their personal belongings. Am I right?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. The Baron took a deep breath.

"I guess so. I knew that you would tell me that but some part of me blindly thought you would magically go off and bring them home," he said quietly.

"It doesn't work that way. Sorry you wasted your time," I apologized before kneeling down again.

"Yeah, I'll leave you to- whatever the hell you're doin'," The Baron said before stepping out, quietly shutting the door behind him. I let out a deep breath and went back to my meditation for the rest of the day…

The next morning, I followed the same routine only when I came out of my room I found no one other than some of the Baron's men. I asked one where everyone was and was told they were out in the yard preparing for a hunt and that Cirilla was going with them. I went out in the yard myself to see for myself and sure enough they were all checking spears and crossbows.

Some checked their packs, probably with food and water, for the day. Cirilla was checking over a brown mare that I guessed the Baron was letting her borrow. The man in question then called out to me. I headed over to him as he finished with his white mare.

"Ah, witcher! Perfect timing, we were just about to go out on a hunt, wanted to know if you'd like to come along. We could use a tracker like you," The Baron said with a broad smile.

"I really should get back on the Path, Miss Cirilla seems to be better so my deal with her has been finished," I told the man who simply scoffed.

"Ciri! Come tell the witcher how much we need him to help us hunt, he won't seem to listen to me!" he called out to the young woman. She came over to us.

"Come on, Alucard, it'll be fun! You do know how that works right?" Cirilla mocked. I was about to say something when she changed her whole attitude. She got up close and put her hands together in a pleading manner.

"Pleeeaasse! For me?" she begged before giving me The Look again. I ground my teeth a moment before letting out a heated breath of frustration.

"Fine, fine I'll come along…" I begrudgingly agreed. She then kissed the end of her finger and pressed it to my cheek with a smile before going off to her horse again. I was standing dumbly with fingers grazing my cheek. Then I heard a booming laugh behind me. I turned to the Baron whom it came from and he was still chuckling.

"Oh, that girls already got you twisted 'round her finger. You'll never be able to tell her no now," The Baron said smiling. I ignored the sinking feeling and headed for the stables to get Midnight ready.

* * *

"So, what are we gonna be hunting?" I asked the Baron as our horses headed down the path.

"Boar, my boy!" he called out with a smile. He was in especially high spirits considering I'd heard him pretty deep in his spirits the night prior. I elected to stay silent now as we continued to ride through Velen. It wasn't nearly as intimidating in the daylight as when night fell.

We headed over land that wasn't part of the bogs that made up the region. Though I assumed we'd be heading into that part for the hunt. The sun was high, just before noon when we arrived at the mouth of the bog where we would be hunting.

"Come we've got us a boar to hunt!" The Baron called out. The men all grabbed weapons and we pushed into the brush. I took the lead focusing my senses to find either the scent or tracks of a boar. I didn't hear anything except the usual bog creatures.

"I'll go on ahead to see if I can't find one with my eyes. He'll be better at finding it if I can't." Cirilla stated before heading off ahead.

"Be careful, Miss Cirilla." I heard myself order while still focusing. There wasn't anything around this area so we moved forward, deeper into the bog. The leafless trees gave it an ominous feel, especially since the trees with vegetation blocked out the sun.

The men broke limbs and shoved through the brush while I quietly crept through the twisted shrubs littering the ground. Avoiding the pools of water and muddier parts we kept moving at a brisk pace. I focused again and this time could see the faint outline of tracks in the grass of an area of hard ground. I knelt down to better inspect them.

"Some deer, a pack of feral dogs and… three boar came through here. I'd say about… two hours ago," I quietly told the hunters.

"You can tell all that? I can't even see the grass laying down," one of them said.

"It's subtle, barely perceptible to your human eyes," I said before getting to my feet, though remaining hunched over to follow the tracks. "This way," I ordered. The men all followed only now much quieter than before. I mean I could still hear them a mile away but hoped a boar might have a harder time.

I heard a faint footstep in the distance, it was Cirilla, she probably nearly stepped in mud that would suck her down. It explained the quick back step to right her balance. It went silent again though and I kept following the trail. They led through a muddy pit they no doubt used to wallow in. The tracks now were blatant and the men could see them with ease.

"Hmmm, these are much fresher. Only a few minutes ago…" I said quietly to myself. I then heard a sudden curse from up ahead and the snort of an angry boar. "Shit, she found one, better hurry and get over there," I then took off running in the direction of the sounds. It took very little time, with my height and speed I covered ground very quickly.

There was a massive boar rushing at her. Which she simply side stepped the creature. I drew my steel sword as the men finished making their way to us. But as they made it Cirilla gave the boar a quick few slashes before jumping back to avoid its attempt to gore her. She wasted no time and shoved her sword through its ribs and into the beast's heart, killing it instantly.

I felt my brows go up in surprise as I uselessly sheathed my blade. All the men rushed over to it and let out a cheer before praising Cirilla who had a wide smile on her face. The men began planning how to get the beast out of the bog and back to the horses. I walked over to the group and stood next to Cirilla.

"Well, if whatever you do doesn't pan out you could always become a hunter," I joked, looking down at the monster of a boar.

"Ha, I should say so. I didn't think it would find me first I'd have brought a bow otherwise," she said with a smile I returned. We eventually got the boar back to the horses and were heading back to the Perch by two or so. It was a quick hunt and once back the men carried the boar off to gut and skin it. Cirilla was still riding the wave of excitement by her jumpy enthusiasm. She playfully hit my arm a couple times after we exited the stable.

"So! What do you want to do while they get it ready to cook?" she asked, a playful smile on her face still.

"I guess you have something in mind by that look in your eye?" I asked.

"Okay, how about a quick sparring session? See if you are as skilled as you claim you are," she smirked. I wasn't sure about it but she drew her sword without warning and hit me lightly on the armor of my shoulder.

"Come on, mighty witcher! Are you scared I'll beat you?" she mocked. I shook my head and drew my steel blade. She brought it on herself.

"Just know you asked for this, Miss Cirilla," I stated holding my blade in a defensive stance. Cirilla had a devious smile as we circled around.

"I've told you before… Call me Ciri!" she shouted as she went on the attack, taking two quick slashes at me. Both were easily blocked. She then let out a quick flurry spinning, and making me truly work to protect myself. But I couldn't bring myself to swing back at her. She was a lady after all…

"Come on! Quit hiding behind your sword and fight with it!" she mocked, we had drawn a crowd which included the Baron. They all backed up her mockery with some of their own.

I no longer felt the need to hold back. So, when she came around for a spinning slash I struck back, knocking the tip to the ground and twisting her upper body to the side setting her off balance. But before she could right herself I stepped in and grabbed her left shoulder with my own left and swept her legs out from under her. Leaving her on the ground and I laid the point of my sword at her throat.

"I win," I stated simply. Her head was cocked up to leave the blade room. Only she suddenly locked her legs around mine just below the knee and quickly twisted away from the blade and in the process her legs came up and collapsed my knees, bringing me down and making me drop my sword as I hit the ground hard. I felt her weight pressing me to the ground and the point of her dagger at my neck.

"Are you so sure, witcher?" she whispered in my ear, breath tickling lightly. I smirked and quickly pushed off the ground making her latch onto me in surprise, dropping her dagger and flipped onto my back, crushing her under my weight. I then drew my own dagger and flipped over to pin her throat with my forearm and twisted my legs with hers to lock her in place before putting the dagger just above my arm at her throat.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I assured with a smirk. I felt her squirm a bit to try and free herself but held her in place. Was she blushing?

She squirmed a final time before finally nodding and I untangled myself and got to my feet putting the dagger away in the process. I held my hand down to her and effortlessly pulled her up to her feet. We both retrieved our weapons and she gave me an odd look. The men went back to what they were doing previously. The Baron still stood there however.

"That was very close; it looked as though Ciri had you," The Baron said.

"No, he was going easy on me. Witchers are much stronger and faster than humans if he had attacked in full I wouldn't have had a hope of keeping up with him," Cirilla said.

"You would have done better than most," I complimented. It got a smile out of her and the rest of the night went by rather quickly. At least until Cirilla challenged the Baron to a race in the morning for his white mare, or her sword. It was certainly gonna be an interesting day…

* * *

 **Author's Note: Third chapter and things begin to get closer to Alucard and Ciri's departure from Crows Perch. But till then…**


	4. Setting Off

**Chapter 4**

" **Setting Off"**

I had been awoken early the next day by an excited looking Cirilla. I groaned loudly at the prospect. She had a way of getting under my skin, whether that was bad or not remained to be seen. But when she sat down on the bed and gave me The Look, I folded and got out of bed.

Her eyes were just so damn sad.

Once up we ate a quick breakfast where the Baron bantered with Cirilla about their upcoming race. After, we went with the men to the site of the race. I elected to wait at the finish line not really interested in watching them race by, besides if Cirilla lost now I could be right there to mock her… Payback for waking me up.

Kneeling at the base of the tower I waited patiently for the two racers. I had been there meditating while they had their fun, but I swore I could hear the flapping of wings. They weren't far, but when I looked around I saw nothing. I stood up when the thundering of hooves got closer.

Cirilla came bursting into view on the horse the Baron had let her borrow the previous day, like a bat out of hell. She ripped across the finish line as the Baron came into view. He crossed the line and climbed off his horse, now Cirilla's, and walked over to her as she gave the one she had been riding a few pats before turning to the man.

"You're wind, not woman!" he exclaimed. Then held a hand out to her new horse. "Worthy of the best horse! The Mare is yours."

She stepped over with a smile on her face, "Thank you," she said the smile still firmly on her face. But my own left me as the flapping wings grew closer. Cirilla must have heard it by now too by her hand signal to stay quiet.

"What?" The Baron asked as I grew closer to them and the shriek of the beast could be heard. I drew my silver sword as a Basilisk burst out from around the tower. The others did as well.

"Another chance to win," Cirilla said confidently. The beast tried to come down on what it perceived to be its biggest threat, the tall man with two swords. But I quickly dived out of the way.

"Watch out!" Cirilla had called out as I did so. The Baron was clearly not prepared for the beast by his expression.

"If I don't survive this, you're to take whatever you want from the fortress!" he yelled over the beast's second shriek as it stood on its hind legs.

"You'll survive!" Cirilla encouraged. The Baron let out an angry growl.

"Let's show this bastard what we're worth!" he yelled.

With that the Basilisk went on the attack. I charged at it and shot a stream of embers at it with Igni. The beast thrashed and shook at the smoldering and burning bits of its hide. Cirilla and the Baron attacked, giving it some slashes before it jumped through the air towards me again, I immediately rolled out of the way.

Cirilla slashed off some of the odd feathers from one of its wings. The beast swung its head her way attempting to clamp down on her but she sidestepped avoiding it. The Baron backed up treating the beast with caution, I did the same, waiting for the Basilisk to leave itself open. As it turned to fully face Cirilla I attacked, slashing the beast's leg wide open.

It shrieked in pain before sweeping a wing for my head, trying to take it off but I ducked under the blow. Better luck next time. I then rolled in closer giving an upward slash to the beast's underside. Then used Quen to protect myself from the incoming blow, it still sent me sailing backwards but I hit the ground and instantly rolled back to my feet.

Now the Baron moved in and slashed it across the face. Which did little more than piss it off by the instant reaction of it smacking him with a wing. The Baron launched back and slammed down hard with a loud grunt. His sword bounced from his hand and landed a few feet back. The man saw this and went to quickly grab it but the Basilisk pounced on him. It then let out a shriek in his face.

I rushed in but Cirilla had been closer and came up behind it before giving it a deep slash on its back. The beast then shrieked in pain and swept its wing back quicker than Ciri's human reaction time could respond, or she didn't see it coming. Both valid, right? She was sent sailing back but when she hit the ground rolled back to her feet.

The Baron nearly made it to his blade when I attacked the Basilisk. The beast while responding to the attack with yet another pained shriek ignored me and grabbed the Baron while taking flight. The Baron let out a scream before his obscenities flew.

"Fuuuuuuck!" he screamed as it took him to the top of the tower. I watched as they disappeared.

"Damn it!" Cirilla cursed in frustration before running for the tower. I caught her in little time and we both climbed the ledges to get up to the tower.

"We can't leave him like that," she stated. I offered no argument. When we got to the top ledge there didn't seem to be a way to the tower. Cirilla looked around before we looked to the top of the tower as we heard the Basilisk growling.

"Bring it on whoreson! Come here!" the Baron shouted defiantly. I looked at Cirilla who seemed to be weighing something in her mind. She had a completely torn expression before she suddenly disappeared leaving behind a quick afterimage where she had been. One thing came to my mind.

"What the fuck!" I heard jump from my mouth before looking around for her. As if she were suddenly going to reappear. I heard her let out a yell from the tower and a wet slashing as her blade met the Basilisk no doubt. There was another and then another. I then heard her heavy breathing.

The Baron asked what she had just done and she told him that she would explain later but that we had to leave for the fortress immediately. They eventually appeared before we all made a quick shot for the horses. I mounted Midnight and road with them as we headed back to Crow's Perch. We were only at a trot so I pushed Midnight to catch up to Cirilla so I could speak with her. She kept looking straight ahead. She wasn't going to say anything, leaving me to start any conversation.

"So, are you just going to avoid the topic of how you can instantaneously teleport without a portal?" I asked looking straight ahead like her.

"You're a witcher, you no doubt heard me tell the Baron I'd explain later at Crow's Perch," she said in a clipped tone avoiding the topic. Should have kept my nose out of it.

"Okay, I'll let you explain there," I desisted. She turned to me and I saw regret.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so-"

"Don't worry about it. It's really none of my business… I shouldn't have asked," I assured looking forward again.

"No, you've been good to me; I shouldn't have said it like that. But I promise I'll explain it there," she assured. I looked back and nodded…

* * *

So, back at the fortress we met Cirilla in The Baron's study. We all sat down by the fireplace and she took a deep breath.

"Well, I'm not like most people… I have a- power. It's old, very old. It was instilled in my blood by one of my distant ancestors," she looked down a moment before returning her gaze to us. "I'm not quite sure how to explain what it truly is but it allows me to- travel through time and space. I can go to worlds, thousands of years from now or thousands of year ago." That got both of our attention.

"Just how well can you control this?" I asked her. She shrugged,

"A bit, but not as much as I'm told I could… There are plenty of things I'm supposedly able to do but I simply couldn't do without control over my powers," she explained.

"Are there others like you?" The Baron asked. She shook her head,

"Not that I know of at this time… but there **have** been others. I couldn't tell you what happened to them though," Cirilla said.

"So then, I take it that's how you actually got to Velen?" I asked. Both looked a bit surprised.

"How did-"

"You had no horse, no supplies, you clearly didn't just walk here. Plus your clothes might be travel worn but they're clearly expensive and well made, means at some time you'd have had the money to afford said items," I listed. Cirilla got a small smile,

"You're smarter than I gave you credit for," she complimented. The smile fell then and she got a saddened look. "I must go, I can't stay here. I'm gonna say goodbye to Gretka then gather what I have here and leave. I assume our race still counts?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Take the mare, she's yours won her fair and square," The Baron said. I looked at her and stood.

"If you plan to leave then I'll be going as well. I indulged an extra day when our deal concluded. But it's time I was back on The Path," I stated. The saddened look returned but she nodded.

"Of course… You'll at least wait at the stable so we may say goodbye?" she said hopefully. I nodded,

"I'll wait if that's what you wish," I agreed and made my way outside.

* * *

"You aren't traveling with the witcher?" The Baron asked me, clearly confused.

"No, he must return to The Path… I have no right to drag him with me," I told him. There was an odd chuckle from him.

"Young folk… heads thicker than a fuckin' boulder. You ought to ask 'im. He would jump on the chance I'm sure of it," he said. I felt the skepticism showing on my face to which the Baron scoffed.

"Don't give me that shit; you've got that poor fool by the balls. I'm sure the words will be out of his mouth before you even finish askin'." I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks. I had been a bit manipulative towards him… He hadn't said no to me once. But still…

* * *

I made sure nothing had gone missing from my saddlebags and that everything was set for me to leave and set back out on The Path. I had already done so three other times, but I endeavored to wait for Cirilla as she had asked. Though I really should stop being stupid, it's not like I owe her anything, or that I'd see her again.

I still had to admit that I would miss her. She had been kinder than most and someone interesting to talk to, something I didn't find much of. But I couldn't bring myself to just disappear on her. Perhaps I _liked_ her. No, no way. I was never one to be swayed by a pretty face. Besides I'd only met her a few days ago. Of course, many do believe in love at first sight…

Fuck.

I shook my head to clear it of the running thoughts. I smoothed down the hair on the back of my head. I went to check my horse another time just in case when Cirilla and the Baron came out talking about her leaving. I tuned out most of it, right up until she mentioned the Wild Hunt… The fact it was chasing her put all those arguments to rest. But the conversation was over before I could really tune in. Cirilla appeared leading her new mare out of the stables to stop next to me and Midnight.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye…" she began, a sadness in her voice I was unfamiliar with. She sounded truly upset about it.

"I'm sure you'll be fine Miss Cirilla. I'll be nothing but a distant memory when you find your family. You take care, and…" I heard myself trail off and looked down feeling my chest tighten in pain. This was… unexpected. I took a deep breath, "Never take that for granted… Family and love are the only things that matter," I ordered before forcing my feelings down, hard and grabbing the stump of Midnight's saddle and putting a boot in the stirrup preparing to mount up. Right when I was about to vault up Cirilla let go of her horse's reins.

"Would you want to come with me?" she blurted out. She seemed as surprised as I was at her outburst. She blushed but maintained eye contact. She had beautiful eyes…

"You don't need me. I'll only cause you more trouble. Witchers aren't really welcome, I'm not worth the headache," I argued. Cirilla now broke eye contact and looked down at her boots; she gave a small kick at the dirt.

"I… would feel better having someone with me. I've been alone for a long time and… well, I'm a bit tired of it," she stated looking back up into my eyes her bright emerald eyes showing a certain hope. I felt my heart tighten again but this time I was still unfamiliar with this tightening I had only started getting around Cirilla. It came when I admired her beauty or when she had given me the kiss. I did so once more and her beauty only made it worse, she was ridiculously beautiful.

"If you truly want me to come…" I trailed off again. I saw the hope in her eyes grow. I sighed, "Well, I haven't been able to say no to you yet." With that a smile broke over her features, lighting up her eyes again and she nodded.

"Okay, then let's get moving, we've a ways to Novigrad," she declared before mounting up. I did as well.

"Night will fall soon; your race and the Basilisk ate up our daylight we'll have to stop to make camp, Miss Cirilla." I stated. Cirilla looked back with a glare. Uh, oh.

"I've told you already, and if we're to be traveling together you'll start, call me **CIRI** ," she ordered the glare still present.

"Alright, Ciri it is… I guess manners were not what I should have used," I said thinking back on the Sorceresses who told me that manners would do me wonders with woman and nobility. I had only elected to use them with women since using manners around them was enforced by someone before I went to be trained…

"I have no problems with manners; I simply prefer to be called Ciri," she said shamelessly. I shook my head as we made our way out of Crow's Perch. The town was still in sight when I decided I'd ask.

"This power… it isn't so random is it?" I asked, looking over at Ciri. She shook her head in what seemed more disbelief than denial.

"Nothing gets past you does it?" she asked rhetorically. She sighed, "No, it's not entirely unknown either. I'm a child of the Elder Blood."

"Elder Blood… I… feel like I've heard that before- but where?" I wracked my mind. A book?

"Well, I mean aside from the name I've told you everything else about it," Ciri assured.

"I don't doubt that," I stated with a reassuring nod to her.

"Thank you," Ciri looked down a moment and looked guilty. "I'm sorry I took you from The Path. I know that's where a witcher truly belongs. Not helping girls on their travels and getting tangled up in their business," she apologized.

"I'll be back on The Path eventually, we witchers live long lives, mine I was told would be particularly long, so I'm sure I'll have plenty of time to hunt monsters and extract payment," I said. Ciri nodded and looked ahead.

We rode on in silence heading through the swampy countryside of Velen. It felt like we were being watched, the glint of animal eyes in the brush, and darkness of the swamps kept my head turning. Since the sun had set it became pretty apparent we should make camp. Thankfully the sky stayed clear so a real shelter wasn't necessary. I lit a small fire with Igni and we both sat down. I stared into the flames while Ciri looked up at the night sky. There were a few ways to get to Novigrad, and we'd need to choose soon.

"Alucard?" I heard Ciri. Snapping my head up I saw her still looking at the stars.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you ever-" she paused an unsure look passing across her face. "Do you ever wonder what it would be like to live a normal life?" she asked looking me in the eye now.

"Define normal. House in the city, wife and kids or just something that doesn't have me risking my life every day for money and being shunned and hated for it," I tried to clarify.

"The latter mostly… but if the former is what you expect, either," she said. I took a breath and looked into the flames again. I'd never really thought about it. At least not to any real depth. I sighed,

"I can't say I do it often. Every now and again maybe. But, truly wonder? No," I looked back to her. "I know that it can't be. I'm a mutant, a freak of nature. There's no happy ending out there for my kind. You know us, 'No witcher has ever died in bed,'" I explained. Ciri looked sad but nodded her understanding before looking to the stars again with a sigh of her own.

"I do some times. Like you said though, not that often. Usually at times like these, when I feel safe and can relax. I just wish that I could have a moment where I'm free, not in danger or on the run. But where I can just sit and breathe, look at the stars; find a beautiful spot where I could spend the day reading or with family. just freedom really," she looked down and then at me. "But like you, I also won't ever get that," she stated. I felt a small twinge in my chest.

"No, when you get this business with the Wild Hunt sorted out I'm sure you'll get to be with family. And I'm sure you'll find a man out there who can love you and will be there for you. One you can start a family with… Then you'll get to just sit and breathe, look at the stars, or find a beautiful spot to spend the day reading or with your family," I assured with a small smile, which she returned a full one.

Though I knew my own pain and sadness showed itself in my eyes. The Path would be my life, one spent alone with danger at every turn and one that was doomed to end only one way. To finally succumb to the beasts of the land. I had accepted it, but at times it still hurt to not have the choice. Ciri seemed to notice the look in my eyes. Her smile faltered. She looked like she wanted to say something but didn't. I cleared my throat.

"Anyway, you should get some sleep. We can talk more tomorrow. I'll be meditating so don't worry about being attacked, I'm sure you know we are just as perceptive then," I said. Ciri nodded and laid down.

I shut my eyes and focused on the crackling of the fire. My mind cleared of everything but the pops and cracks as the wood burned. Well, except another sound kept nagging at me, Ciri's even breathing. I again tried to focus on the fire but her breathing made me picture her.

Her green eyes, ashen hair, beautiful features and the scar. I wondered what made the scar, what had gotten a strike in that could have killed or taken her eye. I had other thoughts beginning to surface as well, why was the Wild Hunt after her? How did she end up with a group of witchers for family? Too many thoughts.

I focused on her breathing and only that until I was set. How long I meditated I wasn't sure, one tended to lose track but by the sound of something moving in the brush it wasn't human. And whatever it was, it was big. It began to draw closer to the camp. It was heavy and broad as I heard branches snapping and felt vibration from its steps. It wasn't far when it roared having found us.

I snapped my eyes open…

* * *

 **Author's Note: Here's the next chapter, a bit late? Perhaps. But I plan to make the next chapters longer and we won't be back to the canon story for some time. Dandelion will have to wait… Till then…**


	5. Novigrad

**Chapter 5**

" **Novigrad"**

I jumped to my feet and drew my silver sword in the same motion. The roar came from a Fiend. I looked over to see both horses run for safety and Ciri jump to her feet as well, sword in hand. The Fiend locked its gaze on her and rushed, the ground rumbling violently with its mass.

She dived to the side as it ran through the fire. The patch of fur on its leg caught and it began thrashing around as it burned. I moved in, slashing along its side but ducking as it tried to bash me with its horns. I then made a quick back step as it turned to face me. The fur only smoldered now. So I shot a stream of embers at the Fiend with Igni.

Ciri moved in with a few slashes of her own. I attacked the opposite side. It reared up and Ciri rolled under it to my side. When it slammed down smoking I only had a split second to make a decision.

Ciri or me.

I shoved Ciri to the ground and put up Quen which took the damage of the horns but I still went sailing over Ciri. I hit the ground but had too much momentum and instead of being able to roll back to my feet I tumbled head over heel down a hill. I heard Ciri call my name but it meant little as I felt my silver sword get ripped from my grasp as I went off the small cliff to the shore below. I landed hard on my back and let out a groan. Ciri appeared looking down at me on the cliff not long after.

"Alucard!" She called.

"I'm fine," I called back before getting to my feet. "What happened with the Fiend?" I asked.

"After it hit you it took off. All the fire probably made it think twice about its choice of attack," Ciri suggested. I only thought about it for a moment.

"They aren't really scared of fire. Normally it would take a Samum or Devil's Puffball to drive one off. Call me crazy but I think it was sent after us," I theorized.

"What?" Ciri asked.

"I'll explain once I get up there," I assured. I then ran at the cliff and, pushing off one of the rocks, got a handhold at the top. I then hauled myself up. That Fiend sure had to pick a pain in the ass spot to knock me down… Grabbing my silver sword and sheathing it I motioned for Ciri to follow.

"Well, Fiends don't go looking for humans, they prefer to avoid them, but I'm sure you already knew that," I began, to which she nodded as we made our way up the hill. "Sure it could have been hunting, but why would it be that close to the road and why didn't the fire more or less tell it there were people there? Plus, I was closer to it but instead it ran through the fire to get you."

"You think it was sent after me?" Ciri asked her eyebrows going up.

"Maybe, there's talk of a witch or witches that live here in Velen. According to the locals these 'Ladies of the Wood' have control of Velen and that the people only live here since they let them. Which at night the feeling this place gives and the things in this world I wouldn't put it out of the realm of possibility," I finished. Ciri seemed to think on it as we crested the hill to our camp.

"If that's the case we better get out of Velen soon," Ciri concluded.

"Gotta agree, so did our horses apparently," I addressed as I looked around for any sign of them. Ciri seemed to as well when she noticed they were gone.

"Damn, think we'll have to track them?" she asked. To answer I brought my fingers to my lips and let out a whistle. We stood about a minute and then Midnight came trotting back.

"Looks like we will for yours," I said as I threw the things from camp on Midnight including Ciri's. I then mounted up and held my hand down for her. Again, she hesitated a moment. But thankfully she took my hand and climbing up behind me. I felt her arms close around my abdomen and her pressing against my back. It was pleasant, though this wasn't exactly the time for that.

"You know, your swords are making this rather uncomfortable," I heard her say.

"Then I guess we'd better find your horse fast," I said looking down at the trail her mare left. With that I gave a small kick to get Midnight going and we went off looking…

* * *

"Damn… wish I'd have remembered this inn," I swore as Ciri and I came upon the 'Inn at the Crossroads' as the peasants named it. How original, I know. It wasn't far from the campsite we had set up. Thankfully it hadn't taken long to get Ciri's mare back and it was still dark out when we rode up.

"We can keep moving if you want, unless you want to stop and get the rest of your night's sleep," I proposed. Ciri only seemed to contemplate for a moment.

"No, I've spent enough time resting we should keep moving. We can get to Novigrad faster," she said to which I nodded and put Midnight into a trot. We headed away from the inn and crossed to the section of Velen that was just across the Pontar from Novigrad. As we began to head through trees there was a howl. We both stopped our horses.

"Wolf, sounded close," Ciri said looking over to me, I nodded.

"Closer than you think," I whispered pointing off to the brush to our left. Ciri put a hand on her sword but I climbed off, I could hear the whimpering.

"Alucard! What are you doing?!" she demanded as I made my way to the brush. She climbed down and caught up with me as I pushed through. After a short while I pushed through another bush and found the wolf caught in a trap. The whimpering turned to a menacing growl and the wolf showed its teeth, snarling at us. I felt Ciri take a step back but I stood my ground. I wasn't about to leave the animal trapped. I held up both hands to try and show that I posed no threat but the wolf only bared its teeth more.

"Alucard, I don't like leaving the poor thing in a trap either but that could be money for someone and their family, plus it isn't going to let you help it," Ciri tried to dissuade. I pushed closer and used Axii to calm the wolf and it paused, blanking a moment before it lowered its ears and whimpered.

"Shhh, it's alright boy, I'm gonna get you outta here," I told the wolf. I then checked the trap, it was old and rusted, no doubt forgotten. "The trap is too old to be one someone still uses. I'm sure its owner is either dead or was too lazy to come get the trap," I told Ciri.

I easily pried it open and the wolf limped out and laid down before licking his wounded leg. The trap had no teeth and the springs weren't very good anymore. I broke the trap and stepped over to the animal, that was now staring at me, and crouched down. It was big, practically as big as me, with gray eyes and darker coat of fur. It seemed young, around two, probably had just left its pack.

"A lone wolf, just like me…" I whispered to it, reaching out and patting its side. It didn't seem to mind. I then checked the leg, it wasn't broken I figured it was bruised. It would have a limp for a few days but be good as new before the youngster knew it. I smiled to myself and patted it on the head it then sniffed my hand so I let it. Ciri stepped forward and the wolf's attention snapped to her. She paused and stood still.

"Hold out your hand," I ordered softly. She complied and the wolf smelled her hand and let her give him a pat on the head.

"Wouldn't have figured the big, bad witcher was an animal lover. Kind of ironic really," Ciri teased with a smile crouching down next to me.

"Not all of them, dogs and cats really, except for wolves. They're my favorite." I explained looking into her emerald eyes. She just continued to smile.

"Too bad you weren't a member of the Wolf School," she joked. I chuckled with a small smile.

"Yeah, too bad," I said as I stood up to my full height. "Alright boy, we have to get going now. You take care of yourself, and watch out for traps now," I warned the wolf and then headed back for the horses, Ciri at my side.

Once mounted up I looked over to Ciri who still had a small smile, content. We traveled on until the sun began to rise and Ciri suggested we stop for breakfast. On a hill, overlooking Velen and out to Novigrad, we sat down and watched the sun rise. The sky was a bloody red that set my teeth on edge. But it was a beautiful sight as the red turned to bright oranges and yellows. The sky perfectly crystal clear as the blue began to show itself. Ciri watched the sky with her smile taking on a sad appearance.

"So, when we get to Novigrad do you have an idea where to find Geralt or Yennefer?" I asked hoping break the sad look. She looked down a moment thinking.

"I can't say that I do, in reality they could be anywhere I just figured with Novigrad being a free city they might go there. Besides it's not like they're very discreet looking," she said looking back at me.

"We'll just have to start at one of the inns. I'm sure if Geralt is in Novigrad that's where he'd go first. Well, that or a notice board," I suggested.

"I was thinking the same thing. Hopefully we'll hear something," Ciri agreed.

With that we packed up, mounted up and continued on our way. Thankfully the part of Velen we were in was much more solid and not as much marsh. We pushed on toward Novigrad, soon enough making it to the border where Redanian soldiers guarded the road any further. They came together as we approached, blocking us from proceeding.

"Halt, D'you have a letter o' safe conduct?" the one in the front asked. Ah, crap.

I was about to voice this when Ciri pulled out a piece of paper and the man checked over it.

"It checks out," he handed it back and turned to his men, "Let em through!" he ordered. We both moved forward, me staring at Ciri in surprise and confusion. "Behave ur selves in Novigrad. Especially you witcher," the man warned. We ignored him and moved through the check point and were soon enough across the Pontar.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked looking back over to Ciri. She returned my gaze.

"The Baron gave it to me, said I would need it to cross the Pontar and get to Novigrad," she explained. I nodded in understanding and we made our way on toward the Free City.

* * *

The walls of Novigrad loomed above as Ciri and I made our way in on foot, having left the horses at a stable. The armored guards pointedly ignored us, more specifically me. It was mutual though. We walked up the paved streets of the lively city. There were people of all kinds, some gave the pair of us a glance, others a friendly nod, and then some a heated glare, again, mostly pointed toward me.

All in all, the city was the same as most.

We pushed in and as we got to the nicer district the glares were more frequent and pointed to the both of us in equal venom. Leave it to those better off to be the angriest and most bitter. Ciri seemed a bit surprised by it and to be getting frustrated.

"It's cause you're with me," I stated simply. She looked over to me with a confused look. "You're traveling with a freak. You might as well be a witcher yourself," I let out a bitter chuckle, "To some you're worse than us, to choose to be in our presence. You get used to it though. Plus, this is an even worse time for magic or those of us created by it," I explained. The confusion was replaced with irritation and hurt. He eyes were too expressive to hide anything.

"I don't understand why people are so cruel… nonhumans aren't any different from them," she said. Alucard snorted,

"Maybe, but don't expect all of the nonhumans to treat us well. Some hate just as much as humans," I stated. Ciri slumped her shoulders and got quiet as we entered a square where people at market stalls all around chattered away and bought and sold.

The merchants tried to peddle their wares while customers haggled for lower prices. Some had full blown bidding wars. I saw the sign to an inn and climbed the stairs to the nice building, it was large and tall. The sign read 'The Kingfisher.' Heading in, there was a low roar as people all around drank and ate. Heading up to the bar we were met by a middle aged man with a gut and graying hair and beard.

"What can I get for you, witcher?" he asked as we stopped.

"A room for starters," I said before dropping a purse of crowns on the bar. The man nodded in approval.

"And I was wondering if you may have housed another of my kind, only pale as a ghost with white hair and amber eyes?" I asked.

"Ur referin' to the White Wolf I assume?" the innkeeper asked, a brow raised.

"That I am. Have you had him recently?" I leaned on the bar.

"No, can't say that I have, haven't heard nothin' round recently either," the innkeeper informed.

"What about a sorceress, raven haired, wears black and white-"

"Ain't seen her, and I'd watch who you mention that to. Sorceresses ain't got a good rap nowadays. Even worse than the witchers like ur friend, lass," the innkeeper interrupted. Ciri seemed confused.

"What happened? I mean I know people have never really trusted them," she asked.

"You musta been outta the loop for some time. The massacre at Loc Muinne is what happened. After it was found out that sorceresses helped to kill the kings of the north practically every magic user or anyone suspected of magic use was killed," the innkeeper explained. Ciri's eyes got wide. At first in shock, then outrage. I stepped closer and leaned to whisper in her ear,

"Not the time or place, Ciri." I whispered warningly. She seemed to be ready to argue but deflated and nodded her acceptance. I turned back to the innkeeper.

"So, that room?" I asked raising a brow. The innkeeper nodded and came around the bar. We followed him up a few flights of stairs and came to a door; he unlocked it and pushed it open. The room was nice, it had a large bed, dresser, vanity, and a table by the window. There was also a door that lead to a washroom.

"You need anything, you let me know," the innkeeper told us.

"We will, but we're going out into town and leaving these here," I held up our things we'd taken from the horses. "And if anyone steals something you'll get to see what a very angry witcher looks like," I threatened. The innkeeper nodded,

"I'll lock the room; you can get the key from me when you come back," he assured. We had an understanding and so Ciri and I left the Kingfisher. I checked the sky to judge the time. An hour after midday, maybe two.

"I think we check around the market if anyone has seen Geralt or Yennefer. Maybe grab some lunch, that sound good to you?" I proposed.

"Sure, we can plan during lunch," Ciri agreed and the two of us headed down into the market.

Asking all of the vendors we found that, the trinket vendor thought the exotic vendor was a Nilfgaardian spy and was stealing his wares, the mages were apparently stealing babies, and none had seen the White Wolf or Sorceress from Vengerberg. We found a place to sit down and began having lunch. I stayed silent just listening to the people around. Ciri's breathing and steady beat of her heart trumped the other. Until I heard conversation I wasn't surprised to hear about me.

"Is that this Black Demon fellow I've been hearing about?" I wasn't nearly as famous as Geralt, and what fame I had was more like infamy. People spread stories of me slaughtering villages and burning country sides, that or I was the very embodiment of evil. Most people who knew that name cowered or tried to drive me out of town. I hoped it wouldn't come to that in such a large city.

"So, what is it we should do now?" Ciri asked. The hood she had donned to hide her ashen hair laying around her shoulders. I shook off my other thoughts.

"I'm thinking we go to the other inns and the blacksmiths, maybe Geralt only made a quick stop to have his blades and armor checked on," I suggested. Ciri nodded and then seemed to drift off into thought. She let out a breath, blowing a stray hair away from her face.

"I have to be honest… it's not really them I need, though I would like to see them, I need someone to fix something for me," Ciri began.

"Fix something?" I repeated, confusion taking over my face.

"Yes-" she reached behind herself and pulled out an odd box, it looked elven. "I need someone, a mage most likely, to fix this," she stated holding the odd artifact out to me. took it and looked it over; I didn't really know what it was but something told me it was important.

"I was hoping if I find Geralt he could help me find a mage that could help us, but if I found Yennefer-"

"She is a mage," I finished and Ciri nodded.

"But, if we don't find them, there are others we could look for."

"Who?"

"Well, there's always Triss Merigold or Geralt's friend Dandelion," Ciri suggested. I showed no reaction to either name. "Really? Neither name sounded familiar?" she asked her eyes wider.

"I only knew of Geralt because of him being a witcher, and that there was some story about him or something, which-"

"Is why you knew of Yennefer. She's in those stories," Ciri finished, I smirked a little.

"We keep finishing each other's sentences and we won't even need to speak soon," I joked. She giggled at that.

"Anyway, if we don't find anything on Geralt or Yen we can start looking for those two. Either would be able to help us, though Triss more than Dandelion since she's a sorceress like Yennefer," Ciri finished.

"And what is that thing even for?" I asked.

"Short version, it'll help me lift the curse placed on a friend of mine," Ciri stated. Likely there was more to it but that was good enough for me. I shrugged,

"Works for me. Best we get a move on and see about Geralt and Yennefer. Then tomorrow we'll figure out about those others, sound good?" I proposed. Ciri hummed in agreement and we finished our lunch.

We found very little, which is simply the nice way of saying jack shit. The only thing that we really found was more prejudice, sometimes it was directed at me, others Ciri, but mostly both equally. I felt like we were being watched ever since someone let a name slip, the name meant nothing to Ciri or me, but the person had shut up real quick after mentioning them.

And since then we had been followed. When I mentioned it to Ciri she seemed unsurprised. As we made our way back to the Kingfisher at dusk we were interrupted by a group of men in long studded leather coats, and hats to cover their heads. All of the six men were armed. I has no illusions about who they were.

"Witch Hunters," I whispered. Ciri tensed a bit. We stood our ground as the men all came; they didn't surround us though, so they weren't looking for a fight. Pity.

"Something we can do for you?" I asked.

"Aye, we've eard that you've been asking bout a sorceress around town," the one in the middle began, probably the leader.

"We were," I stated unflinchingly.

"Well, I suggest you stick with hunting monsters, mutant, leave the sorceresses to us. We won't ask so nicely next time," the witch hunter threatened.

"I'll keep that in mind, now we were just heading back to the Kingfisher for the night, so if you'll excuse us," I said and they parted for me to get through, but as Ciri tried to follow the leader stepped up to her.

"I suggest you find yourself better company, miss. Freaks like him only care for gold, won't be long for he sells you for a sack of crowns," he warned her. She simply nodded to him and slipped passed. She caught up to me and we continued on our way.

"I wouldn't you know." I stated. Ciri looked over to me and I met her gaze.

"I know," Ciri smiled at me.

"Now for two sacks of crowns… I don't know, I might be up for negotiations," I joked.

"Why I'm offended, I'm only worth two sacks of crowns?" Ciri planted her fists to her hips.

"Nooo, you're worth at least a crate. But so is a king so I'd probably have to settle for six sacks," I suggested.

"You think I'm worth a king?" she asked with a raised brow.

"In reality there isn't a price high enough," I stated truthfully. Ciri smiled again.

"That's sweet, my big bad witcher." She laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, now how about we get back to the Kingfisher?" I asked. She nodded and we were back not long after. We sat down and were having dinner when a beautiful blonde woman came out and took a seat on the stage with her lute in hand.

Nobody seemed the least bit surprised by it so I figured it to be a normal occurrence. I continued eating as she took a few strums of the instrument before she began to play. I had never been very interested in music, I preferred the silence. The strumming of the lute was soft, and almost… sad. The woman then began to sing and I would be hard press to find a sound that equaled it…

" _May it be an evening star_

 _Shines down upon you_

 _May it be when darkness falls_

 _Your heart will be true_

 _You walk a lonely road_

 _Oh! How far you are from home_

 _Darkness has come_

 _Believe and you will find your way_

 _Darkness has fallen_

 _A promise lives within you now_

 _May it be the shadows call_

 _Will fly away_

 _May it be you journey on_

 _To light the day_

 _When the night is overcome_

 _You may rise to find the sun_

 _Darkness has come_

 _Believe and you will find your way_

 _Darkness has fallen_

 _A promise lives within you now_

 _A promise lives within you now_ "

I didn't even realize I had drowned out all sound aside from the music I heard.

I could admit that if this was most music I may have misjudged it. The woman sat a moment as a round of applause went up for her. I gave her one as well; she gave a small bow and left the stage. Ciri was smirking at me after the applause stopped.

"What?" I asked, she simply shook her head.

"You continue to surprise me. A lover of the arts? Maybe you're more like Geralt than I thought," Ciri continued to smirk at me.

"I wouldn't go that far. But I admit perhaps I misjudged music, I usually prefer silence, but that was nice." I said as I grabbed the now empty plate from my food to bring to the innkeeper. Ciri wasn't far behind.

"I'll take the key now." I told him to which the innkeeper gave me the key to our room. We headed up the stairs and found their room. Once in the room we left our things in a pile by the vanity, except our blades which we both sat together cleaning and taking care of in silence.

Until Ciri began to hum the song the minstrel had played. The sound was soothing, beautiful really… Ciri finished first having only one sword to care for and so went off to do other things while I diligently kept working. I heard her come walking back in and then the beating of her heart and her breathing. They seemed slightly faster than normal, was she… nervous? I ran the whetstone down my blade.

"So, how is this nightgown?" she asked. She had bought it while we were in the market, said she didn't feel like sleeping in her clothes again. I brought the whetstone back to the hilt. And looked up as I ran it back down. I felt cold silver slide up my hand.

"Uhh… they look… fine," I faltered. She had her hair down and with the height the nightgown sat I got an eyeful of toned legs. The way her long hair fell on her shoulders, her full lips, emerald eyes. I swallowed, and heard a faint drip.

"Alucard!" Ciri exclaimed as she grabbed a nearby cloth and came to my now bleeding hand. I finally noticed my wounded appendage. She wrapped the cloth around it and held it as I simply watched. She chastised me as she applied pressure to the cut; I flexed my jaw as I stared down at her smaller hands holding my larger one. Such a small thing but so intimate.

She was so close I could set my chin on her head if I wanted. I felt her body heat, the smell of her. She finally glanced up into my eyes. We held each other's gaze for a minute. She then tied the cloth around and took my silver sword and returned it to the sheath.

"I believe it's sharp enough," she commented as she set it with our other things. I stood up and pushed the chair back in to the table.

"I'll take the floor," I stated grabbing a pillow from the bed and tossing it on the rug next to the bed. Ciri looked to be ready to say something but just shook her head. She blew out the candles on her side of the room and climbed under the covers. I extinguished the rest and laid on the floor.

"Goodnight, Alucard," she called to me.

"Night… you know you could have whispered that and I'd have heard you?" I asked.

"Yes, now see if you can hear this," she stated. I snorted in laughter when she said a very colorful phrase not for virgin ears in a low whisper.

"Love you too, Ciri." I laughed and closed my eyes.

Then opened them, did that mean more to me than I meant?

* * *

 **Author's Note: The song I used was from the Lord of the Rings, I wanted to use Elder Speech for the Elven lines in the song but couldn't find a translation. I hope this chapter pleases you since the next one will be long, and contain one of my favorite aspects of The Witcher 3… The witcher contracts…**


	6. Caught with their Pants Down

**Chapter 6**

" **Caught with their Pants Down"**

I had been in a peaceful dreamless sleep when I heard the faint sound of somebody walking in the room, they're breathing as well. I opened my eyes. Rolling silently to my feet I saw the intruder rummaging through our things. But he didn't pocket anything, he wasn't a thief apparently.

Creeping over I saw that he wore tattered rags for clothes, and he reeked. I clamped a hand down on his shoulder, and spun him around. I then latched onto his throat with my right hand and lifted him clear of the floor. The man's face was filthy and his beady eyes bulged in terror, also from a constraint on his oxygen.

"Who are you?" I asked in a calm tone.

"I-I'm bu humb-ble beggar, sir!" he stuttered. Explained his appearance.

"Looked more like you're a thief where I was standing." I tightened my grip then for emphasis. The beggar choked for air.

"I ain't no thief, sir! I ain't never stole nothin' in me life!" he argued desperately. He didn't need to know I believed him. Ciri woke up and I heard her heart beat raise a notch.

"Alucard, what's going on!?" she yelled in surprise when she saw the scene in front of her.

"Ciri, meet our guest, filthy beggar, filthy beggar, Ciri," I introduced as though we were at a noble dinner. "So, if you aren't a thief then what are you doing here, hmm?" I asked him raising a brow.

"I wus sent here to find information, on yous two!" he exclaimed as I tightened my grip further and carried him over to the open window. The rush of fresh air and sunlight, a contrast to what it now outlined by the window.

"And who might that be?" I asked politely.

"If he finds out he'll have me killed!" he squeaked. I closed off his airway then and he began to desperately try and breathe. The innkeeper came bursting in, a hatchet held high over his head, a spare key in the door's lock.

"If you don't I'll kill you right now," I promised through gritted teeth. The beggar thrashed as he chocked.

"What's going on!?" the innkeeper demanded.

"This man came into our room and was going through our things; I'm assuming he came in through this window," I loosened my grip and the beggar got in a choked breath. "Now, who sent you?" I asked as I turned back to the beggar.

"The King of Beggars!" he screamed. I swept me gaze behind me, Ciri had no different an expression, the innkeeper however didn't look very well.

"Thank you," I stated before literally throwing him out of the room, through the window to be precise. I heard the crack of bones breaking from bellow and wheezing, he was still alive.

"Alucard! He told you, why would you kill him still?" Ciri asked.

"He's still alive, just… a little broken. And he also seems to have relived himself of his- uh, bodily wastes," I stated, as I could smell it from the window. Thankfully it hadn't come out till he was airborne so none of it was in their room.

"He could have easily died from that fall," Ciri argued. It was true the beggar should count his blessings that he wasn't dead.

"I'll admit I forgot how high up we were. But he's alive, so it's fine," I admitted and then looked back to the innkeeper whose eyes were wide after having just seen a man thrown out a window.

"King of Beggars, who's he?" I asked. The innkeeper snapped back to attention, and again at the mention of the name, his heartbeat shot up and he looked pale.

"He's- he's one of the… crime bosses, in Novigrad," he said. I nodded in understanding.

"Explains why you look like you might throw up. Not why he's sending people to get info on us though," I noted. The innkeeper shook his head.

"Maybe it's cause of your profession. Your kind aren't seen much," he suggested. I nodded.

"Possible," I looked around the room before deciding it would probably reveal itself. "Well, I think you should go and get the bar ready for the day," I suggested. The innkeeper nodded and backed out of the room, still surprised by the spectacle of a beggar being thrown out a window. I turned to Ciri who was checking our things.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked as I began to unwrap my hand that had been cut open the previous night, it was healed. I tossed the cloth on the small table by the window.

"Breakfast first, and then I guess we go look for Dandelion or Triss," she suggested.

"Think you can look for them alone?" I asked. Ciri turned to me with surprise on her face.

"Sure, what do you plan to do though?" she asked.

"Well, we're gonna be spending our time here, which means we'll be spending money. I figure it's best I go look for a contract so we have money coming in. It is what we witchers are best at." I explained. Ciri only thought for a moment.

"You're right. It'll keep us both busy," she agreed. And with that we got ready for the day. Ciri seemed surprised my hand was healed already and I simply stated it was my mutations, when she asked how I had scars if I healed fast it was simple. Just because I healed quickly didn't stop my body from forming scar tissue from the really nasty wounds that I didn't drink Swallow for.

But with that we went down and had breakfast. We then split up when I found a notice that mentioned something killing young men around Novigrad. Sadly that was all it said. Alone that wouldn't elicit the need of a witcher, except the notice specifically asked for one, so apparently they knew something they didn't want getting out.

I headed to where the notice directed which unsurprisingly was in the Bits. The home I found wasn't anything impressive and I could smell garlic. I knocked on the door and after a second the door opened revealing a middle-aged man who flicked me with a few drops of water in the face. My eyes snapped shut reflexively and I kept them shut letting the irritation pass.

Don't punch him…

"Got an interesting way of saying hello, know that?" I stated. The man let out a breath of relief. Apparently, he thought it was a vampire.

"Sorry 'bout that. Had to make sure you weren't the beast," the man said in explanation. "I'm guessing you're here about the notice then?" I nodded. "Good, come in, come in." He stepped to the side letting me in to his home. He headed over and took a seat at the table. I did as well.

"What's been going on?" I asked the man.

"Well, 'bout…two weeks ago one of the dockhands was found in the gutter, trousers round his ankles and a bite at his neck, pale as snow, he was drained of all his blood. From what I know he was a good kid, did his work and kept his nose clean. But since then three others were killed. The neighborhood pitched in for a reward that we thought would be worthy for the beast," the man explained.

"How much?" I asked.

"Three hundred and fifty crowns," he answered. I nodded in satisfaction.

"Any of the bodies still around?" I raised a brow. The man nodded.

"Aye, the latest victim should still be at the morgue," he stated. I returned the nod and stood up.

"Then I should head there. Also, just so you know vampires aren't actually affected by those folk tales. Garlic doesn't harm them, religious symbols don't repel them, and a stake to the heart will do little more than piss them off," I listed off before heading out. I began to head for the morgue. Vampire, even the peasants can figure that out, has to be a higher vampire. Anything else would kill on sight and wouldn't have been able to slip in the city. But which kind?

I passed a hooded woman who I managed to make out red hair. She glanced over at me surprised to see a witcher I assumed. I was at the morgue not long after. I met the mortician; he was a man of average height with a stubbly beard and slicked back hair. I couldn't place the man's age though he seemed young.

After explaining why I was there the mortician was happy to lead me to the body. Heading through the building I saw the victim lying on a table. The mortician stood aside quietly as to allow me to examine the body. Male, early twenties, taller with a slim build handsome features. Pale, fang marks on his neck severing the carotid artery. Blood drained. I turned to the mortician.

"This is how the body was found more or less?" I asked.

"Mostly, only-" The man paused, "his trousers were down. Probably ambushed going to the bathroom," he recalled. I nodded.

"Did you see the other victims?" he nodded, "Can you describe them?" I asked.

"Certainly, the others were men. All young, nineteen to twenty-three, same cause of death, severance of the carotid artery, and all were caught with their pants down as it were," he morbidly joked. But I perked up.

"All of them had their pants down?" I questioned catching the scent.

"Yes, it would seem to be the beast's modus operandi, catching them on their way to relieve themselves," the mortician answered.

"You sure they weren't using their… manhood. For something more along the lines of a sexual release?" I asked. The mortician scratched his chin.

"Could have been, I didn't exactly give their, 'manhood', a onceover," he said with a shrug.

"All of them good looking, or at least don't look like they were hit with a shovel?" I followed the crumb trail. The mortician thought a moment but snapped up.

"They were… Which was odd given where they were found." I felt a flicker of suspicion; something was off with this mortician. His sudden epiphany seemed… forced, as if he needed to seem like he was trailing. Like he was actually two steps ahead. I wanted to dismiss it, he was probably just much smarter than he let on, but something nagged at me about him. But without real evidence I had to drop it.

"So, young men, good looking, pants down, and all of them were killed in the same manner... I know what it was," I concluded.

"Well, don't leave me in suspense," the mortician deadpanned.

"It's a Bruxa, a higher vampire. Apparently this one got greedy with its drinking habit, and also seems to indulge in sex with its victim. They usually prefer to live in ruins or abandoned settlements; this one probably compromised to uphold its activities and is living somewhere in the city, a warehouse, maybe an abandoned house," I recited my theory. The mortician smiled.

"Impressive, not even ten minutes and you know exactly what is doing this," he praised. Again, the suspicion came back, the praise WAS genuine but again it seemed like he was ahead, as if he already knew what was doing this.

There was definitely more to this mortician than met the eye.

"Too bad there are plenty of those places around Novigrad, and it no doubt uses daylight as it's time to pick a target so no creeping up on it. That leaves luring it out," I stated. The mortician appraised me.

"You're a good looking man, and you look young enough. I'm sure if you wander around the Bits awhile this… Bruxa will pick you, witcher or not. I'm sure it'll believe you too good to pass up," he suggested. I nodded,

"I'll take your word for it. And even if it doesn't come for me whenever it strikes next, I'll be able to track it down," I turned back to the mortician, "Thank you for your time," I said. He nodded,

"Of course, think nothing of it," he stated and I stepped out, heading back to the Bits.

* * *

I wandered through the Bits after some preparation hoping that my target would come to me, sadly with it being a higher vampire I had no real indication of whether it was nearby or not. I kept an eye to the young beautiful women, their preferred form when hunting. I was heading past an elf's home which smelled of food, oiled leather, and metal as well. An odd mix to say the least.

As I was about to pass another fire within pillars a woman came out and tripped. I caught her, quickly setting her back on her feet. She was younger, with blonde hair and a generous breast; she was quite beautiful and would no doubt attract any man to her. Oddly familiar as well… But I had found my Bruxa. When she looked up to my eyes she smiled charmingly,

"Well, well, my hero," she praised. I smiled myself,

"It was no problem miss; we witchers do have faster reflexes after all," I humbly stated. She continued to smile,

"As I hear," the smile left and she clasped her hands behind herself and looked down as if embarrassed. "You wouldn't happen to be willing to walk a clumsy woman home would you, it's starting to get late and I could do with an escort?" she asked. Clearly, she isn't thinking about who she's dealing with. Very few would ask that of a witcher, if I didn't already know what she was it would be quite the warning. I thought to myself but gave a slight bow of the head.

"It would be my pleasure, miss," I accepted holding my arm out to her. She laced her arm through mine and we walked off.

"So, I take it you're here on a contract?" she asked as we headed past a few houses.

"Yes, apparently there's a wyvern off causing trouble nearby. Should be a decent payout," I lied. She was looking to see if I was there for her, if she took me as a victim it would be at her home. We continued on our way.

"If that's so, why aren't you off in the countryside hunting it?" she asked.

"Was planning to spend the night here in the city before heading off to the wilderness. Been a long time on the move looking for a night's rest before jumping back in," I answered quickly making sure my heartrate remained the same, not that it was in danger of rising but better safe than sorry. She nodded as we moved out of the Bits and to the docks where the large warehouses resided.

"Well, why don't I make your night of rest even better?" she asked with a flirtatious smile. I smiled back.

Gotcha.

"Is that why we're heading for the warehouses?" I asked raising a brow. She leaned in closer to whisper in my ear.

"No nosy neighbors and we can be as loud as we want," she kissed my neck softly. I refrained from reacting. After that the pace of our walk increased until she dragged me into one of the warehouses. She moved inside and slid her arm free moving into the dark.

I stepped in watching as she moved forward discarding her clothes with haste. I made no move to disrobe. She seemed to notice this and she turned her head to glance at me out of the corner of her eye I saw the corner of her mouth lift before her gaze turned back to her front away from me. She knew I wasn't here for anything more than her head.

"Why the sex? I mean, drinking their blood is a high in itself, gets you drunk. So why bother with it? Are you a whore as well as a killer?" I asked mockingly.

"I remember when your kind would never have taken a contract on us no matter the price. How much did they offer anyway?" she asked still not looking at me.

"Three hundred and fifty," I answered coolly. She laughed,

"You would risk your life for such a pittance of a reward compared to the threat on your life?" She turned to face me revealing all to me. My eyes never wavered from hers.

"Peasants didn't know they were dealing with such a danger. I wasn't certain till I did some digging. Knew it was a vampire, anyone would know that, but a higher vampire? Why, why come here and start killing, you might as well have painted a target on your back?" I asked curiosity taking hold.

"Because I was tired of living in the dirt. Why should I live like a beast when these pathetic beings hold dominion over so much? When I could wipe out an entire village without thinking about it, as easy as breathing," she responded bitterly.

"You're wrong about one thing," I stated. She gave a predatory grin.

"And what's that?" she asked.

"You're nothing more than a beast- a monster to be slain," I declared with conviction. The grin didn't leave.

"You won't be the one to do so though; I'll drink every drop of blood from your body and leave it for the guards to find. This city will cower whenever night falls knowing not even a witcher could kill me. Novigrad will not be a free city," she ranted. I drew my silver sword giving it a dexterous twirl.

"Too bad for you I'm not your average witcher. I feel you should know the money is only part of why I'm here… The rest wanted to see what all the fuss is about with you bloodsuckers. So, enough talk," I mocked before the Bruxa hissed and disappeared.

I took a cautious step forward listening intently hoping to hear her. There was no sound at first but I then felt the breeze as she ran past. I laid down Yrden and waited again, keeping attention for any sign of the beast. I stepped out of the magical trap and began to move into the darkness. I spun quickly at the nearly imperceptible vibration of the Bruxa pivoting in her sprint and blasted the area behind myself with embers from Igni.

There was a shriek as the blast hit its mark. The Bruxa launched at me, her true form having come out. I swung, meeting the swipe of claws. Sparks flew and I pivoted, spinning and slashing low, but my sword found no purchase. Instead I had to duck under another swipe. I quickly spun around meeting the next strike behind me. I backhanded her across the face eliciting a hiss.

I jumped back as she tried to swipe me again. I met the next, blocking it before bobbing back to avoid the next swipe. I then swung at her head and she disappeared again. I quickly looked for anything that could help.

Diving forward and rolling away from another swipe I grabbed a nearby lantern in my left hand. I blocked another attack but as I did so, smashed the lantern into her. I could make out her form now covered in oil. She swung at me again this time slashing my face. But as soon as she met her mark I cast Yrden trapping her.

She shrieked again at her predicament and in her attempt to block an attack she lost two fingers. She managed to get a foot outside of the traps range and burst off into the darkness. I waited, looking for the oily figure. I caught sight of her in the rafters above; I managed to use Quen to stop the crate she threw at me.

I was then face to face with her and managed to catch the wrist of the Bruxa. I ran her through and lifted her clear of the ground with ease. Her eyes were wide in shock but she quickly hissed into my face before swinging her feet down and into my chest kicking him back into a wall. I shook my head to regain my senses only to find her in front of me.

He brought up my sword to block her strike only to hear glass shatter and feel something get sprayed into my eyes. They snapped shut and I stumbled back swinging my blade blindly to keep her at bay. I was so busy trying to clear my vision I bumped into something. It only took a split second to realize there was flesh pressed against my back.

The Bruxa grabbed onto me yanking my head to the side exposing my neck. She clamped down and took a draw of my blood before I dropped my blade and grabbed her hair and head with both hands and hurled her over me and heard her crash into the floor. I grabbed my blade and stood up again but stopped trying to clear my vision though my eyes burned I ignored it and again focused my senses.

I felt the vibrations of her pushing herself up and heard her begin to choke. I smirked at the sound knowing my poisoned blood now ran through her, attacking her body and weakening her. Black Blood and letting them take a draw was a dangerous tactic but an unquestionably effective one. She screamed in rage and launched at me. I blocked the strikes I felt coming by the slight breezes caused by her movement's speed. I spun around her and hacked off her right leg.

She let out a blood curdling scream at the pain, not only silver but the vampire oil. She spun on her remaining leg and managed to hit me in the ribs hard enough to send me across the room. I knew a few ribs had broken. But with the adrenaline I managed to jump right back to my feet and as she dropped to her hands to move for the exit. I shot a blast of Igni and felt her lose her balance at the sudden burning and smash through the door.

I ran for the door and the sound of her claws raking the ground as she tried to take off again. I drove my silver blade down through her back. She let out a shriek of pain and tried to thrash but was pinned by the blade. The Bruxa let out an ear-piercing scream of pain and desperation. I cast Yrden to stop her and yanked my silver sword free.

Before she could try and fight her way to the edge of the trap I lopped off her right arm. Another scream, I cleaved off the other limbs and she began to simply scream and shriek. I raised my blade high and brought it down, decapitating her and silencing the screams. I then dropped my blade and fell to a knee and growled at the burning of my eyes.

I heard the sound of armor crashing together as guards made their way to where I was. I smelled for anything that might help clean the alcohol from my eyes, the smell finally told me what had blinded me. I managed to find a barrel of water, I pulled myself to my feet and cupped my hand in the water and began to splash my eyes with it. I did so as the sound of the guards drew closer.

My eyes finally stopped burning and I opened them to see the torchlight as the guards came into view. Everything was blurry but I could see and so I made my way to the body of the Bruxa as the guards froze at the sight of it. My vision began to clear and I looked back to the guards as they came up demanding answers.

"Saving this city from a dangerous beast," I deadpanned standing before the men with folded arms.

"What the fuck was that thing… and why does it almost look like a woman?" the leader asked.

"Bruxa… a higher vampire. It had been killing young men around here. The local peasants chipped in for a reward. You need to separate these body parts and burn them to ash. I'll do the same with the head when I'm done with it," I ordered. The guards looked to get squeamish.

"Wha…. Wha are ya plannin' on doin' with the head?" One of them asked. I cleaned my silver blade and sheathed it before reaching down and grabbing the long hair of the vampire's head. Some blood ran from the mouth.

"Need proof I killed the beast. Remains seem to be the only thing that convinces you humans," I explained. The men stared dumbly and I got moving, heading back to the home of the peasant that hired me. Night had fallen and the moon had come out as I left the house with the crowns promised.

I burned the head to ash drinking a Swallow potion to heal my wounds and headed for the Kingfisher. When I arrived, the place was beginning to clear out, everyone avoided looking to the bloodied witcher. I saw Ciri sitting at the table we had occupied the previous day. I sat down next to her and let out a breath. I wasn't sure why but now that I was with her I felt unburdened.

"I assume the monster looks worse," Ciri joked.

"Well, its piles of ashes now so yes I think it does," I said back. Her brow quirked,

"Ashes?" she asked.

"It was a Bruxa; I figured she can't regenerate if there's nothing left of her. Oh, and if you're wondering about my eyes, the bitch blinded me with alcohol," I explained.

"You fought a higher vampire blind?" Ciri asked noticing my eyes reddened state.

"Not entirely, she didn't blind me until later in the fight," I said nonchalantly.

"You just fought what's one of the most powerful and dangerous monsters known and you talk as if you had to pull a nuisance weed or tripped going up the stairs," she incredulously stated. I shrugged,

"Probably because she was a little…" I circled the side of my head with a finger. Ciri nodded knowingly. "So, any luck in finding Dandelion or Triss?" I asked as I went off to get food. The innkeeper didn't argue with me despite the time.

"Not much, anyone who knows about the mages seems to be rather tight lipped. Figure I'll work on trying to find Triss first so I'll probably be dealing with this a while. I'm sure you can find another contract in the meantime," Ciri explained as we sat back down and I began to eat. We sat in silence then and after I finished eating we headed back up to the room. As we made our way up the stairs Ciri lightly prodded the scratches on my cheek.

"Well, the bleeding stopped. You took a Swallow?" she asked and I nodded. We arrived at our room and I unlocked the door. Nothing was out of place and I heard nor smelled anyone in the room. We headed in and I gave a small shot of Igni lighting the candles. I walked in and unbuckled my swords setting them down by the vanity.

I looked at myself in the mirror, I didn't look so good. The scratches on my face and bite on my neck while none would leave scars had bled quite a bit and left dark crimson drenching my neck and streaks that led down my cheek and then my jaw. My eyes were still bloodshot. I undid my armor and stripped down to stand bare chested. Ciri stepped over and grabbed the rag.

"Sit," she ordered. I felt my brows rise in surprise at her demeanor but complied. Ciri dabbed the cloth at the blood on my face lightly.

"You don't have to be so gentle, I've been through worse," I said but she wasn't paying attention, focused on her task. I stayed quiet as she cleaned the blood off my face. I began to tap my foot. "I can do this myself you know," I stated. Ciri nodded,

"I don't doubt that but it'll be faster if I do so. So, hush," she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am…" I complied. I didn't mind it but I was used to doing this sort of thing on my own. But with her gentle touch and soothing presence I could get used to this way. I didn't really understand why but Ciri just brought me peace.

She seemed to scrutinize my face as an artist might a painting. She nodded in satisfaction and moved onto my neck which I craned to the side so she'd have better access. She laid her hand on my collarbone and began to wipe the blood clean. I glanced down at her; she was focused still and didn't even acknowledge me. I noticed a few strands of hair fall into her face.

I began to reach out to brush them aside but I hesitated and thought better of it, letting her finish. Ciri stopped with the cloth but the hand at my collarbone remained there. Her gaze travelled to the scar on my shoulder. Her hand moved from my collarbone to trace the scar.

"My first werewolf gave me that one," I stated to answer the unasked question. Her eyes met mine before she glanced over the rest of my upper body. Taking in the other scars scattered across me. Her hand fell from my shoulder and she looked into my eyes, I didn't know what was going on through her head, it was like she was looking at me but wasn't focusing on me.

I took the bloody cloth from her and stood. I left it by the basin and then headed back in the room. Ciri had left her sword next to mine and had grabbed her nightgown. She passed me into the washroom and shut the door. I threw on my shirt and grabbed my own blades to take care of them. I was doing so as Ciri came back into the room.

I listened to her steady heartbeat and breathing as I worked, I'd come to prefer those over silence. It didn't take me long to finish. Once done I put my swords back in their sheaths leaving them with Ciri's sword. Ciri had already tucked into bed and was asleep. I put out the candles and laid down on the floor throwing the blanket over myself. Before long sleep took over the me.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yeah I know I said it would be long and this is only a little longer than last chapter but I thought it would be a better idea to put this out and see how I did on the contract. Next one will be in the woods and not as straight forward. Till then…**


	7. Monster

**Chapter 7**

" **Monster"**

I awoke in the morning and it went much the same as the previous morning, sans the intrude. Ciri and I handled what we had to before heading down for breakfast and then when we found me a contract she split off to hunt for information. Only difference was she said when she was done she'd come help me out.

I tried to insist I'd be fine but she refused, stating that it was so she could get back out instead of dealing with tight lipped people. When The Look made itself comfortable on her face I folded, like every time, and she gave a smile before walking off.

Though if I didn't know any better I'd have thought she was swaying her hips more…

I shook my head to ward off the thought and began heading for the stables outside Novigrad to retrieve Midnight. I handed over more crowns to account for what would become a lengthy stay as well. After that I began heading for the village that the notice indicated.

It wasn't that long a ride and I was soon at the house of the ealdorman. He had a nicer home than the other people. I dismounted and threw the reins for Midnight over a fence post. I headed up to the house and knocked on the door.

I could feel the eyes of the other villagers on me but when I glanced around everyone went back to what they were doing. The door opened and an older man ushered me in. When I stepped in the man led me to a room where we sat in chairs facing each other.

"I assume you're here about the notice we put up in Novigrad?" The ealdorman asked.

"I am," I answered simply. The older man nodded knowingly.

"Well, it's a good thing you've come; the beast has been killing the predators in the woods nearby. It got a bear not two days ago," he said.

"You think it's going to come for the village next?" I asked and he nodded.

"Where some of the men found the bodies, it looks like it's making its way here. The way it killed the others it isn't any regular animal," the man explained. I sighed,

"You don't have any more information than that I take it?" I asked.

"No but the man who found the bear can take you back to where its body was. I figured with you witchers and your senses you could find out what it is and kill it," he stated.

"How much am I being paid? We witchers don't work for free," I asked.

"Four hundred crowns," The ealdorman stated. I couldn't help being surprised by the price, especially when they didn't even know what the beast was.

"Where can I find your man?" I asked accepting the contract.

The Ealdorman led me through the village to the other man. A tall and burly one with a bushy beard and muscles from working. He gave him instructions and the man motioned for me to follow.

He led me into the forest; the man seemed to know the forest well. I kept my senses sharp for anything out of the ordinary. The forest was dark from the thick canopy but had openings where sunlight helped to light it up. Thick brush to the sides of the path hid many a game trail.

The man leading me was a hunter, by the way he turned and weaved as he followed a trail that would be unseen by any normal human, but giving the ground we walked on a good look I made out the boot prints from my guide's previous journey.

After another minute, we emerged at a small clearing where the sun shone brightly on the area. I could smell the old blood already and as I looked over the area I saw the blood stains scattered all over. The bear's body was still there in the earlier stages of decomposition.

"Here we are," the man said in a deep gruff voice, a man of few words. "Whatever it was didn't seem to kill it for food," he observed. I nodded as I stepped up to the large bear's corpse.

"No, it's eliminating competition for food," I crouched down. "Your Ealdorman is right; it'll be coming after your village next. I can take it from here though," I told the man. He nodded and went to leave but turned back.

"Out of curiosity, what do you reckon did this?" he asked. I looked over at him,

"Well, the fact it's killing animals knocks off a few different things, wraiths, anything that isn't corporeal. But also some beasts that are, vampires obviously, necrophages only eat the dead so they're out, leshens can control animals so that makes no sense. What's left is still wide and I'd need to look around some before giving a good guess," I explained. The man nodded and went to walk away but turned back confusion on his face.

"Whas corporeal?" he asked. I snorted in amusement,

"Means it has a tangible presence… a body," I defined. I saw the 'oh' on his face before turning back to the bear. I heard the man retreating back to his village.

"Alright, better get to work," I said to himself. I began to examine the bear's body. Deep gashes covering it, whatever it was, it's got claws. I moved on to its own claws, blood… it put up a fight, looked like it had blood on its snout, managed to bite the beast.

I glanced around for any sign of the beast other than blood. If it had fur or feathers it should have lost some in the fight. Unless it had scales… I noticed the grass laying too far over. "Damn," I cursed. "Wind was blowing pretty strong, probably blew any of it away…" I trailed off.

I looked back to the bear, its fur was matted and had claw marks around its neck, almost like something grabbed it around the neck. I pulled out my dagger and began to cut into its neck till I could see its spine.

Broken neck… that's what finished it. If it could grab a bear around the neck it had to be big, and strong enough to then break its neck. Not to mention surviving whatever wounds the bear might have caused, which considering its size would be bad. I stood up and surveyed the area for tracks, all I could see was scraped up dirt from the beast sliding and tearing up the ground.

"Great… aside from the bears tracks, its are non-existent," I complained, it hit me then. I looked up to the sky, where there wasn't a canopy of tree blocking sight, or entrance. That's why it doesn't have a trail and grabbed the bear by the neck, it can fly.

That narrows this down, and makes this more difficult. If I couldn't track it I really didn't know what kind of beast it could be, and if I baited it I wouldn't know until it was there. "Gotta find if there's any fur or feathers around here," I stated.

I began to wander around the perimeter of the area. Though I didn't find anything so it probably didn't have any, though that didn't eliminate the possibility. If it didn't it was most likely a wyvern, or a forktail.

"I need more information about this thing," I said quietly to myself. I knew my best bet to know what it was that was hunting the area was to either find some indication of its presence, a print, a scale, or a feather. That or maybe it's lair or nest.

None of which did this site hold.

I figured it would be best to have the village hunter lead me to a different attack where there might be better clues. I made my way back to the village by memory, though I could also have followed the hunter's trail.

It seemed just as uneventful as when I left, adults work, children play, and the elderly lounge. I couldn't help but actually be thankful for my life to an extent, it was hard, lonely and deadly, but village life seemed so damn dull. I noticed the hunter at a smaller house near the woods, he was checking over his bow. I made my way over to the burly man. Who looked up noticing me.

Like you could fuckin' miss me…

"Oh, it's you. There somethin' else I could do for ya?" he asked going back to his bow.

"Need you to lead me to one of the other attack sights, even if the bodies are gone," I stated.

"Learn anything from the bear?" he asked glancing back up. I nodded,

"A bit, beast killed the bear by breaking its neck, whatever it is has to be strong enough to do that, and considering other than some torn up dirt there's no tracks it's safe to assume the beast can fly.

"Hence why the attack was in a clearing. I didn't find any fur or feathers which most likely means it's got scales but still doesn't rule out the other, however if it does have scales its most likely a wyvern or a forktail," I listed off.

The man was impressed, "I take it you want to narrow it down more?" he asked, to which I nodded. The man threw his quiver over his shoulder, then his bow. He tossed his head for me to follow. And with that the two of us headed off into the forest.

We went deeper into the forest than before, through a small creek. The forest was beautiful, though not very bright, and there was sure to be plenty of animals and small beasts alike that would prowl the forest. Including whatever had started to follow us.

I had heard a faint heart beat after a few minutes and it had never faded, it was calm, even calmer than that of the hunter in front of me who's heart rate was no different than it had been in the village, in face it might be slower out here.

I knew whatever it was had to be large, not bear size, but it was definitely bigger than a deer. I didn't hear its movement so it clearly was no stranger to skulking around the forest. I could just make out its breathing. I kept moving, stepping over a thick root when the hunter pointed off.

"The beast killed a pack of wolves up ahead there in a clearing. This'll be enough right? Ya won't need me to be leadin' you off again will ya?" he asked.

"Shouldn't, if I don't find anything here it's doubtful I'd find anything at an older site. You can head back to the village," I assured. The hunter nodded and walked off. With that I headed for the clearing, it wasn't far.

The bodies were gone but I could still make out the wolf's tracks. I looked around for anything that might help point me in a direction. Finding none I glanced up to the opening in the trees. That's when I noticed the broken branches.

I thought I saw something stuck on the branches. My best bet was to climb the tree and find out what it might be. Heading over to the large tree I looked for a handhold where I could start. Running at the tree I jumped then pushed off it to get higher and grab a branch. I shimmied over to the thicker branches closer to the trunk. Wrapping a leg around one I pulled myself over and into the tree.

After a minute or so I was at the broken branches. I reached out to yank a black feather from the snapped end. I didn't see anything else in the branches but it was enough to eliminate the scaled beasts. Looking it over before going down I noted it wasn't that of a Griffin. Only leaving one.

"Cockatrice."

It made sense; they're smaller so fitting through the openings in the trees was easier, they're aggressive hunters so going after the predators made sense. It added up nicely. With that I made my way down the tree before hopping down.

I walked back to the wolf tracks and looked around for anything that might help find where the beast was living. Cockatrices usually prefer dark caves, and deserted ruins so I figured instead of wandering around in the forest searching I would ask around the village where I should start looking.

I was about to head back when I heard the movement of whatever had been following me. It had gotten closer; I heard its heart and breathing. I listened carefully when suddenly it bolted toward me.

I drew my steel sword and spun around when I noted the wolf's darker coat and gray eyes. I cocked my head in confusion when it leaped at me tackling me to the ground. It licked my face as I tried to recover from my surprise.

"Alright, hi boy, long time no see," I said in a strained voice as the large wolf continued to lick my face. "Okay, okay enough," I said as I pushed the wolf off. I got to my feet and wiped my hand across my face.

The wolf jumped up again planting his front paws on my shoulders. The surprise of it caused me to stumble, also the weight of the big wolf. But I righted myself and stood my ground petting the wolf's sides while he licked my face again. I couldn't help but laugh, I never got to have a dog, obviously and while this one could rip my throat out and kill me.

I liked him.

"What are you doing here, boy?" I asked when the wolf returned to four legs. He simply cocked his head in response. "Were you following me and Ciri?" I asked. Now he bounced on his front paws twice. "Take that as a yes." I figured.

The wolf sat down in front of me looking up at me with his intelligent gray eyes. "You were waiting for us to leave, weren't you?" I asked, he stood and circled before sitting again. "Okay, if you're gonna be with us you need a name."

He let out an inquisitive whine and cocked his head. "How about… Shadow?" I proposed to which the wolf gave a short howl. I smiled and patted him on the head. "Well, alright let's go, but if I go into a town or village you'll have to wait for me to leave, most people won't take kindly to a wolf like you wandering around," I stated. With that the pair headed off through the woods.

It wasn't long and we were at the village Shadow slipped off into the brush and I headed in. The people again all stopped what they were doing and stared at me. I couldn't shake the feeling something was up here.

I headed for the ealdorman's home, being the oldest one in the village he hopefully would know where some caves might be that could house a Cockatrice. That was until I caught a flash of white in the corner of my eye. I turned to see Ciri riding up on her mare.

"You already tired of dealing with people?" I asked, a smirk growing as she dismounted and tied her horse up next to Midnight.

"Yes, especially when the witch hunters started to get antsy," Ciri stated before blowing a lock of hair out of her face in frustration. I felt concern take over in place of amusement.

"Witch hunters? What did they want, are you alright?" I asked. She shook her head and a smile took over. What was amusing her?

"Same as they wanted before and yes, fine. You're sweet to be so worried about me, but you don't have to be. I can handle myself," she stated. Right…

I rubbed the back of my neck, "I know… sorry," I apologized. The smile never left and she laid her hand on my arm.

"You don't have to apologize, you just don't have to worry is all," she said. I nodded. "So, what are we hunting, or are we still trying to figure that out?" Ciri asked.

"Cockatrice, killing the other predators in the woods, village is probably next. Was about to ask the ealdorman about anywhere that might house it," I recapped. She nodded. "Stay with the horses, I'll be right back," I told her to which she shrugged.

"Fine, go do your witcher thing," Ciri said with a smile as she leaned against the fence. I nodded and headed to the door. I knocked and not a minute later the old man was there. He looked nervous, just like the rest of the village. To say I was feeling suspicious would be an understatement.

"Is the beast dead?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Just found out what it was. I need to know if there are any caves in the direction the beast seems to be traveling," I stated.

"Why, what type of beast is it?" the ealdorman asked.

"Cockatrice, they like to live in caves and ruins, is there any of those in that direction?" I repeated, pointing for good measure. The old man thought and then seemed to remember.

"There is, an old cave, it was rather big which is why when I was a child me and some friends used it as a hideout of sorts, we found eggs there once when we got older," The old man then took on a somber tone.

"We were about sixteen when we found them. Larson thought it'd be a good idea if we smashed them, he said they had to be some beasts so it would protect the village. We weren't so sure, there had been sightings of something big flying about the area. We thought pissin' off the beast would be foolish. But Larson just called us pussies and smashed the eggs…"

I saw a disturbed look take hold of the old man's eyes. "There were little bodies that came out, they tried to breathe and crawl around, but I'm guessin' they hadn't developed enough to survive. They all died not long after. We all knew Lars had started somethin' that could destroy the village.

"Not long after that day Lars went missin'. We told our parents about what had happened and that same day our ealdorman drafted up a notice and posted it in Novigrad. A witcher showed up, biggest man I'd ever seen, had to have stood over seven foot tall, had to stoop to fit through the doorway, and his shoulders were so broad they barely made it through.

"He had long brown hair and a big beard though his eyes were amber unlike yours, his amulet was that of a Bear however. I thought it was fittin' he looked like one after all. Said his name were Jax. He had done the same as you, asked questions, called us all stupid for pissin' off whatever it was and then he left.

"Came back and apparently, the ealdorman payed him, he had also brought back what was left of Lars, he told us the beast had torn him to shreds, but he showed no sympathy, said he brought it on hisself for killing her young. He then left and I hadn't expected to ever need another of your kind. I just don't know how one survived this," the ealdorman finished.

I shook my head, it wasn't the first time I'd seen humans bring a monster on themselves.

"Where are all your friends from that time?" I asked.

"Dead, most went off to war… I was the oldest, village needed someone to stay behind to replace the ealdorman so I never got to follow them. I'd have preferred that to gettin' old sittin' in this village," the old man admitted. I simply nodded.

"I'll be back with the beast's head," I stated and headed off back to Ciri and the horses. Ciri perked up when she saw me again.

"Learn anything?" she asked. I let out an annoyed breath,

"Yeah, the ealdorman and some friends back when they were kids destroyed a nest in a cave, mother killed the one who did it and a witcher showed up to kill it, not sure if he missed this one's egg or thought the village deserved this but I'm guessing we've got a survivor. Better go before this thing goes out to hunt," I explained as I untied and then mounted Midnight. Ciri followed climbing on her mare.

"Alright, lead the way," she agreed and with that we rode out of the village. I heard our new companion rustling in the brush, probably excited at the sight of Ciri. Even she heard him and glanced off, her hand hanging suspiciously over her blade. I thought that the delay was probably necessary so she didn't freak out when she saw him. I pulled on the reigns bringing Midnight to a stop.

"What are we stopping for, whatever is in the brush we can out ride," Ciri stated. I dismounted and Ciri followed my lead.

"We have a new addition to our quest or adventure or- whatever this is. And it's probably best you see him now before he scares you later," I explained to which Ciri cocked her head. I looked off to where the wolf's heart emanated.

"Come on, Shadow, I think Ciri wants to see you again," I called out to the wolf.

"Again?" Ciri asked but when the big wolf came out she at first was surprised, but quickly recognized the dark coat and gray eyes. "Hi boy," she said with a smile, petting him to which he nuzzled her hand but made no move to jump on her like with me.

"Named him Shadow, obviously, figured he'd need one if he was going to stay with us." I explained. Ciri giggled.

"Well, I'm sensing a pattern with you, Midnight, Shadow, should we get a black cat and simply name him Dark.?" she joked. Offense was my first thought, though the rational part of my brain argued she had a point.

"Well, you gonna tell me those names aren't fitting?" I compromised, to which she held up her hands in surrender. "Tell you what, we get a black cat, you can name him." She giggled,

"I'll hold you to that. We should probably get going though, that Cockatrice will be going to hunt soon," she said. I nodded my agreement as I mounted up. With that we headed off in the direction I knew the beast to be coming from.

* * *

The cave had an entrance easily large enough for the Cockatrice to enter and exit. I greased my blade with some Draconid Oil I had left over from a Forktail in Cintra. I could hear it already.

I looked to Ciri who gave me a nod that she was ready and so made my way into the cave, thankfully my eyes cut through the darkness with ease and I searched for the Cockatrice but I wasn't prepared for what I saw.

"That is the biggest Cockatrice I've ever seen…" I stated in disbelief at the beast's size, it was at least the size of a Griffin, if not larger. The beast took notice of me and a now surprised Ciri as she finally saw the size of it.

It let out a horrific shriek that caused Ciri to grab her head to try and down out the sound. I'd never heard a Cockatrice shriek at such a pitch, it was nearly enough to burst a normal human's eardrum. It suddenly came barreling across the cave at a speed that was impressive for a flying beast

I dived out of the way as it latched its claw on rock and stopped itself and faced me. I heard a rumbling from the bird as it began to creep toward me. Ciri split from me heading around to its right, it began to follow her. Perfect.

I moved into slash its wing as bad as I could before diving out of the way, the Cockatrice let out a lower shriek as it faced me. It was much faster than a normal Cockatrice as well. Because the rest wasn't enough. Not a challenge for my reflexes, which were even faster than a regular witcher's. But Ciri's…

"Ciri, watch yourself he's faster than a regular Cockatrice," I informed her.

"Of course he is, because he wasn't already a freak of nature," she stated sarcastically. She suddenly ran in and attacked only to instantly teleport out of reach. I couldn't help but feel uneasy about us having gained a new problem but decided it could take a number and wait.

I moved in as it jumped to face Ciri and hit it. Now it tried to face me, Ciri teleported next to me hit him and then right back. The beast was switching targets so much it couldn't attack, with Ciri this was easy. But then the beast seemed to realize its predicament and opted to live to fight another day.

It ignored Ciri's hit and bolted past me toward the exit. I took off after it, running as fast as I could. I gained on it and leaped at it, grabbing onto its tail with my left hand as my sword was still in my right. I dragged on the ground a bit before the beast stopped and began to whip its tail to try and dislodge me.

I held on as it grew frustrated and bucked its entire rear into the cave wall, I hit with enough force to lose my grip on my sword but not the tail. I muttered a curse at having lost it but then quickly latched onto the tail with both hands. The Cockatrice seemed to noticed its plan didn't work.

I pulled my way along the tail and grabbed handfuls of the beast as I pulled myself to its back. I quickly scrambled to its neck, pulling out my trophy hook. I then then swung it and dug it into the ridge of it opposite eye, I began to pull with everything I had, the beasts head slowly began to crane back toward me.

Shrieking in pain as it desperately tried to pull its neck straight. It again gave up on the plan and took the final bit to get out of the cave. My efforts had failed and it was in the open. But I refused to let go of that hook. The Cockatrice snapped its neck straight and in a single powerful bound it took to the sky…

I was still on it.

Suddenly my extra weight craned twisted its neck and began to drag it down. It squawked as it lost its path and plummeted to the ground below. I hit the ground first, finally losing my grip on the hook as I slammed into the ground.

I felt the healed ribs the Bruxa had cracked crack again before rebounding off the ground and through the air a good six feet high and twenty feet away slamming into a tree. I pushed myself up slowly regaining my senses and groaning in pain.

I glanced up to see Ciri at the mouth of the cave with her sword and my silver blade. The Cockatrice seemed to be recovering as well and so I jumped to my feet and bolted to Ciri, grabbing my blade as I rushed past her fast enough to lift the loose hairs on her head.

I bolted toward the beast as it shook its head in an attempt to shake off the pesky hook in its brow ridge. So I didn't slow down, and as fast as I could move and with all of my strength I leaped into the air and brought my blade to bear on its exposed neck.

I slowed but otherwise the blade went clean through, severing its head in one smooth motion. I spun from the momentum and when my boots met the ground I finished the spin while I slid to a stop my boots kicking up a ton of dust.

I then fluidly rose to my full height and swung my sword in a sharp swing to sling the loose blood off. I then spun it around and sheathed it as I moved to the corpse. Ciri made it there at the same time as me. She stared at me,

"Alucard that was amazing! I've never seen a witcher move so fast- And then how you severed its head like that- Spectacular, you're incredible!" Ciri exclaimed with a grin. I felt a smug smirk take me. My ego inflated, and no it wasn't gonna burst from over inflation.

"I know, hold your applause. If those mages did nothing else right they definitely perfected those mutations," I stated as I made my way to the head, I conveniently didn't have to remove the head with a dagger now, and the hook was already embedded.

It all worked out. I reached out for the handle and felt a stabbing pain. Right the ribs… I grabbed the trophy gingerly and whistled for Midnight who came up while I attached the massive Cockatrice's head to the saddle. With that done I joined Ciri at the rest of the body.

"I still can't believe how big he was," she stated staring at the huge body. I nodded my agreement. It would make for a hell of a story one day. With that however we mounted up and headed to the village, the sun had gone down when we had first got to the cave so it was late when we arrived back… And yet most of the village was still out.

"My medallion is shaking," I stated as the ealdorman emerged and approached the pair. We dismounted and came to stand together.

"Is something coming with magic, or that want's us dead?" Ciri asked. I shook my head, I had an idea why now.

"I can hear all their heart beats, they're all practically about to have heart attacks," I said. The ealdorman was now in front of us, he had the faint smell of alcohol on his breath. And yet, he was still nervous as all hell.

"So… you…uhh, got the beast then?" he asked, not like a giant head on Midnight's saddle didn't give that answer.

"Yes, was a damn freak of nature, but I still killed it," I stated.

"Ah… that's good, whole village can rest easy then… thank you witcher," he said, and as expected there was a suspicious lack of a weighty purse of Crowns in my hand. I raised my brow.

My expression clearly asking the unasked question. "We don't have the money to be payin' ya… we thought with it bein' ur job as a witcher, you know- you would help us out, and since that last witcher did a half job…"

"You gave a price, promised a reward," my brows lowered in a menacing way. "I **don't** work for free," I clenched my fists feeling rage at them trying to screw me. The hunter closed in as did the other villagers all brandishing makeshift weapons or real ones. I glanced over my shoulder mentally planning. First, diplomacy.

"You owe me."

"We don't owe you nothin' you fuckin' freak!" one of the men shouted brandishing a pitchfork.

"Yeah, get out of here you damn mutant!" another bold one agreed waving a torch. The situation was devolving quickly as they all started to shout about I, the mutant freak. The hunter got within distance when he crossed a line I didn't even realize I'd drawn.

"Take your mutant loving whore and get out of here, monster!" he yelled. I felt rage at that, more than I'd felt in a long time. My fist seemed to move of its own accord, there was a resounding crack as the hunter's jaw broke and he spun and hit the dirt out cold. I then snapped back to the ealdorman and my hand grabbed my steel sword.

Steel for men option in full swing. Before I could draw it though Ciri jumped in front of me.

"Alucard, no!" she shouted as I was ready to raise the village and kill everyone in my way, well, except for her of course.

"These humans want to cheat me and pick a fight then I'll give them one, and show them why they like to call me the Black Demon," I growled. Ciri held her ground though, only now there was murmurs in the crowd repeating my name, some knew it and the rumors began, how I burned any village I came through and stole children, how I brought death where ever I went like the grim reaper.

And I was ready to see them to the other side.

"You can't just slaughter these people over a damn purse of crowns, no matter whether they're terrible or not," Ciri stated then took a step back. "I won't let you," she asserted.

That hurt worse than any claw, bite or blade that had hit me in my life. She would fight me for such people? Turn against me? I held my glare despite the inner pain but still my hand slowly lowered and I stepped back.

"Fine… but I'll make sure they never see another witcher again, so when the next beast comes around they can deal with it themselves," I rumbled as I mounted Midnight. I could swear I would burn someone where they stood with the heat in my scowl.

"And I don't blame you for that," Ciri admitted and mounted her mare as well and followed as I began to leave.

The rage in me kept burning, like a raging and uncontrollable inferno. I let some out, releasing the reigns I let out streams of flame from both hands with Igni, igniting two huts like tinder. I then grabbed the reigns and gave a sharp kick to Midnight, the horse reared letting out a scream of aggression before bolting off down the path.

I let him gallop as long as he wanted the wind whipping by. Yet doing nothing to cool the fire in me. We were quite a ways gone when he finally slowed. I heard the thundering of another set of hooves. Ciri yanked on the reigns of her mare, stopping ahead of me and then dismounting.

"What the hell did you do that for!?" she yelled, anger blazing in her emerald eyes. I dismounted and headed for her.

"Those humans want to cheat me, threaten me, call **me** a monster!? Then I'll show them a damn monster!" I shouted pointing back toward the village as the rage intensified. I turned away from her as my fists came up, clenched. I even let out a growl in my anger.

"If only I could have drawn, I would have cut all of them down, ripped that lying old man's throat out, and that hunter- he'd have wished to only have gotten off with a broken jaw," I vented. Ciri suddenly grabbed my arm and roughly spun me to face her.

"And you think that would make you any better than them, to turn into a monster over a handful of crowns?" she demanded, poking my chest for emphasis. I lowered my face down to hers.

"Whoever said I was looking to be better than them?" I hissed in a bone chilling tone. Ciri grabbed my arms and pulled closer.

"You are not a monster, so quit trying to make yourself one. I've seen who you are and the sweet man, who only a few hours ago, was worrying about me as if the witch hunters were right there-" Her voice lowered as did her hands as her eyes became kind. But I wasn't having any of it.

No I fucking wasn't.

"You don't know me!" I cut her off, "You think I wouldn't have slaughtered that whole village if you weren't there!? Do you think other witchers haven't been in the same position and come to the same conclusion!?" I yelled in her face. I then stepped back and turned away, "Do you think it would have been the first time I had done so?" I said over my shoulder. Ciri was silent, I knew that would shut her up.

"You can't scare me away."

No… No that wasn't the response to that. Where the fuck does that come from? My rage faltered in my confusion

"You can say all you want, and maybe you did, but that doesn't mean you have to be a monster to everyone," she continued. I still couldn't make heads or tails of what she meant about scaring her away, but my rage was back at the mention of monster. So I headed for Midnight ready to ride off.

"Alucard!" she called after me. No, done with this

"Alucard!" she repeated louder. Now she was following me.

"Alucard, listen to me!" I didn't as I finally reached Midnight.

"Damn it, Alucard, would you stop!" There was more than frustration in there. But what it was, I was too angry to wonder about.

I snapped.

My left hand on a strap from Midnight's saddle I spun to face her. "WHAT!" I shouted, silencing the night around us.

But all rage left when her lips crashed into mine. My eyes went wide as Ciri's hands grabbed straps for my armor and she pulled herself closer. I didn't know what came over me as my eyes slid shut again and my free arm went around her waist and yanked her tighter against me.

Everything rushed to me then feeling her every curve crushed against me. Suddenly aware of her entirely, everything that only distracted me before. Things I didn't even realize, now attracted me like a moth to flame.

Her ashen hair and emerald-green eyes, those full lips now sealed with mine, and that scar. The leather pants that hugged her legs and hid nothing of her figure… Her tongue swiped along my bottom lip and I opened up to her.

Ciri's arms snaked around my neck and her gloved fingers tangled in my hair. I let go of the strap to the saddle and pushed back, hands squeezing her hips as I stepped into her more, making her stumble back.

Ciri then tugged on my hair, separating us. She looked up to my eyes, but she didn't release me just breathed heavily. What. In. The. Fuck. Just happened? Where the hell did that come from? Why the hell did I- I had to get away…

"Alucard, what's-"

"I- I have to go. I have to think," I mumbled as I stumbled away. I mounted up, didn't give her a chance to speak and sent Midnight into a gallop. I had never felt anything like that. How the fuck did I get from ready to choke her, to ready to mount her like an animal? I should have been screaming at her, telling her to fuck off, not trying to break her tongue with mine.

Fuck. My. Life…

* * *

 **Author's Note: Merry Motherfucking Christmas! Yes, I know I've been gone a long while… my life and dreams kind of happened and then caved in on my head… But now I can at least use a computer again so writing can continue! That's something… not really but whatever my problems aren't yours so all you need to take from this is that I'm back.**

 **Next update will get these two together, maybe it's fast but the way Ciri was willing to jump into something with random Skelliger guy in a day I figure this isn't too far out there…**


	8. Care

**Author's Note: This chapter gets rather well… Bluntly? There's sex, I didn't plan for it, just kind of happened, so if that's not for you, sorry gotta wait for the next update. But, considering you're reading a Witcher story, and the Witchers' content, I'm not really worried about it.**

 **Chapter 8**

" **Care"**

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" I yelled in frustration as I paced around the clearing that I had found fleeing from Ciri after we kissed. I had just nearly slaughtered a village and ended up burning two huts, anger had seemed the most likely emotion to be in control and it had done a pretty good fuckin' job- until Ciri had to kiss me. Why though?

I had only known her a short time, and that's not to mention the serious character flaws that made themselves quite known only an hour ago, and the whole mutant freak of nature. Yet she had still been the one to lock her lips with mine. I let out a breath of frustration and slid down a nearby tree to sit down.

There was a sharp pain from the cracked ribs that I still needed to drink Swallow for. I pulled the potion out and stared at it, they were never appetizing but I'd gotten used to them. At least witchers did, being toxic to anything else eliminated others having any experience with them and those that had… well, some got lucky, most didn't. Permanent brain damage was the least of their worries.

I downed the potion and stowed the vial away for reuse. I took a breath and stared up at the stars.

"What the hell am I doing?" I asked the world. I was a witcher, I was supposed to be on The Path, hunting. Not helping pretty girls fix magic boxes. Why had I even agreed to go with her, because I had plenty of time to spend on The Path? Now that seemed more like an excuse.

I heard the footstep of Shadow making his way over. I turned to the wolf who came over and nudged my arm that was resting on my knee. I patted him on the head and then went back to my brooding.

But apparently, Shadow wasn't having it so he shoved his huge head under my arm and brought his front paws to my lap and laid down before rolling over and presenting his furry underside. I grunted from the sudden weight but smiled and rubbed the wolf's chest.

My smile quickly faded as I absentmindedly scratched Shadow and my mind went back to its prior thoughts. I wondered if I shouldn't just leave, tell Ciri I was in the wrong place, that I needed to go back to The Path.

Suddenly I felt sick to my stomach at that thought. At the thought of abandoning her, not being with her, I felt like I might throw up. Where this came from I didn't know. Shadow flipped back over and rested his head on his paws.

"Don't suppose you know what I should do about Ciri?" I asked the wolf. Shadow lifted his head and licked my face before setting his head back down. I wiped my face and chuckled. "Of course, that's what you'd say, your first instinct is to mate, you don't have to worry about emotions and responsibilities," I stated. I looked back up to the stars with a sigh…

* * *

"Damn it!" I shouted when I finally got back to the room at the inn. My thoughts were running at breakneck speed. I didn't know what came over me when I kissed Alucard. He had just burned down part of a village and gone on about how he wished she'd have let him go after the villagers.

Maybe it was the warm feeling when he punched out the hunter for insulting me. I could still hear the resounding crack as his jaw broke. Chivalry wasn't something I expected from him, yet here he was defending my honor.

But then it was a moment from becoming a blood bath, I was still amazed I'd managed to get in front of Alucard before he drew. I knew I couldn't let him go through with it, at the time I thought he would regret it. Then he had said it wouldn't have been the first. But yet even with that, him having the darkness to slaughter a village. I was willing to lock lips with him.

Then there was the part about being called the Black Demon. I had to wonder how he got that name, not that it was hard to give a guess. I tried to clear my mind of the rampaging thoughts but it then drifted back to the kiss, his lips, the strong grip pulling me against him.

I felt the heat rushing to my face and other places... I shook my head again and felt the need to get some fresh air so went to the window and threw it open. I then pulled off my gloves and set them on the table next to the window.

I undid the strap holding my sword to my back and set it against the dresser, taking off the snake skin belt as well that held my dagger and pouches setting that on the dresser as well. I then went and sat down in a chair and let out a sigh, it was going to be a long night…

* * *

I had been sitting with Shadow for close to a fucking hour but my mind was still running around in circles, I had stood and paced trying to sort my thoughts on Ciri. Most were wondering if I could even have those kinds of feelings for her. Others what I should do about the situation, feelings aside. And then the ones that hinder both that were about her, her eyes, her smile, the sound of her humming or laughing.

I shook my head violently, trying to clear my damn thoughts, I needed to meditate.

I walked back off towards Shadow who was napping under the tree he had greeted me at. I kneeled down and began to try and clear my mind, which was proving futile. I tried to focus on something but every time I did, visions of Ciri and her humming invaded my mind. Or her pressed against me. I ignored the latter and decided to just use the former to focus on, as I did so I felt my mind begin to clear and focus.

Wait a second.

I suddenly opened my eyes as the epiphany struck me. I'd been using her to focus for some time now, and now in a moment where she was the cause of my turmoil, I still thought of her to help myself focus. If I couldn't have those feelings, then why was that so?

If she was such a hindrance on my mission of hunting beasts and following The Path, then why did I feel sick at the thought of abandoning her? Why did I kiss her back? Why did I want to go to her and do it again?

I stood up and didn't bother with a plan as I headed to Midnight, any plan was likely to disappear and go up in smoke when I saw her. I needed to return to Novigrad. I mounted up and gave Midnight a kick and galloped off toward the massive city in the distance as the moon sat high overhead, silver light guiding my way.

It wasn't long before I found myself standing in front of the Kingfisher. I took a breath and headed in, the owner was still awake surprisingly, he sat by himself at one of the tables with a mug in front of him. He turned when he heard the door closing.

"Oh, there you are, the lass came back a while ago, seemed… out of sorts, you two fight or something?" the man asked.

"Something like that, I think…" I said honestly. The man nodded in a knowing way.

"Women will do that… but you two are young, or at least you look young. You'll figure it out," he assured before drinking his drink and taking it back to the bar. I sure as hell hoped he was right…

"Good night," I wished as I headed for the stairs the man returned it and I made my way to the room. I stood at the door and gathered my thoughts before opening the door. I saw Ciri leaning out the window. I quietly shut the door before turning back to her.

She looked down as the breeze blew the free strands of her ashen hair. I wasn't quite sure what I should do and so decided to go with my gut. I quietly stepped up behind her and gently ran my hands around her hips and pulled her to me.

She had stiffened at first, as I had startled her but she didn't try to rip away from me, instead her hands met mine around her and held them in place. She then leaned back into me. It was silent, as neither of us spoke but Ciri was the one to break that silence.

"I had things I wanted to ask you, to talk about, but for the life of me I can't think of any," she said.

"I'm sure… I'm sorry I ran off, Ciri," I apologized.

"I was worried I had made a mistake with that kiss," Ciri admitted.

"I just- I've never felt this before. I never thought I'd care about someone like this," I told her. She nodded before closing the window and turning in my arms to face me. Her emerald-green eyes met mine.

"We can talk about this tomorrow… Right now, you're going to kiss me, we'll move to that bed and have sex until _I_ say you made up for your misdeeds." My's eyes went wide as saucers at her bold declaration. " _Or_ , we ca-"

She never finished the thought as I accepted the first option. I was perfectly content with the first option. I undid the straps for my blades and ignored the loud clatter as they fell to the floor. I never parted from Ciri though. I felt her fingers go after the straps for my pauldrons while my hands went to her hips and pulled her against me.

She broke the kiss and was breathing raggedly as she undid the straps holding the leather and chain shoulder armor to me. I moved to her neck trailing kisses before hearing her moan and arch to the spot I would now pay attention to. If it earned a response like that it was worth my time.

I could feel the loose and uneven feel of what were normally tight and secure pauldrons, concluding they'd finally come undone and I quickly shrugged them off. I pulled off my gauntlets and undid my belt with the trophy hook and dagger, letting them fall to the floor. Ciri's jeweled one did as well. She was working on her corset, and when I knew her neck would certainly have a mark from me, our lips met again.

I felt her tongue run along my bottom lip requesting access again, to which I readily gave. I couldn't form a coherent thought if my life depended on it through the pounding of both our hearts. Only that I wanted more.

I was about to just rip the damn corset off when I heard it hit the floor. I pushed her against the wall next to the window as I began to unfasten her shirt. I pulled away from her lips after it was undone.

Then pushed white cloth from her shoulders. I heard both of our hammering hearts almost drowning out our quickened breathing. They were loud enough that it'd probably give me a headache, though, I was in no mood to care. I pressed my forehead against hers as we gathered our breath.

"I'm waiting," Ciri challenged, a playful smirk on her now swelling lips.

When I went to rise to her challenge she pulled away, the smirk still there. I tried again and she pulled away again, I growled in frustration before pinning her to the wall. She let out a breathy laugh before I kissed her again, it turned to a moan as I kept her pinned.

I snuffed the candles that lit the room so only moonlight lit it. I could feel Ciri trail down below the belt, metaphorically at this point as mine was already on the ground obviously, reason took a back seat and my hands quickly went down to her thighs and I lifted her up. She locked her legs around me as I still pinned her against the wall.

I then walked back from the wall and spun around. It was a short travel to set her down on the bed she let go with her legs but not her arms which were still around my neck. My hands trailed her toned stomach and the scar by her hip. Her scars, maybe it was the witcher in me but her scars just made her more beautiful.

I suddenly broke away to pull off my final layer leaving my upper body bare. She sat still a moment as she took in the view, I could only hope she didn't find my own scars disfiguring. Hopefully my muscle made up for them.

Ciri then grabbed the waist of my leather pants and tugged me back to her. I came down on top of her, though not laying all of my weight on her. She brought my lips back to hers. I still couldn't believe that a woman as beautiful as Ciri would be interested in me, and to the extent she was.

Which she again made evident by undoing her bra. I was amazed my heart could beat any faster. I felt the room brighten as my pupils dilated even further. I had thought her perfection before, now it was only reinforced. Ample breasts that mesmerized me were now revealed.

I felt her hands move to my manhood again. I groaned when she made contact before kissing her again. Every kiss only made my desire stronger. I reached down and she exhaled quickly as my hand met her body in the same place she'd been groping on me.

I slowly rubbed as she began to moan and writhe under me. I felt the heel of one of her boots graze my leg before locking around it. When my name came out in a breathless and needy moan I stopped and yanked her boots off before tugging her tight leather pants down.

Ciri brought her feet to the edge of the bed and lifted her hips to help me. Once they were out of the way I continued earning a louder satisfied moan. I kissed at her neck in the same spot but on the opposite side.

I felt her nails digging into my back and it only made me want her to draw blood with them. But her nails released me and began trying to tug at my own leather pants though to less success as I then heard a whimper of frustration.

"Alucard," her breathless voice almost begged between panting. I felt a low chuckle escape at how she had been bossy and demanding at first, but seemed to be playing to a different tune now. Though I did comply stopping my ministrations and releasing her neck.

I got up and pulled off my tall boots, the spurs clanking on the wood floor, I then proceeded to my pants as Ciri quickly removed her final article of clothing. The sight of her completely exposed to me made me move faster.

I was only undressed a second when her legs locked around me and yanked me back. This time I fell on top of her entirely, our important bits making contact. It sent a bolt of electricity through me. Ciri seemed to purr when our lips met again, tongues wrestling for dominance. One hand tangled in my hair while the other grabbed ahold and guided me to the promised land.

We came apart and our breath mingled as I was granted access, parting her legs. I felt my jaw lock and teeth grit as Ciri's breath became a shuddering exhale. We stayed still a moment as we adjusted. When Ciri kissed me again, the age-old dance began. A rhythm was found and became faster before Ciri took charge again, flipping us over so she was on top.

She smirked as she went upright and her hands both went behind her head. Her hair came loose, cascading down her shoulders. My hands gripped her hips and she began riding at a new rhythm that quickly began to match the pace previously. Her inner walls squeezed and her moans and panting became harsher and louder.

She brought herself down to me again, her breasts rubbing against my chest and her lips met mine to muffle a cry of pleasure. I then turned the tables and claimed the top again. I felt Ciri's arms wrap around tight as her nails dug in, as I increased the pace they dragged down and there were muffled moans, she suddenly broke away trying almost desperately to catch her breath as her lips lingered on my shoulder, she began to nip at it. I groaned,

"Draw blood if you want, I'm not sure I care," I stated. Then felt her nails dig in even more and slowly came down as her nips became bites. When her inner muscles clenched down Ciri let out a choked cry before sinking her teeth into me.

I gritted my teeth and groaned as I felt the warm blood surface. When the high came down and her teeth released me I slumped to the side. She snuggled as close as she could to me. I saw the dark red shining from her lips, like a dark makeup. I caught my breath as I stared into Ciri's eyes.

She leaned in and kissed me, though this one wasn't aggressive and heated. It was soft, caring, and tasted of my own blood, obviously. I licked my lips clean, the metallic taste more known than it should be.

Her eyes were different, no longer clouded by lust, instead, they were clear, and held something I couldn't place, her pupils were dilated and she looked hopeful. I wasn't ready for her to explain without asking.

"I care about you Alucard… More than- more than I probably should. I shouldn't have dragged you into this. My problems they're-" I stopped her with a kiss of my own. She seemed to melt into it and crawled on top of me. The kiss broke and she rested her forehead against mine.

"Ciri, I'm not sure it matters anymore. I made my decision to go with you, you didn't drag me into anything," I told her.

Ciri's hair surrounded my face, lightly brushing and tickling my senses. She kissed me then, perhaps as her response or as a lack of one. Either way it was clear she was done speaking for the moment, the kiss became deeper and she released a soft moan.

I felt Ciri's hand slowly glide down to guide me for a repeat of what had just been done. This time though there didn't seem to be an urgency, or aggression. I rolled us over and we got back to business.

We were slow dragging out each movement, Ciri's moans weren't driving me into a frenzy like they had before. I met her lips and the moan she had been ready to voice was muffled as we kissed. I hadn't exactly been in my head the last time and so the feeling became more known.

The intimacy, the deep caring I'd been feeling for her intensified. She then flipped our positions and began to roll her hips as our lips separated. Both of our heavy breathing mingled as our movements continued, both meeting the other's.

I watched her face, her beauty met a new ethereal height as her ashen hair almost glowed from the moonlight, white strands stuck to the outline of her face from the sweat covering us now. I ran my hands up her sides where hers took them and guided them to her breasts as she sat up.

I cupped them and massaged. Her moans were low and drawn out as our pace was still slow, though she began to increase that pace as our breathing increased. I ran my fingers over the fresh scar she gained from the werewolf when we first met.

Ciri let out a sigh as she came back down and tangled her tongue with mine. Her nails lightly dug into my shoulders, before she broke away her breath choppy gasps as she stared into my eyes. Her fingers came up to stroke the scar on my eye. My left arm pinned her against me while the right stroked her scar.

Her eyes snapped shut and we broke the precipice, we kissed muffling the sounds made. Ciri collapsed against me and the two of us stayed in that position, simply catching our breath again. I felt my eyelids start to get heavy but Ciri's lips began to press against my neck, trailing up to my own. She kissed me again.

"I hope you aren't tired. Because I'm not done with you yet," she said to me in a playful tone. I chuckled,

"Course not, not until you tell me that I've made up for my… misdeeds," I stated, a smirk forming.

"I think you need to convince me how sorry you are," Ciri told me her lips just brushing mine. The smirk grew and I flipped us. Ciri giggled before it was drowned out by my lips. It would be hours before we fell asleep, the sun even beginning to peak out…

* * *

 **Author's Note: I've been stuck between a rock and another rock when it comes to writing productivity, still adjusting to Civilian life I guess.**


	9. New Instructor

**Chapter 9**

" **New Instructor"**

I awoke probably the most rested I'd ever awoken. It probably had something to do with the ashen haired beauty peacefully sleeping next to me. Did I mention she was naked? Well, it probably had something to do with that. Or the nightly activities that kept us up.

It was clearly past noon and I could hear the sounds of the city and inn around me but I simply focused on Ciri's heartbeat and steady breathing. She was wrapped around me and had her head resting on my chest.

She unconsciously stroked one of the three scars from an ambitious wyvern on my ribs, bastard got lucky when I tried to dive out of the way. I began to plot my escape so I could get ready to try and make the day productive, though I didn't exactly have the desire to look for a contract.

"Don't even think about it," Ciri quietly ordered when I slightly shifted. I chuckled,

"Thought you were asleep." I smiled down at her as she finally looked up at me. Her ashen hair fell in her eye as it was free of its usual bun.

"So, how did you sleep?" she asked a smile spreading on her face.

"Probably better than ever," I brushed the soft strands away from her eye, "Might have something to do with the beautiful woman in bed with me." Ciri shifted up so she could kiss me.

"So, we're supposed to talk now but I don't think we have too, I just want to know what you meant when you said it wouldn't be the first time," she said. I sighed, but didn't pull back.

"Exactly what I said, my first job the villagers tried to kill me to get out of paying the contract. I killed the ones who tried to kill me, which led to the other villagers coming after me and it was just this vicious fucking thing that went bad.

"Heads rolled that day, but those that ran spread stories of the Black Demon who slaughtered their village. Blue eyes to trick you but shaped like a viper's to show his true intent. Another time I was fighting a group of Rotfiends that were giving a local village trouble, blast of Igni on one it explodes part that was on fire landed in the fields, burned a quarter of it down.

"Villagers were actually not too concerned about that more that the monsters were dead. But, of course it turned into that the Black Demon had burned the fields because I felt like it since I'm evil incarnate. So now the people who know the stories, including the dozen or so rumors that I've burned and slaughtered all I've come across, think I'm a worse monster than the ones I hunt.

"Trust me, the minute those Witch Hunters know who I am I won't be welcome here. Got to burn the demon at the stake for the sake of the Eternal Fire and all that. Wouldn't know a real demon if it slapped them in the face but they all think they know," I explained to which Ciri nodded along.

"So, there you go. I'm no saint and certainly not a hero. Monster to some, demon to others, freak, mutant, killer. A lot of names, none kind." I told her. She smiled, oddly enough.

"I can think of better ways to describe you," she began in a flirtatious tone as she started playing with my hair, "Strong, smart, sweet, caring, whether you'd admit it or not." This time she smirked, "And ridiculously handsome." It earned a smirk from me as well.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to get a repeat of last night," I said as I leaned closer. Ciri met my lips but pulled back immediately.

"Maybe tonight, we've still got to find some help," she said before climbing out of the bed. I simply laid back and watched her gather her clothes. She went into the washroom with a wink. It was enough to nearly make me follow but I held back.

I didn't have anything to do, I wasn't exactly in the mood to take another contract. What can I say, being cheated has a way of dampering hunting. I hadn't been in Novigrad very long, so I decided to just explore the big city, see what I could. Ciri could handle the other bits. Had to be something worth seeing out there, right?

* * *

Turns out there isn't very much, and it got boring very quickly so I stopped on a bench in one of the nice plazas in the northern part of the city, I hadn't done anything with my swords the previous night, do to… extracurricular activities with a certain ashen haired woman.

So, I drew my steel sword first and did a quick maintenance, a plus side would be that the sight of razor sharp meteorite steel certainly shut up anybody looking to make any remarks. I was done quickly though I still earned quite some looks from the people, though the guards didn't seem to care.

I moved onto my silver which had seen much more use, it was actually rather relaxing, I could shut off my mind, and simply care for my blades. It was a few minutes before I heard the soft footsteps of what I assumed was a woman, she had a slower heartbeat. She had athletic pursuits apparently.

"Excuse me, but that is a beautiful blade, would I be safe in assuming that you know how to use it?" the woman asked. She had a Nilfgaardian accent. I glanced up to see a young woman with blonde hair and nice features.

"No, I carry these around for the hell of it," I deadpanned. She chuckled,

"Well, at least you have a sense of humor," she noted. I shrugged and sent the whetstone back down the blade.

"Something I can do for you, miss?" I asked looking back at my sword.

"Well, I may have a proposition for you," she stated. I glanced up with a raised brow. "I'm looking for a new instructor for fencing. My father will pay you handsomely, I assure you," she explained. That sounded alright, teach a bit and earn some coin.

"I could teach you, just know I'm not a forgiving teacher. Expect a few bumps and bruises. Maybe a couple scars," I informed her. She seemed to be excited by that.

"Well, then I should learn quite a bit, wouldn't you say?" she asked. I shrugged. "Come, I'll introduce you to my father," she said motioning for me to follow. I stood, gave my sword a quick twirl and sheathed it.

"Lead the way," I stated. And with that we walked off, not even a name between us, it wasn't long when we came upon a nice estate with Nilfgaardian guards in their black armor. She talked to the one at the door and then ushered me in. She led me to a study knocking first before being told we could enter.

"Papa, I believe I've found a suitable new instructor," she said as we entered.

"Is that so? Rosa, the last ones I hired haven't been all that impressive, your own words," The father said.

He was of average height with a clean-shaven face. Apparently, his daughter got her hair and looks from her mother as he wasn't anything special, with amber eyes and brown hair. The man looked at me and his eyes glinted with recognition, not in my face but most likely my profession, the swords and cat eyes tend to give you away.

"Exactly, and now I've found my own. You cannot tell me he doesn't look more like the type who would know his way around a blade," Rosa said, apparently, she didn't know what I was. Her father let out a breath,

"Very well then, Rosa, if you could leave us be we have business to discuss," he told her to which she smiled.

"Thank you, papa," she said slipping out. When the door shut the man came around his desk.

"You are a Witcher, are you not?" he asked.

"What gave me away, the swords, the medallion, or the eyes?" I asked sarcastically.

"Very funny, such rapier wit."

"I see what you did there, I'll give you credit that was pretty clever."

"I do try. So, is there any way I may know if I am getting my money's worth?" the man asked looking me up and down.

"The name Black Demon mean anything to you?" I offered.

"Aside from being spread as an ill omen, not much. I assume that's you?" the man concluded.

"Real name's Alucard, and I don't actually do much of what they say," I introduced.

"Henry var Attre, Ambassador to Novigrad. Its more helpful than the prior instructors, perhaps you can keep up with her," he stated. I chuckled at that,

"Don't have to worry about me, how about your daughter tells you of my performance and whether I'm worth keeping on?" I suggested. He nodded,

"That would be satisfactory, if she approves five hundred crowns I think is a fair starting price," var Attre agreed. I was more than happy with that figure.

"Deal."

"Excellent, you may begin your instruction now," he dismissed. I returned his nod and headed out of his study. My new pupil awaited with hope in her eyes.

"Well, do I have a new instructor?" she asked.

"Yeah, name's Alucard," I told her. She smiled,

"Excellent, I'm Rosa, I believe we should get started, use the rest of today wisely, wouldn't you say?" she suggested.

I nodded my agreement and motioned for her to lead the way. We headed through the house and down some stairs. There was a wide-open room that would be perfect for training. She seemed to take it seriously at least. I saw wooden swords and dull blades for training as well as a few good blades that weren't for practice.

Well, at least not for regular people, that's all I had been trained with, much bigger incentive to get good when every time you screw up you got slashed. Never would kill you, but no pain, no gain, as they say. I watched as she grabbed a wooden sword and so I did as well. She then stepped to the center with her weapon at the ready. I stepped in as well.

"Okay, best we just have a full spar, so I can see what I'm dealing with," I declared.

She smiled but didn't say anything instead launching at me with a swing, I was surprised with her speed but I still easily sidestepped and drove my palm to her sternum which drover her back. I twirled the wooden sword around my hand and waited for her next attack, she was more cautious now at having her first strike soundly repelled.

I ducked under the next one making sure to get a look at her feet so I could see her foot work. I spun and whacked her in the ribs and then blocked her counterattack. I played a quick and fluid defense so I could better see her footwork.

She seemed to be frustrated by my only defensive play, though I did note her good footwork before her frustration made her get even more aggressive with her strikes, and I now saw it get sloppier, I stuck my boot out and swept her feet out from under her and she rebounded off the stone floor with force. I watched her wince.

"Aggression isn't bad but anger with it makes you sloppy, get up and go again," I instructed. She did so, though she seemed surprised I would take her down so hard.

However, she took a breath and I saw the calm take back over and we began again. Being that I was made for fighting monsters and had the strength and speed to easily overwhelm her I toned down and did my best to play off a regular man's strength and speed.

She definitely had skill with a sword though she had things she could definitely improve on, I had eased up slightly and didn't exploit every mistake, making sure to note them and be prepared to teach her to remedy them. She walked over and set her wooden sword back where it belonged to which I did the same.

"Well, I believe that's enough for today. Come by about mid-day tomorrow, we'll get more in then," Rosa stated. It was her lessons so I didn't argue.

"Alright, your father should have my payment. I suggested you tell him of my performance so he knows he's getting his money's worth," I told her.

"Papa, is getting tired of paying for new instructors. So you'll have to excuse him. Just wait by the door," she told me and we headed up the stairs. I was waiting by the door when Rosa returned with the pouch of Crowns.

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Farewell," I said before heading out the door and saw the sun hanging low, Ciri would likely be back by then, unless she found something. Granted I would be making good money in the meantime so she could take her time.

I headed to the Kingfisher to see Ciri siting at a table eating, just the sight of her and I felt my heart beat speed up, all the other sounds of the room seemed to drown out leaving her breathing and heartbeat. The room brightened as my pupils dilated. I avoided going straight to her as I went to get a meal and then headed over sitting down across from her.

"So, how is the search coming?" I inquired looking at the ashen haired beauty with a smile.

"Terrible," she stated simply not even looking up. My smile faltered.

"Why, what's wrong?" I asked. She finally met my gaze and I saw the frustration in it.

"The damn Witch Hunters… They're after me now, no doubt they'll be after you next. There's no way we can stay in the Kingfisher. Tonight, is the last time," she told me. But I refused to let this stop, or even slow us down.

"Fine, we'll find somewhere else to spend our nights, sleep in the forest if we have to, tomorrow I've got a well-paying job, but after I'll meet you at the market, and if those Witch Hunters want a fight, I'll burn this city to the ground before one of them lays a finger on you," I swore, Ciri seemed stunned by the declaration.

"Alucard…" she said quietly.

"Ciri, I told you I care about you, and I'll be damned if anybody is gonna hurt you, the port and Pontar will run red with blood before that happens. We will find someone to help, no matter what, if we have to travel the world, offer up virgin blood and a goat to the Eternal Fire, we will, and then, we'll stop the Wild Hunt, even if I have to kill every one of those bastards myself… Ciri, I'm with you in this, to the end…" I promised.

She was quiet a moment, long enough to make me wonder if that was too much for her when she stood up a bit, reached across the table and grabbed my armor by the cross of straps and yanked me up into a searing kiss. It raised attention earning quite a few catcalls and cheers, it was a rowdy day apparently. Ciri let out a quiet moan before pulling away, her hand still on the strap, I blinked a few times as I looked into her emerald-green eyes.

"Ohh, if this is a mistake on your part it's a damn good one," She said in a tone so loaded with sex appeal I was surprised my heart didn't rip itself to pieces by how hard it began beating.

For the life of me I couldn't remember what I was going to say as he dumbly sat back down. Ciri doing the same. She explained how she had been trying to get in contact with Triss by posing as an alchemist as she didn't want to draw attention to herself. As she explained I regained my composure and told her of how I'd found a job as a tutor for swordsmanship.

Ciri's first response was a giggle, "My big bad witcher is teaching a noble lady how to use a sword?" she asked, her amusement clear in her voice. I shrugged,

"She has some skill with a blade, she's obviously no warrior but she'd be able to hold her own. Besides, five hundred crowns a lesson is a rather good price." I let a self-satisfied smirk spread on my face. Ciri's brows raised in surprise at it though they were quickly a wince.

"I know it's a lot of coin, but I don't think that you'll be able to keep it when the Witch Hunters come knocking," she said. I only shrugged.

"Well, tomorrow I'll be a thousand crowns richer than I was when I woke up today, and we'll find somewhere," I said nonchalantly.

I took this all in stride, I had my hardships sure, but in the end I would win, I wouldn't backdown from the challenge, and refused to lose and fail Ciri. We had finished our meal some time ago so Ciri stood and walked around the table and sat next to me.

"I would have thought coin would be the last thing on your mind this morning," she said in that lilt whenever she was flirting with me as she leaned into me and looked at me through long lashes. I liked that even now she still did so even if she already had me.

"Who said anything about coin?" I asked in mock surprise before it left, "I was thinking about the beautiful, lovely woman in bed with me. Which if I'm not mistaken… you said something about a repeat tonight," I flirted right back.

Ciri smirked as she stood and took my hand leading me off and up the stairs to our room, if it was our last night with it, we might as well enjoy it. Once on the same floor and not far from the room I spun her to me, arms around her lower back and hers around my shoulders as we met in another breathtaking kiss that left the promise of more to come.

Our tongues wrestled for dominance as I began to press into her making her lean back into my arms more. Ciri not being one to backdown latched her teeth onto my bottom lip and lightly bit as she dragged it through them. When it snapped back she shoved me back into the wall though didn't follow.

I didn't even feel the force as the blow shook a nearby table. She had a smirk on her face as she stepped backwards, she winked, it's statement clear, 'come and get me.' She then spun and sauntered to our room, hips swaying the whole way showing off her posterior to my dilated and hungry eyes. I followed as if in a trance.

When I opened the door, I saw her setting down her belt with her pouches and dagger as well as her sword. I made no move to disrobe as I covered the distance to her in a blink. Wrapping her up from behind, right hand massaging an ample breast while the left what she had been showing off a second ago. She gasped at the sudden contact, and pleasure of it.

"Now Miss Cirilla, don't you know you shouldn't tempt a demon?" I asked my lips hovering near the bruising from them the previous night on her neck. Her breathing had hiked up as did her heartbeat.

I moved my left hand around to her hip squeezing a bit. She was silent other than her breathing, and I wasn't feeling that patient. My hand slid down the outside of her thigh, hugged by those leather pants.

"Well?" I asked again, lips now grazing it as I spoke. Her right hand grabbed onto my same wrist making me press harder while her left went over my left hand in an attempt to guide me. I didn't follow that guidance yet instead I covered the bruise with my lips and moved my hand to the inside of her thigh.

She moaned loudly as her body shivered with anticipation, though I stopped short of where she wanted me to. She whimpered when she realized it, but seemed to quickly find her voice, though it was breathy and full of lust as she reached back to me, letting go of my left and grabbed the hair on the back of my head she turned to look at me with half lidded gorgeous emerald-green eyes.

"Why don't you teach me?" she then kissed him for all she was worth, to me, more than even I knew yet. My hand finally finished where she needed me, running along her and applying pressure where she wanted.

Ciri broke from me and let out a breathless moan as her breathing went ragged and arched her back into me and her hips into my hand. I kissed at the bruise again and she purred. Her moaning and panting increased as I focused on her pleasure.

I felt the sudden buck of her hips as she seemed to be getting more impatient though she brushed against a rather hard organ. She must have changed her plan of attack as she turned to look at me as she suddenly pressed against it closed her eyes and moaned.

The spike to my libido was achieved and I began walking forward, pushing her towards the nearest support. Which ended up being the dresser, though I wouldn't have cared if it were the damn wall.

I moved both hands to Ciri's hips under her corset and began shoving her pants down, though only enough for my purpose and then began my earlier ministrations I could feel the warmth of her center even through my gauntlets, as I tended to her.

The shaky way she desperately whined my name, that I hadn't begun what she really needed, that was before bending her over the dresser. She clearly got the message and seemed not to care about the position and only responded by leaning forward against it more and eagerly pressing her now bare womanhood against me.

I began moving with enough haste that I fumbled trying to get my own pants down, though only in the front, the important part exposed. I finally made my slow entrance and we both let out a shuddering breath.

It wasn't slow after I found a pace and Ciri matched it with her hips despite her rather provocative position. My hands began to roam and as her moans and my name got louder abruptly grabbed her breasts and yanked her up.

I changed my pace briefly as I massaged them, when my left hand snaked down to its earlier place she turned and kissed me desperately as her hands met mine making me press much harder. Our tongues again wrestled as both our sounds were muffled, only shared directly with the other.

She suddenly pulled away and a loud moan escaped as she gripped the dresser as if letting go would kill her. Ciri could only pant before she finally found her release with a pleasured cry as she slumped forward more small and loud moans escaped as her inner walls clenched and I knew I wouldn't be far behind.

When mine came, my right hand slammed on the dresser to steady myself. We both caught our breath a moment when I was done. I pulled my pants up before I attacked again spinning her around and kissing her with everything I had.

Ciri met me equally in it even as she was lifted onto the dresser. Her pants got pushed back up as I pushed between her legs to be as close as I could. Though it wasn't intentional and we'd both be naked in no time.

I undid my swords and belt in seconds the clatters not even registering as my tongue won out and pillaged her mouth though she had no problem with it. She let her hair free and then yanked off her gloves as I did my gauntlets.

Ciri then immediately went for the straps of my armor undoing them much faster than the last time and I shrugged out of my pauldrons in no time. She went to work on her belt and corset, both being gone much faster as well.

I wanted to just rip her shirt off but restrained myself. But the minute her shirt was off her bra followed before I even realized it. I finally stepped back our lips not being together was enough that Ciri let out a short whine, which made me rip my top off faster.

We met again and I quickly lifted her. She locked her legs around my waist and a satisfied purr escaping as I carried her to the bed, again laying her down gently as her arms stayed locked around my neck and a moan escaped her as we continued to kiss.

Her legs had only been down a short time before her right leg rubbed up and locked over my hip. Her other then came up and they again locked around me and I assumed she wanted me to lift her again so I did, it was effortless as she weighed nothing to me.

Ciri then pulled on my shoulder, spinning me around and then she forced me back and I fell back on the bed her landing on top of me. She straddled me and wouldn't stop kissing me even as she ground her hips down into mine making me growl.

I heard the thud of what I assumed to be her boots before her weight lifted from me and I heard another faint one of what I again assumed was her pants. Her weight returned and I reached down with my right hand and felt if she still had anything on and only felt her slick and warm center.

She moaned out as she lowered herself to my fingers which I then slipped two in her and rubber her inner walls. Ciri writhed but by her hands trying to push my pants down she'd rather it be something else.

I removed them and sat up, but she seemed not to be willing to let go while I did this as she was now simply sitting in my lap. I kissed her as I brought my legs up one at a time to pull off my boots.

I didn't stop kissing her as I laid back down and pushed my pants and underwear off. But she was hovering over me even as I was finally naked. She stopped kissing me and just stared into my eyes as she caught her breath.

"Tell me you want me. That you need me," Ciri demanded in a quiet yet authoritive tone. She hovered close enough her nose brushed mine as she spoke and her hair surrounded us, an ashen curtain leaving us in our own world. I didn't even hesitate, I'd never been able to deny her.

"I want you, Cirilla. I need you," I said and she finally met my lips again releasing a muffled moan of satisfaction. She then guided me to her entrance and sank down on me. Her moan muffled by our kiss.

I met her movements unless she ground down into me. I massaged her breasts when she lifted from me and moved faster. It wasn't long before she came back down to me, lips and tongues meeting. She was soon digging her nails into my shoulders as I felt her inner walls clench tight as she let out muffled cries and moans into me and I followed soon after.

I gently flipped our positions and kissed her as tenderly and passionately as I could. She was flushed and her chest was still heaving with her breathing. She was the most beautiful woman in the world and I would be willing to fight any to prove it.

If she was to ask it of me I'd burn Nilfgaard to the ground, I would do anything she asked of me and that was when I wondered as I did back in Crow's Perch, was I in love with Ciri?

* * *

 **Author's Note: I would have had this out earlier but the original plan for it and the next changed drastically as I realized things and had to make changes accordingly. However here it is, hopefully its sufficient to keep you all sated until the next one, wonder how Dandelion will react to our Black Demon…**


	10. Young Love

**Chapter 10**

" **Young Love"**

I stood at our meeting place with my arms folded and a glower on my face as I awaited my ashen haired beauty. Today had not gone quite as well as I'd hoped…

"Well, aren't you looking bright eyed and bushy tailed," she sarcastically observed. I merely grunted. She nudged my shoulder in her playful way. "Did the noble girl beat my big bad witcher?" she asked. Now I scoffed and looked at her, she now donned a hood to hide her ashen hair.

"Not a chance. I just… didn't get paid… and lost the job," I stated reluctantly. Ciri got a wry smile on her face then.

"Soooo, what happened?" she asked, clearly enjoying my misfortune. Evil minx that she was…

"It's a waste of a story, just know she was a brat and I may have called her a few names that were… quite hard on the ears for a noble," I said reluctantly. Ciri giggled at that.

"What happened to you being so polite?" she asked in a singsong voice.

"I don't know Miss Cirilla, you tell me?" I rebutted. The look I received was unamused which made me smirk, she then smacked me upside the head for it. No regrets.

"Well, joking aside, I met some people willing to let us stay with them. They even put me in touch with someone who could get us in touch with Dandelion. She said she'd need a day or two so, we'll be going to see her tomorrow. The Witch Hunters are really breathing down my neck," she told me.

"Well, then it's a good thing you won't be alone anymore then," I stated. Ciri smiled at that.

"We should probably head to their camp then before they find us," she suggested, but before she could lead them a group of the men in question appeared and looked at Ciri hard, and began to make their way toward us. I knew there was only one way this would end.

I turned to Ciri.

"You get going, I'll take care of them, don't worry I'll be right behind you," I stated.

"Alucard, I won't leave you to-"

"Yes, you will, I'll be fine," I reached into her hood and took a hold of the back of her neck to bring her into a quick kiss before pushing her away.

"Now, GO!" I shouted drawing my steel sword. Ciri didn't hesitate at the sound of steel being drawn and ran down the street to the right disappearing from my sight. I turned to face them sword held in my right hand as I waited. The Witch Hunters had drawn their own weapons though stopped a short distance from me.

"Where is the witch going, mutant. You are not a creature of loyalty, unless it is to coin, or your own life. We will not kill you if you tell us where she is going," she man stated. I grunted a laugh.

"You're wrong about that, I'm going to kill all of you and this road will run red with Witch Hunter blood. The Eternal Fire won't save you," I threatened before twirling my blade over hand and taking up a defensive stance. As I expected they all charged me.

This would be easy.

I blocked the first strike before kicking the attacker to the ground, I then spun around the next's strike slicing his arm off at the elbow before slicing down and cutting the side of his neck severing not only the carotid artery but the jugular as well. He fell trying to clutch at his neck as blood spurted and gushed.

But I was moving again, dodging around the upward slash of one of them before slashing him across the gut spilling them out and when he fell to his knees hunched forward I stopped on my left foot and pivoted around to bring mh blade down decapitating him like an executioner at the block and sending his head then rolling down the street.

I blocked the next strike before driving my shoulder into the attacker staggering him as I had wanted before I stepped past him grabbing him by the collar as I brought my blade in as I spun and sent his head flying as well.

The final was only just getting to his feet again after being kicked when his fellows were dead. I slashed his femoral artery which brought him to his knee before pivoting back and stopping to then bring my sword forward in a slash that sent his head sailing through the air to smack a building leaving a splattering of blood as it then landed on the doorstep.

I looked around to the horrified and terrified expressions. It had been seconds and all four were dead and as I said the road ran red with their blood. I suddenly had an idea. Time to channel my inner doomsayer.

"This is what the Black Demon will do to any Witch Hunter or worshippers of the Eternal Fire who look to attack any who disagree with them. Go, and spread this, because I will kill them all!" I shouted at the people.

All ran, some screaming in fear. Hopefully that would dissuade some from joining the Witch Hunters, and the current ones from being quite as eager. With that I bolted in the direction Ciri went, she would have a decent head start but nothing I couldn't catch up to.

Though first I'd need to know where she went, any footprints would be buried with a bunch of other ones sadly. I took a whiff of the air and found her scent, something I enjoyed when I woke up this morning, the scent of roses and a tinge of steel, odd but I found it intoxicating.

I picked it up and took off following her scent. I turned a corner to see a group of Witch Hunters running around another, I pushed myself faster, having to grab the corner of a building to make the turn and immediately drove my sword through the back of one of them.

Kicking him off, I swung high left then right and both heads hit the ground blood spurting out. The one at the front looking over a railing to a nearby roof didn't even have time to turn around, I reached around and gripping his chin snapped his neck making it do a complete 180.

I then backed up and took a running start, jumping to plant one boot on the railing and propelling over to the roof. I ran along the roof and had to leap to another, Ciri's scent went down off the roof so I again leaped from it seeing four more Witch Hunters, they seemed like they were about to give chase.

I was gaining on Ciri.

Tucking into a roll when I met the ground I came up into a spin with both hands on my sword, I cut two clean in half, blood seeping out as there were wet splats as the organs spilled out. I immediately gave two diagonal slashes to the one on my left severing both his femoral arteries.

I then slashed around to my right slashing his throat and both jugulars, only missing the spine by a hair. I didn't stop to watch only immediately took off again, I could see her running form and caught up almost immediately. It had only taken maybe a minute or two.

"Told you I'd be fine," I stated as I slowed to match her running speed, which was jarring to go from fast enough to run down some of the fastest monsters in the world to human speed. Ciri was startled to see me and nearly tripped but quickly regained her balance.

"We have to get out of the city, find the camp," she said between breaths.

"First, we should stop at the stables, get our horses, I'm sure if they have a camp they'll be able to keep our horses," I suggested. Ciri simply nodded, focusing on breathing instead. I could make out the long-studded coats and wide hats of more Witch Hunters.

"Looks like we've got some more company, I got 'em." I bolted ahead, probably little more than a blur to a regular human. I swung high, taking off the center man's head before spinning to the left, my momentum kicking up dust. I brought my blade up with one hand in a diagonal cut, cutting the man in two, from just under his ribs to his shoulder.

My blade slung blood on a passing group of women. Though I had flipped my blade around to stab behind myself into the final man before the blood made it to them. Then ripped my blade free and spun with the blade still held under hand to decapitate him before they could even scream.

But just after I flipped my blade back and slung off some of the blood that now coated the rune engraved blade, it glowed an intense, deep red that with the blood made it seem evil, which considering the demon skull that was engraved on the pommel, maybe it really was.

I turned to see Ciri stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide, she'd seen my abilities against monsters, but never a human, and it showed how much they didn't stack up, how powerful the mages had made me.

I glanced over to see a group of Redanian soldiers, they had clearly seen the bloodshed, heard the women screaming, and they all turned and quickly changed their patrol route, clearly self-preservation was high on their priorities.

* * *

"Ciri, come on, we gotta move," Alucard urged. I wasn't surprised by the bloodshed, but the sheer ease with which hw had dispatched them, like breathing. Hell, he wasn't even winded from the running. I nodded as I began to jog before running again.

Alucard again kept pace with me. We ran through a market place where I weaved through the people, while Alucard easily leaped stands, and anyone in his way was either dodged as if he were water, or run over as if he were a bull. His agility was amazing, the ease with which he moved.

We ran over the bridge getting closer to an exit. But another group of Witch Hunters appeared, five. Alucard again bolted forward, this time launching his blade like a javelin that pierced and ripped off one's head before doing the same to the one behind him.

Alucard closed the distance between him and another before the blade reached the second man, but he leaped over him, completely over. Flipping in the process, only reaching out to grab the man's head and with his spinning flip it snapped the man's neck in another 180.

Alucard hit the ground as the blade tore the second's head off, he pivoted around to then open palm strike the fourth man's chest, a loud crack reverberated as his sternum shattered and drove his ribs into his lungs, while his heart was torn apart from the bone shards, and yet there was no blood outside his body.

He drew his dagger and spun around to drive it into the final man's neck the blade going straight through, severing both carotid arteries and jugulars. That was when his sword thunked in a wooden beam for a nearby home. His sword looked like a hellish and twisted kebob, the screaming demonic skull mocked any who looked.

Screams filled the Novigrad air. Alucard tossed his dagger to his left hand and walked to his sword effortlessly pulling the blade free and pushing the heads off it. Two wet thuds were only barely heard over the screams of terror.

I was again frozen to the spot. For a moment I couldn't help the nagging doubt. Who was it I'd really gotten in bed with?

It was interrupted as he tossed his head, the 'let's go' was unsaid as he ran off again. I caught up before he matched my pace. He leaped over a horse, a _horse_ , only to immediately slide under another and at no point fell behind me. The exit was in sight as were a group of six Witch Hunters.

Alucard was gone again, after what stood in our way. He drove his dagger into the neck of the closest but immediately abandoned it, and spun to the next with his Meteorite Steel Sword gripped in both hands taking off another's head.

He immediately pivoted into another spin and slashed down at an angle towards the next unlucky partner in this bloody dance with the devil, severing his carotid. He let the first three fall and the look of shock and confusion to appear on the Hunters who had likely been returning from a hunt of their own, only to be slaughtered.

Alucard blasted a stream of flames at the one in the center, screams filled the air as he burned, his flesh being melted to the bone from the intensity of the Sign. His sword even did as well as any other metal, the body that hit the ground broke apart from how brittle it was.

He blasted the next with Aard, the telekinetic blast sending him flying into the nearby stone of the wall. The sound of a sickening crack echoed from his skull caving in. The final man stared at Alucard, terror in his eyes, he dropped his blade and began to beg for his life.

Alucard stalked over to the man and grabbed him by the throat, the man was not small, at least a couple inches over six foot still a couple shorter than Alucard and had to weigh over two hundred pounds, and yet Alucard lifted him effortlessly.

He only could take in a breath before Alucard broke his neck and tossed him aside, as if the grown man were nothing but a nuisance. I was stopped taking in deep breaths, Alucard cleaned the blood from his blade and sheathed it before doing the same with his dagger.

He then approached me as I had gotten my breathing under control again if it was a bit harsher. He suddenly scooped me up in his arms. I let out a small squeak of surprise, and yet in the arms of the physically imposing and incredibly powerful witcher, who had just snapped the neck of a large fully-grown man with one hand.

And yet those same arms were holding me with such a gentleness it was hard to believe that with a good squeeze I'd be crushed. The doubts were gone now.

"I can run faster this way," He stated to the unasked question, his deep voice and chest rumbling against me. And he then took off. My hair was blowing stronger than it had any right to. I had to wonder, had Geralt and the others always toned down for me and other humans?

Granted those thoughts were ended when we were suddenly stopped. He set me down and I looked around noting we were not far from the stables where our horses were kept. As we approached I felt a need to speak.

Maybe a need for some level of normalcy after the way he had carved us a path out of the city and had merely taken in a deep breath after setting me down instead of heaving his guts out from the exertion. He moved to the stables as if nothing had happened, that his armor wasn't splattered with blood in places.

"So… I'm kind of at a loss for words right now…" I trailed off. His response was merely a shrug. I felt the urge to smack him upside the head but resisted.

"You can travel through space and time to different worlds, I can run fast," he simplified it. He had a point though he did a lot more than simply run fast. The urge grew a little stronger.

"Alucard, you just killed eighteen men, each group within seconds, leaped over a horse, you showed a Sign intensity I've never witnessed and broke a man's neck who was easily over six feet tall and weighed at least two hundred pounds, with one hand.

"Sure, I can do something no other can but you are pretty extraordinary yourself. And if you don't wipe that smirk off your face, I'll do it with my fist," I threatened at the smirk that appeared when I almost proved his point.

It didn't disappear and when I followed the path to do so my fist only made it about halfway before his hand caught my wrist.

"Actually, it was twenty-six," he released my wrist then. "I killed eight more and vowed the Black Demon would kill any of the Eternal Fire who attacked people for disagreeing with them. And after I slaughtered that many they'll hopefully cool it," he said. I couldn't help but be surprised by that.

"So, you're putting that infamy to good use then?" I asked. He smirked and nodded. I found this one endearing.

I still wanted to slap him, but also kiss him. Granted he'd catch my wrist again so I simply went with the latter, and as he was distracted by the lip lock managed to land the slap upside his head. He grunted and I felt him still smirk. But I let that one go as I stepped back. "Alright let's get our horses and go to that camp I'm suddenly feeling a need for a meal and some rest."

"You won't hear me complain."

* * *

Ciri and I approached the camp and I could see jugglers and hear quite a bit of merriment. Shadow walked next to us, thankfully the horses had already met the wolf and were accustomed to his presence though he earned quite a few stares. We were inside the camp with a few people saying hello to Ciri, or nodding. Then an elf approached, he seemed pleased to see her.

"Ciri! You're back I do hope Bea was of some help to you," he noticed Shadow and I then. "I see you brought the friend you mentioned, and a much furrier one. Ah, no matter, he'll be fine, we'll find him some meat," the elf said offhandedly.

I dismounted as did Ciri and we both approached the average height elf. He held out his hand to me though the splatters of blood just registered to the elf when I glanced down, a pause before taking the hand with a grip that was probably bordering on uncomfortable.

"My name is Valdo, and I must say that is some grip you have there." He tried to avoid the topic of the blood.

"Alucard, I assume it won't be a problem to care for these horses," I introduced, jumping right to business, my profession had schooled that into me.

"Of course not…" Recognition dawned on Valdo then. His eyes went wide, fear, real fear was in his eyes then. "You're the one they're talking about… Slaughtering the Witch Hunters, swearing to kill any you come across, they say you made many a street run red with blood. Please, we have no love for them, we don't want any trouble," Valdo pleaded. I held my hand up.

"I'm not going to hurt you or your people, unless you give me a reason to. Otherwise I'm here for Ciri, so if you're looking to hand her over to them, I suggest you tell me now and I won't kill you, might not even hit you," I stated. Ciri was right in front of me before I could take the threatening step forward.

"Alucard! They've done nothing but help me, you have nothing to worry about," she assured me before turning to Valdo. "I'm sorry, he's just protective is all. He did do that to the Witch Hunters, but they were after me, and he was hoping to hinder their hunting," she explained. Valdo nodded and the fear faded, to only nervousness.

"Well… I guess I understand that. But, truly we have no love for them or their blasted Eternal Fire," Valdo told me. I nodded,

"Then you have nothing to worry about from me, they come calling and they'll regret it. We're just trying to get some help in this city," I stated, Valdo let out a bitter grunt,

"Well, then you came to the wrong city. But Ciri already told me about needing to get in touch with a friend, I pointed her to a friend, Bea." He suddenly motioned to follow. Ciri and I did so.

"You two deserve a meal and some rest," he said to which we both gave each other wry smiles.

"Took the words out of our mouths, Valdo," Ciri told him.

* * *

We had been enjoying the merriment around the camp with good food and plenty of wine. I drank it as if it were water, which I explained to Ciri as my body processed alcohol too quickly and that I'd never get drunk.

She had been disbelieving until I took two bottles and drank them and didn't look any different. It made her wonder why I bothered to drink then, I told her I really didn't unless it had a taste that wasn't bitter piss, which was what I called ale, and that vodka was also not high on my list. She had laughed.

We met many of the troop, another elf named Aegar had become quite close to Ciri quickly, both had the same sense of mischief. She had gone off with some of the girls for a reason that I didn't know and to be honest, didn't want to. So I watched her go but could feel the stares of Valdo and Aegar. I turned to them, brows down as I gave them a perplexed look.

"I'm probably gonna regret this, but is there some reason you're staring at me?" I asked the pair before taking a drink from the wine bottle I had. They glanced at each other and smiled.

"Oh, just enjoying the sight of young love," Aegar stated, his smile growing. I spit wine in a large spray, as I sputtered and coughed. This made the two elves laugh out loud. I continued to choke and cough while they seemed to laugh harder as I tried to stop my eyes bulging and cough a lung up. I managed to gather my composure enough to speak.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked before coughing some more.

"Ah, come now you can't actually expect us to not have seen how you look at Ciri." Valdo said, a look of mirth on his face. I coughed even more.

"We care about each other but love? You can't possibly be serious…" I stated as I cleared my throat a few times and spit on the ground. Both scoffed at me.

"You look at her with the most open show of affection I've ever seen," Valdo told me. Oh shit… did I really?

"That girl has you wrapped so tight around her finger I'm surprised you know which way is up. I haven't seen you tell her no to anything," Aegar said, his smile plastered to his face. This gave me pause, it wasn't the first time I'd heard that before. I'd even said it to myself

"I- I don't even know if I could love anyone…" I trailed off. The elves got more sympathetic smiles.

"Alucard, you don't have to worry about that, would you do anything for Ciri, anything she asked?" Valdo asked me. I snorted bitterly.

"I already do," I stated. Valdo nodded.

"Could you imagine living your life without her in it after this?" Aegar asked as well. I felt a sharp stab of pain at even the thought of it. I couldn't even imagine walking The Path without Ciri at my side, or more accurately, I didn't want to…

Fuck.

I shook my head looking down at the ground. Both elves patted me on the back.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, she obviously feels the same. I mean she looks at you the same way you look at her. If you asked her something I'm sure she'd not hesitate," Valdo assured. I looked up at the elf not sure whether to believe him or not.

"That girl is head over heels for you, any could see that." Aegar agreed. I looked back down, did she really feel the same?

"So, what should I even do about it?" I asked the two. They both looked at me as if I were dense as a rock.

"Tell her!" They both said in unison.

"It can't be that easy, I didn't even know if I did ten minutes ago. Besides we've got way bigger problems than matters of the heart," I argued. Valdo held up a halting finger.

"Ah, but there is nothing bigger than matters of the heart. If you don't say something and something were to happen, you would regret it for the rest of your life. Which from what I hear witchers live very long lives so I think your problems are the perfect size." Valdo refuted.

Call me crazy but that made quite a bit of sense...

I had no idea how to say it to Ciri or when I should but I now knew I had to. That was when she came back. I couldn't seem to look at her, any time I tried I felt like I was inside the fire in front of us.

As the night wound down and we were shown to the tent we'd be staying in I saw her strip down without even a care that I stood there, sure we had had sex and so nothing I was seeing was anything I hadn't seen before, in fact I'd seen more as she still had her underwear on before putting on her night gown. She seemed to notice I hadn't made any move to disrobe.

"I'm not sleeping next to you if I'm gonna have freezing cold chain rubbing against me," She told me with a wry smile.

I suddenly cleared my throat and fumbled with the strap for my swords and heard her start laughing. I took in a deep breath and calmed my racing heart to a regular speed. I then undid my blades and set them next to where I assumed we'd be sleeping as well as my belt with the dagger.

All had already been cared for, next the buckles for the straps holding my pauldrons on. I then peeled my top off and set both carefully on a crate that was in the tent. I felt Ciri running her fingers along the large scars across my back from an Imperial Manticore, it had not only given me the claw marks raking across my back but the stab near my hip.

"Those came from an Imperial Manticore. Same as the stab by my hip that comes out back there," I told her to which she hummed her understanding.

I felt my eyes drift closed as her touch lightly explored my back. I didn't wish to tell her yet, at least not now, just enjoy her company, her presence. I felt her grip my wrist and pull me back towards where we'd be sleeping.

Her arms wrapped around my neck and mine her waist and she kissed me. It didn't ignite me like normally but instead calmed me. Our tongues didn't do battle as we eased to the ground. I undid her hair and ran my fingers through the soft and silky tresses.

I laid down beside her and pulled her against me. My arm remained over her waist, holding her to me, I felt her hand grip mind. Her steady heartbeat and breathing bringing me the peace I never thought I'd find, I breathed in her scent and leaned over to kiss her temple before settling behind her.

"I'm yours Ciri, I will stand by you for as long as you will have me. I will be your Devil, no **one** will ever harm you again. I will destroy any that think to," I swore to her, I knew this would be a good time to say it, but I couldn't seem to get it out. I heard a sniffle and looked to see a tear leak out of her eye.

"Alucard, I've been alone for so long with no one to go to. Please… just stay… just stay with me," Her voice was quiet but still steady despite the emotion.

She was still so strong.

I leaned over her again, drawing those emeralds to me. "I will fight all of the Wild Hunt to stay by your side," I stated. A few more tears leaked out as she closed her eyes to press her forehead to min. I closed mine and wished this moment would never end. But it did as do all things, and we eventually fell asleep…

* * *

The next morning, we woke to each other with smiles. When we were ready for the day we headed out to the Golden Sturges where Ciri said this Bea worked. The pair of us headed inside where a freckled woman saw us and sped to our side.

"Ciri, I was able to talk to Dandelion last night, you can find him at the Rosemary and Thyme," she stated with excitement giving directions before noticing my imposing frame that stood next to her. I always did cut an impressive figure, six and half feet tall and a healthy bulk.

"Is this you're witcher friend you were talking about?" The woman asked her eyes showing surprise at my size and intimidating presence.

"Yes, Bea, this is Alucard. Before you freak out, yes, he's the one the people are talking about, and no, he won't hurt you," Ciri told her quickly. The woman blinked in surprise and looked back up to me as I nodded in greeting.

"I'll… take your word for it. But I suggest you get to the Rosemary as soon as you can, before the Witch Hunters catch wind of you," she told her. Ciri nodded,

"Okay, thank you, Bea. I owe you, truly," Ciri stated, but Bea scoffed.

"You owe me nothing, now go on, get," she said with a smile. Ciri hugged her and headed out the door.

"Thank you for helping her, if the Witch Hunters get nosy you get in contact with me. I'll drive them off," I offered. She got a wry smile,

"I'll keep that in mind. Now go on before she leaves without you," she motioned for me to leave. I gave her a final nod before opening the door and seeing Ciri waiting.

"You ready to see him again?" I asked. Ciri smiled under her hood,

"Yeah, though he's a bit odd… and might do something… well, stupid. So please don't hurt him," Ciri told me. I was a bit confused about that but nodded anyway.

We headed off to the place Bea had described, it was a pretty nice building. Ciri and I stopped at the door. We heard people inside. Ciri took a deep breath and both entered. To see men drinking already despite the early hours.

I laid eyes on a very flamboyantly dressed man. He had an odd hat covering his long dark brown hair, and blue eyes, he looked as though he may have had some elven blood by his features but his scent was very much human, the pheromones given off by humans is different than that of elves. He looked over to us as the newcomers, but one look at Ciri and his jaw fell. Ciri stepped forward at seeing the bard with a smile on her face.

"Ciri?" he asked as he came closer.

He wasn't a large man, though tall, he was slim. She didn't say anything just hugged him, her words from the previous night rang through my head. ' _I've been alone for so long…_ ' She let out a small laugh.

"God, it's so good to see you, it's been… too long," she said when they separated.

"It has, gosh you've grown up," he said looking her up and down. That was when his eyes met mine and he was confused, no doubt my medallion and eyes threw him for a loop.

"And who is he?" the man asked. Ciri looked to me and then back her face asking for understanding. As if she were a teen bringing a boy to someone unapproving, though she might have still been a teen, I had never asked come to think of it.

"Uhhh, Dandelion this is Alucard, he's been helping me for some time…and-" She slipped her hand into mine then, "We're together," she stated. Dandelion only blinked before he shook his head in surprise. He then looked up to my eyes again, the difference in height though was very noticeable.

"So, you're with Ciri then?" he asked, his voice taking on a hostile edge though it really sounded dramatic making it almost comical. I had an idea where this was going and a smirk spread on my face.

"I am, what of it?" I asked looking down into the bard's eyes.

"Well, I just think it only just that I warn you that should you hurt my dear Ciri, I will have to-"

"You'll have to what? Sing me song with your little lute?" I mocked, though the smirk was still there. He looked offended.

"No, I'll have to-"

"Uh, Dandelion, I assume you've heard of the Witch Hunter slaughter. That was him…" Ciri got out quietly to the bard, "Also he's more than twice your size," she added as an afterthought. His face switched and the finger he'd been ready to jab at me fell to his side as a nervous smile replaced the hostility.

"I'll… have to… you know what, friend, forget I said anything," he said, the smile spreading with a slight twitch at his eye. My smirk grew,

"I didn't hear anything, only a fine hello," I told him. The bard cleared his throat then and regained his composure.

"Of course, Ciri would only pick the best for herself. Now, to what do I owe the pleasure of having an audience with Miss Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Lion Cub of Cintra?" he asked theatrically. Ciri looked a bit guilty as she gave my hand a squeeze.

"I… kind of need your help…"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yes, indeed we are making progress, before long we will be catching up to Geralt, that's right, we'll be going to the White Wolf's perspective, and we will be going all the way through the game and beyond. I do hope you're enjoying yourself, I have all the plans for this story, well, some we'll see where it goes but overall, we've got places to be and a Wild Hunt to defeat. So, until the next upate.**


	11. Oh Shit

**Chapter 11**

" **Oh Shit…"**

"Question…" I spoke up as I was more focused on something else. "Who the hell calls themselves 'Whoreson Junior'?" I asked as it was considered an insult and this guy called **himself** that.

"I mean…" Ciri began as if to try and rationalize it, "Actually, I have to agree with him on that,"

"It's not important, only thing that is is that I believe he can help with this… whatever it is that you need fixed," Dandelion assured. Ciri and I gave each other skeptical looks.

"I don't know… finding a mage, and one willing at that might be harder but, a lot less can go wrong than what can with one of the Crime Bosses," I voiced what both of us were thinking.

"Now, now, you came to me for help did you not?" the bard asked. I sighed. "Have some faith, Geralt always does," he claimed. I didn't need any confirmation to know that it was a bold-faced lie.

"Something tells me that he knows better…" I mumbled to myself, Ciri caught it and giggled in amusement. Dandelion either ignored it or wasn't paying attention.

"He has plenty of contacts that should be able to fix your magic box," he repeated.

"Okay, we'll trust you on this, Dandelion," she agreed to his plan. Dandelion had a big smile as he rubbed his hands conspiratorially.

"Yes! You'll see this'll work like a charm…"

* * *

"'Oh, this'll work like a charm! You just have to have faith, Geralt would!'" I imitated the bard as Ciri, me, and the minstrel being mocked were heading for Whoreson Junior's on Temple Island to rescue our Doppler friend, Dudu.

"How was I supposed to know the Witch Hunters were after the treasure too?" he asked helplessly.

I began to grumble out as many curses I knew, stupid whoreson, dumb bard bastard, and ploughing fucker, just to name a few. I hadn't liked that Whoreson Junior piece of shit the minute I met him, in no small part to be the way his lecherous gaze stared at Ciri. I had wanted to gouge his eyes out and cut his dick off but we needed the whoreson…

Granted now we had no Phylactery, no treasure, and the Witch Hunters were hot on our trail. The last was merely a nuisance, the others put us behind a few days, and back before even square one as we didn't have the Phylactery which was the whole point any of this was happening.

"If we don't get that Phylactery back, I'm gonna stick my boot so far up your minstrel ass-"

"Alucard..." Ciri scolded and I grumbled again. Bastard ministrel…

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" Dandelion said as er finally arrived.

"No, really?" My sarcasm dripping from it. Dandelion ignored me and Ciri gave me a withering glare. I began to grumble even more curses, my creativity getting impressive with them, ploughing lute playing fuck of a bardic asshole, being my personal favorite. I didn't really care if it made sense anymore.

"Calm down, Dandelion. We can't leave Dudu in Whoreson Junior's hands, you know that." Ciri tried to convince the bard.

"I know, I know. But my gut can't be reasoned with, and no amount of sympathy I feel can silence it, blot it out," Dandelion worried.

"Where was your gut when you thought going to Whoreson Junior was a good idea?" I felt Ciri's slap upside the head. I grumbled about how she used to be much nicer…

"I'll go in alone, you know. You'll stay outside," Ciri began. That got both of our attention.

"The fuck you will," I stated. Dandelion looked to have something to say but must have figured I had put it aptly, if vulgarly.

"Someone has to secure our retreat. There's bound to be a struggle, things could get intense. We'll need to flee fast, disappear in the crowd," Ciri tried to reason. I grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away.

"There's no way in hell I'm leaving you alone, especially to go deal with that disgusting fuck," I stated. Ciri yanked her arm away.

"We can't just leave Dudu in his hands, and are you gonna leave our escape to Dandelion?" she baited. I thought and was about to say something when she pushed up and kissed me to keep me quiet. "Do you trust me?" Was all she asked. I wanted to argue, so many things to go on about. Instead my shoulders slumped

"You're gonna be the death of me..." I said and she smiled before brushing past me to speak with Dandelion again.

"Have you learned where Whoreson is keeping Dudu?" she asked the nervous bard.

"Room on the top floor, the one with the balcony," he said, his nervousness beginning to get to him. Ciri looked up to the rooftops.

"I'll need to cross onto the roof. Wait for me in front of Junior's house, and I know it's difficult, but do try to look inconspicuous." Ciri ordered. Dandelion began to show anger then.

"If they… If they hurt you-"

"I'll make that whoreson regret the day he was born…" I promised…

* * *

"Go! I'll hold these bastards off! You know I'll catch up!" I yelled to Ciri as her and Dandelion continued to make a run for it. I had already drawn my sword, in this moment with Ciri in danger, REAL danger, and our back against the wall I closed my eyes a moment and let the Battle Trance take over.

I no longer felt reason, only a need to protect Ciri, I needed to kill all between me and her now…

I fired forward, aggression ruling out defense or tactics, instead I attacked with reckless abandon. I swung low and with so much force I chopped two soldiers in half wearing plate armor. I immediately turned and brought my sword down more like an axe cutting one of Whoreson's painted up thugs from the top of his head to the balls, splitting him in half.

Blood splattering my armor and face. I whipped around to stab the next through the heart, and then kicked him off my blade with such force his corpse went over the low wall and plummeted. I didn't even turn to the next instead bringing my sword over my shoulder to block the strike.

I glanced over my shoulder into the eyes of my attacker, and at the sight of my own I smelled piss from the thug. I grabbed him by the throat with my left hand and ripped it out listening to his gurgles and seeing him take soundless breaths. I tossed the bloody scrap of flesh aside and sprinted in the direction Ciri had gone.

Have to catch up to her…

I came across more men and spun, bringing my blade around, decapitating the first. I stopped on my left foot to pivot in that direction with another spin bringing my blade around my body and switching hands as I sliced the legs off the next.

I brought both hands to its handle and cut off another's head. I spun to my right, bringing the blade up in a diagonal cut that met my target at the hip and broke through the ribs and collarbone to cut him in two, ending at the shoulder.

I flipped my blade around and drove it back into another man before spinning my entire body around on my feet to face him. I twisted my sword as my left hand shot out to catch the final man by his throat as well.

I let go of my sword, letting the dead man fall to the ground and grabbed onto the last man's shoulder, and gripping as tight as I could there was a crack as it broke his collarbone from the grip. I then began to yank up with my left hand and blood spurted out of his neck as the man's head, with the spine still attached was ripped from his body.

When it was free I held it up to my view, but tossed it aside and grabbed my blade before running again. I knew I wasn't far as Ciri's scent was much stronger.

So close.

I turned the corner to see her falling to her knees in exhaustion after killing a man. I began to make my way towards her but when I looked off and saw the bolt of a crossbow hurtling toward the woman I loved it seemed as if everything slowed to a grinding halt.

Every moment I had with her played before me as I realized I had one choice…

I took off faster than I'd ever moved and grabbed her, but as I did there was a flash of bright green light and I was suddenly hurtling over water and smashed into a stone head first.

My ears were ringing from the blow as I splashed into the water. But there was only one thought in my mind.

Get to Ciri.

I burst from the water and looked to see her floating in the water as well, but she wasn't moving. I waded through the water as fast as I could and scooped her up in my arms. Her head fell to rest on my shoulder and she didn't move, panic began to well up in me.

"Ciri… please Ciri, look at me, open your eyes… Please, I will do anything… anything you wish of me… just open your eyes," I begged her. She didn't move.

I cradled her to me as I began to feel a helplessness I'd never felt before.

Had I been too late, and the bolt hit her?

I felt the presence of another and brought the point of my blade to the throat of whoever it was. I looked down to a masked figure in robes. His scent was that of an elf, but the mask only made me want to drive the blade through his throat.

Just give me a reason.

"Calm down witcher, I can help Cirilla," He stated. I gripped my blade tighter and spoke through gritted teeth.

"I will kill you if you take one more step," I promised, it was no threat.

"If you do not let me help, she will die. Is that what you desire?" he asked urgently. My conviction wavered. Then my blade fell and I sheathed it.

"Fine," I agreed. The elf then moved in to try and help carry her.

Get away from her.

I immediately and ferociously shoved the elf off his feet. "I've got her…" I growled out. Then ever so gently cradled her in my arms as I scooped her up.

"You're gonna be alright, sweetheart…" I whispered in her ear.

The elf didn't seem to make another move towards her but instead motioned for me to follow. I did so, wading through the water after the elf. Suddenly another presence became known and a human of similar age as me was coming around some rock.

The elf spoke to him but I drowned him out and instead focused on Ciri. I looked down on her unconscious face. I didn't know what happened much after that, I wasn't paying attention, only carrying and protecting Ciri. The next thing I knew I was being ushered into a hut and told to set her on a bed.

I did so but the elf immediately went to Ciri and I grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall squeezing the air from his lungs. A low growl rumbling in my chest, I would rip him in half…

"She…. is… dying…" he choked out and I released him suddenly.

The elf gasped in breath but after getting a few he went to work on her. I heard voices, speaking to me, but paid them no mind merely grabbed the nearest seat and sat down with my gauntleted hands clasped in front of me as I kept vigil over her.

I would stay for eternity to watch over her.

I didn't know how long it was but the elf had left, telling me some place to meet him and to let these people help her, that she needed them. I only accepted the information, I didn't respond, instead looked to Ciri's beautiful face.

I just wanted to see her smile again… anything, open her eyes so could see her enchanting emerald-green eyes. I wanted to tell her how I felt. Live the rest of my life with her. I knew I hadn't known her the longest of times, but I couldn't imagine my life without the extraordinary woman in it.

There was a voice speaking with me, though I didn't really hear it. I ignored it and only continued my silent vigil. I suddenly felt a hand touch my shoulder and was pinning whoever it was to the wall by the wrist and throat, the woman was clear of the floor nearly to the ceiling. It hit me that she was the one who could help Ciri and I released her and sat back down going back to watching over her…

* * *

I felt groggy as my eyes fluttered open and I began to look around. I let out a groan and caught sight of my big bad witcher. For that I was incredibly thankful.

Alucard came suddenly flying to my side, sliding across the floor to be beside me. The pupils of his ice blue eyes were constricted to a slit that was more like that of a viper than a cat, they were actually rather intimidating. His face was full of concern though, completely contradicting. It immediately set me at ease though, no matter what happened, at least he was still with me.

"Ciri- Ciri, are you okay, are you alright?" he asked urgently, his face on the verge of panic. I'd never seen him so concerned, about anything at all. I managed to bring my bare fingers to his cheek.

"You needn't worry so much, Alucard," I said with a small smile. His hand took mine and his face eased a bit. He stroked my hand and his other hand my hair.

"I have to… you're the only thing I have in this world," Alucard assured before pressing a kiss to my forehead. I watched as his eyes dilated back to a normal size.

"Where are we?" I asked looking over his shoulder, we clearly weren't in Novigrad anymore.

"You're on Hindarsfjall, village of Lofoten," a young man stated, he was large, not Alucard large but large nonetheless, dressed in Skellige clothing. Alucard immediately launched to his feet, hand poised over his blade but when he saw the man holding his hands out to show he posed no threat he dropped his hand.

"Who are you?" I asked now.

"They call me Skjall," he answered, entering the room. I went to sit up and Alucard again snapped around only it was to gently help me, the look of adoration on his face for me made me swoon a little.

Just a little.

"How did we get here?" I asked my witcher. He thought back but it looked like he was struggling.

"We were in water… and then… I was carrying you…" I felt concern when I noticed the blood trail from his temple to jaw when he turned his head trying to wrack his brain.

How had I just noticed that?

"Alucard, what happened to your head?" I asked in concern, he seemed surprised and his hand quickly felt around until he found it. The blood was already dry though.

"I don't…" he trailed off and looked back towards the door and very suddenly my concern turned to alarm.

"Alucard, there's a bolt in your shoulder!" I exclaimed at the sight.

It was under his right pauldron and embedded in his shoulder blade. He tried to look and when he moved his arm he suddenly growled in pain. He began to reach for the bolt and eventually managed to grab it.

I went to say something, when he ripped it out. He only growled again and threw it to the ground. I saw blood begin to leak from the wound though Alucard was unconcerned. It then hit me, that was the bolt that I had tried to get away from… It was meant for me and instead it was Alucard taking the blow.

He could have been killed…

"If you don't mind, I could tell you what happened. Your friend mentioned you weren't in your right mind and might need help with the particulars," Skjall suddenly offered. I couldn't seem to stop looking up at the looming form of Alucard.

"I was… I was in the Battle Trance…" Alucard realized.

"Aye, that's what I would call whatever it was. Your friend in the mask tried to step close to her and you damn near strangled him. Me sister tried to get the bolt from your shoulder and you grabbed her and had her so high off the ground she was nearly on the ceiling. Seemed to let her go as quick as you picked her up though. Then you sat back down and kept watchin' over her," he explained, Alucard rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Uhhh, sorry about that…" Alucard apologized for his behavior.

"Ahh, nothin' to worry about. Nobody got hurt, and 'twas clear to see you were trying to protect her. Sis, may give ya some grief for it but I understand… plus the way you manhandled the masked fella you were like a damn feral wolf, your eyes all… whatever like and growlin' like a beast, I'd not suspect I'd last long in a fight with ya, witcher. Especially as ya had that bolt in ya the entire time and apparently didn't even feel it," Skjall forgave.

"How long did I lie there?" I asked looking back down to the bed I sat on. Though I rubbed my head a moment feeling a bit disoriented still.

"All day, nearabouts – 'twas morn when we brought you in, night's near come now." Skjall told me.

"Damn… Too long…" I said more to myself.

"You needed the rest desperately," Skjall paused to look over her and the witcher. "Been through a lot, eh? Got some nasty fresh-lookin' scars, and that bolt's right to leave one on you," he observed. It finally registered to me that I was lacking anything above the waist, only bandages squeezing me.

They didn't…

"What's this?! Did you undress me?!" I demanded. Skjall suddenly sputtered as his face went red.

"W- We had no choice, 'twas me and sis! Soaked through, you were, and we had to see if you'd any wounds that needed tendin'." I was incredulous, and yet Alucard didn't seem concerned.

"Mhm. And if my breasts needed smearing with fox tallow…" I pointed an accusing finger, that got Alucard's attention, a brow raising. The Skelliger sputtered more and turned even redder.

"Nay, nay! Th-that was mum and sis! I-I'd never dare. I swear. On my honor." He swore. I could believe that and almost laughed at the look on his face instead a small smirk spread.

"Easy. I believe you," I assured. The man took a deep breath to settle himself. I saw Alucard seem to mumble to himself, it looked like, 'so that's what I smelled…' "So… where is our… friend?" I asked next.

"Stepped out a while ago. Said he needed to find a boat." I looked down, guilt beginning to eat at me for losing the Phylactery and a chance at saving Avallac'h. "Why's he wear that mask? Somethin' not right with his mug?" Skjall asked, as if twisting the knife.

"No. He simply doesn't like others to see it…" I trailed off.

We needed to go, the Wild Hunt would be looking for us soon. I tried to get to my feet and was racked with pain making me take in sharp breaths as I then looked to my witcher.

"Alucard, help… help me stand." I asked, though from the pain my voice was more pleading than I'd like. He was at my side in a second.

"Come on, sweetheart," he encouraged quietly, he'd never called me such a name… I liked it.

"Careful now, man's got a penchant for stranglin'," a woman said as she appeared, her accent obvious. Alucard ignored her, focused solely on helping me. She seemed not to mind that, instead putting her hands on her hips. "Come, we're off to the sauna," she stated. That caught me off guard.

"Where?" I asked.

"Why's your mouth agape like you're noodlin' for an eel? The sauna!" the woman made what could easily be interpreted as dirty. When I gave her a skeptical look she explained. "Girl… You was blue as a whale when we brought you in here! Your blood needs thawin'!" Sadly I was too stubborn to admit that seemed like a good idea.

"Really, there's no need… I feel fine now," I tried to assure. The woman merely smirked and took two steps forward, and with next to no effort, pushed me over. Alucard caught me before I could fall back to the bed and his head snapped to her.

"You enjoy the view of the ceiling? 'Cause it might be the last one you see if you do something like that again," he growled out at her. She held her hands up in surrender but continued.

"Fine? You can't even stand on your own two feet…" she pointed out, which made me ashamed of the weakness. I was supposed to be the daughter of Geralt of Rivia, the legendary White Wolf, and yet I couldn't stand cause I was cold.

Alucard had been in the same water and he was apparently still able to lift the woman in front of us to the ceiling with no effort. "And it's no surprise with your muscles frozen stiff, but don't you worry... Mum and I will take care of you," she insisted. But yet I couldn't just sit around.

"I'm sorry, but I must get to Drowned Dead Rock… as fast as possible," I stated with urgency.

"Shan't force you to stay… But the Rock's a ways off, and you can barely walk. You best take a horse," Skjall said.

"True! Skjall can prepare horses for you. You'll have to wait a spell, but even so you'll get there faster than on foot," she reasoned. I acquiesced finally.

"Fine… that will do. Thank you both very much," I thanked for both Alucard and I. The woman scoffed.

"Pish-posh, there's no need… Now come, we gotta sweat the sick outta you!" she smiled. My state of undress came to mind again and I felt a light blush blossom.

"Where are my clothes?" I asked. The woman turned then,

"I've taken 'em already. Come on!" she called. I looked to Alucard,

"I'll help Skjall with the horses. You need to be at your strongest. Go on," he assured me and so I did with a small smile to him. I then went after Skjall's sister.

"That man in the mask… he's from afar, isn't he?" she asked of me. It gave me a small sense of amusement, how right she was.

"Oh yes, very far away," I told her.

"Where, exactly?" she seemed to insist. I smiled a bit.

"Aren't you nosy?" I teased.

"Surprised? Been sittin' in this fish puddle me whole life… I'd love to travel like you," That brought me down a bit.

If she only knew.

"Like me? No, you wouldn't like that… Trust me," I assured. We walked the rest of the way in silence. Eventually coming to another hut, once inside she turned back to me.

"All right… in you go, and get out of those rags!" she ordered. I was again surprised, hesitating a little.

"All of them?" I asked warily. This made her laugh.

"I would think so!" the woman said. So I did so, heading inside the room she was pointing to and preceded to undress and follow the warmth. I found Skjall's sister waiting, and entered the sauna where an old woman was already waiting.

"Finally! I was so worried she'd-" Her daughter scoffed.

"Mum, you always worry. Everything's fine. Ain't it?" she asked me. I hummed in response.

"Yes, its fine," I agreed. The old woman smiled.

"Good, that's good…" Her gaze drifted to my thigh and she got a confused look, "What's on your thigh, child? That a bruise?" she asked. I followed her gaze and then understood.

"This? No… it's a tattoo." I remembered how I got it, and the thought now as I was older, and how I had been treated at the time… It brought Alucard to mind oddly enough, how he had never taken advantage of me. God, if he had wanted to, with his strength he could have done so with ease…

"So, it is… a red rose… it mean aythin'?" the younger woman asked. I made a decision then.

"No, it means that I was young and drunk… And it happened. At least it's not terribly visible…" I trailed off.

"I like it. Wouldn't mind on myself… here," she pointed, "right above me rear…" Now it was the old woman's turn to scoff.

"You need a man, girl. Get more foolish every spring," she scolded. I felt a bitter amusement at that… Was Alucard even my man, or was he just there for…

The old woman said something about dousing the coals, but I was too far in my own head until the thick steam hit me. It helped quiet the thoughts.

"Say… back home… have you got saunas, too?" the younger asked. This brought on more melancholy in me.

"You know… I don't really have a home. I'm a traveler." Leaving out the 'by force' part.

"Ah, that's right… Where was your ship headed?" the old woman asked. That confused me…

"Ship?"

"We fished you outta the sea. We thought you were in a shipwreck," she explained.

"No, that's not right… I wasn't in a shipwreck," I stated. This brought a look of curiosity from the old woman.

"Hmm, so what brings you to our shores?" she asked.

"Wouldn't have anything to do with tall, dark, and handsome, would it?" the younger woman now asked. That brought a blush to my cheeks at the mention of Alucard.

"Astrid!" the old one scolded. "That's not likely our business," she stated. Astrid seemed not to care though.

"He hasn't moved since he carried you here. Cradlin' ya like you were the most precious thing in the world to him. Didn't eat, drink, barely even breathed had that crossbow bolt stickin' outta him the whole time, tried to get it out and that's when he did move, had me up damn near to the ceiling." Astrid told of his state.

I hadn't expected to hear that, well him watching over me wasn't surprising, but that way, and carrying me…

"Well… it's clear to see he cares deeply for ya… Much deeper than simply likin' to look at ya," the old woman said.

Love. I was scared to even entertain the thought of it, could he?

"I… this is more about me… than him," I admitted.

"He followed ya all the way to Skellige, most men hardly want to follow a woman home let alone across the sea," Astrid joked.

"Do you care for the witcher?" the old woman asked. That wasn't even a question.

"Of course I do," I stated without hesitation. This made the old woman smile.

"It seems like he may feel a bit deeper than that even," she observed. No, please, not the L word… but maybe it was okay?

"What…. What do you mean?" I asked, I knew full well what they meant.

"He loves ya, obviously, it's plain as day to see that," Astrid stated with all the subtlety of an axe in the face. I felt my heart flutter at that. The word was spoken but, now I wondered…

"He… no, we're just- He and I-" I couldn't seem to find the words, this made the old woman's smile widen and Astrid smirked.

"You've got nothin' to be ashamed of, he's a handsome man, by all rights. Just curious, if he's planted his seed, and if so, is he as big there as he is everywhere else?" I felt myself catch fire at that.

"Astrid!" The old woman was incredulous now, while the woman in question began to laugh. I took a breath to try and calm myself…

"Listen… it's lovely sitting here with you, but… I really must go now," I tried to ease out. Astrid settled.

"I understand. Who'd want to stay in this hole? We're all related three times over and the air stinks of fish," she complained. The old woman shook her head.

"I can't see how you're related to anyone here. No one in Lofoten groans and bitches quite like you do! Sit down and be quiet," she ordered. She then turned to me.

"Child… Skjall's certain to have readied the horses by now, but before you go, you ought to take a quick jump in the water. It'll do you good," She suggested. I had loosened quite a bit…

"I suppose… why not?" I shrugged.

"Head through the door and you'll see the pier. Be careful, it's slippery," the old woman warned.

"Thank you once more," I repeated.

"And, once more, there's no need. Gods bless your journey!" she wished. I went to head for it but suddenly felt a good desire. I turned back to Astrid.

"He's very proportional to his size," I stated with a smirk before heading outside. There was a raucous chorus of laughter from both…

* * *

"Where is she?" I asked myself as I stood with Skjall at the stables. Though it seemed the Skellige warrior must have heard me.

"I'm sure mum and sis are talkin' her ear off," Skjall assured me.

I sighed as I continued pacing. I knew the Wild Hunt would be coming… at some point… but when? That was when a familiar yet more natural scent appeared, as did a heartbeat that soothed my own. I turned to see Ciri making her way to us but she looked… flustered… for lack of a better term.

Though she no longer smelled of her usual roses instead more natural, like the forest, still had the tinge of steel though. Her ashen hair was still damp but she looked much better than she had earlier. I felt my eyes attempt to dilate like they did at the sight of her, but I stopped them. She came forward to us and looked to me but quickly back down, that gave me pause…

Had I done something wrong?

"The horses are ready," Skjall said with a smile on his face. Ciri returned it looking directly at him.

"As am I. Shall we ride?" she said only glancing at me a moment before looking away. Seriously, had I done something?

"I'll take Njord, you two can take Grayback, we don't have too many horses, so ya gotta share. She's old, but she'll make the-" a sudden chill rolled through the air as snow floated down. There were screams then. "I'll go you stay-"

"I can look after myself," she assured him.

I felt a smirk take me at that… yes she could…

We stepped into the frost and drew blades. I drew my silver blade, that was what seemed most apt with the odd beasts the Hunt had with them. One of the Riders was standing with two of the beasts. It was about time I got to see what they were made of. I twirled my blade and took a defensive stance.

"He's mine," I stated.

The Skeletal armor and large size were what jumped out at me, the Rider was big but I was not a small man, only an inch or two shorter than the Rider. It said something in what I assumed was Elder Speech. "Not here to talk, raise your blade and fight," I told it.

It said something else and then stormed towards me, faster than anything in armor that big and thick should be able to move, but not fast enough. I parried the strike and spun around it and tried to strike only to find empty air as the Rider ducked back and dug its boots into the frozen ground as it swung across trying to use its strength to an advantage.

I pivoted and flipped my blade over my shoulder to block the strike but held my ground. The blade made no more progress towards me, and I blasted the Rider with Aard, launching it off its feet where it hit the ground but immediately rolled back to them.

We circled each other, gauging our strengths.

I moved in, spinning before pushing off the ground in another. I brought my blade down it met the Riders as my foot hit the ground where I set it and once the other did I pirouetted around it and managed to get a cut at the back of its knee. The Rider's leg tried to buckle but it righted itself and growled in anger as it attacked with large sweeping one handed overhead strikes.

I back stepped the first before pivoting around the second and swung my blade at the Rider's near the hilt. It struck with enough force that it disarmed the Rider of its blade and I flipped my blade over my hand before driving it through the softer armor at its side

There was a rattling breath inside the skeletal helmet and I then ripped my sword free and swung hard across, decapitating the Rider. I saw Ciri helping Skjall with the Hound he'd gone for. I hurled my sword at the beast like a spear. It stabbed through it and it slumped to the side.

I bolted over and yanked it free. There were more Riders coming and so Ciri and I charged in. I let her get ahead of me and as I expected the minute the Rider prepared to cut down the charging woman she disappeared in a green flash.

The surprise was there a moment before it arched forward from a cut to the back. I drove my sword straight through the chest with all my strength. The Rider stumbled back, clearly shocked he'd been bested so easily.

I kicked the tall… elf? I could smell a similar pheromone to them only this was slightly different, stronger, perhaps?

From my blade and spun to the next crossing blades with him. I leaned into it and actually was pushing the Rider back. And then Ciri appeared and with an upward cut severed one of his arms. I followed that up with a decapitation. Ciri and I fought well together. Skjall seemed to realize though that we couldn't defeat every Rider right there, though I was more than willing to give it a damn good try.

"Come on! Ride and don't look back!" he shouted to us. We spun and saw him at the stable. I tossed my head and we took off to the young warrior. "What…what was that?" he asked when we all stood before the horses.

"The Wild Hunt," Ciri stated grimly.

"Ragh nar Roog… The world's end," he said, fear evident as he looked to Ciri who shook her head.

"No… Not yet… But I must go. They're here for me," she told him. Skjall pointed to the horse then.

"Get on the horse. I'll show you the way to the Rock," he told her. I didn't need to be told twice and headed for the older mare. Patting her on the neck.

"Okay, girl, you ain't gotta go too far. Alright?" I asked her. The horse snorted and began to toss its head, eager to get moving. "That a girl!" I told her with a smile before mounting up.

I heard Ciri thanking Skjall. She then came over and I held my hand down to her which she took and I pulled her up, her hands going around my waist. I gave the old girl a kick and she took off, still plenty of gas in her tank and ready to gallop.

We ran off with the Hunt on our tails. We both ducked under a leaping hound and I felt Ciri draw my silver sword and slash another down that thought to try and attack Grayback. We were heading down the snowy path when suddenly Skjall halted and yelled to pull up.

I did so and Grayback protested at the sharp yank but slid to a stop nonetheless. I looked to the Skelliger who nodded off to a grotto where the masked elf waited with a boat. I felt Ciri slide my sword home and climb down. I did as well, giving Grayback a couple pats and a scratch.

"Go on girl, run," I told her urging her to run which the horse did, Skjall taking the reins. I caught up to Ciri who was trying to convince the elf to help the village.

He suddenly snapped to her and blasted her with something that made her go limp. I went to grab my blade, poised to strike, ready to cut the bastard down. But was blasted with something as well.

And suddenly I was hurtling backwards. My back hit something made of stone and then I was falling. I managed to glimpse up long enough to realize I was in Novigrad now, but I looked back to see rocky waters bellow me. Only one thought came to mind...

"Oh shit…"

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's right, I just cliffhangered your asses. You'll have to wait for the next chapter to know what happens… I wasn't originally planning to skip the heist and everything but I thought about it and there was really nothing Alucard would add or change with it.**

 **And I didn't feel like hashing out something that would have been useless and progressed nothing. So, then it happened like this. Also this wasn't originally how I was gonna end this chapter and then this just sort of flowed out, and boy do I like it more. So, till the White Wolf comes calling…**


	12. Kaer Morhen

**Chapter 12**

" **Kaer Morhen"**

I wasn't proud of what we had done… In fact, I was feeling sympathy for the spirit that had been resurrected. Craven, or Skjall. He had helped Ciri, that made him alright in my book. But Yen, like me, would do anything, and everything to get our daughter back.

So, I had gone along with Yen in the end. I had threatened and killed any that tried to oppose me because of that. It had also been what had driven me to cut Whoreson Junior's prick off and then disembowel him. Granted I don't think anyone would be upset by that, especially after what I saw in that sick bastard's house…

But again, like every other story of Ciri, I'd heard of this witcher. The Black Demon… at least that was what they called him in Novigrad. Hell, he was more like a boogeyman in the 'free' city.

The Witch Hunters were in disarray and cowered in fear at the mention of the name, at some point he came back to Novigrad, Oxenfurt, and Velen where he slaughtered the Witch Hunters, by the hundreds.

He had even driven me to kill my own. One such occasion being when I did so was so that Tamara, the Baron's daughter, could go with her family to try and heal her mother. She had made a mistake.

So when they told her she'd have to go with them, I warned her against staying with them, that this witcher would kill her without blinking. She agreed and I killed the ones that were in Crookback Bog. She had left with her father for the Blue Mountains, I wished them luck, though I didn't know that Anna could be healed.

But back on track, this witcher had been cropping up all over that area, I'd never run across him, even though I'd found Letho in Velen, a man I never expected to see again. He had dropped quite a few bodies since being in there. And not all of them of the Eternal Fire… There was a village not that far from Novigrad that had been wiped out, and then burned to the ground.

I honestly didn't know what stories to believe about him. I was more inclined to believe the ones claiming him as the darkness to snuff out the Eternal Fire.

Now I don't mean I believe he's some force of evil sent to snuff out all good in the world. But more that he's trying to do what he feels is right. Which I can respect. Especially as it had him protecting Ciri, according to Dandelion it meant they were together.

He had thought that telling me would drive me into an angry rage. It didn't, in fact I was glad Ciri had somebody to protect her, to be with her. Though it seemed that wasn't the case anymore, and it would seem it wasn't by choice, and explains why he came back looking to spill some blood.

He had come back and according to Triss he had killed fifty in his first day back. He had promised to make the streets of Novigrad run red with the blood of the Witch Hunters. Triss had been able to get the Mages out of the city with ease thanks to him, she had actually glimpsed him before he went on his campaign.

It had only been in passing but she had spoken of how those ice blue eyes were impossible to forget. But she actually hoped to meet him as from the day he began no more Mages died in Novigrad. Finding Dijkstra's gold had been easy with the Hunters in such shambles.

Menge barely had the man power to hold their headquarters… Which had already been hit once and most inside slaughtered to a man. Menge only survived by being in Oxenfurt at the time. He was dead now though. The city had been surprisingly happy despite the fear. Mostly as any who didn't worship had nothing to fear, and were no longer being harassed and extorted.

So, yeah, I thought he was a force for good, or at least not bad. A village being killed… I had done it before… So, had many others of our kind as I told the witcher from the School of the Cat I ran into, sometimes, heads just roll.

I had hoped that finding him would lead me to Ciri, but that had been dashed by Skjall. Wherever this, Alucard, as Dandelion had said his name was, had gone, he was alone, but perhaps Uma could help out. However, now I was going to help Yennefer with whatever it was she needed. It may seem a little twisted but… I was actually happy.

Not as happy as I expected to be when I found Ciri. But for now, I had reunited with Yennefer, and once we got our daughter back, our family would be whole again. And Emhyr could go plough himself if he expected me to bring Ciri to him.

Triss had gone to Kovir, and while sad, I was just glad we could stay friends even after everything had happened. I would be a liar if I said I didn't harbor some resentment for her not telling me of Yen when I had amnesia.

But what's done is done, when I had gained those memories of Yennefer back I had pulled away from her, and any other women, I had been guilty, even if I had amnesia but it still made me wish to go back. I shook my head banishing those thoughts before I opened the door to the Inn Yen was waiting for me in…

* * *

 **Sometime Later…**

So, Uma had been Avallac'h the elven Sage all along. I was relieved that it hadn't been Ciri. Anyway, the elf had told me not only where Ciri was, but also gave me a way to her on this Isle of Mists.

But I had needed Allies to send to Kaer Morhen, Roache and Ves went happily, granted they would probably not be as happy when they saw Letho, the Kingslayer was there as well. But that was for another time.

Zoltan was there, and so was Hjalmar and his companions I'd helped rescue on Undvik, Ermion was in as well. One I wonder about was Keira Metz, she would have been great help… but she was dead, those notes were far too dangerous for her to just offer up to the highest bidder. I would have liked a better outcome but it couldn't be avoided.

I had helped Crach's children with the throne, Cerys had been level-headed and would make for a fine Queen of the Isles, but other than Hjalmar they hadn't provided any help, not that they didn't want to but Kaer Morhen was a long way from Skellige.

But now it was time to find the final man, The Black Demon, The Demon of Eternal Darkness, Butcher of the Free City, Alucard, Ciri's witcher lover.

I had picked up his trail in Velen, and was he deep in the swamps. I hadn't found him that deep but I did find the tracks of a man, two horses, and a wolf. It was an odd coupling but I'd been told to look for that as he was said to travel with two horses, a pitch-black stallion and a white mare, and a massive wolf as big as he is.

I had been following the trail for a day now and the tracks were getting fresher. I was coming up on a hill that was the highest point in the area of the swamp I was in. It was obvious this was where he would pick to camp, it's where I would. I could smell the horses, and hear breathing. I climbed the hill to see a lone meditating figure with the two horses in question tied to trees nearby and the wolf lying next to him.

I knew that he knew I was here. I approached the camp and the wolf perked up jumping to its feet it began to growl at me barring its impressive teeth. The witcher reached out and laid his hand on the wolf's head and it laid down as well.

"So… The Legendary White Wolf, Geralt of Rivia," He began as he stood to his full towering height.

He turned and I finally saw the Demon for himself. He fit every description to a T. Six and half feet tall, jet-black hair, scar on his eye and cheek, with ice blue eyes, a witcher's eyes though.

His armor wasn't that different from my own Kaer Morhen armor, chain and leather, though his was entirely black. And then his medallion, a screaming demonic skull with horns. It made sense why he struck fear in people.

"The Black Demon or Alucard, right?" I asked him. He grunted in amusement.

"Not surprised you've heard of me, I must be rivalling your fame now, huh?" he asked. I shrugged,

"Never been concerned with my fame before," I told the young witcher, and that he was, he still wasn't a fully matured man, a man for certain, just young, a few years shy of full maturity. He nodded now.

"You here to kill me?" he asked. That took me for a loop.

"Why would you think I'm here for your head?" I asked. He gave me a bitter and wry smile.

"Cause you're the big hero witcher, sure you're not a knight in shining armor. But an entire village slaughtered? Probably falls out of forgiveness," He stated. He clearly had much to learn.

"They call me the Butcher of Blaviken, I've run across two villages recently slaughtered to a man, a witcher did both, I'll tell you the same that I did the first one, sometimes, heads just roll," I reiterated. He seemed surprised but relieved.

"I don't want to fight you Geralt, just be left to my misery," he said, it was surprising to hear such from a witcher, but if what I'd heard of how close he and Ciri were was true, it wasn't surprising that he'd be down and out.

I had at least been able to say goodbye to Yennefer before the Wild Hunt took me, he'd not gotten any such comfort, just there one second and gone the next, how does one recover from that? No goodbye, no heartfelt words, not a clue of if she had been killed and no chance to find her.

Yeah, the kid had it rough.

"I didn't come to fight you Alucard, I came for your help," I told him. Alucard perked up in surprise at that.

"What could you possibly need my help with?" he asked, there was no mocking edge, no cynical tone, just curiosity.

"The Wild Hunt," I stated. His face went blank.

"What do they want with you?" he asked.

"Nothing, they're not coming for me. I think you know who they are though…" I trailed off, his eyes went wide.

"Ciri…" he whispered, immediately a desperate look came over his face. "Do you know where she is?" he asked urgently.

"I do, but that's what I'm here about," I began, his face twisted in confusion.

"But, if you know where she is why aren't you going after her?" Alucard demanded, I held up my hand to ask for his patience.

"I will go after her, but when I do the Wild Hunt will come. Which is why I'm gathering people to help me defend Kaer Morhen when they do, as that's where I'll take her," I explained. He thought it over.

"So, you want me to go there and wait for you to come back with her, and then we'll fight the Hunt?" he tried to clarify.

"Exactly, Kaer Morhen is defensible, we're setting traps, we'll have a plan when they get there," I told him.

"Alright, but I want to come with you, I need to come with you… I failed Ciri, I should have been able to stop that bastard," Alucard stated.

"He's the one that told me where to find her, he's on our side… though I don't trust him. He was our enemy once. But for now, he'll help us." I said, "I would take you, but I don't know that I could take you with me, besides, you'll want time to prepare, they'll throw everything at us. You can help the others get everything ready and then I'll have her back." I explained.

He looked like he wanted to argue, fight to go along, but he seemed to know it was too risky. He nodded his head in acceptance.

"Please, Geralt bring her home," Alucard asked of me. I could see it in his eyes, the love, she wasn't even here and I could see the love for my daughter in his eyes.

"You know I will," I assured him, but I felt the need to make it known, "I hear you were close with her," I began. I saw the unashamed look in his eyes.

"I was, and I will do anything it takes to make sure she's safe," he assured me. It was more than enough for me.

"Good, I'll see you at Kaer Morhen. Farewell." I nodded to him.

"Good luck, Geralt," he said and I saw the look of determination set into his face, he began to immediately dismantle his camp. I couldn't have asked for a better suitor for Ciri…

* * *

I rode Midnight down the mountain pass toward the massive keep of Kaer Morhen, Ciri's white mare next to us. The surrounding wilderness was beautiful, I began to envy the School of the Wolf. The mountains of Kaedwen were majestic and hid the old keep well.

I was beginning to see why Geralt and the others had decided to face the Wild Hunt here. There was practically no way in other than the main gate. I looked to see Shadow perk up, he must have heard the people there, as well as smell them, same as I could.

We made our way to the gate which was open and I headed in and saw a group of men, though with their attire and swords, I realized they were witchers. Training though they all turned and stared at me.

I didn't dismount as Midnight came to a stop in the courtyard. They all looked up at me. One older than the others, with long gray hair bound behind his head with a mustache and soul patch, he was easily a few inches over six foot, with a stocky build under his armor.

The next was a man just shy of six feet with dark hair and beard, a scar over his right eye and wore dark leather. Training with him was another witcher of the Wolf school. He was probably an inch over six feet, with dark hair as well, only a clean-shaven face revealing a large disfiguring scar.

Finally, was a witcher not of the Wolf but the Viper, he was only an inch shy of myself, but he was near twice my size in muscle, I'd never seen someone bigger, massive biceps of rippling muscle and a bald head showing a deep scar and an unshaven face. The older witcher sheathed his blade and approached me.

"You must be Alucard, Geralt sent you I take it?" he asked of me.

"Yes," I answered simply.

"Well, I'm Vesemir, that's Eskel and Lambert, and the big one is Letho," he introduced. Letho grunted,

"The Black Demon, huh?" he asked but then nodded and went back to training.

"Oh, great another famous one, as if Geralt wasn't enough," Lambert shook his head. Eskel chuckled,

"Jealousy doesn't look good on you," he joked.

"I'm not jealous!" Lambert argued. Vesemir sighed but turned back to me.

"Come, let's take a walk." He tossed his head for me to go with him. I obeyed, dismounting Midnight and pushing both the horses toward the stable. Shadow followed me and Vesemir smirked at him.

"Well, well, we've got a new wolf in Kaer Morhen," he joked. I smiled at that as we walked deeper into the keep. "Geralt told me the stories he found about you and Ciri. I'm not going to dictate the girl's life but I got to know, do you love her?" he asked, he was straightforward, I'd give him that.

"Yes… I was prepared to fight the Wild Hunt alone when we were together, I was prepared for a lot of things, and then she was gone…" I looked down shame filling my heart, she trusted me and I let that elf bastard take her away. Now I had to stand beside him… I wanted to cut him in half whenever I saw him.

"I like that, boy, we'll beat them, and find a way to keep Ciri safe. I got a good feelin' about you. I suggest you talk to the Sorceresses sooner rather than later… they'll have plenty of questions for you about why your different than us," Vesemir suggested. I was a bit confused.

"Don't you have any?" I asked to which he chuckled.

"Boy, when you live as long as I have you learn to just accept the crazy things life throws at you. You've got the eyes, if a different color, the medallion, and the swords, you're a witcher, no different than the rest of us. No reason to treat you as such," he explained. I had to admit, I liked this old witcher.

"I guess I better go meet these Sorceresses then. Where can I find them?" I asked him.

"Just head for the keep, they should be inside, trust me, you'll find them…"

And oh boy did I… It was not only the famed Yennefer of Vengerberg, but also Triss Merigold. Who was apparently just as famous, even if I didn't know it. Both beautiful in all respects, though I truly had eyes for only one woman.

They hadn't stopped grilling me on my training and mutations, but as they had quickly found out I knew only a little more than they did. The mages didn't exactly explain to me what they were doing to me. The most I knew was what I've already explained.

"So you truly don't know how or what all they did to your mutations?" Yennefer asked.

"I don't, only the results, and I don't even know all of those, only what they told me and I've been able to observe," I told them.

Both mages nodded and began to speak of what might be able to cause some of the changes. But no matter the number of hypothesis they came up with they had no confirmation. Eventually they seemed to settle on the topic. Though Yennefer had something ready.

"I've heard that you and Ciri are close," Yennefer began. I grunted,

"You and everyone else around here apparently…"

"I need to know how deep your relationship is, and the nature. Geralt and many of the others believe it is that of lovers, but I need to know from you an exact answer," Yennefer demanded. Triss seemed to at least be on my side.

"Yen, I don't really think it's any of our business…" she began. She was dismissed with a wave of the hand.

"Of course it is Ciri-"

"I love your daughter," I stated with conviction in a manner that brooked no argument, as if stating a law of nature. It caught both off guard by the sincerity and candor.

"Oh… well- I… huh," Yennefer seemed to be thinking it over. But Triss recovered from it and stepped forward,

"I've heard what you did in Novigrad, and Oxenfurt… and Velen, to the Witch Hunters… You gave us mages a chance to escape, I would have never been able to save as many as I did if it wasn't for you," She smiled and hugged me, I wasn't really sure what to make of it and merely patted her back awkwardly. She let go though and I looked down into her green eyes but they only made me compare them to Ciri's beautiful emeralds, I would give anything to see them again…

"I had only been hoping to slow them down, but then I lost Ciri, and I had nothing left, so I went after them… I will go down in history as the Eternal Darkness that snuffed the Eternal Fire, or maybe the Eternal Fire will be forgotten. I don't really care, it'll be gone before this year is over, maybe before the end of Summer, and I can only say good riddance," I explained.

"Well, you won't hear us complaining, you should go back to your fellows, I'm sure Vesemir will be glad to have you to help out around the fort," Yennefer said giving a smile and nod in farewell. Triss did as well, and I decided to take her advice and go back to them.

* * *

It had been days, and I had become quite well integrated into this odd family, I say family because that's really the only way to describe it. I had not had the feeling of being a part of a family in a long time. I had grown closest to Vesemir, training with him, he'd give some pointers on my swordsmanship, he had centuries more experience so I had no problem accepting his tips.

I'd also helped him fix the fort, he was happy to have my help, especially as I could carry the large amounts of stone and mortar to fix the walls, which had been our first objective. We would train in the morning and work through the day.

We all had meals together, though Letho had originally avoided us all but had suddenly sat across from me when we were all having dinner one night. We had talked a bit, I liked the Viper, and realized he was far more intelligent than he let on. Though we did have a little fun, an arm wrestling contest.

It had drawn all eyes in the fort, most had believed, even if my mutations made me stronger Letho was not only witcher strong but had the muscle to make up for the rest, and we had been even for a good moment until I really put my all into it and slowly but steadily his hand fell and I won.

Believe it or not me and Lambert had actually bonded, at first, we just traded insults, verbally sparred with each other. Until we got to our pasts, which were far too similar, and suddenly despite our insults we almost always ended up laughing together.

Eskel had taken to giving me pointers on some of my skills, though he was impressed by how well I'd been trained by the group of witchers the mages had chosen. I had gone out hunting with him a few times, though it was after regular game, not monsters. The others had been thankful for the deer, boar and other animals we bagged, we even went fishing, and he taught me the witcher way of doing so.

Zoltan, now there was a man whose spirit was far larger than his size would ever suggest, he and the Skelligers had tried to out drink me. But they found out my tolerance was actually immunity to it. Perks of a mutant liver, or curse according to them.

Speaking of the Skelligers, Hjalmar and I had a very tense chat about Ciri. He wanted to know if I truly loved her, and when I looked into his eyes and told him I did was the only time he believed me. Which had brought a sad smile to his face, he explained how at a time he had loved her.

Though confessed it wasn't true love but that of children. It was still clear her cared deeply for her, which I accepted, I'd take his help in protecting her any day. Roche and his second Ves had been an interesting pair, though they seemed to be unable to trust Letho something about him killing their king. I didn't really get their loyalty, but maybe it was a witcher thing, I would bow to no man or woman, king, jarl, emperor, queen, or empress.

Ermion, we hadn't talked much, he mostly kept to himself, which was understandable, he wasn't here for much else but to defend Ciri, which made him alright in my book. I had done my best of getting close with the sorceresses as well, Yennefer was my main goal though, she was Ciri's mother after all.

Both she and Triss had been helping in a few of the repairs. We had actually managed to fix all the walls, Vesemir had been amazingly proud, giving me a hard clap on the back and thanking me.

Then, there was the elf, I refused to call him by his name. I hadn't seen him at all, apparently, he was still recovering from the curse and the Trial of Grasses. Which I hoped hurt, I thanked Yennefer for doing it. It was probably for the best that I hadn't seen him, because I'd have likely tried to strangle him again…

Vesemir and I had just managed to clear the armory, which had been sealed by rubble for the longest time, and it was a shame because there was witcher blades of every kind, all with the Wolf School motif. With that we'd decided to take a break from repairs, we were all enjoying breakfast that next day.

"So, Alucard, are you and the old man finally done playing carpenter?" Lambert asked around a mouthful of boar.

"Yeah, you can start playing house now," I barbed back.

"Oh, so what is it you plan to do when you have Ciri back if not play house with her?" he jabbed.

Oo, low blow…

"I was thinking we'd fuck in your bed first, but you know you're already suffering from how blue your balls are sooo…" I trailed off.

This made Eskel spit water all over Lamberts lap before he began laughing. Vesemir shook his head and mumbled about young folk, Letho chuckled a bit, Zoltan and the Skelligers burst into hearty laughter while me and Lambert glared at each other.

Though I was the first to crack as I fought a smirk before I finally burst out laughing at Eskel who was telling him about how he's sorry for making Lambert piss himself. Lambert simply vowed to get Eskel back for the water, and me he claimed his victory. He had held a straight face so it was his right.

I began the day in a fantastic mood. I had taken Shadow for a walk, or truer to form, he would run off and kill something, he wasn't kept in the fort, he had roamed the woods around Kaer Morhen but usually came back, today he was dragging a faun, it must have gotten separated from its mother, but I didn't feel sympathy for long, it was simply the natural order of things.

I had stopped at a secluded spot, high above everything, woods spread out before me and above massive snowy mountains, the beauty was something else. So, we stayed a while, I had meditated an hour but ended up laying down with Shadow acting as my pillow, and had actually fallen asleep, he had as well.

I woke to a time maybe an hour before midday, and realizing such made my way back to Kaer Morhen. Nothing seemed amiss, I gave a nod to Vesemir as he cared for his horse he returned it with a smile.

I went off to the back courtyard with the pendulum and trained on it. It was refreshing, doing something from long ago. I remembered them sticking me on it after my mutations, I swung my sword so hard It broke not only the wooden sword but cracked the pendulum as well.

That was something that made the mages happy. Now, I toned down, no need to break it after all. I could hear the faint clacking of Yennefer pacing on a nearby tower. So, I drowned it out and focused on the pendulum. Not long after the same woman interrupted me again. This time though, it wouldn't take somebody with superhuman hearing to hear her.

"CIRI!" she squealed.

I immediately froze, I looked down to Shadow but he'd already taken off. I followed his example. I leaped from the pendulum to concerned with one thing to worry about fancy flips, I ran along the wall, leaping the ladders in one or two jumps.

It all flew past me and I was on the wall overlooking the courtyard in no time. And there she was… the love of my life, emerald-green eyes shining beautifully as she looked on at her family. Her ashen hair glowing and I leaped down, I needed to feel her again. And yet I stopped, not out of sight, not even that far but I did. Her back was to me, and I saw that they realized I was there.

"You know, there's somebody else, who might like to see you again, he's right behind you," Geralt's gravelly voice told her.

She spun, and froze I guess she never expected to see me again. It was understandable, I mean, wake up in a strange place, your father there and you have to teleport quite a ways from the last time you saw them… it might be hard to believe you'll see them again, especially when they're a witcher.

Geralt must have kept it a secret, to surprise her. And by the tears that began to form, I saw that she really did never expect to see me again. I took two steps forward and she took off at a dead sprint before jumping into my arms, legs wrapping around my waist.

I wrapped my arms around her as she tried to squeeze the life out of me, laughs escaping her as she also cried. I squeezed as hard as I dared, it would be a bit awkward to crush her to death now. I can't actually explain in words the happiness I felt, weeks of thinking she was gone and it was all my fault and now I had my arms wrapped around her.

I mean to be honest I had more a reason to cry than she did. But I didn't care, she was back. The Swallow was what I'd been told she was known as, my Swallow was back. She pulled away to look into my eyes, and I never wanted to look away from those beautiful emeralds. She suddenly locked her lips with mine, I heard the moan of happiness as tears rolled down her face, I could smell them.

I would stay in this moment forever if it were possible…

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, well, things have changed have they not? The Eternal Fire, it's been snuffed. I do hope you were happy to see the White Wolf, he's gonna be in this a lot more. Them fixing the fort and all bonding while Geralt is gone is something I always wondered when I came back, what the hell were they doing**

 **I mean almost everyone talks like they just got there, I mean Geralt went a distance they had plenty of time to get acquainted and patch the fort up at least a bit… Yes, as you may have noticed Geralt romances Yennefer, I know, I know, some of you are leaving because I didn't make it Triss.**

 **I always preferred Yen, Triss is just well, she's kind of a manipulative bitch, sure all of the sorceress are but I mean she gave up Ciri and Geralt to the Lodge, and took advantage of an amnesiatic Geralt.**

 **There's more but I'm not getting into it. The last thing is only mildly bad but the first, well, considering I'm writing this mainly for Ciri, come on who doesn't have a crush on her, Triss, I will skin you and turn your skull into an ashtray, and I don't even smoke.**

 **True, this is coming from the guy who has a burning murderous rage in him for a fictional character violating and more or less raping another one, you either know who I'm talking about, or soon will since I'll be bringing that cunt up.**

 **No, I'm not exaggerating, I can't accurately put into words the rage that fills me because of that… Anyway, I don't actually hate Triss, but that first thing is a bit unforgivable for me. Sure, Yen has done similar shit but hey she makes puns.**

 **If you prefer Triss that's your preference, or hell maybe you prefer Shani, or Lonely Geralt, doesn't really matter because we all can have our cake and eat it too. Geralt here is pretty much my Geralt from the game.**

 **Yes in my game I even wear the Kaer Morhen armor through its entirety, that isn't even an exaggeration, beginning to end that is what I wore, made my normal difficulty have a few moments seem like Death March. But I love that god damn armor, it is the coolest in my opinion.**

 **Anyway though, yeah, Geralt, mine is mostly good but he's not perfect, and will do anything and everything to get Ciri back and protect her, part of why I loved Yen. Anyway, till the next update, I bid you all a fond farewell.**


	13. The Battle of Kaer Morhen

**Chapter 13**

" **The Battle of Kaer Morhen"**

I still couldn't believe it, I was finally home, all the years on the run, all the hardships, all the time alone. Geralt, Vesemir, Yennefer, Triss… and Alucard… It was overwhelming, really, that was really the only reason I had started crying.

I had just been so happy, and I really didn't believe I'd get to see my big bad witcher again. Geralt could have told me he was waiting! But he must have wanted to surprise me. Shadow had come running to me and leaped on me taking me to the ground and licking my face.

The big wolf was a big softy at heart no matter how big and menacing he looked. I had loved seeing everyone again, even Lambert, no matter how grouchy and prickly he is.

His first words had been, "Ugh, you're back." But even he had immediately smiled after that. But, the reunion couldn't last forever, and before long we were planning away… or I should say **they** were, as apparently, I was to stay in the keep and hide while they fight to protect me.

Despite Alucard's confidence in my ability even he agreed that I should stay inside. It was not something I expected from him though in retrospect I probably should have, this was the same man who'd slaughtered more than twenty Witch Hunters to protect me, and nearly strangled two people trying to help me…

The plan had come together and Vesemir had set off to make potions, for himself and the other witchers while everyone else prepared in their own ways. Yennefer had asked for me to come with her to the tower room that Geralt occupied. Once there I knew what she wanted, she was always a cautious mother hen.

"Alright, I'm going to cast a spell to check over you, make absolutely sure you're fine," she began when we entered. I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"I'm fine, Yennefer, you don't have to fuss over me," I tried to convince her, but as usual she was as receptive to that as a brick wall would be to a flying bird.

"Ciri, you've been gone for years, there's no telling what you might have picked up. If you don't do this for yourself… then do it for me. Put my mind to rest," she suggested. That, I couldn't really refuse…

"Okay, fine... cast your spell," I agreed. Yen gave me a small smile and began to cast a spell, a few words spoken and I began to glow. She looked at me scrutinizing as if she were a painter searching for flaws in a piece.

"I see that you've gained many new scars, I plan to have a talk with Geralt about instilling _that_ witcher tradition." I giggled a little at that. She looked me over some more, "Is that… a tattoo?" she asked. Oh no… not again.

"Yes… it was a dumb mistake. You wouldn't know a spell that could remove it, do you?" I asked wanting to remove the reminder of a bad time, one where I was so desperate I didn't even know how bad it was.

"I do, according to Geralt, Triss used this same one to get rid of one that he'd gotten on a drunken bender. I'm sure we can go see Vesemir about the ingredients. For now though, hold still, I'm almost done." She looked me up and down again. I saw the ever so subtle twitch of her eyebrow. She did so again, "That can't be right…" Yennefer said to herself. Now I was on edge, what did that mean?

"Is something wrong?" I asked worry rising in my chest. Yennefer wasn't even listening instead she began to pace and mutter to herself. She looked back at me, lower than my face…

"Ciri…" she hesitated, I could see the conflict, like something in her world was being thrown completely out of whack. Like a law had been disturbed, "Who- who all have you been- Who all have you been… intimate with of late?" she finally asked. What that had to do with anything I didn't know and I didn't really see Yennefer being concerned about me not being a virgin.

"Alucard…" I said with caution, not sure what she was getting at. Now she immediately shook her head.

"That- no," she said as if I'd confirmed something for her. She looked to my eyes now. "Ciri, if there was someone, anyone else- a bad night where you needed comfort or maybe you two were fighting… I won't be angry, I won't be disappointed, I won't even tell Alucard." I had never seen a look of such sincerity from Yennefer, or her being in denial like this.

"Yennefer… I've only been with Alucard. What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like nothing makes sense anymore?" I asked. Yennefer lowered her head and her raven locks moved with the slight shake of her head.

"He said his mutations were different- but… how could they change that- and why would they?" she whispered to herself. I was trying to remain calm but a panic began rise up.

"Yennefer, please… What is it, what's got you so worked up, is something wrong with me?" I asked. She turned and there was finally acceptance on her face.

I didn't know whether that was a good thing or not.

"Ciri… I'm not sure how to ease into this so… I guess I'll just come out and say it," She took a deep breath and my anxiety rose to a new height. "Ciri… you're… pregnant." I felt all the breath leave me, I felt my throat tighten, my heart skip a beat only to take off at a sprint.

"I- I- I'm… pregnant?" I stuttered out, this wasn't possible, Alucard was the only man, and he's a witcher. Yennefer nodded her expression wasn't readable.

"I don't know how it was done. But somehow, by some… stroke of magic, Alucard is still fertile," she confirmed what I was trying to grasp. Somehow it made sense, he was given different mutations, he kept his eye color, was it impossible that he kept this as well?

"I'm- I'm pregnant…"

* * *

I had been helping Vesemir with some of the potions, he was teaching me a trick with Swallow to make it more potent. It was then that I looked up to see Ciri storming toward us, I noticed Yennefer trailing behind her. I excused myself to see what had her so determined. I hadn't gotten far when Ciri planted herself in front of me, hands on her hips and her face was sheer determination.

"Alucard, come with me, we have to talk.," she ordered, not even giving me an option as she took my hand and dragged me out of the keep and to the secluded courtyard that housed the pendulum. Once there she let go and when she turned her determination was gone, or at least the look of so was, now it was a look of raw emotion her emerald-green eyes shining. I felt my heart constrict.

"Alucard… I have to know something," she began.

"Anything," I didn't hesitate. She took a deep breath.

"Do you- do you… Love me?" she hesitated in asking. I felt my heart speed, this was it, the moment I'd been wishing for, that I had believed would not come, that I had lost my chance.

"Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, I love you more than anything, you are what is most precious to me in this world… all that I have. When you were taken from me I had no idea what to do anymore, you were just gone, without a chance to say anything, I felt as though I'd failed you… that I would never see you again," I confessed, her face was looking up, her full lips slightly parted. I took her face in my hands and brought my forehead to hers looking into those precious emeralds.

"I felt as though I had died inside, that there was nothing left in this world. That I would suffer tormented for the rest of my days. I would have given anything to have you back, if even so I could just tell you this. If I die in this fight, I will die happy, knowing that you'll be safe, and that you know how much I've fallen in love with you," I told her before closing my eyes. I heard her release a breath and her hands grasped mine cupping her face.

"I can't express how amazing it feels to hear that. I have said these words before, but they were not true, or perhaps I was too young to truly know what I had said, and I now regret it more than anything… But, I… you have been with me through this.

"I wish I could have met you long ago, maybe things would have been different. You are strong, and loyal, and sooo, sweet to me. I love you, Alucard, I want us to live a real life after this, do what we wish, not what others wish of us." She kissed me and it was the best one of the many we'd shared before then.

I heard the slight whimper as her arms wrapped around my neck and squeezed like if she let go I'd fade away. When it ended she took my hand and held it. But she then moved it to press against her. Above her womb…

"There's something else…"

I felt my throat close, this wasn't possible, not at all, I'm a witcher, infertile.

"Alucard," she pulled my chin up to lock eyes with her. "I'm pregnant," she said a smile on her face and tears forming in her eyes. My heart was pounding and I couldn't breathe, how?

"I don't know what all is going to happen, things are so crazy right now… But… I-I want this… this- our baby," she corrected.

The tears leaked from her eyes, they seemed to be doing that a good bit today. I took in a shaky breath… our baby…Ciri was pregnant with _our_ baby…

I had no words, so I acted, scooping her up in my arms and hugging her as tight as I could without crushing not only her, but now my child. When the mages told me I was different, special compared to the other witchers.

I never believed this was something they had done, the mages, I knew their motives were not pure, but at no point did they instill the witcher death in me, none has died in his bed. I knew that it was an experiment, to see if they could, if it were possible. But maybe they expected me to settle at some point, to find someone, and now to start a family.

Maybe in some small way it was their way of giving something back to me. I didn't care either way. I wouldn't die in this fight, there was too much to lose, and I wouldn't let anything harm Ciri.

I heard her giggling and I chuckled as I spun her around, _**THIS**_ was joy, pure happiness. I was in love, I had a baby on the way now, how many witchers found the first, and now I was the first to have the second.

I stopped spinning her and she wrapped her legs around my waist and continued to hug me with all the strength her body contained. I pressed a kiss to her exposed shoulder and trailed them up to her neck and she shivered before bringing my lips to hers and we kissed, her tongue wrestling mine. If we had more time, and some place alone, I would have shown her how much I loved her but sadly we didn't so when we broke apart I was reluctant to let go, but she was as well.

"Ciri... we're gonna get rid of the Hunt, if that means killing them to the last, I'll do that. But they will NOT harm you. We have so much more to lose now," I said pressing my hand back against her womb, where our child was now growing. No… I wouldn't let anything hurt her… ever.

"You keep promising to kill all of the Hunt and I'm gonna hold you to it," Ciri joked with a smirk.

"If you ask it of me, I'll do it. You've had me wrapped around your finger since we met, I don't plan to stop that," I told her. It caused her to blush, I liked the sight that pretty pink added to her beautiful features.

"Just… just don't die, whatever happens… don't leave me," She asked. I pressed my forehead to hers.

"Never."

* * *

The Wild Hunt… they had come, and without Yennefer, they'd be appearing all over the fort, but for now they'd need to take the long way. Alucard waited on the walls with Triss, she'd appreciated that he would stand with her.

Zoltan did as well so the three of us watched as Geralt Lambert and Letho fought the invaders outside Kaer Morhen. Except they were still making their way onto the wall. I looked down to the stout dwarf

"You ready to kick some elf ass?" I asked him. He gave a wide smile of glee.

"You bet you're glowy eyed, arse I am!" He shouted before charging off at the invaders. I smirked and drew my silver blade to go after him. I caught up in no time and slid bending forward to avoid the swing of one of the armored elves before bring my blade around to cut at the backs of his knees making him fall where I drove my blade down through his back.

I yanked it free as the next came at me, I blocked his swing spinning around to strike at him but he met the strike and we locked blades. He may have had me beat in weight, but I was stronger pushing him back toward the edge of the wall and blasted him with Aard, a deep scream echoed from his helmet as he plummeted to his death.

I spun around, ducking forward as a Hound leaped at me only to follow its master to the grave. I brought my blade around my back into my left hand and blocked the strike of another of the Riders.

I brought my right leg up and stomped at the side of his knee, a loud crack broke through the sound of battle before I spun around him and slit his throat. I tossed my blade into the air as I ducked under another blade and caught mine underhand in my right and drove it through the side of his neck before yanking it free and spinning back kicking his body to the ground.

I saw Geralt's signal, but Triss had four elves on her so she wasn't able to cast her spell. I rushed over and caught the first by surprise decapitating him from behind. I then spun and ducked under another swing to slash his ribs before blasting a Hound with Igni burning it to ash.

It had left me open so I had to immediately bend back to avoid having my own head cut off. I stepped back and bent again to avoid his blade for the second time only I did so far enough to place my left hand to the ground and flip back kicking him in the face as I spun on my hand and sprung back to my feet, it was probably flashier than it had to be, but hey, gotta create your own entertainment, right?

I gripped my blade in both hands in a defensive stance before blocking the follow up slash from my kick. This Rider was fast and had another coming in as soon as I blocked that one I had to block another. But I immediately pirouetted around his swing and cut across his back before stabbing him through it.

I pushed his dying body from my sword with a boot as I spun to the next blocking his first swing before spinning to his right but he twisted with me, blocking my own. When I pirouetted to his left he did as well to my right, our blades meeting more than once, showering us in sparks.

I ignored their sting as I ducked under his high swing going to his right and bringing my blade around my back as I then spun cutting him across the ribs. I leaped into the air bringing my blade up and then down slashing his back open, I kicked the back of his knee and bent him backwards before dropping a bit and snapping up breaking the Rider's neck.

I dropped him as another Hound came at me I brought my blade around in an upward slash taking the beast's head off. Then I smelled her, I shouldn't have been able to but apparently, she didn't listen to any of them either, I had expected as much.

I saw Zoltan run across my path as Vesemir yelled at Ciri. I spun around another Rider and easily cut his head from his shoulders, apparently not all of these ones were as well trained. Ciri finally appeared next to me.

"I clearly remember us telling you to stay inside," I deadpanned. She smirked though,

"You don't sound surprised though," she observed. I gave her a wry smile,

"Should I be? Because I knew you wouldn't stay in there forever, surprised you lasted that long." I said before blocking a strike and spinning around the attack and driving my blade through the back of his neck and out his throat. I kicked him free.

"Have I ever told you I love you?" she asked, jumping back from a heavy overhead swing. I spun around her and drove my blade held underhand into the ribs of her attacker before finishing with my elbow to his face before spinning to grab my blade in my right hand and yanking it free to then punch him across the face, cross guard knocking his helmet off.

"Yeah, but I don't think I'll tire of hearing it," I said before spinning to press my back to hers, both in defensive stances. "Just be careful, there's more than you in there now," I told her before blocking a strike and spinning away.

Flipping my blade around my back to bring up in a slash to the elf's and then back down in another. He arched forward and I ran him through, but saw the low slash of one of his fellows so yanked my sword free to leap over the strike landing on my left foot to spin and face the next target.

I brought my blade up and blocked his overhead strike only to move in and kick him at the inside of his left knee and drive my left fist to his helmeted face and spinning to decapitate him. I then ducked under another strike, pivoting on my right foot to drive my blade through his back and letting it go as I pivoted to the next Rider and locked my arm around his and drove him back while bringing it in.

Snapping it as I swept his legs from beneath him the force he met the ground with threw his helmet off so I stomped on his exposed head caving in his skull. I pivoted on my right again to avoid a stab but grabbed the stabber by the throat and lifted him clear of the ground only to move with his momentum bringing me around as I slammed him into the ground I drew my dagger and drove it down into his throat.

Only to abandon it and spin away from a slash toward my back and grabbing my sword and yanking it free under hand to bring up hard and slice the elf from balls to throat, he stopped and grabbed at his throat and everywhere else as he fell backward.

I flipped my blade and yanked my dagger free and returned it. I turned see Ciri yanking her glowing blade from one of the Riders as she ran him from the wall. I walked over to her and Triss as they looked off to where the hunting party went.

We only received a short lull before the Hunt came back at us, Ciri and I fought together, each spin perfectly in synch, pivots on point, If I went high, she went low, I dodged she'd attack. Triss moved to the lower courtyard while we remained on the wall of the final gate.

I looked off to see Vesemir launch a bolt into the gate to the middle courtyard, dropping the gate and stone to cut off the hunt, but only one thought went through my head…

"HEY YOU OLD FUCK! WHO DO YOU THINK HAS TO FIX THAT!" I screamed at the old bastard. He looked up to me and dismissed my complaints with a wave of his hand. We only fought a few more before the ones bellow us were waiting for the gate, Eskel was supposed to be getting it for them. I looked over as Ciri did as well and saw that he was fighting a large member of the hunt with a glowing staff…

He looked important.

"What's with Eskel? We have to retreat!" Triss yelled to us.

"He's in trouble! We're going to help him!" Ciri relayed.

"Remember the stone I gave you!" Triss reminded.

"We aren't gonna need it, you help Eskel with the glowy one I'll handle the rest," I told her with a smirk. She nodded and we ran to his aid, he was doing well, until the glowy one teleported and cracked him with the staff. Ciri broke off and let out a whistle as she went to meet him. I bolted towards the others.

"I think you've got bigger worries than them boys." I mocked twirling my sword. They looked fresh, unsure of the fight before them. I moved in taking their hesitation as weakness and decapitated one. They finally snapped into action one to my right swinging for me. I blocked his strike and spun to block another.

I brought my left hand down and balanced on it as I spun bringing my legs around myself to kick them all back. I flawlessly transitioned back to my feet as I slashed around slashing the throat of one on my right.

I then ducked under the next and brought my leg around him to pivot onto, planting it in the back of his knee and brought my own to the side of his head knocking him to the ground. I righted my footing and stabbed the final one before ripping the blade free and driving it down though the neck of the one on the ground. As I finished with them Ciri and Eskel were already making for the gate and so I went after them cutting a Hound in half as I ran past, it had made the mistake of leaping at me…

I had climbed the wall near the pendulum as the Hunt began to move in on the courtyard, thankfully with the wall repaired it wasn't many at first but it had quickly grown, I had lost count of the number of Riders I'd killed at this point.

They just kept coming, lining up to meet their end at my blade. I heard the smashing of the gate and a chill rolled through me, I saw the frost rolling at me, I don't know what it was, witcher's intuition but I threw up Quen creating a shield around myself as I heard the icy cracking as it met the magical shield.

Apparently, my gut had been right, I didn't really want to know what would have happened if I'd have not seen it coming, or had not thrown up Quen. I dropped the sign and looked around, the frosty air making it harder to see but I saw Vesemir dragging Ciri into the courtyard bellow me.

I was about to go meet them but I had to cut down two Riders who came at me. I looked down to see a massive form drive Vesemir away from Ciri and another large form grab her by the hair. I felt rage build in me, rage I'd never felt in all of my life. I heard her pained cries as she desperately tried to loosen the grip.

I saw red as I grabbed the nearest member and lifted him clear of the ground driving my blade through his friend's gut and snapping his neck before throwing him aside. I ripped my sword from the other and took off towards the pair.

Vesemir was being held against the wall by the giant one and the other one who'd had her by the hair with his face revealed holding out his hand. Vesemir was shouting a no but I could hear the clatter of steel as she dropped her sword. I froze…

"Aargh! I forbid you!" he screamed at her as the massive elf choked him. She still walked towards the other. I couldn't let this happen,

I refused to let this happen.

With only one thing to do I sprinted as fast as I could and leaped from the wall for the big one, blade raised over my head.

"NOOOOO!" I bellowed as I brought my blade down like an executioner's axe. I met resistance but only for a moment as my blade severed the elf's arm holding Vesemir. A pained scream emanated from his helmet.

"AAAAHHHHH!" I released a ferocious war cry as I brought the sword back for his neck. It cut through much, but not all the way. The bull's neck and armor were thick, so I took another swing and finally his head hit the ground spraying blood across me.

Ciri's face was one of shock before I launched at the one who'd been hurting her, grabbing him by the throat and pushing him back into the wall. I growled into his face as I squeezed his throat. I drove a headbutt to his face with all my strength and heard the satisfying crunch of his nose.

But let him go as four Riders came at me from behind. I spun to them and ducked the first strike before grabbing his blade and shooting him with a jet of flames from Igni. The rider screamed as his armor glowed and he fell to the ground, I turned to my right and locked blades with the next warrior.

I heard Ciri and Vesemir join me in the fight as I cut down the next Rider. Vesemir had his own as Ciri went for her attacked. She was spinning for a strike, but he was stabbing forward. Both would collide at the same time, and Ciri had something precious where his blade was going.

I dropped the Rider's blade in my hand and ran as fast as I ever had, pulling her behind me as I faced the blow for her. I heard a brief breaking of metal as his blade pierced my chainmail and felt the freezing steel of his wide blade go out the other side

Run through… I'd done it to so many, many of the Wild Hunt on this day, but… there's something different about it happening to you.

I let out a choked gurgle as blood entered my mouth and the blade pushed a little further. The Rider in front of me surprised it wasn't Ciri, but finding no complaints with who it was. Another gurgle came from my throat as I tried to breathe passed the blood.

Then the sudden emptiness as the blade was ripped from me. I stumbled back choking up more blood, the hot liquid running down the front of me, and from down my chin. I didn't really feel pain, oddly enough… But I fell back no longer having the strength to remain upright and only felt a brief shock as I hit the ground before everything went black…

* * *

 **Author's Note: So… yeah… pregnant, that's what they get for not using protection, those crazy kids… Vesemir lives as well, imagine that… What? Is there something else? Sure, they said they love each other, big, sappy, lovey, dovey, confession and everything. But, what else are you looking at me like that for…**

 **OHHHH… the whole Alucard just got stabbed and all that… Yeah… so things happen… He had to protect his baby though… Cliffhangers… you know not that great sometimes…**

 **So, Read, Review, let me know your thoughts, how are things going so far? And is this the end for Alucard, to save his child and lover, giving up his own life… You'll see…**


	14. Bedridden

**Chapter 14**

" **Bedridden"**

I came to on the ground of the courtyard, I only remembered… I shot up looking around, and there he was, Alucard laid on the ground blood pooling around him. He wasn't moving.

My world came crashing down.

I crawled as fast as I could to his bloody body, tears beginning to fall as a short sob escaped me. He didn't seem to be breathing. Panic set in, he can't be dead, there was too much left for us, so much we didn't know about each other, and now a child on the way. I shook his shoulder and he didn't move or anything.

"Alucard…" I said, my voice weak, I shook him again, "Alucard, please answer me," My vision swam as even more tears came and rolled down my cheeks. "Please," I took in a breath as my voice broke, and so did I.

"ALUCARD, LOOK AT ME! DAMN IT, ALUCARD, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME!" I screamed, shaking his body violently.

Nothing happened.

I fell forward face burying in his chest and sobbing. "Please…. Please, don't go… don't leave me all alone again… not when we have a baby coming, I can't do this without you!" I cried into him. A hand laid on my shoulder.

"Child, let me see him," Vesemir's voice stated from behind me. I spun to him as the tears continued to fall.

"Uncle Vesemir… he's not moving-he-he-" I was having trouble breathing and couldn't get the words out. Vesemir slipped over to the other side and put his ear to his chest. He snapped up and held his hand out in front of Alucard's mouth. His face was shocked.

"He's still alive, he still draws breath. Ciri help me get him up, we have to get him inside, see to him," Vesemir ordered urgently. I was stuck on the first part though.

"He's…he's alive?" I asked tears slowing.

"Yes, he's alive but if we delay anymore he won't be. Now help me, child," he again ordered. The urgency finally registerinh and I slipped under Alucard's left arm.

Vesemir counted down and we lifted him, without Vesemir I knew I had next to no chance of lifting him on my own, with all his things he had to weigh more than two hundred sixty pounds, at least. We began to drag him towards the keep and about halfway a sputter came from Alucard as well as painful to hear wheezing breaths.

"Cir-" he choked and spit out blood, "Ciri… is Ciri alright?" ge asked as he was leaning on Vesemir more being that he was stronger.

"I'm right here you, big dumb idiot," I told him, my voice breaking again though I smiled through the tears at him as he looked to me.

He didn't look good, blood streaking around his mouth and chin from how much came up, his skin was even paler than usual. And despite that he smiled at me, bloody teeth showing, his eyes drooping.

"Well, I'm your big dumb idiot…" He joked only to slump forward as we continued to drag him toward the keep. I kept my heart from leaping into my throat, he was not dead yet, he had too much now, he couldn't die, my big bad witcher couldn't die. We reached the door inside and Vesemir took his weight as I opened it. I went back to him and we dragged him to a table and set him down on it.

"Help me get his armor off." Vesemir began undoing the buckles for his pauldrons and I undid his swords as well as his belt, before getting the straps for his pauldrons that were on my side. I noticed his silver sword was missing, and then remembered he'd dropped it when he attacked Eredin.

I thought he was about to strangle the King of the Hunt but sadly the other Riders had interrupted him. I'd have to go get it when I was sure he'd be okay. Now we had to peel off his top to see the wound. It wasn't very easy as it was tight but it did come off and we looked down on his scarred upper body, I missed snuggling against it at night.

Vesemir pulled out a bottle filled with white milky liquid, I wasn't sure what kind of potion it was, they didn't bother teaching me much about them as they would kill me if I were lucky. He held it to Alucard's lips, who began to choke and gag on the potion trying to be forced down his throat.

"Damn it boy, I know it hurts but swallow it so you'll heal!" he ordered. Alucard sputtered a bit but the bottle began to drain. "Good, son, good. One more after this so you'll keep healing," Vesemir encouraged.

The bottle drained and Alucard went into a coughing fit blood misting from them but he eventually settled and I saw his bleeding stop, the wound even knitted back together, whatever it was kicked the witcher's healing into a ridiculous drive.

Vesemir produced another bottle, this one I knew was Swallow. Vesemir seemed to be hitting him with a hard witcher healing cocktail. This one he took better than the first. Whatever wounds were left would be healed in no time, at least if what I'd heard about Vesemir's Swallow was true. By the fact I could actually see Alucard's breathing now, I had a feeling it was.

"Well, he'll be weak for a day or so from the blood loss but he'll be back on his feet in no time," Vesemir informed me. He let out a sigh, "Ciri, if this had been any other witcher I doubt they'd survive, maybe Geralt, but with the amount of blood loss… You should feel blessed, child," he told me.

I pushed Alucard's bangs aside before placing a kiss to his forehead, I felt the tears still falling as I stroked his cheek. This had been far too close. My hand fell to our baby's home resting there.

"I do…" I told him. He saw where my hand was and had no doubt heard my hysterical words.

"Ciri, you mentioned a baby coming... but- Alucard can't be the father, he's a witcher." Vesemir said a look of confusion on his face. I smiled looking up to him.

"He is… we don't know how; his mutations were different and somehow he's still fertile. I don't really care, I'm having a baby and that's all that's important," I stated resolutely. Vesemir took a breath and finally rubbed his face wearily.

"I'm getting too old for this damn it," he complained. I felt a giggle escape. He turned to me and smiled. "I'm happy for you, Ciri. Nineteen years old, and already going to be a mother," he said quietly before looking to think, "Hmmm, you should be having it in the winter, meaning you'll be here, Kaer Morhen will see the first natural born witcher," he said pride in his voice. I gave him a wry smile,

"Now who says we'll be here for the winter?" I asked raising a brow. We would for certain, but I felt like pushing the old witcher's buttons.

"If you think you're spending winter anywhere else, you're out of your mind. Besides, this'll be where that child will be trained, if they decide to be a witcher, or at least want Grandpa Vesemir to teach them to fight," he stated with a big grin spreading. I laughed at that,

"Grandpa Vesemir? Wouldn't you be more like Great Grandpa Vesemir?" I heard the great and immediately knew how he was going to interpret it.

"Ah, now that's more like it, _Great_ Grandpa Vesemir, has a nice ring to it. Geralt will have to be Grandpa Geralt now." He then chuckled and suddenly it hit us both, the others, were they even alive?

* * *

I came to in the bed I had in Kaer Morhen. I felt a warm presence against my side and looked down on Ciri's beautiful sleeping face, her bangs covering one of her eyes as it was loose. I tried to sit up but not even halfway up I was hit with dizziness I'd never felt in my life. But then I heard the quiet moan as Ciri stirred.

"Alucard… are you awake?" She asked. I saw as she picked her head up to look at me. Seeing her beautiful eyes again was a relief I now realized might have never happened again. I had almost died. I had taken that stab for her and I would do it again, even if it did mean my death. Nobody would take her from me, and now the Wild Hunt knew that.

"Yeah, your big dumb idiot is awake," I told her. She smiled at that, she leaned up and pressed her lips to mine. I ignored the dizziness as I kissed her back. But I felt her hand lightly pushing me down. She broke off,

"Lay down, you lost a lot of blood, you'll need to rest a few days to regain your strength," Ciri stated. I could see the slight moisture in her eyes that came with the thought of my almost dying.

"Ciri, I-" She cut me off by shoving her tongue in my mouth with a whimper and I smelled the tears begin to glide down her cheeks. She pulled back,

"I was sooo, scared Alucard… I thought you had died, that you'd broken your promise, that you were leaving me and our ba-" I cut off her rambling with a kiss of my own. The feel of her soft, full lips against mine again was something I was still almost delirious about, for weeks I thought I'd never feel them again, taste her again…

"I know… and I'm sorry I made you worry, but I had to protect you," I glanced down to where our child now grew. "Both of you. I won't let anyone hurt you. You are everything to me, and if I have to give up my life for you, I will." I promised her. She pressed her forehead to mine,

"Alucard, my big bad witcher… I love you so much," she stated before kissing me again. I don't know what it was but it did click, how much leaving like that would hurt, short as it may have been, she had a moment like I did for the weeks she was gone. I didn't want her to experience that.

"I'm sorry I scared you," I said, she smiled at me, her tears beginning to dry.

"You're alive, I am more than happy enough for that. And I'm not leaving your side until you're better. Okay? So, we've got a few days, where we can talk, all the things we don't know about each other. I realized that, I know you, but not as much about you as I'd like," she admitted.

"There's not much to say, you'll probably be talking more, telling me your story from the beginning. I'm not going anywhere. So I want to hear everything, and I'll tell you everything about me. Deal?" I asked her. She smiled wider.

"Deal."

I'm not sure how to put how inadequate my life story felt compared to Ciri's. I had listened intently as she told me everything, hours had gone by, it was an amazing tale, two people from it jumped out, the man who'd given her that scar… well he was mostly hated for trying to hurt her, though I didn't care that she had that scar. I thought it made her more beautiful, same with the rest of them.

Then there was this Mistle… I can't put into words the rage that filled me when Ciri told me what she did, that she'd done that to her and claimed to love her… You can't love someone and hurt them like that, hearing the slight waver in her voice to speak of it even now…

I wished she could come back just so I could kill her again, as slowly and painfully as I could make it. She told me of the tattoo she had being from her. I had been indifferent to it before but now I hated it, though it didn't last long as Ciri showed me the… mark, was gone, after speaking with me before the battle Yennefer and her had gotten rid of it.

I had heard of something that happened to humans or maybe anyone that sometimes they grow to care for their captors or abusers because of something they may believe about themselves. I had told Ciri of it, and she told me how she had been more intent on not being alone, and it made sense to me. She seemed a bit relieved to know that it can happen and that it wasn't something wrong with her.

Then after the stories of what that… _Fox_ did to her; the elf would do well to avoid me. I didn't trust myself not to break his neck the moment I saw him, or run him through, gouge his eyes out, rip his throat out, tear his head off.

I think you get the picture.

I also didn't trust him, no matter if Ciri vouched for him or not. I would never trust him. And after hearing how deep seeded he was in Ciri's life, that meant he was deep seeded in mine, and our child's as well as any future children. And I'd be damned if I was letting him get involved in MY children's lives.

Then there was the big bombshell, being the daughter of the Emperor of Nilfgaard with even more titles to her name. She has blood that makes her able to bend the laws of time and space, is a magical source, and apparently heiress to the most powerful Empire around. I felt horribly inadequate at that point.

I was just a damn witcher, special mutations sure, but I was just a monster slayer for hire, was born in a backwoods village in the Blue Mountains, would have been a nobody, now I was having a baby with royalty…

I guess that brings me back to _my_ life story, its short, I had only been three when I was given to the mages to become a witcher. Yes, I was given away, not taken. My father had been an abusive bastard and my mother had gotten me out of there when she saw her chance.

When I came back a witcher, more than strong enough to get her away from him, I found out she was strong enough to take care of him herself. Apparently, she'd been so angry that she'd had to give me to the mage who'd been at the inn of our village that not a day later he tried to hit her and she killed him.

The village turned a blind eye, they had known what was happening but none would stand up to my father, he wasn't much smaller than myself, about the only thing I got from him was my size. But my mother had been grief stricken after and without me anymore died of a broken heart.

I had visited her grave but did little more than say a few hollow words. I knew she wouldn't be proud of what I'd become. I'd always thought through training that I'd go home, knight in shining armor and save her, instead she'd saved herself and I became…

To some a monster, others a freak, but to all a killer.

Ciri had been sorry to hear my story but insisted my mother would have been proud of me. I didn't agree but kept it to myself. It had been late when we finished. It was when Ciri told me she'd told everyone about not only what happened to me but of her current… condition.

According to her everybody was happy, the witchers were the most intrigued, wondering what a natural born witcher would be like. I was happy to know they didn't come up here and try to kill me in my sleep. The next day she said she'd let the others actually disturb us. Told me Vesemir wanted to speak with me, I could guess why, and I had no problem with it, though I'd give him shit for the gate he destroyed that we'd have to fix the moment I got out of bed.

That's something else I hated, being stuck in bed. Sure, the company was nice, but the world spinning out of control every time I tried to sit up, that got on my nerves quickly. Granted I hoped sleep would do me good, because despite not doing anything all day I was exhausted, something about losing probably most of my blood I figured.

I laid with Ciri against my chest for a long while, listening to her heart and steady breathing, she'd fallen asleep a little more than an hour prior. I was just pondering life, how it would change with a baby, now that I had a family.

One thing I realized was that I'd not be on The Path much longer, I wasn't sure when Ciri would have to take it easy but eventually she would and we'd have to travel somewhere to wait for the baby, and then it would be a time before we could travel still as we'd have to stay for them to grow up. But the funny thing is I was fine with that, as long as I had Ciri, everything would be okay then. I drifted to sleep not long after those thoughts.

I woke to Ciri shooting up, her breathing fast. By the way she had immediately grabbed at me, I could guess what she had dreamed about.

She had turned without saying anything, I had sat up, the world still spun but not as bad, and kissed me. I barely had time to reciprocate before she climbed on top of me and pushed me back down. But she locked her lips with mine immediately after and I felt her tongue run along my bottom lip requesting access.

I opened up to meet her tongue with my own, her movements were not urgent, though they were passionate. This hadn't been how I expected to spend my morning, or rather early morning, but I wasn't going to complain. I hadn't felt her like this in far too long for my liking, though for her it hadn't been more than a week since our last times, our final night in the Kingfisher, things had gotten too hectic after that.

Her hands lightly rubbed my shoulders as she still straddled me. Our tongues slowly danced as I brought my right hand to cup her same breast lightly squeezing. It earned me a muffled sigh as she pressed into me more. I massaged it as I kissed her, trying to convey my heart's thoughts through my lips.

Ciri moaned into the kiss before her hips rocked back and forth against me making me grunt at the sudden movement. No doubt her less patient side asking to hurry up nicely. I obliged letting go of her perfect breast to glide down I wasted no time pulling down her underwear which made her lift from me briefly to push them from her leaving her in only her night gown, as I didn't feel a bra under it.

I pressed my hand to her core slick with desire, she moaned into my mouth more as she pressed against my hand eagerly. I rubbed against her and she grew slicker and warmer, her moans increased in volume and intensity.

I pressed my middle finger lightly to the bundle of her most sensitive nerves. Ciri whimpered into me as her hips bucked, encouraging me to press harder so I obliged and she pulled away from my mouth with a cry as her breathing went ragged against my chest. I ceased to then push two fingers inside her. She sucked in a shaky breath.

"Alucard…" Ciri whined breathlessly as her nails dug into my shoulders and she moaned between pants.

I ignored her, intent to bring her to her breaking point before obliging her request. I rubbed her inner walls which made her writhe and grind against my fingers as she moaned. I heard her moans getting a bit louder and more frequent.

I pulled them out to rub against her, she began bucking her hips again so I rubbed her nub with slow circles making her nails dig in more as her moans intermingled with begging my name, so I finally pressed against it and she reached her release.

Ciri released a loud shuddering breath ending in a moan as she ground her hips against my hand and panted while riding it out.

She began shoving my underwear off as she regained her breath. I kissed at her neck, where I had left a mark before, I didn't care if I did so again. She shivered and moaned as I did so. Once she finished she gripped me to position herself and slowly sank down moaning as she did so.

I held onto her hips as she ground down on me before she went up to sink down and I pushed forward meeting her movement and earning a gasp and her nails digging into my shoulders. So I repeated the action, it seemed to be doing the trick as she moaned loudly and came down to lock her lips with mine.

Though she didn't fight with her tongue letting me have free reign, I also did so by flipping our position, groaning from the sudden dizziness but not ceasing our pace as I made her pant my name and whisper sweet things in my ear, the main one being 'I love you.'

Her nails dragged down my back, the sensation only spurring me on. Ciri pulled me back in to entwine our tongues as she met each movement, muffling her sounds. I gripped her right breast and squeezed making her arch into me.

She broke our kiss to bite my shoulder as her inner muscles clenched like a vise and her nails again clawed another pattern in my back. She panted as she moaned and rocked to bring me to my own release. I let go of her breast and braced my weight on the bed as the pleasure coursed through me.

I kissed her and she sighed into me as I recovered. Which was quick, and despite the dizziness I kissed with fervor igniting her again before massaging her breasts earning a moan. I squeezed a little harder before brushing her rosy buds, which were plenty taunt already, with my thumbs.

Ciri arched into me eagerly so I lightly pinched earning a moan and her body pressing even harder against mine, I applied more pressure and she squirmed and hooked her legs around me and rocked her slick and hot center against me.

I unhooked her legs from me and flipped her over, she moaned loudly as I pushed in from behind. She grabbed the wood frame of the bed to brace herself as I began my diligent work. She pushed back with each movement meeting them with equal intensity. I roamed her body eagerly wanting to show her attention everywhere. I gripped her hips tightly as we moved together.

Ciri panted and cried out as we increased our pace. She pressed back against me and I brought my right hand up to grip her breast as the left snaked down and rubbed against her, she immediately grabbed my hands and made me press harder as she turned back and kissed me. Though it wasn't much longer before she slumped against the bed moaning as she climaxed. I followed soon after and again had to brace myself so as not to crush Ciri… or our child… life wasn't too bad now.

* * *

Vesemir came in to see me not long after Ciri came back with breakfast. She stepped out for a bit to let me and the old witcher speak. He didn't say anything to begin, other than greetings we just sat there. Though he let out a sigh finally.

"Boy… you know I was about to stab that elf before you came in. I knew he'd kill me, figured it would eliminate Ciri's reason to give herself over to that bastard. I had hoped she wouldn't give up, but she was always an unruly child… But without you, I'd be dead right now, and they still might have got their hands on her. I can't thank you enough for that, Alucard," Vesemir stated.

"You don't have to thank me for that. You're family now, all of you are. My original one fell apart, it's gone, so you're all I have… I don't plan to lose any of you easily," I told him.

I saw the surprise on his face. I felt a need to lighten the mood though. I smirked, "Besides, if I'm gonna have to fix that damn gate, I'm dragging you down with me, old man." I joked. It brought a twinkle to his amber eyes as he chuckled.

"I should have known it wasn't out of the kindness of your heart… Well, when you get out of here we'll have to get straight to work on it. Ciri is gonna be busy learning to control her powers, and so that means we'll have plenty of time to work on Kaer Morhen, we'll have her standing prouder than in her first years," Vesemir proclaimed with a smile. I returned it,

"Gotta make her ready for this winter, she's gotta house a newborn witcher soon," I said.

"That she does," He agreed, he said nothing else merely patted me on the back and walked out. I spent the rest of the day hating that I couldn't get out of bed, I could have ignored the dizziness but Ciri insisted I stay and she remained as well, but these next days in Kaer Morhen would be nice.

We had more to do outside, we still had to truly defeat the Wild Hunt, and according to Ciri the witchers were going to stay in the fort, so we would need new allies, to be honest… I couldn't wait for the next fight.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yes, he's alive, probably not that shocking, but why would I go this far and just kill his ass off. Now, yes Ciri's age according to the Witcher 3 Journal would be 21, I don't suck at math, but her birth in the books, points more toward 1273, making her 19.**

 **No, I have not read the books but I've heard a lot about them, might read 'em someday but busy now. Anyway, Ciri's age, I had to admit when I read on the Wiki, that that was her age in the books, it made more sense.**

 **Especially with how she acts, awesome though she may be, she acts more like a teen then a twenty-one-year-old, sure, two years doesn't mean much but I personally believed it made more sense. Rejecting authority, stealing, emotions not quite as in check. But let me know your guys' opinion, I do enjoy reviews and reading your thoughts.**

 **So, here we go, not much longer to the end of the game, and then I get to stretch out the old creative wings. Till next time…**


	15. The Great Snowball Fight of Kaer Morhen

**Chapter 15**

" **The Great Snowball Fight of Kaer Morhen"**

I threw a large stone aside as me and Vesemir cleared the fallen gate, it had taken a few hours to get this far and now we just had to get the gate out and then we could start fixing it. Ciri had started her training with the elf to better control her powers. I didn't like her spending time with the elf, but I also knew she needed to be able to control her power. Especially after our launch into Skellige.

It wasn't the best memory now, and I had a reminder on my shoulder blade now, problem with ripping a crossbow bolt out like that and not treating it, you get a scar. If Vesemir hadn't hit me with a White Raffard and Swallow, not only would I be dead but if I'd somehow survived I would have another from that bastard Eredin's sword.

Both would have been from taking a blow for Ciri… I'd take any number of them for her though, so I had no problem with how many scars I got for her, they would be the most important ones.

"Alright, on three we'll pull this gate out and then we're gonna have to get to work fixing all of this," Vesemir stated as he took ahold of the metal gate.

"Yeah, and we have to fix the main gate too, that big bastard beat a hole in it," I pointed out

"I already got the others to help me fix that. And when I find them after we get this out everybody is going to help in patching this gate up. I'm getting too old for this shit," the old witcher complained. I chuckled,

"Come on you don't look a day over two hundred," I joked. It made Vesemir grunt in amusement,

"Passed that mile marker a long time ago," he admitted. I did wonder just how old he was, but I also wasn't concerned too much with it. I viewed it as something better left to mystery.

"Alright, One. Two… THREE!" With that we both yanked and back and came stumbling out with the large gate in hand, Vesemir directed me to balance it between us so we could lean it against the wall. We both set it down and smacked our hand of dust as we went to survey the damage.

We stood in front of the damaged hole and brainstormed when a little dust fell from the hole. Both of us noticed it and looked to each other faces going blank. We then slowly glanced up to watch as suddenly another large chunk fell down. We slowly met gazes again, and despite the increase in work I saw the start of a smile on the old witchers face, I fought one as well.

Both of us suddenly burst out laughing at it. If I were doing it with anyone else it would have stirred up a large amount of angrily yelled four letter words. But with Vesemir something like this just became funny, his presence was one that kept you patient, and to just take things in stride. In this case to laugh off a bit more work.

"What are you two laughing at?" Lambert asked as he and the other witchers approached. We both looked at each other again and began laughing again, though this one was for different reasons…

"I knew we should have just stayed away…" Lambert complained as he, Letho, and Eskel held the gate in place for the rest of us to get it seated back on the tracks and pulleys.

"Oh, quit bitching already, you're gonna give me a damn head ache," Eskel told the prickly witcher.

"He always whine like a pansy?" the Viper asked. The Wolf chuckled,

"Yeah, he's a damn diva," Eskel told the mountain of muscle. As he did so the Sorceresses appeared as well looking on at the scene of half a dozen trained monster slayers trying to be carpenters and fix the gate.

"You do know we could have fixed this with magic, yes?" Yennefer asked with her arms crossed looking up to me, Vesemir, and Geralt. We all looked at each other and then back to the raven-haired woman and then back.

"Me and Vesemir have been out here for hours cleaning this up, why is this the first we're hearing this?" I asked the Sorceress, incredulous that it was only now that they show up.

"You could have come to us and asked for help," Triss said, her hands going to her hips.

"I suggest you just do it, makes life easier to just accept what a Sorceress wants," Geralt stated. I glanced at the White Wolf, his hair that earned him the name was loose, though pulled back from his face and behind his ears, his beard was thicker than when I met him but still trimmed short. I figured he was the expert when it came to this species of women…

"Would you ladies be willing to help us out?" I asked. They glanced at each other,

"Yes we would. I see Geralt has rubbed some of his knowledge off on you," Yennefer observed. Triss snickered,

"Like father, like son," she joked. My gaze shot to Geralt again. We were staring at each other now.

"Well, you are having a child with Ciri if that doesn't make ya family I don't know what would," Vesemir pointed out. We shrugged,

"This mean you're gonna start calling him papa?" Lambert mocked from below.

"I don't know Uncle Lambert, should I?" I asked my face serious. Lambert looked to grimace,

"Never mind, I'll shut up, just never call me that again," Lambert desisted. I made sure to add it to my ammunition stash against him.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

Me and the White Wolf had begun training in the yard as we were the most evenly matched in terms of mutations. Though he had me beat in terms of experience by a long shot, however the witchers and master swordsman that trained me made damn sure I was at worst as skilled as them though they assured me that I'd surpassed them.

Whether that was true or just because my mutations made me faster and stronger than them I didn't know but liked to think it was the former, most of the witcher were at least the same age as Geralt so I surprised him more when he would try and throw an old trick at me, but find it countered or dodged.

But sadly, I couldn't stay ahead forever, and one night when we all were in the keep Geralt heard of me beating Letho at arm wrestling. And before I knew what had happened a challenge had gone up and we both had thrown down two hundred crowns, I had been felling cocky, now I just wish I'd have only taken a loss instead of agreeing to putting money on it… but as they say, hindsight is twenty-twenty…

"Ready to go down old man?" I mocked as held my hand out for him to clasp. Geralt smirked himself and gripped it.

"You know it's not all about strength. You have to have technique as well, so I hope you're ready to lose some coin their dark spirit." His face feigned realization, "Oh, sorry Black Demon," He mocked.

I smirked at that and we began. I had to put my all into it but slowly and surely Geralt's hand started to fall and I could practically taste his gold, and sweet victory.

"Where's the big bad White Wolf? You seem more like a pup to me," I mocked as my voice strained from effort. And suddenly he smirked and I made the startling discovery that his hand was no longer falling, I immediately pushed with all my strength but he didn't budge.

Then to my chagrin and great hatred my own arm started going back. And despite how much stronger than Geralt I might have been I still ended up with my hand rebounding off the table. He laughed and gathered his winnings while I hung my head in shame, shoulders slumped as I had to accept defeat…

Ciri had tried to assure me I was still her big bad witcher though the poor attempts at hiding her smile and giggles didn't help my ego in the least.

So the next day I had decided I'd just hand it to the White Wolf when we trained. And that I did, he had decided to take a few jabs at me about my defeat, but I refused to rise to the bait. And so, when my sword had stuck his into the dirt and I brought it to his neck he stared wide eyed at me.

We had gone hard at each other, holding nothing back, his victory at arm wrestling had made him cocky. He then underestimated me because of that and when my sword stopped directly against his neck and a light line of blood appeared it was apparent that in that moment, if we had fought for real, to the death, the White Wolf's story would have come to a close. And that humbled him and brought me back up, but I remained humble after the loss that cost me money.

If he hadn't gotten like that we would have likely ended in a stalemate or he'd have won. Skilled though I may have been, a match for the White Wolf was something I'd have to wait more than seventy years to find out. Experience only came with time. In the end however we merely earned newfound respect in each other.

After I had gone off to find Shadow, he had been off in the wilderness surrounding Kaer Morhen for some time now. I wasn't worried, but was merely curious as to where he was. So, I planned to wander the area and wait for him to come to me. Whenever he went off the minute he smelled me he came running back to me.

And it may also have something to do with Ciri having asked after the wolf. He had grown on her and she doted on him, if Ciri was around he turned into a big lapdog. Yeah, the big ass wolf was a lapdog around Ciri. I gave him grief about it, he'd growl at me, show off his big scary teeth and I'd laugh at him.

It meant he was closer to Ciri when it came to affection, like I said she doted on him, but he listened to me more and went where I went. I heard him running towards me when I came toward the lake. He leaped up and planted his massive paws on my shoulders and I began petting him as he licked my face.

* * *

I walked with him back into Kaer Morhen and heard Ciri giggling and Geralt chuckling. Whatever they were up to it had them in a good mood, which I was glad of, Ciri had been a bit down with having problems with her training. I did my best to make her feel better, but I knew that encouragement like that wasn't exactly my forte.

I walked up the stairs heading toward the keep and heard the laughing die down a bit as I'm guessing they noticed me. I turned, just in time to catch a snowball directed at my head. I was surprised by it to say the least, and when I looked from it to them and saw the surprise on their faces I noted that they clearly didn't expect me to turn. I got a wicked smile as I tossed the snowball up in the air and caught it, testing the weight.

"I'm about to fuck one of you up…." I pointed to Geralt, "Duck," Then Ciri, "Duck," Back to Geralt, "GOOSE!" And with that I whipped the snowball with all my strength and heard the impact of it smacking the White Wolf in the face.

A grunt escaped as he became the even Whiter Wolf. Ciri immediately ran off toward the main courtyard, Shadow, following his main instinct gave chase, as did I. I leaped over the low wall and rolled as I went through the recently repaired gate and caught up to her as she went to turn and head down the stairs to the courtyard. I wrapped my right arm around her waist as she let out a yelp of surprise and I lifted her up. She kicked and tried to hit me as she laughed.

"Let go, damn it, let go!" she shouted as I chuckled with her, though I got her over my shoulder and she began hitting at my back.

"I don't know, I think you need to cool off, there's a nice lake not too far from here!" I told her with an evil laugh. She gasped and began fighting harder.

"You wouldn't dare, Alucard! Put me down!" She drove her knee into my gut and I let out a grunt as I fell forward and her feet met the ground. "Get him boy!" she ordered Shadow.

Who proceeded to jump on top of me and latch his jaws onto my wrist. Though he didn't do so hard enough to actually pierce anything, only playing as he let out a low rumble and tugged.

"AHHH, TRAITOR!" I yelled as I fought the heavy wolf on me. I heard laughing and then the running footsteps as Geralt seemed to catch up.

"That's right, we wolves stick together, now how do you like THIS!" his gravel voice shouted as he dropped an arm's load of snow on top of me. Shadow didn't even notice while I got a mouth full of it. I began spitting it out as I tried to pull my arm back from the wolf. I reached out with my free hand though and managed to grab ahold of Geralt's ankle, I yanked him down now.

"WHOA!" he called out in surprise before a loud 'oooff!'as he met the ground. I managed to get my arm free from Shadow's jaws and went to take the wolf down only to hear a playful war cry as a weight jumped on my back.

"You'll not escape!" Ciri declared as she wrestled me to the ground Geralt seemed to recover.

"Hold him down, Ciri!" Geralt ordered as he gathered the snow again.

"What on earth is all the racket about?" A certain older witcher's voice asked from above us. We all stopped and looked up at the tall figure of Vesemir, hands on his hips as he looked down on us like misbehaved children. We all glanced at each other. And Geralt threw the snow into his fellow Wolf's face.

"Run!" Geralt ordered and took off toward the keep as the old witcher began brushing the snow out of his face. We jumped up and ran after him, laughing as we heard Vesemir's voice pipe up.

"If that's how it'll be we can play that game…" And then more running steps could be heard as he gave chase after us. I glanced back to see a snow ball directed at my head so I ducked and the heavy ball smacked into a poor passerby… Lambert.

"Ahhh! What the hell?!" he called as he watched the parade with the old witcher chasing us. "Alright, fine, can't believe I'm saying this but I'm on Vesemir's side!" he declared before he gave chase as well.

We arrived at the front of the keep where more of our icy ammunition laid. I dived behind some cover and began to form a thick ball to pelt the prickly witcher with. But when I came up I was smacked in the face by a snow ball thrown by the old geezer.

"HA! Youth can't beat everything!" Vesemir exclaimed as I fell back from the blow. I heard Lambert laugh as he pelted Eskel who wandered out with Letho right in his family jewels.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?!" he yelled at the normally reserved witcher. I looked up in time to see the hunched witcher gathering his own icy weapon and the mountain of muscle get hit in the face by Geralt.

"Come on Kingslayer, show me what you got!" he mocked with a big smirk on his face. Letho cracked his neck and charged at the White Wolf picking him up and slamming him into a pile of snow before shoving his face in it.

"What's the matter, White Wolf, losing your nerve?!" his deep voice fired back. I hurled my snow ball for the bald witcher's head.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!" I called at him as it exploded against him.

He released Geralt and made his own ball to fire back. Ciri was being pinned by Vesemir as he laughed while throwing snow on her head. As me and Letho were about to throw and Geralt made his new weapon the door to the keep burst open revealing the two Sorceresses.

"What is going on out-" Yennefer was cut off as Geralt's snowball met its mark, directly in his beloved's face. I froze solid as did all of the others as we stared at the volatile woman's stock still form. Triss was behind her and she had a look of amused surprise as the raven-haired Sorceress brushed the snow from her face, her expression one of icy fire.

"We can play like that if you really want…" she said ominously as a devilish smirk spread on her face and she cast some spell.

I only had a moment to look up before I was buried alive in the snow, as were all of the others. I pushed to the surface and burst from it shaking my head to help rid my head of the snow. I looked up to the Sorceresses to see Shadow sitting at Yennefer's feet while she patted him on the head.

"At least one of the wolves is well behaved," she commented. I looked around to see the others pop out of the snow. I looked over back to Shadow near Yennefer and his gray eyes met mine.

"…Get her boy…"

Suddenly the large wolf leaped on her and she let out a yelp of surprise as he latched on to her ankle and dragged her into the snow with the rest of us. Geralt got a wicked grin as he gathered a large armful of snow and charged over to drop it off on his lover. Triss watched as immediately the snow ball fight reignited and she shrugged before making one of her own and pelting Lambert in his own manhood, Eskel immediately fell back in the snow, dying of laughter.

"I don't know… you tell me!" he called out between laughing.

Yen managed to pelt me in the side of the head with one in recompense for dragging her into it. Ciri and Vesemir began to work together against everyone so I dropped into the snow with Shadow and the two of us snuck up on them. I sicced him on Vesemir while I leaped up and dropped a large snowball down Ciri's shirt, though it stopped on her corset and was stuck against her.

She squealed at the freezing ball being pressed against her back and immediately began trying to fish it out. I fell back in the snow laughing, listening to everyone else's as well. This was the most fun I'd probably ever had.

Ciri must have gotten the snowball out because her weight suddenly pounced on me driving the breath from my lungs. She had a smile on her face and began dragging her arms through the snow to try and bury me in it. I didn't stop laughing even as they were almost soundless as I tried to also catch my breath.

She was laughing and giggling as she finally stopped and collapsed against me once I pushed most of it off and we laughed together as I suddenly rolled us through the snow. I stopped with her latched onto me laughing as she looked down in to my eyes. She kissed me before hitting me with a handful of snow and disappearing in a green flash.

* * *

The Great Snowball Fight of Kaer Morhen carried on for close to another hour before we all wound down. We all had lunch together and told stories throughout. But before long Vesemir declared that there would be a Snowball fight like this at least once a year, from then on. He said it would be a great tradition for the child Ciri and I were to have, or _children_ we might have.

I agreed, and so it was decided that at some point during the winter we would all do battle. At the end of lunch, we all went back about our days, I went with Shadow to do a whole lot of nothing while we waited for Ciri to finish with the elf.

She had insisted that he and I have words, I wasn't intent on it, he had taken her from me and had at a time tried to force her to have a baby with his king so she could go home. I wasn't seeing what we had to talk about. But she pointed out I had tried to kill him when he looked to help her, and yet he did nothing to me.

Which when it comes down to him putting her to sleep I guess I could see why he wouldn't try to explain, especially as I wasn't going to even let him. I didn't plan to trust him, or like him, but I figured it was probably for the best to have words and hash out where things stood.

And as dusk approached I heard the heels of Ciri's boot striking the stone as she came up on the wall to where me and Shadow were sitting watching the beginning of the sunset. Her arms wrapped around my neck from behind as she kissed at it.

"Now who might that be?" I asked as I reached back with my right hand to trail up her leg.

"Someone who adores you… and can't wait to spend the rest of their life with you," she said between kisses.

"Aww, Lambert that's so sweet of you," I joked. Ciri let out a throaty laugh as she lightly brushed her nose up along my neck and to my ear.

"Think a bit shorter, shapelier and better looking… and very intent on taking you to bed and showing you just how much she adores you," she whispered before she lightly bit my earlobe and began to nip at my neck as her left arm dropped to run down to a certain growing tightness. I moved my hand a bit higher and lightly squeezed something that was certainly shapelier.

"Hmm, I know that's definitely not Lambert," I stated as her hand finished its journey. I cleared my throat, "Now Ciri don't you think this is something better saved for the bedroom?" I asked, a smirk beginning to spread.

"I don't think I can wait that long," she stated in a flirty, breathless tone.

I stood and spun around to wrap my arms around her and pull her tight against me. She sighed and both her arms wrapped around my neck as I met her lips. Our tongues lazily prodded each other and I slowly trailed my right hand down from her waist to her hip and then her thigh.

She pressed against me harder and let out a moan as her tongue yielded to mine. I ran my hand up to her center, she let out another moan as I pressed it against her. That was when Shadow let out an inquisitive whine. I pulled away from Ciri's lips to look down at him, her doing the same as my hand fell away.

"I'm pretty sure you know what's going on bud," I stated incredulously. He cocked his head and I let out a sigh as me and Ciri let go of each other.

"We should probably get used to that, imagine what it'll be like with a child around," she pointed out.

"You're probably right. Should I go have that talk with your teacher now?" I asked.

"I'm sure he's waiting for you in the keep," she agreed.

I begrudgingly headed for the keep as she began to talk to Shadow. Once inside I found him standing on the left side where the others weren't at. I approached the elf, he wasn't exactly impressive in height, taller than average but not exactly tall, an inch shorter than Lambert I'd guess.

"Ah, you actually came. Zireael suggested we speak, said she'd send you but I doubted you'd come," he began.

" _Ciri_ thought it would be good for us to talk out our differences," I began, tone barely above a growl.

"So I'll be blunt and get this over with. I don't like nor trust you. Ciri told me of what you did in the past, and no matter how much she claims you've changed I've never been one to believe that people can change. Besides, you took her from me, and nearly killed me in the process. I can look past that latter, but for a long time I thought she could be dead.

"The only reason you still draw breath is because Geralt told me that you had hidden her away for her own safety and gave him a way to get her. Otherwise I'd have likely ripped your throat out the moment I arrived. I know how deep you are in her life, and in turn that means you're deep in mine, and our baby's.

"If you think for even a second you'll touch my child, influence it, hell if you even look at my baby the wrong way, I will end you. I can tell you right now how this is going to work, you're going to teach Ciri how to control her power, help us defeat the Wild Hunt, and then you are gone.

"You show up again, it better be with good reason, otherwise I don't want you darkening my doorstep again. Get me?" I laid my cards all out on the table. He didn't seem surprised though there was an odd look on his face before he spoke.

"You do not know everything… but I do respect your candor, not many have the will to speak so plainly. I do not require, nor expect your trust nor favor, all you need to trust is that I will help Cirilla and any of her children. Though I do ask that you remember that you attacked me in the past, and I did not retaliate," he stated.

"The fuck you didn't, you teleported me off a bridge in Novigrad to the rocky waters bellow. It's a damn miracle I didn't get skewered or break my fuckin' neck." I argued. That seemed to surprise him.

"Hmm, I only meant to teleport you to the city… Though the curse had been getting stronger, not that surprising my magic was being affected. Well, know that my intent was not to harm you but merely displace.

"You tried to kill me for simply touching her I didn't have room for error, so I made a decision. You know that Cirilla would not have abandoned that village by choice, and that it would have been a pointless risk," the Sage pointed out. I didn't like it, but he did make a good point.

"Alright fine, I guess you had your reasons… But you could have found me, told me that she was safe, that one day we could get her back," I still bit back.

"Sadly, I could not, the curse took hold when I left the Isle. There was no way I could have spoken with you. Besides you were just speaking of how you'd have killed me on sight," he refuted.

"If I'd have run across you, but if you just appeared I'd be pretty hard struck not to see why you came to me willingly," I now refuted. Now he nodded,

"A fair point, it seems we're at an impasse," he conceded. I nodded in agreement. "So, I propose that we face these challenges and worry about our own personal opinions of each other later. Deal?" he proposed.

I had to give him credit, he had a very logical way of thinking that was hard to find fault in. In fact, were it not for what he'd done to Ciri in the past I may not have disliked him. But no amount of logical arguments, or goodwill would make me trust him, he'd have to earn that. But for now, we had to deal with each other.

"Deal."

* * *

 **Author's Note: We will be going to Bald Mountain, though I can already hear you, "But Author, Imlerith is dead, what reason do they have to go there?" True the big bastard is dead, but he's got to have somebody to replace him in a line of succession…**

 **The Snowball fight was one of my favorite scenes and at a time it would have ended after Geralt threw the snowball at Alucard, but where's the fun in that? Letho joining in may seem a little hard to believe but I don't believe so, I mean he agreed to come to Kaer Morhen pretty easily, same with staying there.**

 **This is also the guy who saved Triss from being killed if the mages are slaughtered in the second game and brought vodka to share. he's a pretty chill guy except when fighting, and pretty agreeable. So I don't find it that out there that he'd bring the pain in a snowball fight.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it, because it was actually fun to write, little light heartedness is never bad. Anyway, till next time…**


	16. Sabbath On Bald Mountain

**Chapter 16**

" **Sabbath On Bald Mountain"**

I listened as Ciri repeated my name like a mantra against my shoulder as we moved together, her breathing ragged pants. It had been a long night, after talking with the elf Ciri had ambushed me and dragged me back to the room, we hadn't done anything since the night I was laid up so we both had a bit of pent up energy to expel.

I felt her nails digging in as her panting increased in speed and pitch. I locked my lips with hers and cupped her breast as she squeezed my hips with her thighs. Soon enough she pulled away and opened her beautiful emerald-green eyes to lock with mine as we began to reach the precipice.

Hers then snapped closed as she let out a strangled cry ,her head pressing back into the pillows as her nails dug in deep and inner muscles clenched like a vice. I let go not long after and then collapsed next to her. We laid together catching our breath when Ciri pulled herself snug to my side and laid her head on my chest.

"I love you, you know that, right?" she asked. I was going to say it back, only when I looked down I saw the beginning of The Look. Damn it…

"Yes, you have, so what are you angling for?" I asked raising a suspicious brow. Her full lips formed a pout.

"I'm not angling for anything, just telling the father of my child how much I love him. Am I not allowed to do that?" Ciri ran her finger up my abs to trace circles on my chest.

"You've got The Look on your face, the one to destroy any man's will, you manipulative little bird. I know it well at this point…" I trailed off. I noted a blush blossom on her cheeks.

"I…" she sighed, "Fine, I have an idea to hurt the Hunt, but- it… may be a little risky," she began, I raised the same brow again.

"And just what is this idea of yours?"

She began to explain how the rider I decapitated was one of Eredin's most important generals, and that he would need to be replaced quickly or else the Hunt would be weakened. Apparently his second was to be his replacement, obviously, but that he would be attending the Ladies of the Wood's Sabbath on Bald Mountain. I listened to her reasoning, and how she said with him dead the Hunt would be weaker.

That was good enough for me, but still The Look returned.

"So, you willing to go kill a big otherworldly elf with me?" she asked. I smirked at her,

"That even a question? Besides, you know I'll follow you wherever you go," I told her, smirk becoming a smile. She smiled back and kissed me.

"Think Geralt will be as easy to convince?" she wondered sheepishly.

"Maybe?"

* * *

I didn't appreciate having to get up not long after that and saddle the horses with Ciri, no matter how many kisses I got for bringing the horse she won from the Baron with me. But after that we headed inside to where Geralt slept. Mow in the main hall as Yennefer and Triss had gone to Novigrad to prepare for us to arrive and look for the Lodge, or at least what was left of it.

Ciri did the waking and the explaining, he didn't seem to object, well at least not to the plan, the hour however… But he suddenly looked unsure, or uncomfortable, it wasn't something that looked right on the White Wolf…

"There's… there's something I gotta tell you before we go." Ciri now looked unsure, but nodded for him to continue. "You know the emperor really wanted you found?" he asked.

"Yennefer… mentioned something," she confirmed.

"Wanted you to visit him," Geralt stated plainly. Now Ciri looked conflicted,

"Why would you tell me now?" she asked, I could see it was eating at her.

"Cause this could be your last chance to see your-" the look of pain on Geralt's face gave me pause, the hesitation. But he glared off at nothing as he finished, "father." Ciri only seemed to get more conflicted.

"Think I should go?" she now asked. I felt a bit like an outsider, but considering my relationship to Ciri it was now my business as well.

"Oughta decide for yourself," he insisted immediately. I couldn't help but see, _really_ , see that the man in front of me was Ciri's father, not the Emperor. Ciri responded just as quickly.

"But I want your opinion, should I go, or not?" she insisted immediately. I could see that he didn't want to influence her but also that he should still give her his opinion. He sighed,

"You don't look good in black," he stated. That made her lip quirk in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Think he wants to meet you because he missed you? As I see it, he's got plans for you," Geralt explained, his own irritation evident. Ciri made a sound similar to disgust,

"Might've expected it," she suddenly put her foot down, "Geralt, I'm fed up. I won't have others deciding for me behind my back." She stepped up, her face set with determination. "We ride for Velen," she asserted. I felt a proud smile take me at that, that was the Ciri I knew…

Not to mention she was pretty sexy when she got all assertive.

"Best find your pants, Wolf," I joked with a smirk.

"Ha, ha, very funny," he deadpanned before one of his own spread. I shrugged as I turned to follow Ciri,

"I do try," I said over my shoulder before catching up.

I waited till we stepped outside to smack her on her beautiful posterior. She let out a surprised yelp, "You're sexy when you get bossy you know that? But I think you'd look fine in black, hell, you'd look good in anything," I assured with a rather self-satisfied smirk on my face.

She had a blush at the first part but recovered quickly. I could smell her desire, perk of superhuman senses, though I'd never let her know that. Something told me it might be a bit mortifying. Her arms wrapped around my neck,

"Mmm, is that so?" she purred.

"I'll always think you're perfect," I told her, arms wrapping around her waist to pull her flush against me.

Our lips met and I pushed her back against the wall of the keep my left hand pressing to the wall over her head as I pinned her against it. She moaned into the kiss as she arched into me. I felt her leg run up my own to lock over my hip before she let out a little grunt as she climbed on to me.

Her other leg wrapped around me to lock around me. I brought my right hand down to help hold her up. I began to kiss at her neck nipping at the spot that always seemed to drive her wild. She let out a gasp before her breathing sped up.

"Geralt will be out soon," I stated before continuing my ministrations.

"I know," she got out between a ragged breath before yanking my face up to her lips. The moan she voiced was muffled then. Our tongues continued to do battle until I heard Geralt's boot falls getting closer.

"He's coming," I informed her.

Ciri let out a huff as I let her regain her feet. She took quite a few deep breaths to try and look normal, her lips were still red and beginning to swell though. Geralt stepped out and we made our way to the horses avoiding gazes and his own. We set out on the road, I heard Shadow in the forest following us. It was time for us to begin…

* * *

The trip to Velen was about a week, and we were riding in a boat toward this Bald Mountain. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little on edge to be fighting these Crones. But don't take that for fear, I was being cautious. All the superstitions came from somewhere and they had quite a few surrounding them. We eventually made land and all jumped out of the boat.

"The men at Crow's Perch, they spoke of this place. Aard Cerbin. Home of the Ladies of the Wood. The peasants feared coming here. And the baron thought the Ladies of the Wood a terrifying tale for naughty children," Ciri explained.

"And I thought I had been the one to tell you about them," I awkwardly rubbed my neck at that.

"I thought I'd let you have that moment," Ciri told me with a small smirk.

"Well thanks, now I feel like an idiot," I stated.

"You're not an idiot, you big softie," she assured nudging my shoulder. "Incidentally, I wonder how the baron is, we left so suddenly," Ciri began to wonder.

"He found his wife, took her away with his daughter, somewhere far. Anna… she was unwell." Geralt explained, I had heard of another witcher around Velen when I was there, but hadn't thought it to be Geralt at the time.

"A true shame," Ciri stated sincerely, she had taken a liking to the baron.

"We stand to find Imlerith's second here? You sure?" he asked.

"Avallac'h told me of beings who commune with the Aen Elle elves. They can be found in every part of our world. In Velen, the Crones do this. Apparently Imlerith came here at Eredin's behest, to order the Crones to keep their eyes open and ears pricked. In case Avallac'h were to seek shelter in his Velen hideout," she explained, did explain some things.

"Well, guess they took that in a litteral sense," I began.

"Yeah, woods are full of ears hanging around. So, you think Imlerith's second is here to follow up or what?" Geralt asked.

"He's learned much from his mentor, including his craving pleasures of the flesh – wine, sex… The Crones indulge him, flatter his ego. No different than Imlerith before him. I'm certain he'd not let this opportunity pass, and will be on Bald Mountain for the Sabbath," she continued.

"So, you actually know this area, at least to an extent?" I asked her, she nodded to me.

"Centuries ago it was a hallowed site for druids. But then the Crones arrived – destroyed the Velen Circle and deformed the sacred oak atop the mountain," she indicated the looming feature. "An important feast is observed here annually. The Sabbath, they call it – all the local folk attend. I suspect our target attends, too; as the Crones' guest."

"Seem to know it well," Geralt commented.

"Avallac'h's a good tutor." She smirked. I ignored the irritation at the mention of the elf.

"Well, we better get a move on then," Geralt stated.

"True enough, we must reach the peak, that's where we'll find him," she agreed and we got moving. "Avallac'h claims vanity was Imlerith's greatest weakness and as I said his second has inherited it," she said as we headed up the stairs.

"Vanity?" Geralt and I asked in sync.

"Any foe he would face, he strived to impress. The other one, Caranthir, is said to be secretive and pragmatic. Hardly surprising given he was Avallac'h's student," she explained as we passed a small fire.

"He's the one with the glowing staff I take it?" I guessed.

"That's him," she confirmed.

"Lovely," I said to myself as we crested the hill to find two men, one with a crossbow, the other older with a big thick beard. The crossbow was pointed at us.

"Let them approach," the older one ordered to the dismay of the other.

"But-"

"They've come for the feast. Wouldn't do to cast them out," he cut him off.

"Didn't come to celebrate. We need to get to the top of the mountain," Geralt stated taking the lead and cutting straight to the chase.

"The gate is shut – you'll not pass. But we've fires down thataway, with food and drink aplenty. Sit down beside one and perhaps this year the Ladies with descend, give us the privilege of seein' 'em," the man told us. As we approached the more hostile one glared at Ciri so I slipped behind her and lunged at him making the much smaller man shrink back as I gave him a glare of my own.

"Something tells me its not such a privilege," I whispered to Ciri. She coughed to cover the giggle she almost voiced.

"We thank you for the invitation. Be glad to sit down, right?" Geralt gave me a pointed look, before moving to Ciri.

"Speak for yourself," she stated.

"Come with me," the old man said and began to walk off. Geralt walked off with him, Ciri and I following. We stopped at a nearby fire, taking a seat on the wood bench.

"Mentioned a gate. Said we wouldn't pass," Geralt began when we settled.

"Only the Chosen visit the Ladies. Every year young lads and lasses climb the mount, but never more than three," the old man told us.

"Let me guess – the young lads and lasses don't return," Ciri assumed. I had much the same thought.

"No, they return, happy and radiant. But rare is the one who then stays in Velen. Off they go to seek fortune in the wider world," the man refuted.

"No shit…" I was surprised to say the least.

"What did you mean by the Ladies descending, they visit you?" The White Wolf asked next.

"If they favor us. My father told me they descended once, passed from fire to fire, listenin' to hopes and grievances. So each year we wait for them to walk amongst us once more," the man elaborated.

"Haven't done it in a long time then," Geralt deduced as he turned to us.

"No point waiting to see if we get lucky," Ciri said.

"Yeah, we got to try to reach the peak," Geralt agreed. He turned back to the bearded man. "This celebration – what's it about?"

"Why d'ye need to know wanderer?" the man with the crossbow demanded, now aiming it towards us again.

"If you don't put that thing down, I'm gonna stick it up your ass," I threatened. The old man held out a hand to both of us

"No need for anger. The White One served the Ladies, as we do now," the man defused before turning back to Geralt. "We send 'em gifts all year long, and on this night they repay us with their blessing," the old man answered.

"Now, Ciri correct me if I'm wrong but didn't we meet one of these, 'gifts' for the Crones?" I asked sarcastically, with air quotes and all.

"Ah, yes, she was sniveling, scared to death, and about eight years old," she confirmed, her voice growing heated.

"Thought so…" I heard the roughness in my own tone.

"Stay calm," Geralt ordered of us. He turned back to the man his own voice and visage still calm as could be, "Your children, why do the Ladies need them?"

"We know not and never ask," the man stated simply. I wasn't one for the moral high ground, I mean let's be honest I've kinda earned the name _Black Demon_. But sacrificing children wasn't something I could let slide, and despite the anger beginning to burn in me Ciri beat me to it.

"You don't know? Then let me tell you," she began, tone angry as well.

"Tell us instead what a peasant, his own young 'uns starvin', is to do with a wanderin' war orphan?" the man asked, I didn't care for his point but Ciri seemed to falter. "You're not from here. Don't judge us by others' laws," the man said with a hard edge. I stood up,

"That's no excuse! They're children, what makes-"

"Alucard," Geralt interrupted sharply. I stopped to look back and he gave me a stern look. I growled and stormed off to stand away from them. I did my best to drown out the rest of the conversation. Eventually hearing Geralt and Ciri's footsteps approaching.

"I know…I should have kept my cool," I stated before either could speak.

"Hey, you're going to be a father. Paternal instincts would be bound to crop up eventually," Geralt forgave.

"I'd have done that before," I admitted. Geralt shrugged,

"Either way, it's over now, we have to go present ourselves to a woman named Thecla. Come on." He flicked his head in the direction we had to go. I came after, Ciri taking up next to me.

"I don't think I could ask for a better father," She said with a smile giving my hand a squeeze. I squeezed hers back and we followed Geralt into a small cleared area. We all heard rummaging and looked up to see a small form hunched over.

"Look, a child," Ciri announced.

"Not quite," I noted its skin color was certainly not human.

"Alucard's right, it's a godling. I know him. Name's Johnny. Come on, he might be able to help us out, or at least give us some more information," Geralt said heading off to where the small creature was. His small face and odd eyes lit up in recognition as he pumped a fist and jumped up.

"Well I'll be, you're back!" he greeted Geralt before looking to Ciri, "And I see you've found your lass!" father and daughter exchanged glances. "I'm Johnny, we've had the pleasure already, a bit one-sided thought it was. See, I saw you runnin', your back to me, as I was, heh, havin' the pleasure of… 'Tis a long story," he cut off. I felt my lips quirk at his implication of _where_ he was looking. Ciri didn't seem to mind, still cordial.

"They call me Ciri. Nice to meet you," she introduced with a smile. The godling then looked up to me.

"Who's the really tall bloke?" he asked. I knelt down to his level, or at least somewhat close to his level.

"Name's Alucard, I trust you only looked," I said giving him a hard look. He let out a nervous chuckle and tugged at his scarf.

"Ah… heh, course, only saw her for a moment," he assured.

"Well, then keep those eyes at eye level, understand?" I asked.

"Ah… course, guess she's really your lass then?" he asked.

"And don't forget it," I stated as I stood back to my full height, I wouldn't actually do something, but Geralt and Ciri were already both good guys so somebody had to be the bad guy.

"Anyway, how're things, Johnny?" Geralt asked now. The small creature turned back to him.

"Health's good, so no complaints. What brings you here?"

"Could ask the same of you, last we met, you and the Crones weren't exactly friends." Geralt pointed out.

"I got an invitation I couldn't refuse, same as every year. In their peculiar way, the Crones tolerate my presence and wish to see me at their Sabbath… So I come, wander about, and go home with the rising sun. Now's your turn."

"We gotta climb the mountain. Can you help?" Geralt asked. Johnny got a disapproving look then,

"I'd rather try to dissuade you, but I'm certain that would be in vain. The lass, she as stubborn as you?" he asked the White Wolf, I grunted a laugh,

"More so," I said. Ciri gave me a raised brow in response. I shrugged, "What not gonna lie to him…" I trailed off.

"Figured as much." He then sighed, "Path to the peak starts there, past the gate." He pointed off, "But only old Thecla's got the key, so since you shan't ever get it, you'd best turn back now," Johnny assured.

"Why not?" Geralt asked. The godling let out a huff,

"Good grief, you're worse than children! Three souls are allowed atop the mountain – and only strapping young lads or comely lasses among them. They get the key, open the gate and meet the Ladies," He explained.

"I believe we qualify," Ciri smirked, shooting me a glance.

"But he's old and ugly. What good is he?" he asked looking to Geralt, I snickered at that.

"Pretty damned good at finding lost voices," he stated in a gravelly growl. The godling was unimpressed.

"Then go find the voice of reason. It'll tell you to turn back. There's no foolin' with the Ladies," he told him.

"I'll bare that in mind, looking for a big elf, thick skeletal plate, tall like Alucard, likely taller. Ciri thinks he might be a guest of the Crones," Geralt said.

"Yeah, you're goin' the right way. He's atop the mountain all right," he confirmed.

"You saw him?" Ciri asked surprised.

"Yesterday, heading up this path." We all exchanged looks. "Why're you lookin' for 'im?" Johnny asked.

"Gonna kill him," I stated simply.

"Wouldn't try it if I were you. Even the Ladies bow and scrape before that one," he stated.

"Yeah, well, you're not me, so just point us to the summit," I stated.

"Fine, but it's Thecla you'll need to convince. She's blind as your bum, but she won't be fooled," he explained.

"We shan't try to trick her," Ciri assured. He looked up to her.

"She sits in that tent over yonder. I wish you luck and do hope we meet again… someday," he wished. And we set off toward the tent, it wasn't terribly far and once at the tent we looked upon a woman old as dirt and just as blind as Johnny said.

"Hmm, who's that?" she called, seemed she could still hear though…

It took us by surprise.

"Well, c'mon, come closer, girl!" she called out to Ciri. That was impressive… Geralt gave her a nod and we headed around as she approached the old woman. "Aye. What's she like?" the old woman asked the woman who'd been sweeping outside a moment ago.

"Narrow hips, sparkly eyes – a strikin', feisty lass," the younger woman iterated to the point.

"Never had a man?" the old woman asked but took a whiff and grunted, "Never mind, got me answer," she stated, Ciri gave both of us a look of dismay with a blush. We shrugged, "I choose you, girl. This night you shall see the Ladies," she declared.

"Ciri?" we both addressed in sync, again.

"Wonderful. Who wouldn't want to meet the Ladies?" she stated, playing her part perfectly.

"My companions come with me," she stated, tone brooking no argument. Thecla snorted,

"What else has the cat dragged in?" she asked.

"Tall lad, broad shouldered, strong and hardy. The other is gray and veiny. Both scarred and got eyes like a viper," The younger woman summed us up.

"Aye." She took a sniff, "They both stink of clotted blood and corpses, but only the one is old and infertile. The lad can join her, but I reject ye, freak. They'll ascend the pair of them," she assured. I was a bit miffed by the whole stink but… on second thought she was likely right.

"I'm going with them," Geralt stated in a tone of his own that brooked no argument. It earned a cackle from Thecla.

"He's fire in his gut. What do ye see?" she asked the younger woman.

"He's determined. He loves the girl, but he seeks to hide it from us," she observed.

"Perhaps I was mistaken. Perhaps there's life in 'im yet?" she addressed Geralt again. "By ancient rite, you may appeal my choice. But to do so you must best the challenge," she told him.

"What kind of challenge?" Geralt asked.

"Tell 'im," Thecla ordered the younger woman.

"You must descend into the cave and bathe in the waters below the earth."

"What's the catch?" Ciri asked.

"The waters're deep, the waters're murky," Thecla stated. Geralt was undeterred.

"I accept the challenge," he agreed. She cackled again.

"Come," she ordered. With that she stood and we all headed back outside to a wood platform. The younger woman pointed down to a lake. Thecla pulled out a coin and held it out in her palm.

"Look this over; a coin from days of yore, Falka burns on its reverse, so they call it the Defier's Oren." She then turned her wrist and the coin fell to splash in the water below. "Now bring me the coin," she ordered. Geralt didn't hesitate, backing up to then run and dive off. I glanced down to Ciri, she looked uneasy as the other woman walked back to their tent. I leaned down to place a kiss at her temple.

"He'll be fine, sweetheart," I assured her. She glanced up to me and gave a small smile as she squeezed my hand. She then pushed up on her toes to plant a quick kiss to my lips. We then headed over to the entrance of the tent where Ciri leaned against the barrels while I knelt down to meditate for a moment, clearing my mind would do good for the coming fight.

I wasn't sure how long it was when I heard Geralt's footsteps. I opened my eyes and stood up just in time for him to appear, soaked through, it was probably for the best he'd bound his hair behind his head when we left Kaer Morhen though soaked strands still wet his shoulders… not that they weren't already.

"I was beginning to worry. Come, let's get the key," Ciri greeted and we headed in. The younger one saw us and turned to Thecla.

"They're back," she told the blind woman.

"Whaddaya want?" she asked gruffly.

"Got that coin you tossed in the lake." He handed the Oren over. She got a sour look on her face,

"It reeks of sludge," she complained.

"Nothing I can do about that. So, gonna keep your word?" he asked.

"I always do my boy. Show the coin to the gatekeeper past the threshold, he'll know its meanin'" She stood up, "Marica will open the gate for ye. Now go," she ordered and they walked off.

"That went smoothly," Ciri commented.

"Weren't the one to do the diving in that cave," Geralt complained. Ciri scoffed,

"Stop whining. You're a witcher, you've dived in murkier waters," she stated.

"Yeah. Have to tell you about the time I hunted a zeugal," He agreed as we began to follow the younger woman. It was a climb until we came to a cave with large wooden gates blocking the opening. She unlocked them and without a word to us went back the way we came.

"Weren't they just a ray of sunshine?" I joked. It got a chuckle and giggle out of Geralt and Ciri. With that we entered the cave and walked till we laid eyes on a fat sylvan. We dropped down to the cave floor below him and approached. Ciri took the lead.

"Hmmm, what's your name girl?" it asked.

"What's yours?" she countered.

"Hmm… Your name don't matter. Atop the peak you'll lose it and get another. You may go," he stated. He looked at me next.

"Ahh, I guess you can too, lad," he blew off. I couldn't help the sneer.

"So glad I have your approval, fat ass," I mocked. It got his attention.

"Who are you to-"

"Passed the trial, recognize it?" Geralt interrupted. It turned to regard the coin in his hand.

"The Defier's Oren. A death sentence," he declared as he stood to jump down. Geralt and Ciri took a step back. I drew my silver blade with a smirk,

"Finally, was sick of playing nice anyway," I stated launching at it as the others drew their blades.

I slashed it across its fat gut and then across its arm. It shrunk away from the blows. Geralt and Ciri now moved in giving slashes of their own. Both for its legs making it fall to its knees. It glared up at me though to then launched at me.

I leaped up and kicked it square in the face before flipping around to land on my feet again. It must not have expected my strength as it stumbled back and collapsed on its back, weight doing most of the work. I was at his head soon enough. I grabbed its horns and yanked its head back exposing its neck with little effort.

"Who wants the honors?" I asked.

"I'll take them gladly," Ciri announced raising her blade up and bringing it down hard. A wet splatter of blood emerged, but it took two more strikes to cleave its head off. We all sheathed our blades and gathered in the center of the cave.

"Well, now we've no time to lose. We'll tend to the elf, you take the Crones. Avallac'h said they dwell below the oak, among its roots," Ciri declared. Geralt immediately shook his head and pointed to himself.

"No chance. If he's anything like Imlerith then I'll face him," Geralt refuted.

"Fine, let's play for it – rock, paper, scissors," she stated.

"Are you two serious?" I asked. They ignored me. Both holding out a fist and pumping before Geralt's remained a fist while Ciri picked scissors. Her face immediately adopted a pout. They went again this time switching, and finally Geralt held his hand out while Ciri tried to trick him with another rock.

"Dammit! Two out of three," she whined.

"Elf's a bigger threat than the Crones. I should face him," Geralt stated.

"I'm no worse a fighter than you," Ciri argued.

"We both know that's not true. Listen to me this once," he requested.

"But-"

"No buts," He cut her off with a scolding look on his face. She pouted, looking like she was weighing the option of arguing further, but finally let out a huff.

"Fine. Be careful," she told him.

"You too, both of you," he returned the sentiment with a nod, I returned the nod. And we both headed off, Ciri leading the way. When at a ledge she had to climb while I bent and leaped to the top in a jump. She glared up at me,

"Show off," she stated.

"You love me for it," I said with a smirk as I plucked her up. We moved through the caves going deeper, I could hear running water and eventually we came upon a hole that water flowed down.

"Guess, we'll have to jump," Ciri reasoned.

"Guess so," I agreed stepping up behind her and wrapping her up. I noted the way her eyes widened as she glanced back at me.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she fumbled out.

"Jumping," I stated simply before leaping back. She let out a very girlish squeak, I had to guess from surprise. We splashed in and I quickly brought us to the surface. She blew out some water and glared at me hitting me in the chest.

"Asshole," she stated, but I only chuckled as I treaded water letting go of her. I splashed her in retaliation.

"I'm your asshole though," I told her.

She splashed me back and swam off. I followed closely and pulled myself out of the water when we reached the edge. I swept my hair over and bangs off and out of my face though they still grazed my jaw. I glanced over to see that Ciri's now soaked shirt clung to her rather pleasantly, she noted my gaze and looked at how her white shirt was nearly transparent. I sent her a smirk while she blushed.

"Not a word, Alucard. Not… A word…" she threatened. I held up my hands in surrender and followed after her as we pushed on beginning to hear otherworldly voices.

It wasn't long until we looked through roots at three naked women at a large pot, with blood everywhere. I didn't bother to listen as one stirred the pot. But Ciri seemed to have seen enough as she jumped down. I followed standing as her tall and deadly shadow. They suddenly transformed into the hideous creatures I expected them to be. I even grimaced at them.

"Welcome, Child of the Elder Blood," One with a strange mask greeted.

"We knew you would return," the one with the massive nose stated.

"Your taste lingers on our tongues." I ignored the rage in me at that, I'd get plenty of an opportunity to vent it in a moment.

"You are some, _ugly_ fucking bitches," I mocked loudly. Their attention turned to me,

"Ah, yes, this Black Demon we've been hearing about," the fat one said.

"Hmm, handsome thing, perhaps we shall have some fun with him." I feigned gagging, though it could easily have been real.

"Oh, ah, I think I just threw up in my mouth a little," I continued.

"You've talked enough," Ciri declared to them drawing her blade. I followed suit.

I went on the attack slashing the fat one as Ciri dropped into an attacking stance and I remembered what was to come, not a second later she disappeared and reappeared to strike each of the Crones in rapid succession. I back stepped to avoid one of their attacks, hoping I wouldn't have to dive in the bloody water.

Ciri attacked the one distracted by me but disappeared as the masked one struck at her, I pirouetted and caught her from shoulder to ribs but it was little more than a glancing blow. I spun to slash low catching her across her legs, the Crones clearly weren't used to a fight, at least not one of blades. Ciri appeared next to me to slash the arm of the fat one as she had tried to strike me, it saved me having to dodge.

"Thanks," I said despite that.

I spun around the fat one, bringing my blade around my back to slash the big nosed Crone up across her face. She stumbled back and I followed up with a slash across the chest. I heard another behind me and pirouetted to slash deep into her abundant fat.

She stumbled back and I drove my blade down through her leg. I leaped up in a backflip, kicking her across the face, or at least where her face seemed to be. I landed in a crouch grabbing my sword under hand and yanking it free and up slashing the stumbling masked Crone as Ciri moved to another.

It caught her deep, much deeper than I had expected as she was split in two. The others let out shrieks at the death of one of their sisters. Ciri made her move, blade poised before disappearing to strike them both in rapid succession.

I ran in slashing the fat one and quickly spinning away from her large flailing arm. I ended the spin as Ciri disappeared in a green flash and bashed the pommel of my sword into the other's large nose, a loud crack emitting. She screeched grabbing at it. I smirked to turn and see Ciri launching forward in another green flash, her blade pointed forward.

She ran the fat one through all the way to the crossguard of her sword only to disappear and go straight through her. I took the opening and spun around blade high, and decapitated her, head sailing through the air.

I finished the spin to see Ciri cutting down the final crone whose nose was broken off to the side. I flicked blood from my blade and sheathed it as I glanced around. I nodded approvingly at the carnage against the Crones, they'd done more than enough damage and now Velen could be free of their poison. I turned to see Ciri poking the headless boy of the fat one with her boot, her arm fell from across her but that was it. Ciri shrugged at my cocked eyebrow,

"You never know," she said. I chuckled as I picked up the fat one's head, the odd mask or whatever still attached but blood oozed from a bloody wound where it attached to her body. I grimaced and threw it off into their pot. I turned as Ciri pushed the head of the one she'd finished with the tip of her blade, I heard soft breathing.

How had I missed that?

"Ciri, no!" I exclaimed too late as the Crone leaped up grabbing her around the throat. She stumbled as the Crone stood. I launched forward at full speed blade free. Ciri stumbled more but I drove my blade through the Crone and pinned her to the ground with it. She wailed in agony as I twisted it with a growl.

"You'll never lay a finger on her again…" I stated before letting go of my blade to grab her by the jaw and the top of her mouth. I yanked her jaw down with a loud snap. And then ripped with the other once I was satisfied by the horrendous angle, ripping her skull from her jaw and with a loud snap it broke from her spine and came away from her body.

I glared at the horrific expression on her face and tossed it to the bloody water. I then turned to see Ciri staring in surprise. I was at her side quickly, "Are you okay?" I asked checking her face and neck.

"I'm fine, you worry too much," she assured me. I let out a sigh as I stepped away from her and looked up through the hole in the ceiling.

"It's dawn, let's go see how Geralt did on that elf," I suggested to which Ciri nodded.

* * *

We found Geralt sitting at the cliff looking out over Velen. We approached at a leisure pace, we had a moment of reprieve.

"We did it," Ciri stated. Looking down to Geralt.

"Yeah, how'd it go down there?" he asked.

"The Ladies of the Wood are now dead," Ciri assured with a smirk.

"We'll just have to see if that's a good thing," Geralt said.

"Why wouldn't it be?" she asked him sitting down beside him.

"Because these people have relied on them, sure they weren't good, but they kept these people alive," Geralt explained. It did bring a perspective to this.

"I guess we'll see what happens." I shrugged standing behind them. But Geralt turned to Ciri with a small smile.

"But still, coming here? Good idea," he told her. She gave a smile of her own.

"I knew we'd succeed. From the start," she stated. We were silent then as we looked out over the view of the land below. "Oren for your thoughts?" Ciri broke looking to Geralt.

"Wondering what to tell Yennefer when we get to Novigrad." I suddenly felt a very scary tingle, one look at Geralt and I knew he felt it too.

"She's gonna kill us…" I stated.

"Probably slowly, and painfully," Geralt agreed.

"Just tell her the truth, you two are being dramatic," Ciri scoffed.

"Easy for you to say, oh apple of her eye daughter. I'm just the lousy witcher that knocked you up and let you come on a dangerous journey," I said.

"I let you come too, and she'll do worse to me than whatever she does to him," Geralt stated. Ciri sighed and looked away another silence descending.

"I wonder if Triss and her found the sorceresses of the Lodge. We better rejoin them," Ciri said. Geralt smirked,

"Gimme a minute. I'm old, need more rest," he joked.

"Hmm, you are and you do," she agreed before smiling and leaning her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her, "Let's stay a bit longer..."

I looked down at the father and daughter enjoying a moment together. I quietly stepped away, or tried to…

"Hey, you're a part of this family now too, remember?" Geralt called back to me before I could slip away. I stopped, he tossed his head, "Get over here," he ordered. I complied going over and sitting down beside him. He punched me with his free arm,

"Besides we still have to face Yennefer's wrath, you'll need this rest too." I wasn't excited to feel that wrath…

* * *

 **Author's Note: Ooo, this one took a while, not really sure why… probably would have been out earlier but last week I was hit pretty hard by the news of Chester Bennington of Linkin Park's death, no tears mind you but I grew up with Linkin Park and his music has helped me a lot, so yeah, sorry about that guys.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I loved Bald Mountain in game so it was nice to rectify the one low point, that final Crone escaping… Till next time everyone…**


	17. Return to Novigrad

**Chapter 17**

" **Return to Novigrad"**

When we headed to Novigrad, Geralt gave the peasants of Velen one final acorn before declaring No Man's Land theirs, I wasn't sure it was that simple, though neither did Geralt it seemed. But after we left we made a stop at Crow's Perch, Geralt had stated it might be good to get me a new set of armor, especially with the rend in my chain from Eredin's blade.

Claimed he'd met a master armorer and got her tools to make the best armor there is. So, one more day was added to the journey to have it completed. Geralt showed me some diagrams of armor from different Witcher Schools he'd collected. I settled on that of the Bear, it was all black, in keeping with appearances, though I kept my leather pants, and boots.

The Skelliger woman did good work for certain, it fit perfectly, and despite the strength, was amazingly light. Ciri claimed I looked even more intimidating with the long coat and high collar. I wasn't really concerned with that more with its strength which was proven when Geralt tried to cut through the chain and didn't even leave a mark, the shoulder plates were equally strong.

After this we headed to Novigrad where upon approaching the city many of the guards looked to me, and suddenly glanced away. Many people there as well, no one dared look at the Black Demon for long, lest they go blind from a curse, or garner my ire and I cut them down.

I wasn't concerned, the guards were following the law, and prejudice was at an all-time low, granted it was only from fear that I'd kill them if they were but, hey, beggars can't be choosers... Ciri seemed confused as they refused to look at her or Geralt as well.

"Alucard, is this from what happened before we left?" she asked.

"Yes and no…" I said noncommittally. She raised a brow and turned to Geralt who glanced between us.

"Oh, damn it, don't drag me into this," he complained.

"What did you do Alucard?" she asked, planting her fists on her hips. I shrugged looking away from her.

"I… may have slaughtered most of the Witch Hunters here… and in Velen… Oh… and wiped out their headquarters. And ignited a priest and threw him off the bridge to Temple Isle, that one made the rest of the priests leave, took it as an omen. The Darkness to snuff the Eternal Fire, or something like that. No longer in the city now," I told her. She looked surprised looking to Geralt for confirmation.

"Yeah, he did from what I heard." He confirmed with a nod.

"I can't say I'll miss them. Guess this is useless now," Ciri pulled down her hood, revealing her beautiful ashen hair. She chuckled, "Maybe we should just send you after the Wild Hunt like you keep saying?" she proposed. I returned the chuckle,

"All you have to do is ask," I assured. Geralt seemed to roll his eyes as we made our way towards the Rosemary and Thyme. Though from what Geralt had said it was now the Chameleon, having been turned into the cabaret Dandelion had dreamed of.

Or that's what Geralt said anyway. We looked on at a building that was clearly seeing much more business than the Rosemary had. The scaffold had a group performing with a crowd watching. I pushed through the crowd and held the front door open for Ciri and Geralt. Once inside Zoltan turned to look at us a large grin spreading on his bearded face.

"Dandeeelion! Ready some tankards! We've guests," Zoltan called out to the minstrel.

"Geralt! Ciri! Alucard!" he exclaimed a smile spreading on his face as well. He made his way toward us. "When I learned Geralt had found you-"

"Glad to see you in one piece, too, Dandelion," Ciri interrupted with a smile of her own.

"Where've ya been?" the dwarf asked. We all exchanged glances, with Geralt shrugging.

"Just finished hunting down the Crones of Velen and a general of the Wild Hunt," Geralt stated nonchalantly.

"Well, you've been busy, then, haven't you?" Zoltan chuckled.

"In fact, you look terrible! Like you could really use some rest!" Dandelion observed.

"Gladly take some. Point me to a room," Ciri agreed.

"Course. Come on, little swallow, I'll take ye." Zoltan said in a softer tone.

"I'll help Geralt, you get some rest, alright?" I told her. She nodded,

"Let's meet later, we've a little matter to resolve. I'll freshen up, then await you both in the square in Gildorf," Ciri explained.

"Of course, see you then," I said. She smiled and pushed up on her toes for a quick kiss before going after Zoltan. We watched her go,

"Anything happen while we were away?" Geralt asked the bard.

"Uh, Pretty Polly came down with a fever, Matt Oyster caught a knife between the ribs, and they're late delivering the Sodden triple mead," Dandelion listed.

"Oh no, not the mead," I deadpanned crossing my arms.

"Dandelion…" Geralt scolded, "Lodge of Sorceresses. Triss and Yen were supposed to gather the remnants," Geralt clarified.

"You two are made for each other, anyways, they're working on it. Triss is upstairs, waiting for you. Yennefer's gone to Crippled Kate's," Dandelion told us. We both looked at each other in confusion.

"We're talking about the same Yennefer, right?" I asked.

"Yes, we are smartass," Dandelion stated giving me a withering glare.

"Yen? At that portside dive? Why?" Geralt followed up. He turned back to the White Wolf

"Didn't inform me. Imagine that," he said sarcastically.

"Now who's the smartass?" I asked with a smirk. He ignored me,

"Ah, and that elf of yours moved into the Ruby Suite. Told me to tell you he's waiting, too," Dandelion finished. Geralt gave him a surprised look.

"Gave him your best room?" he asked.

"He didn't exactly ask," the minstrel grumbled. "I'd prepared another room for him, but he blew past me and locked himself in the Ruby. Hasn't peeked out since. Barely eats, drinks only water, and the only thing I've heard from him is, 'I wish to know when Gwynbleidd, Dhud'yaebl, and Zireael arrive,'" Dandelion told us.

"Thanks. Looks like we'll have our hands full," Geralt stated and Dandelion wished us luck before going back to his business.

"So, who to first?" I asked.

"Triss, she'll likely not looking to face Yen's wrath yet, plus she here anyway."

I nodded my agreement and we headed upstairs. We entered the room that we smelled her in, and the glare that met us made us both pause.

"Uh, greetings Triss," Geralt began.

"Have you both lost your minds?! You went after Imlerith's Second by yourselves?! To the sabbath?! How could either of you put Ciri in danger?!" she demanded. The rant was unexpected from her.

"Ciri is more than capable of handling herself, and I was with her the entire time. After I was nearly killed by Eredin I would think that you'd have more faith in me," I stated not backing down.

"Everything worked out, Wild Hunt will be even more disorganized and make our jobs that much easier. But we have more important things to worry about now. Any success with the Lodge? Anyone out there willing to help?" Geralt asked. Triss cooled off and walked past us.

"It doesn't look good… Ida outright refused, while Francesca won't budge from her little realm with a war raging. We don't know about Fringilla. Haven't been able to contact her," Triss explained.

"What about Margarita and Philippa?" Geralt asked now.

"Yennefer's looking into Rita's whereabouts, I have to figure out where Philippa is."

"So, learn anything?" he pressed.

"A few things that could be interesting. Prefer the long version or the short?" she asked us.

"Long," We both answered simultaneously. Triss nodded,

"After fleeing Loc Muinne Philippa ended up here in Novigrad. She sought help from her former lover – sorcerer Arthur de Vleester," Triss began.

"De Vleester? Rings a bell…" Geralt noted.

"Philippa'd made a fool of him once. Arthur was out for revenge. He convinced her she'd be safest as an owl. She transformed, and he placed a dimeritium band on her leg. Sadly, Arthur was killed by the Witch Hunters. They Auctioned off his estate. Just so happens a certain dwarven acquaintance of ours stumbled on the auction…" Triss trailed off. Geralt though was quick on the uptake.

"Zoltan. Huh. So Philippa was here, under our noses, the whole time?" he asked.

"'Was – precisely. Zoltan lost her in a card game a few days ago," Triss answered.

"Why am I not surprised?" I asked. Geralt smirked,

"Because that's Zoltan for you…"

"A man showed up here, fleeced Zoltan bare, then proposed they play for the owl. Naturally, he won. Then politely thanked Zoltan for the game and left," she finished.

"Who was it? Know where he lives?" Geralt questioned.

"He's not from here. No one knows him," Triss stated.

"Of course, nobody ever does," I complained.

"No, they don't. We got any leads?" Geralt asked.

"We have this," Triss said pulling out an owl feather.

"That Philippa the owl's feather? Thinking divination?" he proposed.

"Specifically, hydromancy and a form of sortilege. We need a fountain where we won't be disturbed," she agreed stepping past us.

"One outside the Passiflora could work…" Geralt stated.

"Good idea, let's go," Triss headed off us in tow.

We followed her through Novigrad, she no longer had to don a hood under threat of premature immolation on a stake. Something of which she thanked me again. I had wondered why the mages still fled, she said they didn't feel like tempting fate.

Especially with Radovid in Oxenfurt, it made sense. With Radovid around there would always be a hate for magic… Ciri would be in danger. I knew I'd have to kill him, one day, I'd probably speak with Letho about it, he was a Kingslayer so I was sure he could help out.

"We're here," Triss announced as we approached the secluded fountain outside the Passiflora.

"Nice and quiet. Shouldn't be any disturbances," Geralt observed.

"Let's begin." Geralt and I moved closer to the fountain next to Triss. "Observe the water's surface carefully. We can't let anything go unnoticed." She then began to speak an incantation and held her hand above the fountain casting her spell. The water began to splash and move and something came into view.

"Looks familiar…" Geralt said.

"It does?" I asked with a raised brow though he didn't look up.

"A bathhouse. I know the place," A tall and fat man appeared then in fine clothes. "Dijkstra! He has her at his bathhouse. Might've guessed as much," Geralt observed. He then turned to Triss, "Was that the past or the future?" he asked.

"The recent past. We have to hurry," Triss said.

"Let's go to the bathhouse then," Geralt agreed. With that we got moving, though it wasn't very far according to Geralt.

"I hope we get there in time. I hope Dijkstra hasn't already hurt her," Triss worried.

"The possibilities are many. Could be Dijkstra that got hurt," Geralt stated.

"Not likely. Dijkstra never forgave her for sending assassins after him. And Philippa's weakened, no doubt about it," Triss argued.

"Weakened, maybe, but still a powerful sorceress. If Dijkstra's men take the dimeritium off, Philippa'll kill them before they can say 'Oh shit.'" Geralt refuted.

"Just for the record, who is this Dijkstra?" I asked, as her now seemed to be quite important.

"Sigismund Dijkstra, former head of Redanian Intelligence, now Sigi Reuven one of the Big Four here in Novigrad. But you'll meet him soon enough. Know who Philippa is?" Geralt asked.

"Philippa Eilhart, formerly the Redanian advisor, leader of the Lodge of Sorceresses, and the top of Radovid's kill list. Other than that, I don't really care as long as she'll help us stop the Hunt," I stated simply.

"Can't say I blame you. I would leave her for Dijkstra if we didn't need her help," Geralt shrugged.

"Geralt!" Triss exclaimed.

"She has plenty of retribution coming her way. I'm sure whatever Dijkstra has in mind for her is a mercy compared to what Iorveth and half the North would do to her if they could, and that's ignoring Radovid," Geralt argued. Triss didn't seem to have a rebuttal. The topic was dropped as we got closer to the bathhouse, and an explosion rocked the ground. Men went rushing past us.

"Guess they underestimated Philippa…" Geralt observed looking back at the fleeing men.

"You were right. She must've changed back into human form," Triss proposed.

"Don't worry, Geralt, I heard it," I immediately stated with a smirk. Geralt returned it,

"Heard what?" She asked hands on her hips.

"He was right," I said. The sorceress rolled her eyes as we headed through the doors. I laid eyes on a very tall man, nearly seven foot if I had to guess, with a thick gut and shaved head, also a leg brace. He was pressed against the wall nearby for cover.

"Surrender!" he shouted. We all saw the incoming blast and ran to cover as well, "This place is a maze, witch! You'll never get out!" he yelled at who I would venture a guess to be Philippa. Making him Dijkstra. Geralt was the one to poke his head out for a peak. "Goddamn fools! After her!" Dijkstra ordered his men. A fireball nearly took off his head for it as he had broken his cover.

"We'll handle this," Geralt stated. The large man shook his head,

"Oh, no! No, no! Those two stay here!" he ordered as he got back to his feet.

"We go together," Geralt insisted.

"Not a chance," Dijkstra refused.

"It's fine, Geralt, we'll stay. In case she tries to flee this way," Triss agreed.

"Fine. Be right back," Geralt acquiesced. With that he leaped through the hole and took on the charmed men. It was still impressive to watch the White Wolf in action as he easily cut down the well-dressed thugs. He then took off in the direction of the sorceress.

"Ughhh, why's it seem whenever trouble comes, Geralt of Fuckin' Rivia, always seems to follow..." Dijkstra complained as he came out of cover. I stepped out as well,

"Luck?" I shrugged.

"More like a fuckin' curse…" He sighed. The large man turned to look at me then, "Huh, what brought you back to town, Geralt recruit you to his fight, too?" The former spymaster asked. I wasn't surprised he knew who I was, any in Novigrad would, didn't take a former spymaster.

"Something like that…" I agreed cryptically. He grunted,

"Well, it's a good thing you're here, guards'll piss themselves at the sight of you and run. I take it they've already told you who I am?" he asked.

"Yeah, Alucard is my real name," I introduced. He nodded his head in approval, with that though I heard the approaching guards, he must have noticed the way I stilled.

"They here?" he asked.

"No, neighbors, here to complain about the noise," I stated sarcastically.

"Oh, great… You his fuckin' clone?" Dijkstra asked now with a grimace.

"Course, got his sarcastic mutation and everything," I deadpanned.

"Fuckin' hell, Triss, please take him to deal with the guards before I have an ulcer," Dijkstra told her. Triss chuckled,

"Sure, Sigi, come on, let's go deal with these guards," Triss said. I nodded and followed her outside and up the stairs just outside the bathhouse. Immediately we came upon a group of six guards.

"Who…" The guard in the center trailed off when he looked at me. Triss summoned fire to her hands. I drew my steel sword.

"Lookin' for a good time boys? I think we can accommodate you." I mocked a wicked smirk spreading on my face before I constricted my pupils for an extra scare.

They immediately ran. Except the baby-faced one, clearly new, but not new enough to not know me, only enough that he pissed himself before tripping in his attempt to flee. Being feared had its advantages. I sheathed my blade and Triss snuffed her flames.

"Guess they're taking that Demon stuff pretty seriously," Triss commented watching the guard scramble away.

"Yeah, problem is I'll have to avoid Novigrad if I actually want work. Nobody here would risk their neck to hire me to kill some monster, hell most of the city would probably take monsters over me." I shrugged.

"Word's spread by now," Triss stated.

"I know…" I sighed.

With that we headed back inside, to see Geralt walking with the blindfolded Philippa. Radovid really didn't mess around it seemed. A dark part in me pictured Ciri missing her eyes. The rage that filled me at that…

Radovid **had** to die.

"Sorry, we were dealing with the guards," Triss explained.

"Hello, Triss," Philippa greeted in a strained tone.

"Philippa, are you all right?" she asked.

"I've been better," Philippa admitted.

"I'll get you out of here," Triss assured her.

"Gonna be alright?" Geralt asked.

"Yeah, thanks for your help," And with that the sorceresses disappeared into a portal. Both of us involuntarily shivered.

"So, next we see Yen?" I asked.

"Better we brave the storm now, if Triss was pissed who knows how angry Yen will be," Geralt agreed.

With that we headed off to Crippled Kate's. The walk was uneventful aside from the fearful citizens. But before long we came upon the seedy establishment. Heading inside we saw half naked woman and men from all walks. But Yennefer stood out in her fine clothes with her violet eyes and raven hair.

"Buy you a drink?" Geralt asked her as we came to stand next to her.

"I'm afraid the dishwater's as good as it gets in this establishment," she commented as we sat down. "Imlerith's second – was that one of you two's idea or Ciri's?" Yen asked calmly.

Calm before the storm…

"At least spare us the lecture about responsibility," Geralt requested.

"I was actually going to recite an anthem praising your glory, but if you're not in the mood…" Yen trailed off with a small smirk. We both stared at her, then looked at each other, then back at her.

"We thought you were gonna be angry…" Geralt stated.

"Angry? Why? Because you supported Ciri in her decision? Or because you fought by her side and won?" Yen listed. I was still speechless.

"What if we'd lost?" Geralt asked.

"We wouldn't be having this conversation. And the female part of the Continent's population would be drowning in tears," she joked with a smile. "You won. No point bothering with 'what ifs.'"

"We talked to Triss. Reconvening the Lodge – it's not going so well…" Geralt said.

"Dangerous times, especially for sorceresses. Alucard might have helped those here in Novigrad but that doesn't save the rest. Each thinks five times before sticking her neck out. And I can't blame them," Yen said understandingly.

"Charming place," Geralt stated glancing off to a swaying woman, "Why're you here?" he asked looking back to Yen.

"You'll find out soon. In the meantime, tell me about Philippa," Yennefer requested.

"We found her and freed her. It turned out Dijkstra had her. But the situation's under control."

"That's a relief," Yen stated with a breath of such.

"Your turn," I said.

"I was able to establish Margarita's Whereabouts – the prison in Oxenfurt. I also learned the identity of a man who escaped from there. He should arrive shortly," Yen explained.

"What do you know about him?" Geralt asked.

"I know he's the only one ever to escape from Deireadh. Every guardsman in the city now seeks him," Yen told us.

"And you think we can trust a criminal?" I asked incredulously.

"We'll soon find out. He just walked in," she noted. We looked to a dirty man who was giving the women appreciative looks. He then went over to get a drink. With that we all headed towards him.

"Abbé Faria?" Yen asked.

"Who's asking?" he questioned spinning around.

"We'd like to talk," Geralt stated.

He glanced between us and muttered a 'Damn.' He then shoved Geralt and went to run, might have worked if I hadn't snatched him by his short ponytail and yanked him back and then grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the floor.

"Thought you'd agreed to meet," Geralt complained getting up.

"I said I'd found him, not that I'd spoken to him," Yen disputed planting her hands on her hips.

"Best we do this somewhere else…" I interrupted bringing him up to his feet. They nodded and I dragged him to a nearby alley. I then pinned him against the wall by his throat.

"What do you want from me?! Let me be!" he pleaded

"Already said we want to talk," Geralt stated.

"Uh-huh, and then stick a shiv between my ribs, leave me in the gutter," he refuted.

"No, I'll just break your fuckin' neck," I growled tightening my grip. "You're gonna tell us about your escape, and if I like it you'll be on your way. If not…" I squeezed a little more.

"They say no one gets outta Deireadh alive…" Geralt began.

"A-aye, so they say… My thought, why not try it dead?" he proposed. I nodded and released him. He took in a deep breath then and nodded his appreciation.

"But they burn the corpses," Yennefer noted.

"They didn't start burning them until they learned an old fellow like myself had escaped. Before, they'd drop the stiffs into a great pit. The pit's connected to the sewers, and the sewers empty into the river. And once you reach the river, you're as free as a fish," The old man refuted.

"So you played dead… No one caught on?" Geralt asked skeptically.

"As a youth I'd apprenticed with an apothecary in Silverton. Learned a thing or two about herbs. Sleeping mushrooms grew on the walls of my cell. And I found belladonna in the prison yard. Just had to mash them together and eat the pulp an hour before evening rounds…" he explained.

"You might have lost your life," Yen commented.

"I preferred to die on my own terms were that to be my fate," he stated.

"They also say Deireadh's better guarded than the keep at Vicovaro." The man nodded,

"They choose the guards from among witch hunters – the worst regs, rabid fanatics! If you only knew what they do to folk… Torture everyday - the wheel, the rack… We only knew peace on holidays, when they'd drink themselves blind," the man remembered with haunted eyes.

"They're allowed to drink on duty?" Yen asked incredulously.

"No-not officially but… you know how it is," he stated

"So, theoretically we could get in the way you got out," Geralt proposed.

"Assuming we don't mind the company of decomposing corpses," Yen added.

"And assuming you can squeeze through the grate. They barred the outlet to the river after I escaped," the escapee again refuted.

"Huh. Explosives could take care of that," Geralt stated. Yen shook her head.

"For half the city to hear us? I've a better plan. Oxenfurt was built on elven ruins…" Yen trailed off.

"Which have to connect to the sewers somewhere. If we can find a way into the ruins…" Geralt did as well.

"We'll get into the prison," Yennefer assured.

"Thanks, old man," I dropped a small pouch of crowns into his hand. He looked down in shock.

"One last bit of advice – find a new tavern. Everyone here knows you," Yen offered. He glanced between us all.

"Thank you. Whatever your plans, I hope they work out," he wished.

"So do we. So long." Geralt offered in farewell. The man nodded and walked off.

"What he said about the guards, could prove handy," Geralt stated.

"True. Things will go more smoothly if we can get even a few of them drunk," Yen agreed.

"Zoltan?" I asked Geralt. He smirked and nodded.

"Zoltan," He agreed.

"Let's meet on the Oxenfurt bridge," Yennefer proposed. We nodded and headed off. I turned to Geralt once we exited.

"I think I'll head to Oxenfurt now, meet you there," I said.

He nodded and headed off for the Chameleon. It wasn't a lie, I would be heading for Oxenfurt. Only I wasn't planning to meet Yennefer. Instead I was going to kill everyone in that prison who put up a fight and save who I could. From what I'd heard the place was not full of criminals but Radovid's rivals, and if anyone could help me kill the bastard someone there could…

* * *

 **Author's Note: Ahhh! I wish this hadn't taken so long, but I wasn't sure how to start it. But, better late than never. Obviously Alucard is wearing the Grandmaster Ursine armor, without the fur collar, though he shall don the fur in colder environments… Like Skellige. Though he doesn't have the same boots or pants obviously.**

 **Something else I forgot to point out is Geralt's appearance. What I mean is I picture him looking like he did in the CGI trailers, like Killing Monsters and the opening scene. One step closer to the end of Wild Hunt, after that, I've already got an idea for the first original bit. Anyway, let me know your guys thoughts, how things are going? Till next time…**


	18. The Temperature Rises

**Chapter 18**

" **The Temperature Rises"**

I had slaughtered every Witch Hunter I saw on my way through the prison, a few words with the warden and I'd been given the location of this Margarita. I had of course killed him after, from what I'd seen and heard it was a mercy compared to what he condoned. The prisoners I released, none even questioned my sudden appearance, until I came across the battered Sorceress.

"Who- who are you- no wait… they talk about you," she recognized. I was pretty hard to mistake in all honesty.

"I'm here to get you out of here. I need your help, we do, in fact the others can explain it later," I told her. Which didn't convince her.

"After what I've heard… I might just take my chances in here." she stated. I didn't have time for that. I drove my boot into the cell door with all my strength, snapping the lock and bending the metal.

"If I was here to kill you, I'd have done so by now. If it helps, the others include Lady Yennefer of Vengerberg, and Geralt of Rivia," I stated holding down my hand to her. She seemed to think on it but quickly saw reason and took my hand.

I pulled her to her feet and smashed the dimeritium on her then began to lead her out of the prison. I knew that Geralt and Yennefer would be cross for going behind their backs and undermining their plan, but they seemed keen to take their time, something we were running out of.

"What's your connection to Geralt and Yennefer?" she asked.

"Less questions, more getting out of here," I dismissed as I walked ahead of her. I heard a sigh as we moved out of the dungeon. Once out in the courtyard however we ran into the two who originally planned the rescue.

Shit.

"You know, why am I not surprised?" Geralt asked with his arms folded over his chest.

"When have you heard a story of me leaving Witch Hunters alive?" I countered. Yennefer looked to be the angry one though. Unsurprising, given that it was mostly her plan.

"We had a plan, one that-"

"Was going to take time, something we are in very short supply of. Got the sorceress and killed the witcher hunters. That's a good day to me," I finished for her. I could see the slight twitch in Yennefer's brow, one that implied she wanted to skewer my balls and hang them over a fire. At this moment, it wasn't intimidating.

"I have to agree with my rescuer. Any other plan would have likely been lengthy," the newly rescued sorceress agreed with me. Yennefer glared at me a moment but in the end helped out her fellow sorceress. She looked her over, before taking her arm over her shoulders and turning to Geralt.

"I'm going to get her out of here. I'll assume you two will be fine?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll manage." Yennefer nodded to him at that and led Margarita away, opening a portal likely leading back to the Chameleon. But I still let out a groan, one that was matched.

"Uhhh, portals…" The White Wolf and I locked gazes at our matched response. He got a wry smile,

"Finally, another one who doesn't like them."

"Small group, huh?" I asked.

"You've no idea…" Geralt then looked at me and nodded approvingly. "You even stood up to Yen. That takes balls."

"Well, we are on a schedule. Besides its not like I've ever backed down from the witch hunters." I shrugged.

"I guess not. But we better get back to Novigrad. I'm sure Ciri is going to want to meet us by now," Geralt proposed.

"Good point," I agreed.

And without another word we left Oxenfurt. The ride to Novigrad was uneventful. I was caught up in thinking about a crazy tyrant who would burn the woman I love at the stake because of his own hate. It helped to keep my mind focused. To know that just because things were going well, didn't mean they were good. We still had a lot of ground to cover.

And I had a crazy tyrant to kill. At some point anyway, likely not until everything with the Wild Hunt was over. Unless something changed of course to speed it along. I really hoped something changed.

We dropped the horses off at the stables and headed back into the Free City. The walk to Gildorf was more of the same, fearful glances and selective blindness. The latter at least kept people from hugging the walls to avoid me. Still a wide berth though.

Once in the square we found Ciri, browsing the wares of one of the merchant's carts. Geralt folded his arms as she looked over one of the items.

"Looking for something in particular?" he asked. She hummed,

"A pretty little trinket…"

"Wanna give someone a present?"

"I prefer large sharp objects, in case you were wondering," I spoke up. She smirked at that as she set down the trinket and turned to Geralt.

"When we were last in Novigrad we had our share of troubles."

"That's putting it mildly," I interjected

"So I heard." Geralt nodded.

"A few people helped us then, others… not so much. I mean to repay them both," she explained.

"Shit, that means I'm paying them back doesn't it?" I grumbled.

"No, I've got it covered you cheapskate."

"Where to first?" Geralt asked.

"Temple Isle," Ciri answered, looking back at Geralt.

"Don't remember you being religious," he deadpanned.

"Nor am I now. Let's go." With that she walked off, leaving us to follow along. We reached the bridge in short order, and soon enough I could see Geralt also ready to ask. So I beat him to it.

"You gonna keep us in suspense or do you have a particular place in mind?" I piped up. It got her to turn around to us.

"We're going to see Whoreson Junior," she stated without humor, killing my own in the process.

"Bit late for that. He's dead," Geralt told us. It was the first I'd heard of it, but then again crime bosses hadn't been on my list of people who needed a firm talking to when I landed back in Novigrad…

Ciri gave a puzzled look, "I asked Zoltan, and he said Whoreson's alive and well on Temple Isle."

"I was there, cut his prick off and spilled his guts myself," Geralt assured.

"Magic?" I suggested. Geralt shrugged.

"Zoltan was sure about it. Guess we'll just have to see for ourselves," Ciri reasoned. We headed to the whoreson's house, I still couldn't believe the prick called himself that. As we moved through the crowds, or more accurately the crowd dispersed at the sight of me, Geralt spoke up.

"Why're you doing this exactly?"

"I want to look him in the eyes."

"Then what?"

"Kill him, from what I hear it's a mercy compared to what he deserves," I butted in.

"You're right about that…" Geralt agreed.

Ciri was quiet after that as we passed by the ledge overlooking the city and beyond for miles. I remembered sending a group of witch hunters over that ledge. When we moved on Ciri turned us between buildings and into the courtyard outside Whoreson's manor.

Watching the door were two of Junior's thugs, with their jester makeup covering their faces. The one closest to the door had a long-nosed mask covering the upper half of his face as well. Both weren't particularly large men.

"What?" the unmasked one asked.

"Here to see Mr. Wily," Geralt told him.

"Mr. Wily's expectin' important guests, so bugger off you-you-"

"Turds!" the masked one finished.

"How eloquent…" I deadpanned. Geralt began to raise his hand, fingers beginning to form Axii. But they stopped, and then his hand dropped.

"Here I thought we could do this the nice way…" he trailed off. Apparently, he really didn't like Whoreson or his painted-up thugs. Ciri took the lead now though.

"Outta the way, you louts, or we'll cut up your mugs so the girls at Crippled Kate's won't even have you."

"What'd you say?" the masked one asked, whether in offence or stupidity was up for debate.

"Didn't understand? Too many syllables? Fuck off," she punctuated with a jabbing finger towards him. Seemed she went with the latter…

"Oh, you little bitch!" That was when I moved, snatching the offender by his throat and lifting him off the ground.

"What'd you just call her?" I growled, squeezing to punctuate. The fear in his eyes turned to realization, and then terror. "Yeah, you know who I am don't you?" The other one seemed to have recognition as well.

"Yo-you're that Black Demon everyone's talkin' about!"

"Yeah, that's right. Now you're gonna let us in, or I'm gonna break his fuckin' neck. Then my friend Geralt here is gonna spill your guts."

"Wa-wait, you say 'Geralt'? Geralt who?" the one in my grip managed to wheeze out. That was… odd.

"Of fucking Rivia," the man in question stated, folding his arms across his chest.

"We-e-ell, why didn't you say that from the get-go?" the masked one spoke up, nervousness in his tone. I looked back to them with a raised brow. Both shrugged so I dropped the one in my grip and he took a few good breaths before giving a nervous laugh.

"Sorry to hassle yous, misunderstandin', that."

"Mr. Wily's expectin' you," the masked one assured as he opened the door. I wasn't satisfied though, I grabbed the other again.

"I suggest you apologize to the lady. Or I'm gonna throw you off that ledge," I threatened pointing my chin to the ledge in question. The man nodded profusely.

"I-I-I'm sorry, miss…" he apologized. Ciri smiled sweetly,

"Oh, well, no hard feelings." With that she headed in the building after Geralt. I followed after them. Ciri's smile turned to confusion, "That was… strange."

"To say the least," Geralt agreed with her.

"Any idea what they're doing?" I asked.

"We'll know soon enough." We headed towards the staircase at the back of the room. The men didn't even glance at us. Once up the staircase nobody greeted us.

"Well, well," Ciri and I turned to Geralt who already had eyes on the familiar voice. "who do we have here?" We all followed the voice entering a room with that whoreson himself. Now sporting a large scar on his eye.

"Finally found your little ward. Took your sweet fuckin' time," he stated, smirk on his face.

"Seems in fine health to me," Ciri observed. Whoreson's brows raised and his smirk grew wider.

"Ahh, 'cause you thought you'd killed me that time. Surprise, sur-fukin'-prise." He now stood up as we approached him. Ciri went to speak, "Shut your trap, witch, afore somebody fills that hole for you!" Ohoho… I was gonna fuck him up when Ciri moved out of the way…

"Enough!" She ordered, shutting him up. "I'll finish what you started." Ciri began to draw her sword. Suddenly Whoreson lost it, scurrying back and raising his hands.

"Whoa-ho, stop! It's me, Dudu! Dudu Biberveldt!" Ciri took a step closer, blade still drawn. "You really didn't recognize me?" he asked.

"Dudu?" she asked in shock.

"Wait, Ciri." Geralt ordered as he leaned against the desk. He then turned back to Whoreson. "After the heist, after Dijkstra's vault was emptied, you vanished. How'd I find you? Quick," he demanded.

"Butchers' Yard, the mummers' play, Priscilla's. You dragged me onto the stage," Whoreson rattled off quickly.

"Sheathe your sword, Ciri. It's Dudu," Geralt assured, standing back up to his full height. Ciri did so as Dudu calmed.

"Gods! You gave me quite the scare!"

"Not wise to play jokes with a witcher," Geralt chided as he folded his arms.

"Might've lost your head if you waited a second more," I followed up.

"Whoreson Junior? Was there no one else you could impersonate?" Ciri asked, hands on her hips.

"Once we'd fled, I had no idea what to do. I could only hide for so long, they'd find me sooner or later," Dudu began as he retook his seat. Ciri and I found a spot to lean against a drawer. "It wasn't a hard decision. We knew he was dead, but not many others had caught on. That was me chance." He then went on to tell the story of how he took on Whoreson's identity and took over his whole enterprise. It was a far cry from the Dudu I'd met weeks ago.

"That was courageous, Dudu. I'd never expect it from you," Ciri voiced, thoughts mirroring my own. The doppler turned mafioso looked down and shook his head in his own disbelief.

"Neither would I." He then snapped back to her as she went to his side. "Oh! By the way, you've no idea at the relief I feel you're alive and well."

Ciri smiled at him, "And I'm relieved I didn't slit your throat."

"You're something else you know that?" I asked her with a smirk.

"You love me for it." I chuckled at that.

"True enough."

Geralt then spoke calling the focus back. "Chose an interesting line of business."

"Dudu's always had a head for numbers. What's a few brothels and casinos? He'll manage," Ciri assured.

"That's the thing, I don't need to," Dudu smiled wryly, "Two weeks after Wily died I announced that I'd seen the light of the Eternal Fire. Sold all the illegal enterprises. I'm a blue water trader now," Dudu told us.

"It's a good thing I didn't catch wind of that when I came back to town. You wouldn't have had a chance to explain yourself," I stated.

"Yeah… good thing that." He laughed nervously.

"Whoreson's men didn't protest to the change in business practice?" Geralt asked then.

"I've contacts in the guilds, run a thriving trade, profits are twice what they were before. To Wily's men, a purse twice as heavy means twice as much respect for the man handin' it to them," Dudu refuted.

"Well, just be careful. You could get found out," Geralt warned.

"Wily's men're too stupid to catch on. His colleagues ain't much better. Mind you, even you were fooled," he reminded the White Wolf.

"And that might've ended very badly for you," Ciri scolded again. She was going to give our kid a rough time when they misbehaved…

"True, I… get a bit carried away at times. But mostly I'm careful," Dudu assured.

"Well, nice as this was, time to move on," Geralt stated, standing back up. Ciri and I went to join him.

"Right, we must still go by the Golden Sturgeon," Ciri informed us. Seemed we were going to see Bea.

"It was nice to see you all. And take care of yourselves," Dudu bid us.

"You too," Ciri wished, I gave a nod.

"So long, Dudu." Geralt nodded himself before we saw ourselves out. Once outside, the doormen avoided our gazes.

"Why're we going to the Sturgeon?" Geralt asked.

"A girl there who helped us out," I told him.

"Who might that be?"

"A friend of Dandelion's. Her name's Bea. She's a waitress at the Golden Sturgeon. Helped contact Dandelion," Ciri picked up as we moved down the road, "I wish to thank her. She risked a lot."

"Risked a lot? How's that?"

"The Temple Guard were breathing down my neck and it was just before Alucard's first move against them. If she'd been seen with me, she might've been flogged, or worse."

"Always getting into trouble," Geralt joked with a smile.

"I take after you," Ciri fired back returning it. We continued on in silence for a time. Once we hit another overlook over the city Ciri spoke up again as she looked out at Novigrad.

"I visited a city once that was very much like Novigrad. But the people there were much taller and had dark skin," she mentioned as we headed down the ramp into the lower parts of the city.

"This somewhere in Zerrikania?" Geralt asked.

"No. In another world." Geralt looked off at that, he hummed in thought.

"What's it like, hopping between worlds? Anything like passing through a portal? Or different?" he asked. Now it was Ciri's turn to hum in thought.

"A bit different. It was hard going at first," she admitted, "I wasn't very good at controlling it. So I had to concentrate intensely and hope I didn't land in the crater of an active volcano. The training I did with Avallac'h was very helpful. Now I merely think of the place I wish to travel to, close my eyes – and it's done."

It was hard to imagine the power she held. No matter how many times it was explained, or how small the words used to explain it. I mean, yeah, I get it. The whole Lady of Space and Time, she can travel between worlds. But the power of that, what it would take to have such an ability. Special mutations be damned, she was far beyond me, _far_ beyond. What did I do to end up with her?

When we stepped into the Golden Sturgeon it was business as usual. At least until we came to stand in the center of the inn. Every eye combed Geralt and Ciri thoroughly though none stopped for long. Then they moved to me and locked. The whole place went silent as a graveyard. Nobody even breathed for a moment, this was what I'd sown.

As a witcher it was nearly impossible to hear nothing in the city. However, it was silent in the Sturgeon, sure I could hear the people outside and after a moment they breathed again. But for a moment there was not a sound in that room. And that's a sobering thought, sure I had stopped much of the prejudice in the city, but the people were terrified at the sight of me.

I could deal with that for the racist ones, the cruel ones. But there were good people in Novigrad, and when I made children cower in their mother's skirts, tears streaking their faces as they cried at the very sight of me. Begging their mothers to make the evil demon go away… It was hard to feel any kind of pride in what I'd done. For all the good it did, I was just as badly seen with the ones I sought to protect.

I felt the eyes on me. Could feel the fear in the air, hell I could smell it on them. These people didn't just see me as a danger to the Eternal Fire. They saw me, truly saw me, as the Black Demon, a monster there to sow pain and suffering. And I had created that image, I did nothing to change it.

For generations in Novigrad I would be a story to keep children in line. I wasn't welcome in the Free City, they just knew they couldn't get rid of me. And just how far had word of what happened spread? Was I known throughout the North? The continent?

"And I thought people got quiet for me…" Geralt whispered, I wasn't sure if it was to himself or not. I saw Bea, and she saw us. But there was no mischievous smirk, or spark of strength in her eye.

She feared me, no different than anyone else.

"Bea, it-"

"I think… I think it may be best if you left," she cut Ciri off. The hurt in her eyes hurt me.

"No, I'll leave. Its me you want gone, not them," I stated, I didn't wait for a response. I left the inn and waited outside. I could hear the place take in a breath of relief at that. And Geralt and Ciri talking to Bea. As I thought, it was my presence that cut the visit short. I tuned out their conversation. It wasn't my business.

I waited, and waited. For a solid half an hour I stood waiting for them. By the length of time I had a feeling the conversation wasn't about a "thank you" anymore. But before my line of thought went any further, the door flew open.

I turned but was caught by a fist, though smaller than a man's it didn't hit with any less force. I stumbled, nearly losing my footing. Memories flooded me. A towering frame, screaming, fighting. A soft voice telling me everything would be okay as both our blood pattered on the floor. The pain, the fear, the helplessness…

The face that flashed in my mind, not one normally associated with a monster, but my father was anything _but_ a father.

I snapped up with a nearly feral growl and glared at the offender, my own hand wrapped in her shirt and fist cocked back. And then my eyes landed on her emerald-green eyes. They flinched as my fist froze midway to her own face. I heaved as my breath came out in ragged huffs, not unlike a raging bull.

I let go of Ciri, noting Geralt's blade already halfway clear of it's sheath. And despite the shame that filled me at nearly knocking Ciri out cold… The rage won out.

"What the fuck was that for!" I roared down at her.

"You went back and slaughtered that village…" she hissed, so different than how she talked to me any other time. But I couldn't have cared less.

"Are you kidding me? Those people who tried to kill me when they offered the witch hunters information about you?" I growled, jabbing a finger at her. Her expression changed at that.

"What?"

"Oh, that ungrateful bitch didn't tell you about that did she? Those people you were so quick to jump in front of and defend from me before, wanted to hand you to the witch hunters. They thought it would hurt me, didn't care what happened to you. I disemboweled that hunter when he tried to kill me at first sight.

"And then the villagers all came at me. So I just started swinging, I started swinging and swinging my blade until there was nothing left to swing at. I don't know who or how many of them I killed, but when I was done nobody was left standing. So I burned that shithole to the ground," I ranted. The memories from then flooded back too. The blood, the feeling of cutting everything in sight down. The screams as the other villagers watched.

"But I wasn't even here, so why did it matter what they told them?" Ciri argued.

"I didn't know where you were! But I sure as hell wasn't going to let the witch hunters be the ones to start looking." Now she faltered. "Sometimes heads just roll. Ask your father about that."

And with that I stormed off. Not another word to her, I needed to get away from her. I touched my jaw where her fist connected and that face flashed back.

He can't hurt me… He would never be able to hurt me now… Not ever again…

Then Ciri flinching away from me after, my own rage at her flooded back in too.

I was not my father… I would never be like my father… I was _**NOT**_ … My. Father…

* * *

I sat with Geralt at the fire, the night was… bittersweet, since Alucard and I fought. I had been so angry with him that I just did the first thing that came to mind. Like with everything I do, no thought of the consequences. Without even knowing the full story. Well, I still didn't know how I felt about it, _knowing_ the full story.

' _Sometimes heads just roll. Ask your father about that._ ' That was what he said before storming off. Murderous rage in his eyes.

We tried to avoid the topic, once we met up with Valdo spirits went up. We didn't want to spoil the time in Farcorners. Wine, food, and good company. It seemed wrong to waste the time on the sore subject.

But I never was one for letting things go for long…

"Geralt… what did he mean?" I asked breaking the silence. After our prior conversations that night which had turned south it didn't really matter.

"Something I told him when we first met. I also said it to another witcher who'd had a similar encounter. Witchers are rarely received well. Most of the time, it's with venom and hate. Sometimes its with torches and pitchforks. And sometimes, they wait to show the torches and pitchforks until you've already done the work.

"Then they drive you off, or they try to kill you. You don't get a choice, its either fight or die. And it tends to not matter in the end who's around, they all look the same. Its not till you're done swinging that you know what happened. If I could go back to Rivia… I wouldn't have hesitated to cut him down. I thought he was just a boy, but that boy killed me…" Geralt trailed off.

"So, you're okay with what Alucard did?" I asked. He sighed,

"I don't know if I'd say 'okay with it.' But how can I judge him when I'm no better. When most of us are no better. Many much worse. The Cats were assassins after all." Geralt always made good points. Now I had slugged Alucard and Geralt made me feel naïve for doing so. Just like he tried to about Avallac'h.

"I don't know what happened when you punched him, but that wasn't the Alucard I met in Velen. Or the one from Kaer Morhen. Something came back to him, something dark," Geralt recounted.

"So I'm not crazy for thinking he seemed completely different?"

"No, you're not crazy for thinking that. But I guess you'll find out what it was when you see him next." With that we fell silent again. I stared into the fire as my mind wandered, though it kept going back to the tall and dark witcher.

"You know… perhaps it's not my concern, but… I'm glad you and Yennefer have ended up together," I stated to Geralt.

"Me too." He smiled at that, it was always nice to see such from him.

"You took your time," I joked. Geralt gave a short laugh at that.

"Guess we both needed a while to grapple with it," he admitted.

"So," I hesitated, the crux of my issue feeding my curiosity, "what was it like? You know, when the wish lost its hold. What did you feel?" Geralt hummed in thought as he came over to take a seat beside me.

"Well, there we were, the two of us, on the mountain top. I looked at her and…" He thought again but it was only a moment before that smile was back. "And felt like I was exactly where I was supposed to be. At long last," he recounted, not as sappy or emotional as Dandelion was sure to twist it, but it was real.

"Why do you ask, suddenly having doubts about you and Alucard?"

"Well… I don't really know. I mean, he's told me everything he remembers in his life, yet I still feel like I don't quite-" I searched for a better word or explanation but found none. So, I settled for what I could find. "Know him. Perhaps while I know his past, the events that made him. I still don't know how those events all shaped him. Who they made him… if that makes any sense."

"Yeah, I understand. But I think the most important part is how you feel about what you know so far. Do you still love him? Even after knowing what he's done?"

"Of course," I stated without hesitation.

"Then I think whatever else you find out, it can't be any worse than what you know so far."

"Why, Geralt, that was so _very_ romantic."

"Hey, I never claimed to be. No matter how Dandelion twists me in his ballads," Geralt defended himself. I giggled at that. We fell back into companionable silence. With Valdo and his troupe leaving the next day it was a rather large get together. Even Aegar was in a good mood.

I couldn't help but wonder if Alucard's being here might not have spoiled that. Bea was scared of Alucard, even with all their threats and cruel ways, Bea hadn't been afraid of the witch hunters. All it took was the sight of Alucard. So it was hard to believe that Alucard would receive much of a better reception with the troupe.

Everything he'd done, it was hard to condone wholesale slaughter. Sure, most of the witch hunters were awful men, ones who wanted nothing but to watch anyone different suffer. But some of them truly believed that they were doing a good thing. At least a few had to be fair minded. And I doubted that Alucard made that distinction.

Not even mentioning the village, his moral compass was vague at best who fell on the wrong side of it. I loved him, he had light in him. But even with the light in him it was impossible not to see the darkness. To most, all he had was darkness.

I sighed as I leaned more heavily on my crossed legs. Things were much simpler when I was just running from place to place…

Back at the Chameleon nobody had seen Alucard since Geralt and him left the day before. Which worried me to no end, after spending the night with Valdo and his troupe, saying our goodbyes. We expected to find him there, after all where else would he go?

"You don't think that he-" I stopped, he wouldn't… would he?

"Alucard wouldn't just leave. Might have his own problems, but he wouldn't abandon you. He just needs a bit of time."

"Time that he himself said we didn't have?" Yennefer spoke up, raising a brow.

"Didn't say he needed a lot of time," Geralt shrugged. "Besides I've still gotta see Dijkstra and Avallac'h. He'll be back."

"Dijkstra?" Yennefer asked, perplexed. "What do you have to meet with him for?"

"Less you know about it the better. Just know that it's important."

"You're not filling me with confidence, you realize that, yes?"

"My hopes on that weren't high, no."

Yennefer sighed, "Well, if it's important and involves Dijkstra, best not to keep him waiting."

"My thoughts exactly," Geralt agreed, he bid us all farewell and left. I wished him luck but to be honest my mind was elsewhere worrying about my own witcher, and whatever trouble he would be getting up to…

* * *

 **Author's Note: Wow…. I am sorry for the delay, I really am. I don't know what it was, maybe I just needed to set this story down for a moment. Or perhaps it came from deciding to go back and update the earlier parts of the story. One thing that changed was Alucard's appearance, a little anyway. Then the perspective, to first person. I had an original plan for why it changed and everything that in the end just didn't work out so I just decided to make it uniform. Not to mention the formatting.**

 **But anyway, I finally managed to finish this chapter. I wanted to make it longer but I really just need to force this out so I can be up to date on it and maybe get a flow going. Not much longer till the finale of the Wild Hunt storyline, or arc if you will.**


	19. Cloak and Dagger

**Chapter 19**

" **Cloak and Dagger"**

I stared intently at the abandoned Redanian banner left in one of the open fields outside Novigrad, the blood stains around it made it obvious for the reason why. Specifically, I focused on the silver eagle that made up most of it. Such a proud symbol to be wasted on a tyrant and madman that Redania called their king.

I again wondered how I might go about making sure that Radovid V didn't see his mission of wiping out magic succeed. I'd already done so more than a few times, it was the only way I could keep my mind off her and the past. I didn't know how to deal with those things but I was no stranger to killing.

I heard the telltale flutter of wings behind me, but it was the pulse from my medallion that had me turning with my hand poised over my silver blade. I looked at a white owl that I knew didn't live in this area. It was obviously a sorceress, the sudden glow it emanated as it began to change form confirmed this. I dropped my hand.

The sorceress who stood in front of me was the same I'd helped Geralt and Triss rescue. Philippa Eilhart stood before me with an unreadable look on her face. Despite the band over her empty eye sockets I knew she was looking right at me. I didn't like her presence, just being near her made my throat itch like there was a blade against it.

"What do you want?" I asked simply, hoping to avoid the games the sorceresses enjoyed so much.

"Straightforward, hmm? I can respect that, though you should learn to play your hand more subtly," she advised. Clearly, I'd failed at avoiding them.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Philippa hummed, "Merely a small piece of advice from a former royal advisor."

I scoffed, "You killed the king you served and schemed to kill plenty more of the Northern monarchs. So, forgive me if I take your 'advice' with a particularly large grain of salt."

"You witchers are far too similar, all cynical and brooding."

"Is that surprising considering our circumstances?"

"Not at all, merely irritating after a point," Philippa stated in a cold tone.

"Oooo, I'm quaking in my boots over here," I deadpanned. The way her brow twitched told me I'd certainly been added to her shitlist. Oops.

"Very well, I'll keep this short. Geralt and others plan to assassinate Radovid, he is on his way to meet with him at this moment. I thought that you may have a stake in this." Warning bells began to alarm in my head. If there was one thing, and absolutely one fucking thing every witcher I'd ever met or ever thought to teach me a thing had one very simple rule when it came to sorceresses.

 _ **NEVER**_ , trust them, or take them at their word.

Assume they all have some kind of heinous ulterior motive for any reason they have to be associating with you. Even the 'good' sorceresses had something up their sleeves. Yen and Triss included and I was sure Geralt would agree. It was as if scheming was in their genes, they always had some form of ulterior motive.

I crossed my arms as I appraised Philippa. She was as unreadable as granite, I understood why she was seen as highly as she was in the mage community.

"And you would be doing this out of the goodness of your heart, right?"

"Of course not, if I really believed you dull enough to think that, do you think I would involve you in something this important?" She raised a brow.

"No, but I can guess that the reason is a lot less flattering to me."

"You've created a symbol of complete and utter terror in the city. You should have every mercenary and bounty hunter in the North hunting you down. Instead, not one has dared to do so."

"Your point?"

"How do you think your legend would be seen if you were to be the one who killed king Radovid V of Redania?" It clicked then.

"You want to use me as magic's defender. Show everyone what happens when you turn on magic and those who wield it. Those idiots will think I really am a demon, that I came from the mages burned in that city and am here to visit vengeance on them," I stated looking down to the band where her eyes should have been.

Philippa smirked at that, "Sharper than I expected. You understand the idea, if they hear about how the great Demon of Eternal Darkness killed the king that led them down that road the story will spread far. You will have gotten to a king, and one of the most powerful at that, who would be safe from you? Why would anyone risk butchering any person even suspected of being associated with magic when you're around?"

"I would have thought you'd want to be the one to personally kill Radovid. After all, he scooped out your eyes, and if you'll believe the rumors, mounted them over his bed."

"Oh, believe me I'd love nothing more than to kill him personally. But I can't deny a chance that could protect our interests."

"Your Lodge and the chance for mages to be on top again, right?" I raised my scarred brow.

"We didn't burn people at the stake for crowds to cheer," Philippa refuted.

I dropped my arms and began to circle her slowly, "No, you just played with everyone like pawns in a game. You were omnipotent puppet masters, pulling the strings of the masses. Making them act in your own personal plays on life. But then you overplayed your hand, you finally pissed off the kings you were meant to serve, the kingdoms you were meant to serve. Now look where you are. And now you want to start that all over again?"

I stopped in front of her again, "'Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it.'"

"Who said anything about repeating the past?" Philippa argued.

"You're going to merely advise then? Leave the plotting and subterfuge to the monarchs and their spymasters?"

"I don't think that's any business of yours."

"Right, just a simple witcher, I couldn't possibly understand how the masses might react," I appeased sarcastically.

"We are wasting time; do you wish to be the one who kills Radovid or not?" she cut to the chase.

"Do you have a script ready for me? Should I monologue about his wrongdoings and how retribution has come to be seen upon him?"

Philippa waved a dismissive hand, "Nothing so dramatic, we'll be at the end of the bridge to Temple Isle. The other members of this plot will trap him in at the beginning, and some will drop the gate at our end. He'll push forward after they spring the trap and come right to us."

"Who exactly is in on this? Dropping gates like those and they'd need the numbers to take on whoever Radovid brought with him," I wondered.

"You'll learn soon enough I'm sure. Now, all you must do is step through this portal," Philippa instructed summoning the golden portal. I grimaced at it as the sorceress transformed back into an owl. With a flutter of her wings she landed on my shoulder and looked at the portal. I sighed and walked forward into the portal.

One of these days only half a sorceress was going to come out the other side and they'd refrain from them too…

* * *

I walked behind Radovid with his troops as rain continuously soaked us through. His fine surcoat bearing Redania's silver eagle being thoroughly drenched, with water running down his shaved head. His modest crown dripped rain down on his unshaven face. His face the very embodiment of his namesake. The Stern. He didn't have the thick golden plates from Loc Muinne but he looked no less dangerous.

I had met many monarchs before, but none like Radovid, the young man had proven himself more competent than the other Northern monarchs. If one could stop Nilfgaard's invasion, it would be him. But the man had lost his senses somewhere along the way, likely at the hands of Philippa Eilhart. But he certainly wasn't dulled by it, he was just as cunning and ruthless. And with how things were, there was no chance he could be allowed to walk away from this alive.

We were coming up to the bridge that led to Temple Isle. I could see the tension and anticipation building in Radovid. And when we finally made it to the bridge he appraised it with a piercing eye.

"Well? Where is she? Where is Philippa?" he demanded as he turned a pointed glare at me.

"Like I said. House on the bridge. Closer to the other end." I lied, or perhaps not, something told me I'd not seen the last of Philippa in this endeavor. The king turned back to face the bridge though not before giving orders again over his shoulder.

"Close off this end, we need no guests, no innocent bystanders… Or witnesses," he finished looking ahead again. "Damiaan, Jouke, Egbert, Freek, Caspar! You shall stay here, secure the rear…" he trailed off before turning back to face us again. "And kill the witcher."

In hindsight I really should have seen that coming…

"This how you reward those who aid you?" I asked critically, glaring at him.

"It is how I punish those who irritate me," Radovid stated simply. He began to walk towards me, "You know too much. You impede me too often. And I find your arrogance an annoyance," he finished, looking up into my eyes. Despite the height difference between us he still gave me a hard and icy look.

"I've had men killed for less." He turned without another word merely using a simple flick of his wrist to call his men after him.

"Move it, freak!" the helmetless man ordered with a shove towards the bridge. I complied despite my desire to run him through. Sadly, they still held my swords. We came to the front steps of one of the many houses that lined St. Gregory's Bridge. The one who'd appointed himself my executioner drew my own silver sword from its sheath held by one of the other men.

"You use this one for monsters, no?" he asked with an arrogant smirk on his face as he appraised it.

"Careful you don't cut yourself. Would be a crying shame if you got blood on that nice uniform," I mocked.

"That's fine, get it out of your system. When this blade kills the monster who wields it, I'll be the one gettin' the last laugh," he assured.

Poetic prick…

I glared into his grey eyes as he tested the weight of the sword, then I heard a sound that would certainly wipe that smug smirk from his face.

"Any last words?" he asked. Too easy…

"Radovid sucks flaccid cock!" I bellowed in honor of Kalkstein.

That was when the telltale thunk of a crossbow sent my executioner to his death. I grabbed my blade and quickly swung high to my right decapitating one of the arbalests. I spun around and slashed open the carotid of his fellow next to him. Silver was still good at killing men.

I pivoted to my left to avoid the swing of the man who had now dropped my steel sword and charged me with his own. He didn't get a chance to swing again as I severed his femoral artery and slit his throat with two lightning fast swings. Roche's arbalest dropped one of the halberdiers and Roche ran the other through after a quick duck under his wide and slow swing.

I grabbed the leather belt that held both my swords to my back and quickly strapped it on before sheathing my silver sword. Roche approached then.

"All right?"

I hummed the affirmative, "Thanks for your help."

Roche nodded before turning to appraise the situation on the bridge, and it was not a good sight in terms of how the plan was supposed to go.

"Plans gone to hell…" Roche began, but then merely shrugged, "So be it, we'll improvise. Follow me, Geralt! We must get to Radovid before reinforcements arrive!" he shouted.

I drew my steel blade with a flourish and a nod. We tore off down the street towards the battle that waged between the remaining Redanians and Roche's Blue Stripes, including Ves. I swung hard through the neck of the first man I reached. In a gush and spurt of blood his head sailed up the road. It caught the attention of two of the other men. Both had killed one of Roche's men each. To be expected of Radovid's personal entourage.

They both came at me without warning. They were quick, were it not for my being a witcher I'd have likely only been able to react to one of the blades coming my way. I pivoted to the right to avoid the left and parried the second who now stood in front of me. He was surprised by my speed but not enough to leave himself open. I quickly had to back step to avoid his follow up. His partner swung high and so I rolled beneath it and came to my feet on his right.

I brought both hands to my blade over my shoulder as I circled back to their front. I didn't need one of their fellows blind siding me or sticking their blade in my back. I looked at both men as they split to try and move to take me from two sides. I quickly turned to my right and blocked his strike before pirouetting out of reach of the other's swing. But managed to crack him in the head with the hilt of my sword. He stumbled forward and his friend jumped to his defense and swung low for my legs.

I met his blade in a shot of sparks and swung his blade back up, fluidly resetting my stance. The second man had recovered and attacked. I dodged his hard swing, that sought to sever my head and with a blast of Aard knocked him to the ground thanks to his unsteady stance. I parried the next swing of the man still on his feet, only to follow up with my shoulder driving him back in riposte.

He tripped over his friend on the ground, taking an unceremonious spill on the stones of the street. It was simple enough to finish both prone men with quick and precise cuts to their carotid arteries and both the ulnar and radial arteries in their exposed forearms as they tried to get up. I quickly turned to see Roche and Ves as well as one more Blue Stripe finish off the last of the Redanians between us and Radovid.

He was cornered, and he knew it if the look on his face was any indication. We closed in on him, pushing him to the very end of the bridge. Radovid hurried backward before quickly spinning in hopes of finding an exit. But all that he looked at was the thick gate trapping him on the bridge with us.

He noticed the door to a house on his left and like I expected saw salvation. He charged for it with his shoulder and in failing to knock it in began to pound on it with mad abandon.

"Open up! I command you to open the door!" he demanded between beating on it.

There was a sudden thunderous bang as the door was literally kicked off its hinges, knocking Radovid flat on his ass. It halted us dead in our tracks, Radovid scrambled back to his feet but his eyes went wide and he froze in shock at the sight of the towering figure clad in black.

Alucard.

He towered over Radovid, who was only just shy of six foot. But it wasn't a surprise as he towered over most. The young witcher stalked toward the king and before he could utter a word Alucard had him by the throat and lifted him clear of the ground without effort. He glared at him silently but made no move to draw a blade. He suddenly threw him off towards us.

Radovid met the ground in an unflattering flail of limbs. Alucard then slowly made his way towards him. The king looked back to us, then back to what had to have looked like evil incarnate to him. He chose us as he flipped over and attempted to crawl to what must have seemed like a cleaner death to him. But before he could get far Alucard's boot stomped down between his shoulders to keep him pinned.

He reached down and clamped his hand on Radovid's chin. He then gave a hard yank, and his head came off like a daisy in a bloody spurt that splashed on him. We were all mesmerized at the sight. I could honestly say in all my years that was likely the first time I'd seen someone executed in such a manner. And a king no less.

Before we could even begin to wonder how he had gotten here it became clear. Philippa Eilhart stepped out of that same house he'd come from. I felt as it all came together. She came to stand next to the young witcher and look down at the now headless corpse of the former king of Redania.

"That will certainly send a message," she assured. Suddenly Alucard tossed the severed head to Philippa who caught it ungracefully in surprise.

"There. Why don't you mount it and add it to the other kings you've had killed?" he suggested coldly. It was obvious that he clearly understood her motives were not pure. She dropped the head in disgust, the crown coming off his head to lay next to it. The sorceress didn't say anything more and instead changed forms and flew off. Roche snapped out of it then.

"How did-?! Where?! Why?! How the fuck-?!" he sputtered and failed to form the hundred questions no doubt running through his head.

"She eavesdropped on us. Back at the warehouse. Then likely picked him up on her way here," I told him.

"What?! And you didn't think it worth mentioning?!" Roche began, but was quickly cut off by Ves, ever the voice of reason.

"Lads… The time to discuss this is later. Radovid is dead. It matters not by whose hand. Mission accomplished. Now let's get the hell away. Place'll be thick with Redanians in minutes," she urged.

"I agree with the lady," Alucard concurred. And we made our way quickly and quietly through the city toward the now abandoned theater…

* * *

I followed Geralt and the others that were at the bridge. The most I could tell was that they were Temerian, the blue uniforms were a bit of a dead giveaway. Which was odd that they'd stand against Radovid. He was murdering mages, sure, but he was still fighting Nilfgaard. Something I would have thought they'd greatly approve of.

The closed off theater came into sight and Geralt was the first through the door. The area beyond was not terribly large but certainly enough for a good crowd. Waiting at one of the tables was an average height, wiry man with a bald head wearing what looked to be a monocle. When he took notice of our group he stood up.

"Well? What? Is it done?" then he noticed me, "And who's the tall fucker?"

"It's done. Though all did not go according to plan. The tall one is part of that. But more on that later… First, a stiff drink. And a toast." The one in the odd head wrap proposed. He poured out vodka and I immediately grimaced.

"The North! Temeria!" he toasted.

"Temeria!"

"Bloody Temeria!" the toast finished. Geralt didn't take up his, an example I followed for reasons that are obvious.

"Sure this isn't premature? Radovid's dead, but it's a long way from that to a free Temeria. War's not over, not even close." Geralt reasoned. I certainly had to agree with him on that.

"You're mistaken," the monocoled man stated, "Tomorrow at noon, the commander of Army Group 'Center' will sign a truce in Emhyr's name… A truce whose wordin' we agreed with Dijkstra." The surprise registered on Geralt's face, even I had to admit that was news I never expected to hear.

"So back there in Velen, when the trolls nabbed you…" Geralt trailed off.

"Yes, I was returnin' from the last round of talks. Emhyr will keep Aedirn and Lyria… But in exchange for Radovid's head and a stop to guerilla activities, he will withdraw from Temeria–"

"Which will become the empire's vassal state," the Temerian military man finished, though by his pointed gaze away from everyone else he was clearly bitter about it.

"Self-rulled, internally! With its own courts, administrative structures and army! The Silver Lilies will bloom 'neath the rays of the Great Sun. So I'd say were I a poet. But I'm not, so all I'll say is there was no other fuckin' way," the bald man explained.

"The Silver Lilies will choke and wither under the Great Sun's unforgiving rays. They don't call Emhyr 'The White Flame Dancing on the Graves of his Foes' for nothing. He might not turn on you at first, but given time he'll crush you, just like everyone who has ever opposed him," I argued. The way the soldier grit his teeth told me he didn't buy the sudden bout of sincerity either.

"You see another bloody alternative? We tried to fight, but we just don't have the fuckin' numbers. If you've got something better in mind, I'd love to bloody hear it," the bald man demanded.

"I have to agree with Alucard, there's not a chance Emhyr will just let that go. He'll have you killed before you've seen Temeria recover, and then seat a puppet on Temeria's throne. It will be Nilfgaard in all but name. Look at Cintra, Temeria will share a similar fate," Geralt agreed with me.

"Since when were witchers so well versed in politics that they know better than all?" the soldier asked. Geralt's face went blank and cold at that.

"Never mind, I think you just gave me more than enough of a reminder for why I've always hated them. Good luck with your 'free' Temeria. Let's go, Alucard, they seem to have this all well in hand," Geralt ordered before heading for the exit. I followed close on his heels.

"Are they all dumb enough to believe in things like that?" I asked as we stepped out onto the streets of Novigrad.

"Roche isn't dumb enough to believe it. He probably knows Emhyr will kill him. But he's willing to accept that if it gives Temeria even a chance. Which I guess is better than being conquered and subjugated. I'd say they're desperate enough to hope it's true," Geralt offered as we headed down the roads away from the abandoned theater.

"No wonder you hate politics so much…"

"You're damn right. Let's just get back to the Chameleon. I could use a drink and still have to see to Avallac'h."

This was the moment where it was coming up, I had avoided it, hoped I'd have a bit more time. Or at least a chance to come up with a way to explain myself.

"So, what happened outside the Sturgeon?" he asked evenly, though he looked straight ahead.

"Geralt, I-" I perked up at the sounds of steel being drawn. I noticed Geralt had also perked up. "You heard that too?"

"Yeah, and it came from the theater." The sounds of steel colliding rang out then. We locked gazes and were moving with a silent agreement. Rushing back, I shouldered through the door which had been locked from the inside and barred.

The men attacking the three conspirators against Radovid were surprisingly well dressed. And familiar but I couldn't quite place where I'd seen men dressed like them. Both Geralt and I drew our steel blades and moved in. There was more than enough of them to kill the conspirators.

I rushed the first man I could see, a burly man with an axe. He wasn't ready at all for the blow from behind. My blade severed his head in a spurt of blood that sprayed the blonde woman who'd been the voice of reason on the bridge. She'd get over it should she live. I noted Geralt had already taken down one of his own also using the surprise to his advantage. The blonde woman looked up at me in surprise, I gave her a quick nod before turning to find another target.

Three of the well-dressed thugs closed in on her and I. I shifted into a defensive stance and waited as they closed in on us. The first to me swung high, only for my blade to easily parry and be driven through his heart. I shifted my stance roughly, moving my legs out of the path of a low swing by the second while the third went for the blonde.

My target was shocked as I lifted my forward leg and drove the point of his blade into the dirt with my boot before he finished the swing. I actually ended up bending the blade. I ungracefully swung my blade across slashing the thug's throat open. And receiving a spray of blood to the chainmail on my coat.

The blonde was in the process of running through her attacker and so I checked on the others. Aside from the blood covering them and what looked like a surface wound on the bald one we were in good shape. I turned back to the woman next to me who was breathing deeply as the adrenaline worn off.

"You alright?" I asked her.

"Yes, thanks for the help. It's a good thing you both came back. I doubt we could have taken them all down otherwise," she thanked. I nodded and we joined the others who were in the middle of a heated discussion.

"…But why in the hell would Dijkstra turn on us. I never trusted him, but he had no other alternative before. So what changed?" Roche demanded as he paced furiously. We rejoined at the perfect moment as I noticed realization dawn on Geralt's face.

"I gave him a piece of information about how Emhyr is losing the confidence of the people back in Nilfgaard. He must have changed his plans after that," Geralt reasoned.

"So, obviously we're not a part of that fuckin' plan. The bleedin' prick'll probably try again," the bald man stated as he nursed his flesh wound.

"You better get a message to Emhyr. He's the only one with a chance of finding Dijkstra," Geralt suggested.

"Much as I'd rather avoid it, you're right. And it's probably best we get out of here as fast as we can," Roche agreed. He sighed and held out his hand to Geralt. The older witcher shook it.

"You saved our lives. We may have our differences, but you've done right by me. I wish you luck, White Wolf. Maybe we'll meet again," Roche offered.

Geralt nodded, "I hope so. Farewell, Roche." The Temerian offered me a nod which I returned and the other two said a quick goodbye to Geralt before hurrying out. Whether they would live to see their precious Temeria's recovery I didn't know. But I suppose that isn't something for me to decide. Time will tell, it always does.

"Now, let's get back to what we were discussing," Geralt wasted no time.

Fuck.

"I'll never want to hurt Ciri. You have to know that. But when she hit me… all I could do was remember my father beating me and my mother in his drunken rages. I was only three," I told him quietly, doing everything in my power to not have them creep back in.

Geralt sighed then, "Yeah, I guess I can see why you might not have been in your right mind then," The White Wolf was understanding, but then his hand shot out lightning quick and grabbed my coat and yanked me down to his level. "So I suggest you remain in your right mind. Because if you ever hurt her… I'll kill you. Do you understand me?" he demanded, his voice coming out especially rough and icy. The White Wolf was now defending his precious pup.

"I wouldn't expect any less," I stated, not resisting.

He let me go and nodded, "Then let's get back to the Chameleon."

I nodded as well and followed after him. I began to go over what I would say to Ciri once we got back. I doubted it would matter as that would all likely go out the window the minute I saw her again. I was likely going to just have to wing it.

* * *

Geralt and I stepped into the newly minted cabaret. The place was crowded, apparently despite its changes people stuck around the establishment. But Dandelion's business success was not my concern. I had one thought, a one-track mind if you will. Find Ciri, and apologize profusely. That was the basic plan, as anything more detailed was almost certain to be derailed. Geralt headed off to get some sleep.

I swept my eyes over the ground floor looking for any indication of her, ashen hair, sword, the most obvious of course. And when this failed I resorted to the other senses at my disposal, first hearing, which shouldn't have been surprising that I couldn't single her out with how much noise there was. Smell came next, I had to sift through plenty of smells. Including the telltale lilac and gooseberries of her mother. But eventually I found hers, the sweet smell led me upstairs and to one of the doors of what I guessed was her room.

I listened to see if I could hear her, make sure she was in the room. I heard her quietly humming, I could hear her running a brush through her hair. I took a deep breath before taking the plunge.

I knocked on the door, "Ciri… it's me. Can I- can I come in?" I asked hesitantly. There was a moment of silence, her humming had stopped.

"Come in," her voice emanated through the door.

I took another breath and pushed the door open, stepping inside. I laid my eyes on her again, and despite it only having been a day it felt much longer. She was in her nightgown turned from the vanity and looking at me. Her hair was loose and reflected not only candle light but the moonlight shining through the window. The silver light made her look otherworldly, like a goddess. Which she might as well have been.

Her passive look changed to one of concern when she noticed the blood. But she didn't move towards me, which made me wonder who that concern was for. Me or who's ever blood it was.

"What happened, Alucard?" her voice was even but there was a lilt to it that betrayed her concern.

"Geralt and I had something to take care of. It's not mine," I assured her.

"What did you do?" her voice was taking on the concern more, brows rising.

"Trust me, Ciri. The less you know the better."

Now she stood, getting closer, "Alucard, what did you do?"

I looked away from her, if I looked at those emerald-green eyes I'd crack and I knew it. As did she as she took my chin gently and turned me back to her.

"Please don't shut me out. Forget about what happened between us a moment and tell me what you did," she asked again, her voice soft.

"You'll hear about it by tomorrow. Half the world will hear about it…" I trailed off.

"Please, Alucard," she pleaded.

I sighed and looked down, "I killed Radovid."

Ciri went silent at that. Her eyes going wide as she took a step back. She started to shake her head. "No, Geralt would never get involved in politics like that."

"He saw how terrible Radovid was and had enough to lose that even he couldn't stand by. I was offered to be the one to do the deed. Who would ever try to come after one who people say is a demon?"

"Who offered that to you, because it wouldn't be Geralt?" Ciri asked now, her suspicion overriding the rest.

"Philippa Eilhart. She saw what my doing it could do for mages, anybody who dabbled in magic. I knew it was self-interest on her part, but I also knew if I didn't Radovid would keep killing. He might even kill you. I couldn't let him do that. I would die before I let that happen," I told her.

"Alucard…" she fell silent and just looked at me. Her hand reached out and gently cupped my cheek. She didn't say anything more, we just stood a moment staring into each other's eyes. Her hand eventually fell though. I knew it was time to talk about it.

"I'm sorry, I never-" I hesitated, I hated what I'd nearly done. I wanted to take it back, I would do anything to take it back.

"What happened? That wasn't you, I know it wasn't. I've never seen that look in your eye."

"When you… you know. All I saw, all I heard-" I stopped and looked away, what I saw and heard coming back. "Fighting, he's shouting about nothing, nothing important anyway. And she just keeps trying to calm him down. He towered over her, I got my size from him. Eventually she yelled back, and then there's thuds, hard ones. She's crying, and I try to protect her, but what's a three-year-old gonna do?" I looked into Ciri's eyes. Realization dawned on her.

"He hit me hard enough that I lost consciousness. I woke up in so much pain, like I'd been thrown from the mountains. Bleeding, just like her, she's cradling me and crying because she couldn't protect me. I couldn't understand then… He was my father, but I was more scared of him than any monster or wolf outside the village."

"I shouldn't have, I never should have," Ciri spoke up taking a step toward me.

I took one back, "No, I'm not my father. I shouldn't have- I won't."

"Alucard, would you believe me if I said I'm not so innocent myself?"

This caught my attention, "What do you mean?"

"I told you about my time with the Rats. How I helped them kill and steal."

"You were just trying to survive." I stated simply.

Ciri shook her head, "No, I enjoyed killing. It actually unnerved the others how much so. And they were innocent people."

I stood up straighter at that. She killed innocent people? And she enjoyed it? I'd be the first to claim my name was fitting, perfect even. But I tried my best to not hurt innocent people, and I never took pleasure in it. I wanted to be understanding, but I couldn't help the first thought that rushed through my head, unbidden.

Hypocrite.

"I've never claimed to be perfect, Alucard. I stopped you in that village, I hit you because I was scared you'd become like I was at that time. I'm still no saint but I don't want to be that person anymore," she explained.

I rubbed my chin, feeling the coarse stubble beginning to grow through my glove. "Why the hit then?"

"I thought myself about that. I don't know if it'll make any sense to you. But- I guess I see the darkness in you. And seeing that darkness in you reminds me of my own. And that scares me, I think part of why I went by a different name then was so I could get away from that person. Almost as if that person wasn't me… Sometimes I think that might be the only reason I'm still sane. Falka died with the rest of the Rats, and as I grew up the younger me faded.

"Now I see you, all of you. You don't hide any of it, you didn't have the luxury to be somebody else. You carry everything, the light and the dark. And it doesn't stop you, it doesn't even slow you down. I just feel… weak with you," Ciri finished, looking down and away.

I understood it, plenty of times I wanted to split them. The Black Demon and Alucard, those stories they tell, that's not me, right? But that would probably drive me insane. Playing two different people would get messy. Not even just mentally. But there was something I disagreed with.

I took her by the chin and raised her eyes to mine, "Cirilla you are in no way weak. You are one of the strongest people I've ever met. To survive what you have, that's miraculous enough. To walk away sane? I doubt many could. Yet here you stand, scars for proof. And I love those all the same. You're only vulnerable with me. And I'm proud that you feel safe enough with me for that."

Ciri's full lips parted, I wanted to kiss her but held back. Not until she let me know it was okay again. She brought my hand to her scarred cheek, I gently rubbed my thumb on the deep cut. She pressed into my touch more, eyes hiding behind bare lids, she didn't have her make-up on. She was no less beautiful.

"I'm sorry," I apologized leaning down to press my forehead to hers.

"I'm sorry too," she returned, her eyes opening to meet mine again. She kissed my cheek lightly, moving her way down to the corner of my mouth. I met her lips softly, Ciri slipped her tongue in my mouth with a small sigh. I laid my hands on her hips but refrained from pulling her closer. I was still covered in blood after all.

I pulled back first, Ciri let out a quiet whimper at my backing off.

"I'd like to get cleaned up if you wouldn't mind," I explained.

"Alright," she pouted. I smirked before pulling off my bloodied attire. I cleaned myself up before returning to Ciri and found her comfortably wrapped in a blanket on the bed. The day finally hit me and I could feel my own weariness catching up with me. Apparently killing a king is tiring work.

I joined her in the bed and once settled she pulled herself against me, using my chest as her pillow. I didn't mind and closed my eyes falling asleep to her soft breathing.

* * *

The next day began quite mundane. There was little happening around the Chameleon, with Geralt having left early in the day with Avallac'h. I had offered to accompany him but the elf was the one to say he only needs Geralt's help. When I looked for confirmation from the  
White Wolf he nodded, assuring me he'd be fine. Also assuring me he'd keep an eye on the elf.

He didn't trust him either.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't a bit nervous to be around Yennefer. After all, Geralt threatened to kill me, I thought it only a matter of time before she got more creative. And yet she offered me nothing of the sort. In fact, she gave a smile and greeting when she saw me. To say I was confused and wary was a bit of an understatement.

I wondered if maybe she saw me with Ciri and that we were back to normal and accepted that. And then the rational part of my brain laughed at such absurdity and assured it was a ruse. Likely she was going to get in my head and fuck with it. Actually, come to think of it. She was a sorceress.

She could already get in my head.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat beside Ciri. My eyes fell on the raven-haired sorceress and how she spoke with the others of her kind. She had to have something planned, something up her sleeve. I just had to-

"Alucard, she's not going to do anything," Ciri spoke up as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and I'm the Emperor of Nilfgaard."

Ciri shrugged, "You could be, if I went to my father and we were married."

"He'd probably have me killed. Marry you off to some uptight noble or a faraway king. Not even mentioning I'd make for a terrible emperor." I sat up straight as if sitting on a throne, "Come, bow before your mighty emperor! I said bow, ya shits!" I joked with an exaggerated dramatic tone.

Ciri started giggling, "Such an inspiring ruler." I chuckled with her for a moment. Suspicious sorceress aside it was nice that Ciri and I could still have a nice time together. If I was being honest I'd say I felt closer to her than before. I could only guess how it would change when the baby was born.

With that in mind I pressed my palm above where our child now grew. I glanced up to Ciri's eyes and noted the smile on her face. Her hands met mine and held them in place. I gave her a small kiss before enjoying the moment.

"We'll have to start thinking of a name you know," she pointed out as her thumbs stroked the back of my hand.

"I wouldn't say that's my biggest strength," I pointed out.

"True, but we'll still have to agree on a name."

"You know their extended family is going to have plenty of ideas, right?"

Ciri grimaced a little, "I already know what Vesemir will come up with."

"Is it odd that I feel like Lambert will probably suggest the most sensible one? At least after he gives some ridiculous one."

"I actually could see that. Yennefer and Triss will probably have more than a dozen ideas."

I grunted, "You mean they _already_ do. They probably started brainstorming the moment Yen found out. Besides we've still got plenty of time to figure it out. No need to rush this, besides we do still have a certain group of big ass elves to beat."

"True." Ciri agreed. I noticed Yennefer excuse herself from the other sorceresses and so I decided to get it over with, and face whatever she had in mind head on.

"I'll be right back." I stood and walked off to intercept her. I heard Ciri mutter to herself about how I was a paranoid idiot. Never mind that shit, I made my way to Yen. She looked me up and down, a certain confusion in her eyes. Perhaps I was taking her off guard with my bold move? Of course, rational scoffed at that wishful thinking.

"Can I help you, Alucard?" she asked.

She thinks she's so innocent…

"Listen I get it, I fucked up. I never would have done it if I could help it. And I swear it'll never happen again. Geralt already made his threats. So I would prefer to get yours out of the way now," I took off.

Yennefer blinked, "I have no threats for you."

"Well, I would take that over the mind games, alright? So, shit, just stab me or something," I suggested.

Yen laughed a little at that, "I'm not playing mind games either. I don't need to protect Ciri. She has proven time and time again that she is more than capable of handling herself. So even had you struck her, I'm sure she'd have stuck back with enough force to make you see stars."

I felt confusion at that, "You- you aren't gonna threaten to castrate me? Set me on fire? Strike me with lightning?"

"No, I have no need to do something like that. Besides with how you've carried yourself, I think whatever you'd do to yourself would be worse than what I could do."

"Oh…"

"Enjoy this moment, when Geralt returns we'll soon be off to Skellige. It'll be hectic there." Yennefer patted my shoulder and walked off. I couldn't help but scratch at the back of my head.

"I'll be damned…"

* * *

Later that day, after Geralt's return, Ciri had a short conversation with the master puppeteer of magically inclined women. I was suspicious of this, after all she probably doesn't take a shit without it being perfectly planned to fuck with someone's life. And by the worried expression Ciri wore once Philippa was gone I was right.

Geralt must have noticed her look as he joined me. Ciri came to us with an urgency that made me even more suspicious.

"What is it?" we both parroted at the same time once she was close enough.

"Nothing just yet, but something's afoot. Philippa and Margarita want to speak to me," she told us.

"Don't waste any time, do they?" Geralt folded his arms.

"Can they ever quit scheming?" I asked the older witcher.

"From my experience… never. I don't like this," he declared.

"Neither do I. I bet they have plans for me. And they're deigning to inform me of them."

I grunted, "Well, that's better than I got, so you've got that going for you."

"Just go, listen to what they have to say," Geralt stated.

"And if they try to force me into something?" Ciri worried.

"Can't believe you'd ever let them. Margarita's only ever cared about your education. Doubt she'll try to drag you into politics. Philippa's tougher. Plays a mean game, but ultimately respects those who hold to their views. If she makes you an offer, and you firmly turn it down, she'll respect that," Geralt assured. It clicked what he was doing, coaching her. He was going to throw her to the wolves, not unprepared, but to make her stand on her own.

"Thanks, Geralt. Alucard, if you'd-"

"They've got nothing to say to me. They want to talk to you. Now go on, you can tell me about it later," I cut her off reassuringly. I caught the subtle smile on Geralt's face.

"Well, go. Don't give 'em any more time to strategize," Geralt prodded. She nodded and headed off to the stairs.

"Glad you picked up on that. Would have been a bit hard to talk you out of going," he admitted.

"I know she has her insecurities. But she's strong, she needs to see that more."

"She's young, still learning. But I know she'll be fine." Yennefer came over to Geralt, and I took my cue and slipped away with a nod. I tuned out their conversation and took a step outside the Chameleon.

I thought that I could use the fresh air and so sat out in the sun for a time. In fact, I actually lost track of time, almost like meditating. When I came back to my sense, it was only at the pull of Ciri's voice.

She was already done?

"Alucard, are you even listening?" she asked with a small smile on her face and her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, just… enjoying the fresh air. How'd it go in there?" I asked.

"Come, I was going to take a walk to unwind. I'll tell you about it while we walk," she stated tossing her head in her intended direction. I stood and began to walk with her in said direction. I felt her arm slip through mine as she leaned against me. I slowed my pace to match hers. It was slow and meandering.

"So, the Lodge. What-"

Ciri shushed me softly and closed her eyes as we slowly wound through the streets, "Let's enjoy this a moment first."

I smiled, I could do that. We did so for a time, walking the streets of Novigrad. They were empty, I knew why. These people wouldn't even walk the same street I did. Which was understandable, hell, I doubted they even stayed on the same bloc as I did. But at this moment it didn't bother me. Instead it gave me and Ciri this moment to ourselves.

It was another few minutes before she spoke up.

"They want me to join them. Said they'd train me and I'd be an equal member," she spoke up softly.

"I feel their terms of equal aren't the same as ours."

"I agree, I made it quite clear that I would not be their tool to do with as they saw fit."

"They keep the offer open after that?"

"Naturally, it'll take much more than that to deter them."

"What are you going to do? I'm sure they'll hatch plenty of schemes that will involve you. You're probably the most valuable card in this deck," I stated, hoping the metaphor didn't require explaining.

"Which is why I doubt I'll accept. But I'll respect Margarita's wish for me to think on it."

"So, this is it now. We'll be heading to Skellige, off to face the Wild Hunt." Ciri hummed but said nothing. "You ready for this to be over?"

"I don't know if this'll be the end. Like you said, I'm the most valuable card in the deck. Most everyone will have a plan that involves me. It might get safer from here but I doubt it'll be easier," Ciri argued.

I shrugged at that, "We'll face whatever they throw at us. And they'll only take you from me if they can kill me. They can ask Radovid how much fun that'll be."

"I guess we'll just have to see where it all goes from here. But there's no mistaking it. This is the point of no return," she stated, stopping to look up at me. "Think you still want to stick around? Cause after this I won't ever let you get away. You'll be all mine." Ciri smirked up at me.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, beautiful," I returned with a smirk of my own.

We kissed and sealed the deal. We were in it for the long haul, come whatever may, we'd face it together…

* * *

 **Author's Note: Alright, almost there. When we finish the Wild Hunt I'll be ending this, and then we'll move to a sequel where we get all sorts of new adventures, including Alucard's purpose. If you caught that shameless Robert Baratheon reference than know that it was a glorious heat of the moment idea. Same with Geralt's last words.**

 **I will also let you know that once this part is finished I have an idea for a new Witcher story, but we'll cross that bridge when it's randomly posted at an ungodly hour. Till then, hit up that review box, and have yourselves a fine day.**


End file.
